Useless Wings
by Average Canadian
Summary: Everyone is born with a pair of wings. Tiny fluttering things that wouldn't be able to support anything larger than a turkey. Flimsy and weak. Sometimes wilting or growing stubby and scruffy. Annabeth's wings always seemed so pointless to her. She couldn't fly, nobody could. Or at least that's what she thought, until a certain green eyed boy was hovering above her. AU. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**So... it's almost two a.m.**

 **I'm stressed beyond belief with homework. And yet my overly active and creative mind is like 'story!'. So I conjured the start of this in under two hours. It's unedited... probably sucks... but the sporadic part of me is like 'POST IT!' and since its 2 a.m and I'm really slap happy I'm like 'okay!'.**

 **I'll probably regret this later. Heck, I don't even have a story line for this. I was just like Wings, Annabeth, Percy what could go wrong? But that's usually how all of my stories start.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Journal log: Writer's Craft.

Question: What are wings to you?

Annabeth twirled the pencil between her slender fingers thoughtfully. Glancing out the window breezily as her mind wandered.

The stuffy class and whirring electric fans perched on the windowsills didn't help her concentration. In fact, they seemed to be trying desperately to draw her into a different dimension. Away from her studies. Subconsciously pulling her eyes to stare wistfully out the open windows.

 _Wings... what a topic..._

With her thoughts gathered, she straightened her little paper booklet and readied her utensil on the line.

'Wings.' her pencil scratched onto the lined paper. 'Are one of the most pointless attributes to the human body in existence. For one, they cause complications at birth and can't even support us like they do to birds, bats and insects. They are gauky and relentless in displaying emotions I do not wish to be displayed. Like a dog tail fanned out on my shoulders, screaming to the world whenever I get nervous or excited. It's absolutely ridiculous.

They are, in someway, like the appendix. Completely unneeded to the human anatomy. However, according to semi-recent studies, the appendix stores healthy bacteria, so it actually has a use.

This makes wings something more like a mole, or a giant flaky tumor that likes to shed at humiliating times. Furthermore, wings are narcissistically adored in now a day society. Girls spending thousands of dollars just to have their wings dyed white, or have extra feathers woven in. Signs and radio ads for remedies to make their wings brighter, whiter, longer, more graceful. Turning our noses up to those who cannot meet the beauty standards for these floppy growths of flesh and feathers.

It's become such an obsession, almost an unhealthy one.

What's the point of wings if you can't even fly with them?

To flaunt them?

To shun other people with less 'graceful' or 'elegant' wings? Wings on humans don't make any sense.'

Satisfied, Annabeth dotted on the last period and returned to the top, editing as she went over it again. Her foot tapping out a melody against the leg of her metal desk.

Gruffly, her teacher cleared his throat. "Well, it's just about three. Class is dismissed. Please hand in your journals on your way out."

Collectively, the sparse number of students stood noisily and incessantly started there chatter up again. Discussing after school activities and projects as they filed out the door. Their feet shuffling against the polished floor and their kilts swaying with every subtle movement.

Annabeth offered the man in the wheelchair a smile as she plopped the little journal on his desk.

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Hopefully you haven't completely dissected this topic Miss Chase?"

"Well, I could've been a tad harsher." she shrugged with a light smirk.

The teacher rubbed the bridge of his nose with a slight chuckle. "That critical mind of yours tends to astound me."

"Well to be fair, not everyone can be an optimist." she returned while walking towards the door. "Have a good day Mr. Chiron."

"You too Annabeth." he sighed with an internal laugh in his voice.

Carefully, Annabeth made her way through the halls with her white feathered wings distinctly tucked and folded neatly behind her back. Gripping her binders and textbooks with a gentle respect while walking with her chin high and stance straight. Occasionally she'd glance at passing girls, fluttering their wings in excitement for a party or cooing over the latest poster released by some artist.

Piper only chuckled at her when she arrived at her locker, straightening the daft crinkly kilt and trying to fix her blouse up.

"For goodness sakes Annabeth." Piper grinned. "It's the end of the day, stop trying to battle with the uniform now!"

Annabeth huffed. "And have my mother throw a fit when I get home? Please, I would rather die."

Piper made a face. "Ah then, she might just as well throw a fit if your tardy."

Annabeth just rolled her eyes as she clanged her green locker open and grabbed her book bag.

"Come along then, Miss Impatient, I'd dislike it if I had to leave you in the dust."

Piper smirked in a fun loving way. "As if you could beat me."

"You know I can." Annabeth returned the look of mischievousness.

Suddenly their conversation was broken off when Piper made dash around the corner, Annabeth right on her heels.

Together now, they took off down the halls, racing and weaving through other girls hugging books and walking in clusters. Their feet hitting the marble floors and their book bags throttling their sides in thumps and joggles.

Panting, they threw themselves out of the huge spread double doors and pounded down the stairs in twos. Bursting into the sunshine and the humid air that gave them just a taste of the summer ahead.

"I win!" Annabeth declared triumphantly when her feet hit the bottom of the steps. Her heart beat quivering in her chest with warm shudders.

The giant old castle of a school in the background. It's grotesque arching gargoyles gaping down at them and the glinting glass framed in dashing arches that had always fascinated Annabeth.

Pipers black tipped wings fluttered as she held a hand over her chest, gasping for air. Her figure doubled over with her hands supported on her knees.

"It seems." she gulped. "That I am not in the shape I originally was."

Annabeth laughed and gave her a smack to the shoulder. "Nobody's perfect."

Piper grinned devilishly while sitting upright. "Speak for yourself."

Leisurely, they started walking down the vacant street. Balancing on the edge of the sidewalk and bantering about the state of the school air conditioner.

As expected Piper stooped down to select a decent sized pebble then chucked it at their schools chipped and gold painted wooden sign.

'Geneth All Girls Secondary School' got nailed on the second G with a harsh knock.

"Onions and Cheese I hate that place." Piper muttered while shrugging her shoulders as if the school was still clinging to her. "It's as if hell itself broke away from the pits below and situated up on the surface with the disguise as a bloody school!"

Annabeth just chortled in somewhat of an agreement. "Well, it is rather drab at times." she added only to please her friend.

"Drab is too weak of a word!" Piper cried exasperatedly. "It's utterly shambled in grief and torture with a pinch of despair."

Annabeth shook her head amused while kicking a smooth stone along the sidewalk. "It's really the people I dislike in it." she announced with her nose wrinkled. "Tracy can be such a snob."

"That's not as bad as being assumed a snob just because we attend a private school." Piper pointed out with a grimace.

Annabeth agreed wholeheartedly with her head tilted back, enjoying the feeling of the fresh sunshine beaming down on her face.

The grass laced wind combing through her hair while the twinkling noise of birds returning from the south graced her ears. How she longed for summer. Her time to shine, to be free from Geneth's restricting ways and scratching uniforms. Annabeth's skin shivered pleasingly at the thought of romping around exploring. Bicycling with Piper and Dollar Sundaes at McFee's.

Remembering something, Annabeth looked at Piper quizzically. "You found your 'prince charming' yet?"

Piper snorted. "Heavens no. I've tried to meet new people but as soon as they hear I'm private they back off as if I'm vexed or something."

"It's a shame too. You're too pretty to be an old maid." Annabeth teased.

"It's my wings." Piper complained childishly, offhandedly ignoring Annabeth's antics. "Maybe if they weren't so dark on top or completely clear of the black, they'd look less like rubbish."

Gingerly, Piper outstretched one of her wings. It's tip feather reaching just past a few inches of her shoulder. Flapping it lightly, creating an airy breeze that shifted her luscious brown hair.

She glowered at it witheringly, pinching the end 'flight' feather between her fingers with a scowl. "You know I don't think you'd have any trouble becoming friends with the normal school goers." she commented while examining the 'oh-so-hated-wing'.

"Oh? Why not? I doubt I'd have any better luck than you."

"But you're a flawless beauty Annabeth."

"Oh hush up. I have enough trouble as it is."

"But it's true." her best friend persisted, grabbing hold one of her feathery wings and spreading it out. "Your wings are _so_ perfect. Nothing but pure white. It's not fair to the rest of us!"

Annabeth retracted her stretched wing irritably and shifted them back into a tight fold. "It's not like I wanted these forsaken things. I could do just as well without them."

Piper rolled her eyes while undoing the tie gripped around her neck. "Not to mention your golden curls and perfect skin. Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd assume you were an angel."

Annabeth burst out laughing. "Me? An Angel? I'm a far cry from it!"

Piper bumped shoulders with her playfully. "I know! Your a beastie if I ever knew one! That's for sure!"

Annabeth's giggles slowly died away as they walked on leisurely. A small ache blooming in her shoulder from the amount of books she had stuffed heavily into her bag.

"Well my friend." Annabeth declared dramatically. "It seems we have reached the fork in our road. We must depart."

Piper saluted to her seriously. "Two more weeks of raging battle General, and then we shall be free of this war!"

"Well then!" Annabeth cried out as she continued down on the path towards her home with a simple wave thrown over her shoulder. "It seems the battle is already won!"

Silently, Annabeth marched along. Her mind occupied with thoughts and dreams that swirled in a organized column in her head.

Robotically, she marched from street to street and up the drive of her lovely grey bricked house. Fumbling with the fickle handle a bit, she opened the door and cast her bag onto the sofa without a second thought.

"I'm home!" she called out, hoping for an answer.

"Mom's out shopping!" Malcolm yelled from the kitchen. His voice slightly echoing off the hallway walls.

Annabeth pinched her mouth down in disappointment at the dark green walls while battling down decisions in her mind. The sharp smell of cinnamon and bread told her that Malcolm was probably preparing something for his girlfriend, while the general tidiness of the perky living room also said that she was coming over.

Not particularly what Annabeth wanted to do that night. Third wheel for her brother and his girlfriend.

Besides, if her mom was really shopping then she could do the forbidden and head out to the woods.

Explore a bit more, map a few more areas.

After all, when the cat's away the rats will play.

Gleeful at this thought, Annabeth grabbed her crinkled notepad and stubby pencil from her bag. She only paused once to dig out a pair of sneakers from the closet and didn't even bother changing out of her uniform.

It was no telling how long she'd have to explore before her mom got home anyways.

"Can I borrow your car?" Annabeth asked hopefully, her hand hovering with anticipation over the hanging metal pieces.

Malcolm groaned loudly, "Fine! But no scratches! Got it?"

"Yes!" she squealed excitedly while flipping them off the hook. "I love you!" she decided to add sweetly while hopping out the door with materials in hand.

-{:oOo:}-

To Annabeth, the forest was the absolute golden spot to be.

No noise.

No mess.

No problems.

Heck, there wasn't even bad air.

She remembered countless hours of sneaking off to just hide in the brambled thickened floors. To smell the earthy moistness rubbing off on her shoes and let her fingers gently skim the rough bark of the trees as she passed.

Now, on the cusp of summer, the leaves were full and luminous, the squirrels energetic and chattering and the quiet rustle of brushing foliage in the lazy wind.

Sunshine just barely filtered through in horizontal beams that glowed and nurtured the forest floor gently, encouraging more plants to grow.

Humming softly to herself, Annabeth sketched away on her notepad. Making notes on where she was while taking out her nifty pocket compass and picking random directions.

All was right in her world.

It wasn't until she reached a clearing in the forest, with the sun already dipping low in the horizon that she felt another presence.

Something that made a hollow whooshing sound unfamiliar to her ears.

Nervously, she felt her shoulders twitching. Again, irritated at how her snow white wings fluttered softly in agitation.

So hard to control them.

They were like a smile you couldn't wipe off your face, or a bad case of hiccups that never ceased.

Taking out a thread of twine, Annabeth reached behind her and bound the pesky things together. Tethering them tightly while glancing around warily. Still concerned for that nearing noise.

Suddenly he was there.

Diving out of the sky in a mesmerizing spiral. Swooping in an elegant curve and landing to her far right. Just on the rim of the tree line.

It was a boy. Or at least, that's what it looked like.

Midnight black hair, while wearing a simple white tee and some jeans. That's all Annabeth could make out of him from this distance. His stance wary and alert. Like a frightened wolf prepared to defend its territory. Cautiously, he stalked to the side of a tree. Using it as a shield.

The most prominent feature, the most majestic thing, about him were his wings.

Sprouting out of his shoulders like he was part eagle and stretching towards the sky as if to show just how massive they were. Black as night and curled in a half folded have take flight position. Each feather faintly shivering in the breeze when folded them. Looking like he had a hunched cloak that billowed to the forest floor that hung off his shoulders perkliy.

"Impossible." Annabeth breathed in shock. Awestruck at the idea of _big_ wings. Wings that could carry you anywhere you wanted to go. Wings that worked instead of being portable fans.

Clutching the compass to her chest fearfully, she backed up slowly. Careful to not make a noise as she stepped.

And just like in every cheesy 1980 scifi movie, she tripped on that one log and tumbled backward. Crying out in pain when she crushed her wings under her weight.

 _Whoosh whoosh whoosh._

And there he was again.

Standing over her.

Looking down at her with such intense green eyes. His dark eyebrows pinched down. His muscular chest thrown out. As if he wanted to pick a fight.

With her heartbeat in her throat, Annabeth let loose a warbled cry. Desperately, she pushed herself up off the ground and scrambled away. Scraping her palms and scratching her knees in the thick bramble. Momentarily turning her back to him to make sure she wouldn't topple over again on some sand-papery branch.

When she looked back, a startled yelp escaped her mouth. Frantically she searched the trees around her, assuming he'd pounce out at any second. Scared stiff that he'd be on her in an instant.

But he was gone.

And not even a trace of him was left. Not even a simple black feather.

* * *

 **So tell me, should I keep going? or does this seriously need to be edited by a more awake, alert me who's had some sense injected into my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we are again. It's really late.**

 **And I have no idea where this is headed. But hey. It's fun to write so I wrote another chapter.**

 **Btw, you guys have any ideas for this?**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Petrified, Annabeth had scurried home. Relentlessly, her heart hammered and shivered in her panic filled chest. Her fear driven legs nimbly carried her across the jocky forest floor, weaving between the shrubs and trees until she broke out unto the road again.

For a few finger biting seconds she stood there, gazing wide eyed back into the dense forest. A few hollow breaths making her figure swell and deflate dramatically.

There was a feeling knotting in her gut.

The feeling that she had been followed, being watched.

A feeling that made her feel dreadfully small in comparison to those massive trees reaching out to the sky as if they wanted to fly as well. Anxiously, her wings vibrated in the twine securing them together. Raising her irritation level to a max.

Shaking off the jitters in her blood, Annabeth got into her car, fumbling again with those gangling keys.

A nervous wreck, she drove home, pounding up the stairs to her room and jumping onto her little laptop.

Hours were spent that evening researching, wondering, typing in question after question that went unfulfilled.

She didn't tell her mother that night. She was too scared to. Scared that she never saw anything to begin with. That she had been hallucinating or daydreaming.

Poppycock, that's what her mother would say to such a story anyways. Pure and ridiculous balderdash.

Besides, if her mother figured out that she had snuck off to those woods _again_ she'd be in for a good tongue lashing and an extra week's worth of pots. And oh how Annabeth hated to do pots.

Malcolm would probably just roll his stormy eyes at her while affectionately patting her head. 'Some imagination you've got there.' he'd say with somewhat of a chuckle.

But it wasn't imagination. It couldn't of been imagination.

The image of that guy swooping out of the crystal blue sky, the serious demeanor on his dark features when he was threateningly standing over her, the sensation of the air buffeting off his massive black wings and combing through her hair.

It was too vivid, too alive to just be a delusion. To be labeled as a trick in the mind and to be forgotten.

So, thought provoked and extremely weary in her mind, Annabeth walked toward school with her shoulders hunched and quizzical yet serious eyebrows focused to the ground.

"Top of the morning General!" Piper called out at their meeting spot. Her braided chocolate hair was flicked over her shoulder while she gave a satisfying salute.

Giving a quick quirky smile, Annabeth grabbed Piper's arm a little urgently. "Pipes, listen-"

"We've got another scathingly brilliant mission?" Piper asked hopefully with a little twinkle sparkling devilishly in her eyes.

"Uh… no." Annabeth continued hesitantly. "Yesterday, just after school, I went to the greenstrip. You know, by old Mcfanny's place?"

"You little rebel, you're not allowed out there." Piper smirked while bumping shoulders with her.

"Not the point Pipes." Annabeth chastised. "While I was out there, I saw a boy."

"Was he hot?"

"Does that hardly matter!?"

"Well I suppose not." Piper offhandedly decided with a faint shrug.

"Pipes, you don't understand. This boy, this _thing_! His wings!" Annabeth rambled on, unable to completely get what she actually meant out of her mouth. Her hand gestures were carelessly thrown around to make up for the lack of descriptiveness.

"What? What about his wings?" Piper asked impatiently, her stride gaining a little bounce from her curiousity.

"They were huge! Massive black fans that just sprouted out to the sky! It was unbelievable! And that's not all! He was flying Piper. _Flying._ He soared down suddenly and scared me to pieces."

Piper gave her an unusual look. Her perfect eyebrows slanting in perplexion as she stopped walking to tilt her head to the side. The slight part of her lips gave her the _what the darndest hec?_ look.

Suddenly her features morphed into a joyous grin and she shook her head amusingly. "Oh I get it!.This is one of your little jokes!" she giggled.

Annabeth scowled while straightening the strap of her book bag a little contemptuously.

"I'm telling you." she cried in exasperation. "There was a boy in those woods! He could fly! I saw it!"

Pipers smile melted and molded into a look of confusion. "You're serious? No jest?"

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Annabeth moaned.

"Well." Piper reasoned. "You have had a considerable grudge against wings for quite awhile. You could be setting the story up as a joke and then when I asked 'really?' you would've declared a solid 'no' and made your statement on how useless the wings are."

"Point made." Annabeth grumbled with a huff.

"So you were just fooling?" Piper tried to clarify with her hand resting on her book bag.

"No!" Annabeth cried. "I really did see him."

"And you're absolutely sure of this." Piper gave her a sideways glance that was unreadable.

"Yes!"

"Even though you know it's biologically impossible?" the cherokee girl persisted.

"Yes!"

"And you know that heat can give you hallucinations."

"Piper! Do you believe me or not?!" Annabeth crossed her arms. Feeling a little guarded and betrayed.

Piper hesitated. Her wings drooping slightly as she let out a sigh. "I would like to believe you Beth, honest I would. But it just isn't possible. Ask any teacher, they'll tell you."

"But Pipes-"

"Beth please. I'm sure that their isn't a person out there who hasn't dreamt of flying. Myself included. Maybe you let that brain of yours wander off for a second." Piper was giving her a sympathetic look.

Silently Annabeth was hissing. Realizing that Piper would never believe. No one would in fact.

Annabeth's snow white wings twitched, her expression blank.

"Well I saw what I saw." she whispered stubbornly. Acting like the victim of a horrible offense. "If I didn't I don't think I'd ever be able to trust my own mind."

Piper looped her arm with Annabeth's chummingly. "Don't be glum about it." the chirpy girl tried to cheer up her friend. "I'm sure everyone sees something that isn't real now and again."

Annabeth snorted. "Ya, those are the people who get tossed into the looney bin."

"Well, at least you'd fit in." Piper teased as they walked. Her smile creeping back onto her face like a disease.

Annabeth chortled. "Come off your high horse Pipes. If I'm crazy then you're _twice_ so."

"And proud of it!" Piper declared with a defiant fist punching the air. "There's nobody else I'd rather be than me!"

Laughing lightly, Annabeth elbowed Piper playfully in the ribs. "Than I don't see why you always complain about the complexion of your wings."

Piper just grumbled to herself with a pout. Then, scooping up a pebble she tossed it between hands carefully. "Wings are complicated things." she breathed while blowing air out of her cheeks. "If I wasn't part cherokee, I'd probably have pure white wings like my mom. Like you."

"But then you'd look less like Piper." Annabeth pointed out with a huff. "And that, I'm afraid, is something I don't think I'd be able to stand."

Piper smiled impishly. Almost like a bizarre thank you. Then, with a heavy swing she catapulted the stone at the deteriorating wooden sign of their snooty school.

"Nice shot." Annabeth complemented with a grin when the bundle of minerals struck the sign in the exact center. Dully knocking against the wood while leaving a decent sized chip.

"Thank you. Should we get sodas after school to celebrate?"

"What? You hitting the sign? I hardly would consider that celebration worthy. You probably just want a soda." Annabeth scoffed and shook her head with a smile.

Piper winked. "Ah, you know me too well my friend." she clucked her tongue. "So that's a yes?"

"But of course."

-{:oOo:}-

"Mrs. Dodds is the worst." Piper grumbled while rubbing her neck.

The streets of downtown were clogged with cars and pedestrians alike. The clingy humid air seemed to coat their throat in a layer of slime while simultaneously make little bubbles of sweat leak onto their skin. It parched Annabeth's mouth while making her yearn for that fizzing drink she was planning on.

"All I did was cough too much to earn another three lunch detentions of cleaning chalk boards!"

Annabeth only laughed at her friend humorously. "Shall we seek vengeance on her tomorrow then?"

"Oh? Another scathingly brilliant mission?"

"Indeed, I think so. After all, Mrs. Dodds has given you all of lunch break preciously alone in her classroom. It be a sin not to tamper with at least _something._ " Annabeth smirked.

Piper squealed while they walked up to the door of 'Oliver's shakes, ice cream and burgers'.

"I can't wait! What do you have planned thi-" rudely she was interrupted by the glass door swing open and knocking her off her feet. A thick 'clunk' sound hanging in the air from her head to glass contact.

Annabeth was instantly at her side. "Pipes! Piper! You alright!?"

"Oh my gosh!" someone gasped. Another figure bending to her aid with a concerned look on their face. "I'm so sorry! I'm afraid I'm a terribly clutz!"

Dazed Piper rubbed her eyes. "I'm… I'm alright. But my book bag? Where did it fall?"

Annabeth clucked her tongue at her friend. "This is why you wear your strap over your head you ding dong!" she chastised while looking around for the pesky brown bag.

"Is this it?" the stranger asked docilely while holding out Piper's bag carefully.

Piper only stared enchantedly at the person. Her lips slightly parted with a blush rising up her cheeks. Subtly, her wings shifted and gave off a shiver or two.

In confusion, Annabeth looked up to the person.

Then it made sense.

It was a boy. A teen. With light blonde hair combed to the side and a muscular build. Lightning blue would be the colour Annabeth would use to describe his eyes as he looked on at Piper in concern.

Near the corner of his lip was a little white cleft of a scar while his simple t-shirt and jeans was the style currently right up Pipers alley.

"You sure you're all right?" the stranger asked when she didn't accept the bag burdened with books. He pushed the dark rimmed glasses up his nose delicately, this time offering her a hand.

But Piper was currently shell shocked. Her wings starting to flutter and flap nervously at the most embarrassing time possible. It sent little puffs of air up her back and shifted the loose tendrils of hair around her face.

"She's fine!" Annabeth intervened while helping her speechless friend to her feet and dusting off her kilt. "She's a trooper if I ever knew one."

Piper just stood there fish mouthed. It took a little shin kick in order to jump start her talking ability.

"Right." she proclaimed loudly. "Trooper, yeah. I once got kicked- hit- I mean, smashed through a window head first."

"Whoa," the blonde dude gave her a uncertain look. "Were you okay?"

"I was but the manager blew a fuse." she chuckled nervously, rearranging her hands in different positions as if she couldn't make up her mind. Lightheaded, she stumbled back a pace.

Annabeth caught her forearm concerned. "Maybe you got a hard knock to the noggin than you think Pipes."

With a wary hand to her temple Piper groaned. "I just might've. I feel kinda woozy come to think of it."

"Why, you should get out of the heat. Come, sit down inside." like a gentlemen he offered while widely gesturing to the door.

"Thank-you, But Beth can-"

With a devilish thought, Annabeth faked a gasp in surprise. "Oh Piper! I _completely_ forgot! Mother wanted me home to help her bake some pies for the relatives coming over on Sunday!"

Pipers eyes narrowed. A look of panic seeping into her face.

"But Beth!..."

 _You don't have any close relatives!... And you're mother can't bake to save her life!_ Was written hilariously all over her pretty little face.

"Oh, please make sure my friend's alright won't you?" Annabeth sent a big pleading eyed look at the boy. Acting like a weak blonde to trip him into it.

The boy didn't hesitate. "Well it's all I can do after my mistake-"

"Oh splendid!" Annabeth grinned at Piper who was giving her a death look.

"Thank you…..?" she trailed off expectantly. Cleverly implying for his name so Piper could have at least _something_ to call him by before she was abandoned.

"Jason." he filled in with a polite nod.

"Piper!" Piper yelled bluntly for no particular reason. Out of nerves perhaps.

 _Euh, what a daft idiot._ Annabeth rolled her eyes .

"Pardon?" he looked perplexed and severely weirded out. Maybe a touch offended.

"Her names Piper." Annabeth filled in helpfully with an internal groan. "I'm Annabeth. Anyways, it was nice meeting you Jason. I'd better be off."

Then, with a hidden wink to Piper who tried as she might couldn't get a word out, Annabeth nearly skipped away. Chuckling to herself while wondering how her friend would fare without her.

 _She'd probably blush and flutter and squirm in her seat. What a bashful thing she is._

As for Annabeth.

Annabeth was headed for a place with all her unanswered questions.

With everything she was pining to know.

Massive jet black wings just don't grow on tree's y'know.

-{:oOo:}-

This time, she was prepared.

Eagerly, she'd thrown her bag carelessly on the trimmed lawn. Collecting her notebook, pencil, compass, some hot cheetos, a water bottle with a spritz of lemon, and her carving knife. Shoving them into a bag and slinging it over her shoulder roughly.

She rode her bike to the spot. Swinging the bike lock chain around the nearest tree, she hopped into the forest.

Inhaling the damp cool air quietly while relishing the smell of soft moss on cooling rocks. Every second her eyes were out wide. Scanning each breaching tree, running along each splitting branch. Ready to crouch down at any second. To hide.

Slip away from sight.

Carefully, she weaved her way around some rocks and trudged on. Nimbly hopping over fallen trunks of decaying bug riddle trees and nervously grasping at the ends of little saplings just barely reaching her knees.

Nothing.

She wandered for at least two hours. Inspecting the clearing over and over. Checking and rolling the compass over in her hand while her eyes were forever skyward.

She found a few crows nests, some small sparrows gathering dead grass, deer prints fresh in the spongy soil, and even the pellets of an owl. At one point she forgot her entire mission and instead was content to lie on her belly in the underbrush and watch a few fox kits scamper around while their mother kept a sharp eye on Annabeth. Ready to herd them into the den if she moved a muscle.

When her feet ached and shoulders burned. When her wings were drooping dejectedly. Annabeth plopped down on the first decently strong log and took out her large bag of hot cheetos. While watching the blanket of green leaves above dance she mumbled a few things to herself in almost protest at her lack of findings.

 _If he was really there than there has to be SOME kind of evidence. Proof._

Disappointed she tossed another handful of the spicy goodness into her mouth. The evening songs of the finches and little robins flowing into her ears.

Abruptly, there was another noise. A sound of leaves brushing together and twigs snapping.

In an instant Annabeth was on her feet. Slipping her bag off her shoulder to achieve her maximum agility.

A forgotten fistful of cheetos still grasped in her hand from exhilaration as she crept forward. Angling her feet to not disturb the bracken.

With her heart rate rising and not a coherent thought in her mind she peeked behind the trunk of the birch tree she was cowering behind.

Two beady eyes behind a mask blinked back at her. Then a string of hisses escaped the little creature's mouth like cusses as the fur on its haunches raised by an inch. Its canine like teeth flashed under its black lips.

"Just a coon." Annabeth muttered to herself in disappointment.

She expected the little raccoon to dodge off into the forest again or maybe attack her if he had enough gusto.

Instead he seemed to get over his fear in an instant and crawled forward curiously, occasionally lifting its face to sniff the air. His poofy ringed tail swishing back and forth as he moved.

 _What the?_

He came in closer, as she knelt down to his level. This time standing on his back paws and nodding his head back and forth, perpetually sniffing as if he were testing for explosive gases or trying to clear his wet button nose.

"You're awfully comfortable with a human for a wild raccoon." Annabeth muttered as she watched him in curiosity. "Are you some ex-pet or something?"

Intently, the raccoon pushed passed the little thorn brush and reached out towards Annabeth left hand. Still a good foot away and looking flighty in his movements. Wary of Annabeth.

For good reason of course.

Annabeth unpried her fingers, remembering the stash of cheetos that had ripened in her sweaty palm and now stuck to her skin like leeches.

As an offering of friendship she dropped the little pile of gunky cheesy mess up and hopped back a pace. Watching the little coon with a sort of fascination.

The animal hesitated. Then, greedily he reached his black padded hand forward and grabbed them all with two paws before scampering off like a guilty thief about to be caught red handed.

Annabeth chuckled to herself while wiping the cheeto dust off on her jeans. Tightening her ponytail, she turned spritely to pick up her things when her blood turned icy in her veins.

Her things.

Her bag had been emptied onto the log and tossed aside like a piece of litter. The full plastic bag of cheetos and her carving knife were missing along with her water bottle. The leather shoulder bag was hung against the bark of the wood without care, visibly empty with its flap flipped open.

All that was left was the pencil and pad of paper which had dropped to the ground.

In a seize of panic Annabeth grasped at her pocket.

Her compass.

Her golden compass with the intricate flip up lid and delicate patterns hammered in the sides.

 _Still there._ She sighed in relief. Thankful that she had had left it in her pocket instead of that bag. Thankful that it didn't get heartlessly stolen like the rest of her belongings.

Miffed, Annabeth grabbed the sack and tossed her crinkled notebook and dull pencil in. Angered that she could literally be robbed blind.

But her suspicions were confirmed, her proof found, when a single black feather caught her eye in the nook of a crack in the bark.

Plucking it up, Annabeth grinned as she put it up to the light.

"Gotcha." she muttered with a smirk.

* * *

 **Go ahead and suggest something if you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's two a.m again! TADA! I just got back from a crazy new years party and was like, 'great time to write a quick chapter of a story' so ya.**

 **It's unedited.**

 **But hec. It's 2017.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"See!" Annabeth pulled the little black feather out of her pocket and jammed it in Piper's face.

Pipers eyes bugged and she plucked the thing delicately, holding it between her fingers. "So you saw him again?" she inquired intrigued. Fascinated by the little piece of evidence twirling in her fingertips.

Annabeth looked up to the cloud riddled sky while they walked down the sidewalk. Hopping over the cracks and enjoying the breezeless day.

"Well, not exactly." Annabeth confessed. "But I have more proof that he was there." she added before Piper could interject.

Piper passed back the soft feather with a withering look. "Beth, that's probably just some raven's feather than. Or a black bird."

"It couldn't of been!" Annabeth declared dramatically, her eyes wide and enthusiastic. "It was him! I turned my back for two seconds and BAM! My stuff is stolen!"

"Your stuff?" Piper asked curiously while fiddling with her bag. Her solid attention given to Annabeth.

"My water bottle, my knife _and_ my bag of cheetos! Vanished! Poof! Gone! The only thing left was my notebook, bag, pencil _aaand_ this mysterious black feather." Annabeth raised her eyebrow suggestively. Gesturing to the little sheening feather like it was a key to all her answers.

Piper chortled and waved off the idea. "You don't know that feather wasn't there before. Maybe you just didn't see it."

"But what about my missing stuff? A raven couldn't of carried it all off." Annabeth pointed out. Feeling like she was trying to make a sale to an unbudgeable customer.

Shrugging, Piper looked at her amused. "Than perhaps a raccoon. You know how they adore shiny things and are such pigs."

"Yes, but why would a raccoon take my water bottle? It just doesn't make any sense!" Annabeth rebuttaled while rubbing her temples. Hoping that her friend would just cave already.

"Maybe you lost it in the woods before your other stuff was taken." Piper suggested innocently. "Maybe you forgot it on a rock or something."

Annabeth sighed before looking at her friend seriously. "Pipes, it had to have been him. I would've heard a raccoon snuffling through my stuff. I was only two paces away from it when it was robbed. I couldn't imagine any other animal being quiet unless they knew that what they were doing was wrong!"

With a giggle, Piper's wings buzzed "Well, if you find the hunky fly boy, tell me. And you can say I told ya so and all that nonsense."

"I will." Annabeth huffed, carefully returning the feather to the pocket in her bag.

"Oh nevermind that anymore." Piper grinned at her with excitement dancing in her eyes. "What ave you brewed up for the Dodds?"

Annabeth winked mischievously. "All will be revealed upon the hour of justice." she proclaimed with a serious face while clasping her hands behind her back.

Piper groaned. "But beetthhh." she whined. "I wanna knoooowww."

"And you will my friend. But a General never reveals his plans of action until the time to strike is upon her!"

"Alright," Piper moaned while caving. "I'm curious as hell though."

Annabeth sent her a sideways glance. "Not as curious as I am about how it went last evening with that Jason fellow."

Piper hopped onto her tippy toes and let out a sudden gasp. "WELL! I almost completely forgot about it! How silly of me!" she gushed.

Annabeth just chuckled and looped arms with her friend. "What are you waiting for? Tell me everything!"

Adoringly, Piper lay her palm against her heart. "He was such a gentleman." she started gleefully. "So attentive and apologetic to what had happened. He paid for two drinks and insisted on walking me home."

Lightly Annabeth squeezed Piper's arm with a look of humor. "Sounds like a keeper, that's what."

"But that's not all!" Piper squealed quietly. "While he was walking me home we started talking about animals and pets and then we started talking about riding. And get this! He's just as big a horse fanatic as I am!"

"Really?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise. Finding someone who loved horses just as much as Piper should've been hard because her love was undying.

"And he has his own paddock Annabeth! Five horses, he told me their names and types and what they like and absolutely everything!"

"Uncanny isn't it? It's like he's perfect for you."

"I know right! And that's not even the least of it. He's invited me over to go riding with him at his family's estate on Tuesday evening!"

"This Tuesday!"

"The very one." Piper sighed a little dreamily.

"Well well well, Prince charming wasn't very hard to find." Annabeth chortled as she hopped over a wide crack in the sidewalk. Her eyes set ahead on the perky street while imagining just how much stuttering Piper must've done. The drab appearance of Geneth girls school piercing the sky with its ancient stone structure.

Piper giggled as they neared the edge of the steps. Her face looking up at the old winding oak full of dark green leaves.

"I'm nervous as hell but I just can't wait." she smiled out with her cheeks dimpled.

Then her features turned downward and serious as she stopped and looked perplexed.

"Pipes?" Annabeth tilted her head to the side. "You all right?"

"I feel like I've forgotten something…. Oh bother…" she mumbled while tapping her chin in thought.

Snapping, she turned on her heels. "Right. Old Geneth needs another mark." she spoke as she scooped up a rock and fired it off at the sign.

The stone connected with the corner and ricocheted off, leaving a teeny little dent.

Annabeth clucked her tongue. "Not the best shot eh?"

"Ah, well, I'll just have to nail it on the way home." Piper shrugged as she joined Annabeth on the steps again.

-{:oOo:}-

Piper was coughing horrendously as she clapped the chalk out of the brushes. Half her body bent out the open window while the clouds of chalk billowed down like raining silt.

Annabeth leaned against the doorframe in amusement as her best friend pulled herself back in snuffing and wheezing.

"If Mrs. Dodds thinks that contaminating my lungs with filaments of chalk will help my cough during her class then she needs a good boot to the butt and her head looked at by a specialist." Piper complained with a sour expression as she tossed the brushes onto the thick wooden desk and dusted off her hands on her kilt.

Her hair was a little dusty up in its messy bun, whilst she had streaks of chalk on her kilt, tie, face and even her knee high socks.

With a nod of satisfaction, Annabeth brought her hands up to tie up her hair in a decent ponytail.

"Right." she announced while slinging her bag off her shoulder and using one of the student desks to plop it down on. "Let's get down to business shall we?" she undid the flap to reveal a goldmine of little black circular disks messy piled over eachother.

Piper picked one up skeptically. "What in the blazes are these?"

"Their the little song speakers that people have in greeting or birthday cards. Once you pull the paper tab halfway out on the side." Annabeth gestured to it with a pointed finger. "Then a song starts playing. Push the tab back in and it stops." she explained.

Pipers nose wrinkled in disappointment. "But what are we supposed to do with these?"

"Well." Annabeth continued. "If you pull the tab completely out, the song never stops. Now I've rigged them with some home made puddy. When we pull the tabs out the song won't start playing until the electrical current as burned through all the puddy. So if we hide these in enough places, those annoying pitchy birthday songs will start playing nonstop during class!"

Piper pinched her brows down. "But where did you get all of these?" she wondered.

"Curts Cards, the place downtown, went out of business. Everything in stock went to the dumpster in the back."

"So you dumpster dove." Piper shook her head while pinching the peak of her nose. "You're definitely not the elegant lady your mom wishes you to be."

"Oh pooh." Annabeth responded. "I did it for justice."

"That you did. Let's get to work than." Piper grinned with a shake of her head.

And they did.

They yanked out as many tabs as they could. Hiding them in drawers and on shelves. Taping them behind cabinets and under desks. Pushing them into the crannies of the grate and giggling while sticking them to the ceiling.

Finished. They sat back and admired their work. Imagining the frustration their snooty old teacher would face once the songs started playing.

Piper sighed as Annabeth scooped up her bag. "It's a shame we don't have next period in this classroom."

Annabeth patted her shoulder. "We can't afford to watch even if we wanted to Pipes. You know that a teacher always suspects the culprit to be in class."

"I know." she mumbled with a quirk of her lips. "But I do wish that we could watch at least _one_ of our missions.

"All in due time Piper. All in due time. The end of the year doozy I'm planning we can watch. A final salute to this grungy school eh?"

"Really?" Piper squealed.

Annabeth nodded with a grin. "And I hope it's one they remember."

-{:oOo:}-

It was getting cloudy when Annabeth tried to sneak out.

Her mom was home and wanted to her to help take the wash in. Malcolm was off dithering around with his girlfriend. Probably downtown somewhere.

Finally after all her chores were done, she snatched a half empty box of crackers and pounded up to her room. Avoiding her mother's questioning eyes.

Intent driven, she filled her bag with the box of crackers, a dirty and crinkled notepad, a new pencil and a plastic water bottle filled to the brim. In a whiff she changed her outfit to a worn pair of skinny jeans, and a big button up shirt.

Lacing on her hiking shoes, she slung the bag over her shoulder before shrugging on a raincoat just in case. Silently, she opened the little square window of her room and crept out. Slinking along the edge and climbing down the drainpipe.

Then she was off, pedalling like a madman. Her wings rustling in excitement against the rubbery fabric of her coat.

She chained the bike with a clink and hopped into the woods eagerly. Feeling her lungs freshen from the smells.

Somehow, the forest seemed a little hostile with the lack of sunlight. The darkening clouded sky was threatening rain and making the normally inviting place murky and dank. Lacking distinctly was the sweet noise of birds calling out to each other, or even the welcoming sound of the leaves rippling in the breeze.

Tightening the raincoat around her shoulders for comfort, Annabeth braved forward. Pushing passed the brush and keeping her head high as she searched the ground for any source of evidence.

While she was trampling over rocks and pushing passed thorny brush, she held the box of crackers to her chest so she could have some sort of offering to whatever hungry animal she came across.

Spritely, she hopped over a gurgling stream, stopping only to admire the way the water moved quickly over the pebbles buried in the bottom.

By and by, at the base of a large rock protruding from the ground like a giant spearhead, she was met with the curious chatterings of a very familiar animal.

"You again!" Annabeth exclaimed as the raccoon looked up at her hopefully. Rubbing his greedy hands together and pacing back and forth while he eyed the box of crackers.

With an eyeroll, she opened up the package and nearly had her heart jumped out of her chest when the raccoon pounced on her leg and scratched his way up to her shoulder.

"Alrighty." she breathed in shock. Staring straight ahead with the fear that this animal might be more feral than he let on to be.

Instead of gashing his needlelike teeth into her cheek, he stuck his fur covered hand into the box and stuffed a salty cracker into his mouth. Chewing and smacking his mouth together so loudly that it was as if he were proclaiming to the world that he was eating.

"You're a Rascal." Annabeth sighed while barely being able to see the thing weighing down on her shoulder. "And you smell awful."

Rascal coon just kept chowing away, oblivious to her mutterings.

 _Small for a coon_ she thought while holding the box closer to her shoulder. _Just a youngster._

Like a pig, he shoveled the rest of crackers into his mouth, raining crumbs from his sloppy snout to the forest floor.

Annabeth chuckled when he pressed his wet button nose against her cheek, asking for more obviously.

"No more, you." she smiled while tentatively giving a stroke to his fur. Chattering and squirming he back his way down her torso. His claws piercing her coat and scraping her skin.

"Ow!" she yelped when his claws needled through her jeans on onto her flesh.

Coon however wasn't finished in observing her.

With an inquisitive snuffle noise, he nosed his way onto her bag and under the flap. Digging through her stuff like a little bandit.

Annabeth stumbled a pace. "Get outta there!" she commanded with a scowl, flicking the bag in attempts to get him off.

With a spring he jumped to the ground and scampered up the large rock. Turning something over and over in his hands like it was his treasured prize.

"My compass!" Annabeth yelled when she saw her favorite piece in his black leathery hands. A blip spacing her heartbeat as the possibility of losing it became evident.

Glowering darkly she stalked towards him. "Give that back!"

But the raccoon took off. Hopping and zig zagging through the forest. With a growl, Annabeth followed roughly. Her wings vibrating with anger while she seethed at the little furry thing. Chasing after him in heated steps and barely missing tripping on the roots gnarled under a layer of rotting leaves. The burning anger in her chest keeping her balanced and on her feet.

"Give it back!" she shrieked again. Hot on the animal's heels as she weaved passed a fat trunked tree and ducked under some low branches, the leaves brushing against her silver rain jacket with a zip.

Her heart sank like a rock when the coon bounded up a massive oak. Her compass glinting in his mouth, and his fur rippling as he moved in panic.

Breathing heavily Annabeth kicked the tree's base, sweat glistening on her brow while she chewed her lip in aggravation. Anxiously she looked up at the tree, trying to spot where the devil panda's lair might be. But the foliage was thick. Thick and dark. And with the sky slowly breaking into a songful drizzle, splattering on the leaves of the forest, Annabeth could barely see anything passed the first layer of leaves.

"Bloody hell." she cursed through clenched teeth. "I'll get it back from that Bandit."

She didn't care if she had to fight blood tooth and claw. If she needed to toss that animal from the tallest branch then she would. She was getting that precious compass back. Even if it took all night. All week.

With defiance and adrenaline threading through her veins, Annabeth hooked her hands on the closest rough branch and painstakingly hauled herself up, steadying her legs on the branch with care. With a little leap she caught onto the second branch up, then the third. Making her way higher, closer to the stolen item. Closer to getting it back.

When her hand reached to grab the fourth branch at the peak of her jump, she missed. Miscalculating the distance between her and the branch in her excited frenzy.

Panic swelled in her lungs as she free fell towards the unforgiving forest floor. Screaming and desperately grabbing at anything to break her fall. Leaves being torn at with her clawing hands. Whizzing passed the other branches as gravity forced her to submit.

She didn't even remember hitting the ground.

She was out cold the moment she made contact.

It started to rain.

-{:oOo:}-

Pounding.

Her head was pounding. Every stoke of blood to her brain created a colorful blossom of pain. Fuzzy, everything was blurred and liquidly moving around as if the laws of physics had been abandoned.

Annabeth shifted with a painful groan. Feeling like she had a cellar full of straight alcohol and then got bounced around a fun house made of concrete.

Finally, like a lense being set, her vision cleared. Her tongue swabbed around her tongue dryly as she shifted again. Fabric surrounding her body in a comfortable layer.

There were no more leaves in the trees above her. In fact, there was no trees at all.

She was squinting at a ceiling made up of layered tree branches and a some black lustless garbage bags.

Light was flickering against the gritty area above. Light like a fire.

Confused Annabeth turned on her side, her muscles aching with every movement.

Fire.

A little bonfire on the floor composed of raw logs. Sparking and shivering in a warm glow. The wood burning trimmed with bright embers.

Beside the stone ringed fire… Annabeth sat up and stared in utter shock. Her heart rate speeding up and sending pain sharding through her head.

The boy. They guy she had been looking for.

Looking at her with an intense green gaze. His chiseled jaw set firmly while his arms were casually folded over his knees. He looked intrigued at her presence, as if he had just noticed that she was there.

His massive black wings folded majestically behind him. Trailing on the floor.

There, and as big as life.

* * *

 **Remember to review, it is new years. A totally new year. Maybe the first review you'll post this year... idk I'm tired, and a tad sugar highs so ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, I'm already bad at updating this story...**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"You!" Annabeth shrieked, trying to scramble away but was wrapped tightly in a blue sleeping bag situated on a pile of dry leaves. She ended up looking like a panicking inchworm and only accomplished spreading the brown crumbling leaves away in a fan with her unsubtle thrashing about.

The guy looked at her with wide green eyes. Rising to his feet in alarm, his massive wings spreading to steady himself and creating a subtle current of air. The warm orange glow of the flame fluttering against his figure and casting ominous shadows.

Heavily, her heartbeat shivered and bounced against her chest. Wings trembling like a flickering candle. Her head ached horrendously. Burning with every blink, feeling like her brain had been microwaved then stewed.

For a moment, only the tinny sound of drizzle against the patchwork roof, and the hearty crackling of the stone ringed fire dared to meet their ears as they stared bewildered at each other. Blooming claps of thunder rumbled grumpily in the distance, echoing like a mellow voice.

"You." Annabeth stated dumbfoundedly again. Palms scraping against the rough bumpy floor. Head spinning. Eyes solely on the one person in her presence.

"Me." he replied. Raising an eyebrow in what seem to be curious skepticism

"You."

Cautiously, Annabeth pushed the fabric off her legs and wiggled free. Standing slowly as her eyes remained locked with the stranger. Wincing slightly at the throb in her delicate wings and back.

He looked like a normal teen. Roughly her age perhaps. Thick black locks that looked expertly tousled, a muscular build, and piercing sea green eyes that shot out from under his dark serious brows. A simple worn black tee and pair of jeans were on him in a perfect fit.

"...Your wings…." Annabeth managed to get out in a croak.

The guy ruffled them consciously, tipping his head back as if he had been challenged. "What about them?" he cocked an eyebrow at her, his tone soft and a tad mocking if anything. A little lick of mischievousness dancing in his pupils.

Shifting warily, Annabeth decided on one thing.

She didn't like him.

He looked at her with too much boldness. Too much confidence. It made her feel like she could be victimized here. Somewhere she didn't even know.

 _Wait…. Where am I?_

Finally, Annabeth's eyes broke away to quickly scrutinize where the heck she was. Perhaps even to locate an escape if needed be. But it was so strange. Everything was made of wood. Raw wood at that. The bark still clinging onto the logs, sometimes drearily peeling off like scaly grey dead skin. Making up the windowless walls in uneven, crooked rows. Dry wispy grass jammed into the crannies and sticking out like sofa stuffing, occasionally waving with a whistle of soft wind. A green listless camper cooker was cold in the corner, along with a small pile of assorted wrappers and a shiny pot hanging on a nub of wood. Crumpled clothes piled heavily with a obvious wafting stench drowned out by the wood smoke smell.

The roof seemed watertight enough. Only a few drops betraying the work of the plastic trash bags and wooden beams. Dripping to the hazardous floor and slipping into the crevices.

Everything was bathed in that warm orange light emitting from the fighting fire. Wavering with each shiver of the flame.

Big wings dude didn't say anything. He just watched her. Strangely enchanted with something about her. The firelight flickering against the chiseled rim of his jaw and collarbone. Shining in his locked eyes.

Annabeth felt her wings flutter in nervousness. Fidgeting behind her back like a secret trying to break loose.

 _How in the blazing do I get out of here?_

Suddenly something emerged from the darkness.

Waddling like a little pig, it seemed to grow out of a shadow and perch himself at the boy's foot.

A small, slightly fat coon. Chittering and grumbling while it eyed Annabeth tauntingly. Turning and clasping that golden circlet in his paws.

"That's mine!" Annabeth exclaimed raggedly as her vision tunneled onto the compass. The rage in her chest rising to her eyes again.

Confused the guy looked to where she was glaring heatedly before his face softened.

"Bandit." he muttered with faint smirk. "Give me that."

Bandit hissed when the guy took the compass back. Looking as if the guy had just stolen his first born son.

"Here." the guy muttered. Tossing it back to Annabeth with a gentle throw.

Annabeth caught it suspiciously. Her eyes narrowing dangerously while she bit the corner of her lip in deduction.

"Is he yours?" she raised an eyebrow with an icy tone in her voice. Still careful but now more pissed than ever. Boiling while turning the smooth palm sized compass over in her hand and frowning deeply at a new diagonal scratch nicking the back.

Wing Dude shrugged. "Bandit? No." he spoke so quietly. As if he were certain that if he raised his voice she would flee like a panicked doe.

"Bandit suites him." Annabeth muttered sourly. Scowling at the raccoon with a pang of hatred.

"Her." the guy muttered offhandedly. "It's a girl coon."

Warily, Annabeth tucked her white wings behind her back. Trying to sum up this stranger before her. Trying to detect if there was a reason to fear him. Or fight him. Carefully, she slipped the compass into her jean pocket.

"Who are you?" Annabeth's stormy grey eyes narrowed at him. A feeling of being cornered entering her gut. "And where am I?"

Restlessly she scanned the shack again, searching for a way out. A way to escape.

The guy sat himself down on the fat log beside the fire. His wings rustling quietly as he folded them as tightly as he could. Staring at her as if she might disappear at any second while remaining eerily silent. Too silent.

A drafty breeze whistled in through the uninsulated walls. Casting a slight shiver that waved down Annabeth's spine.

The guy shifted his eyes and stared at the fire in an uncomfortable silence. Flames reflecting off his eyes and guarding his emotions.

"That belongs to me too!" Annabeth hissed as she spotted her carving knife hanging from the wall by its belt strap. Annoyed, she plucked it off the nub turned it over in her fingers. Caressing the familiar leather that sheathed it. Hooking her fingers through the worn belt strap.

"I need that." the guy suddenly growled. His dark eyebrows furrowing. Eyes flashing defensively.

"You stole it!" Annabeth bit back, finally spotting a flap over a space in the wall. Finally seeing a way out.

Black wing guy stood up suddenly, frightening Bandit back into her corner. "I need that. It's not exactly a walk in the park out here."

"Well it's a bloody shame you stole it now isn't it?" Annabeth spat sassily. Clutching her knife to her chest as if she were holding onto her life.

Before he could make a move towards _her_ belonging. Before he could steal it back, Annabeth made a dash for the quivering flap of a tacked down garbage bag. Carelessly she flung herself out of the rain protected shack and into the forest.

But her mistake was noted too late.

She was already freefalling from the highest limb on the highest oak in the green strip. Careening once more through the air like a flailing chick from its nest. Crashing into branches and screaming at the top of her lungs. The fought for carving knife flying from her fingertips and twirling to the forest floor at the same rate she was. Droplets of water falling alongside her as if they were only fellow skydivers.

With a jerk she was caught. Grasped by her arms and stopped in her terrifying flight to death. The rain finally sinking into her clothes and hair. Dripping down her face as she looked up to the stranger. His massive wings spread as he balanced on a thick branch, straining to pull her up. Face pinched in effort. Wings hesitantly beating the air.

Scrambling, she managed to get onto the limb of the tree. Gasping and whimpering as her heart banged heavily in her chest. Tendrils of adrenaline fed warmth that left a burning sensation in her cheeks and fingertips.

"Do you want to get yourself killed?!" the guy hissed in a scorned voice as she latched onto the branch desperately.

Choking back a sob as she looked down in the dizzying drop left below. Feeling so insignificant and out of place to the height of it all. Like a little bug balancing on a thread.

To say she lost all nerve she had was an understatement.

After a scare like that she understood how cats got stuck in trees. What fear they must feel whenever they teeter on the edge of falling. How paralyzed they felt.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

Annabeth's eyes snapped up to his green ones again. Desperation ringing hollowly in her eyes. Calm and steady were his eyes as he stared back at her. Calm, steady, and encouraging.

"Here." he offered as he extended a hand out in her direction.

In a solid and quick swipe she grabbed it. Hoping that she hadn't just made the biggest mistake of her life. Hoping that he didn't push her off and watch coolly as she careened to the forest floor.

Instead, the guy picked her up bridal style in a single sweep.

Holding her to his sturdy chest like a newly found treasure. Seriously he gazed at her. Rain spiking his hair and soaking into his shirt. Rippling off his feathers.

"Hold on." he instructed in a last minute breath.

Suddenly they were plummeting. Diving through the branches. Whistling passed leaves while Annabeth clutched his neck in rigid fear. Unable to shriek with her heart beating wildly in her throat.

As the drenched forest floor neared and Annabeth prepared for the absolute worst, he let them loose. He let his wings unfurl. Catching the air and directing their fall into a curve. Weaving through the trunks of trees at ear popping speed then tilting to the sky.

And suddenly they were free. Free of the prison bar trunks. Free of the ground and of the leaves. Free and in the open air. Soaring upwards as the rain descended heavily.

Annabeth forgot to breathe. For that moment she even forgot what it was like for her heart to beat. Forgot what it felt like to be warm.

But she could see.

Oh how far she could see.

She could see the miles of forests with trees stabbing at the sky. She could see the peaked roofs of houses with glowing warm windows. She could see the dark ominous blanket of clouds rolling about over head. She could see the bright white flicker of lightning playing in the billows in flashes of brilliancy seeming to crack in slow mo. Occasionally striking down to earth in a cold rage for an instant. She could see the droplets of rain sparkle with every bit of undetained light flying through the sky. She could see the silhouette of mountains in the distance.

She could see the little shack she had been in. The shack they were nearing again. Perched high in a massive tree. Secured with ropes and vines and little edges of torn away metal. Little filaments of firelight still visible in this darkness. This layering darkness that took her breath away at the beauty of the light.

With a great groan the stranger dove back into the shack and they tumbled painfully across the uneven floor. Annabeth's moment of absolute awe severed off to become one of her dearly possessed memories.

Startled and scraped, she scrambled to her feet again. Only now noticing how her curls were plastered coldly to her neck and back in wet. How her shirt was ten times heavier and how her legs shivered. The nipping cold air seeming to burrow into her skin.

She was soaked to the bone and hadn't even the notion to feel it.

Presently, her attention was diverted with an explosion of rasping coughs.

The stranger/big wings dude/the person Annabeth didn't particularly like was heaving next to her. Wings trembling as they drooped against the floor, soggy and limp. His body lurching with every breath as he stayed double over, his hands against the ground.

In short, he looked like he had just ran a marathon through the ocean. Shirt, and hair equally drenched and hugging his body.

With a final gasp of air he shot her a withering look. "Don't stare." he sniffed curtly. "It's hard to fly with wet wings, let alone carrying another person. At least I was able to hold on to you."

Annabeth gripped her shoulders as a shiver chased down her spine. "It's a miracle you can fly at all." she pointed out. Somewhat still in shock over the entire experience.

The guy didn't say anything. Instead he dragged himself over to the fire, semi-circling his wings around it in an obvious effort for warmth.

Bluntly, Annabeth took the other side of the fire. Putting her palms out to accept the heat into her numbed limbs. Pleasantly enjoying the warmth dully radiating off the crackling, writhing flame.

"Why did you jump out of here?" the guy suddenly asked. A thoughtful look growing on his face as his curiosity was revealed.

"I assumed there'd be solid ground." she mumbled. Watching the flames lick at the air in puffs. "I wasn't expecting to be forty feet in the air."

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly. A look of intrigued thought on his features.

For a fraction of a second she considered lying. Giving him a name that he wouldn't be able to trace. But that thought evaporated when she realized that he had just blatantly saved her life without hesitation.

"Annabeth." She muttered. A stinging obviousness on lack of last name.

The guy grunted, his eyes flicking down to the fire again as he wrung his shirt out. "Pretty name." he muttered. A sort of blush surfacing on his cheeks.

"What's your name?" Annabeth dared to ask. Trying to evaporate the stingy awkwardness that seemed to be lingering between them.

"Percy." it came out as a hoarse breath. As if he couldn't stand the syllables and flow of his own name.

"Perseus." Annabeth mumbled absentmindedly to herself. Remembering fondly of the greek stories surrounding the one hero who didn't perish in some dramatic and tragic way. "You're namesake is after Perseus? Greek Mythology?"

Percy nodded slowly, almost tentatively. His eyes raking over her form in a scrutinizing way. Questions bouncing around his eyes as he watched her.

"Can I ask you a question, Percy?" Annabeth tried to ignore his piercing green eyes by fiddling with her hands. Looking into her lap instead of meeting his eyes.

"Er… sure…"

"Why can you fly? It's supposed to be impossible."

"Who tells you it's impossible?" He challenged. Cocking his eyebrow in the question.

"Everyone knows it is… it's just a common fact." she shrugged. Feeling her own wings twitch in a slight nervousness.

"Didn't I just prove that wrong?" Percy smirked. A wild sort of mischievous smirk that made his eyes sparkle in the firelight. Sending a prickling sensation down Annabeth's spine.

"I uh… I suppose." she reasoned. Looking up to the rudimentary ceiling thoughtfully. Rain still prominently heard splattering against it in a rage. "But then how can you fly? Were you just born with wings like that? And why in the devil are you living out here?"

Percy gnawed on the corner of his lip as he slowly retracted his drying wings. Annabeth watching in still a little awe as they slid away from the sides of the fire and folded behind his back. Ruffling slightly as he stared at her under dark eyebrows.

"I wasn't born with them." he revealed quietly. "In fact, my wings were the same size as yours just last year."

Annabeth blanked. Her mind in a sluggy form of confusion as she gazed expressionless back at Percy.

"As big as… mine?!" she finally stuttered out. Completely unable to wrap her head around the idea.

In comparison, she unfolded her wings. Absolutely sure that they extended no farther than a foot from her shoulder. Her aligned snowy white feathers shivered slightly when she brought her left wing close to her side to delicately run her fingers over the soft feathers.

"That's not possible." Annabeth decided. Turning back to Percy with a unbelieving scowl.

Percy shrugged. "It's true." he said plainly, acting as if that were the answer to the universe.

"But how? Did they just start growing again?"

"No. It was something more… controlled. Not just a random misfire in nature."

"What in the blazes are you talking about? If nature didn't do that to you than what in carnation did?!" Annabeth crossed her arms snugly. Glowering at Percy while trying to uncover if he was just fooling with her.

"I can't tell _what_ caused it." Percy shrugged. An infuriating smirk creeping back onto his face at her discontent and confusion. "You'd never believe me."

"Oh come now." she chastised while leaning back on her haunches. Pursing her lips up at him from across the flame. "If it's a reasonable explanation then of course I'd believe. As long as you don't try and feed me Balderdash."

Percy snorted in a very ungentleman like manner. "Than you wouldn't even believe one tootin word that did come from my lips. You'd think it to be Balderdash."

"So that's it than." Annabeth huffed. Drawing herself up to her full height miffed. "You're just not going to tell me at all?"

"Well, truthfully yes. But in reality I'm quite confident you could figure it out on your own." he sat back on his log. That seemingly impertinent look of confidence and that relaxed in control pose was driving Annabeth crazy.

How he was so cool about not revealing anything that the conversation was leading up to.

REALLY, this fellow was not in her good books,

"If that's how it is." she sniffed in irritation. "Than I'll just go home."

She took only a few paces towards the door before Percy let out a rolling chuckle that seemed to resonate off the walls.

"It's cute how you think you can leave." he chuckled. Eyes cold as she wheeled around at him. Her blood running icy in her veins.

"What on bloody earth do you mean." Annabeth scoffed in scared repulsion. "Of course I'm going home. I-"

"I'm hiding out here for a reason." he crossed his arms. "I can't have a blabber mouth jumping back into town and telling everyone I exist."

"But what am I supposed to do here? Live in a corner until I die?" Annabeth faced him down. Her logical mind bringing up the errors he failed to see. "And when I don't return home my mother will only alert the police and have them scour this entire forest. She's very persistent you know."

Percy grumbled and stared into the fire again. An expressive sigh falling from his mouth.

"Well what else can I do with you? I don't think I can trust you, but what other choice do I have?" he crossed his arms softly with a pondering look on his face.

"I already tried telling someone you existed." Annabeth revealed in a sour tone.

"You what?!" Percy asked alarm. Springing to his feet.

"Only my best friend, don't worry. She thought I was making the whole thing up." her words seemed to sooth his troubles enough for him to let his shoulders droop.

"Alright." he finally spoke after a pause. Seriousness echoing in his voice sternly. "I'll let you go. But just know that if you breath one word to anyone about me, then you've just might've been the one to have me killed."

"Uh.. okay.." was all Annabeth could manage to say in a small voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**He he... its not much... but its something I guess...**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Miss Chase."

The open skies. Cystallian blue. Magical looking, just like something out of a fairy tale.

"Annabeth."

Skimming over water would be amazing. And weaving through creeping moss encloaked trunks without touching the bramble woven ground.

"Annabeth Chase!" Chiron's voice grew louder with each attempt.

Annabeth's clouded thoughts of wings miles wide and wind rushing through her hair was cut short as the kindly older teacher searched to meet eyes.

"You seem to be lost in a different world today Miss Chase." He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her as swarms of eyes connected with her figure.

Annabeth squirmed uncomfortably under the attention.

Truth be told, she _had_ been in another world. Staring up at those gorgeous puffy white cotton candy clouds and envying the fact that Percy could follow the curves of the moisture as he glided. Envying the fact that he was able feel the way she felt in those few seconds of flight she recieved any time he wished.

"Would you please tell us your answer for question five in our text?" Chiron repeated. Looking over his glasses at her with a sparkle of amusement.

"Uh, yes sir." she muttered. Wings fidgeting behind her back nervously.

She read it in a monotone voice. Offering no usual opinions or comments to that section of the book. Her eyes wandering back up to the brilliant blue sky blotted with clouds. The memory of the lightning shivering through the dark menacing clouds, of raindrops glittering and a weightless exhilaration.

Class was over before she could mutter 'wings'. Chiron dismissing them and students bustling to leave piercing through her mind, giving her a jolting start.

Hurriedly she stacked her school items and made a move for the door. Her mind still stuck on the one enchanting topic. Mentally addicting her to dreams and imagery.

"Just a moment Miss Chase." Chiron's teacher voice stopping her in her tracks. His ever analyzing gaze looking her over.

"Sir?" she questioned. Eyebrows furrowing as she approached his rough brown wooden desk obediently. Quickly recalling how class went to see if she had done anything unadmirable or rude.

"What were you daydreaming about?" he asked with a friendly curiousness dancing in his eyes. Sitting back in his wheelchair to look up at her full on. "Be honest now."

Annabeth smiled with a quirk of her lips. Clutching her plasticy binders to her chest. "Believe it or not, I was actually meandering in the thought of flight."

"As in aerial transportation?" he assumed. A hand wandering up to rub the thin grisly grey beard of his chin.

"No." Annabeth corrected. "As in people being able to use their own wings like the birds do."

"Like the birds do." he repeated after a moment of lost silence. His eyes growing a faraway look.

Suddenly his stance stiffened. His shoulders twitching irritably as his eyes grew guarded.

"That's a dangerous day dream Miss Chase." he mumbled darkly. Wheeling himself in closer to the desk so he could stoop over his work once more. His eyebrows twisted down as he scowled at his papers. "People can't fly."

"You may go." he added as a last thought. Clearly done with their conversation.

Annabeth gaped at him perplexed. Never having seen such behavior in her admired teacher. Racking her mind to see if she had done anything to bring on such sudden discomfort.

"Uh… Have a good day Mr. Chiron." she decided on muttering hesitantly. Turning away and walking with a thought burdened mind.

At the door threshold she paused. Not being able to help the urge to turn and look back. Taking in the familiarity of the sun bathed classroom. Of the even desks lined in rows and perky fans persistently whirring on the bookshelves next to open windows. The marble and stone walls, framed with smooth mouldings. Of Chiron's simple black wheel chair and his work curved figure.

His wingless back. Evidence of the car wreck that stole his mobility.

Curtly, Annabeth turned on her heels and marched away. Navigating through the crowds of teens with her tie bouncing and her wings neatly tucked. She couldn't help but let the words dance in her mind again.

 _I'm quite confident you could figure it out on your own._

She could figure it out. That's what he said. She could figure out how to fly.

But how? She was so doubtful at the aspect of being able to force her wings any larger than they already were.

No remedies in her mind would prove to be fruitful and every theory she came up with died in a dead end. What type of freakish thing did one have to do in order to make their wings grow? And specifically their wings? It seemed highly unlikely that their was a natural source for all of this. Her best bet was some sort of nuclear radiation.

"Annabeth!"

Startled again, Annabeth looked at Piper wide eyed. Now fully aware that she was back at her locker with her best friend staring at her as if she were a monster.

"Would you snap out of it? You've been a groggy mess all day!"

"Sorry Pipes." Annabeth groaned. Leaning against her locker tiredly. "I've been a little out of sorts recently."  
"Why?" Piper inquired as Annabeth stuffed her bookbag. Slinging it over her shoulder as nudged her dull locker shut with her knee.

"Oh… things…" Annabeth didn't embellish. In fact she never did.

The walk home was riddled with strained conversations as Piper tried to keep things lively. Her efforts were met with dull "ohs" and "wonderful."

"A week and five days of raging battle General." Piper mumbled as Annabeth stumbled ahead in the fork. Not hearing a word she was saying.

"Than we shall be free of this war."

-{:oOo:}-

Percy was shocked when she dropped a full plastic container of dinner leftovers at his feet. For a few breathless moments he just stared at her with hard, inquisitive eyes.

"Your back." he stated. Cocking a questioning brow to the scuffs and scrapes on her arms and legs. The ruffled mess her school uniform was in was not gone unnoticed either.

"I climb a bloody tree to deliver you an offering of good will and that's the only thing you manage to say." Annabeth huffed. Crossing her arms in indignance.

Percy poked the tupperware suspiciously. Almost as if he were expecting it to explode. Cross legged on his sleeping back as she stood over him.

"Well…" He trailed. A hard shrug following with his indifference. "I just didn't think you would come back."

With scoff, Annabeth waved her arms about. "You bait me with the idea of flying, tell me there's a way that I could potentially do it, then expect me not to come back? Really Percy, you don't have much of a mind in you if that's the case."

"Hey!" he protested. Sliding his fingers around the containers edges a little greedily as if he were afraid she would steal it back. Eyebrows furrowing in annoyance during the process.

Decidedly, Percy peeled back the tupperware lid with a dull pop. Feasting into the plain ham and fries Annabeth's family had enjoyed the night before.

With a dramatic moan, he devoured nearly half of it in a few mouthfuls. Leaving Annabeth to watch in revulsion.

"It's been so long." he spoke between bites. "Since I've last had processed foods."

"How long?" Annabeth tucked her kilt underneath her tush as she sat down. Immediately disliking the feeling of rough bark against her exposed legs.

"Almost a full year now I guess. Depends on if its July yet or not." Percy shrugged. Shoveling another whopping mouthful of fries into his pie hole.

"Is that how long you've been out here?"

He nodded carelessly. Licking the last remnants of the grease off his fingertips. Green eyes, for once, sparkling with satisfaction.

His wings were folded like that of an eagle. Seeming to be perched on his back delicately while they swept down. Each and every black feather preened into place.

"Why are you hiding out here anyways?" Annabeth cocked her head at him. A bundle of curls falling over her shoulder. Curiosity throbbing at the back of her mind.

"I don't know." Percy's face twisted into a dark expression. Eyes becoming guarded.

"Why not?" she persisted. Leaning forward with anticipation. "You have to have a reason for being out here."

"People are chasing me." He mumbled. Eyebrows furrowing as he knitted his callused fingers together.

"Who?"

"I don't know who. I don't know what they'll do if they find me either. Can't be anything nice."

"How do you know? What if they just want to spread the word that flying is a possibility for humans?"

Percy looked up at her with an icy look in his eyes. Sending shivers down her spine at the coolness suddenly seeping into his voice.

"I just know." he kept his eyes level with hers. Sucking her soul out with those glinting green eyes.

"But how?" she couldn't help but utter. The vortex of questions in her mind emerging from her mouth without a second thought.

Percy hesitated. Words forming silently on his lips but were never spoken. His eyes flashing quickly with running emotions.

"I can't tell you." he huffed. "You'd squeal."

"No I won't!" she protested earnestly. Eyes sharpening at the hope of receiving answers. "Who'd believe me?"

"The people hunting me." Percy deadpanned. Figure rigid as he glared her down. Noting Annabeth's sudden tension that overtook her chest. "I'm under the impression." he continued with a warning ring. "That whoever's chasing me, will do anything to find me. Even if it means jabbing out information from a little girl. You're already under some risk just by knowing about me."

Annabeth felt tingles on the back of her neck. A swirl of unease passing through her gut as Percy laid out each word.

"I'm not a little girl." she hissed matter of factly. "I can take care of myself."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

The amount of doubt coating his voice made her second guess herself. Pangs of self uncertainty bouncing around her chest like a single coin in a piggy bank.

"I can." she defied with her nose in the air. Glaring down Percy. Still deciding whether she hated him or not.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Percy snorted. Crossing his arms while he looked her over skeptically.

Annabeth stubbornly remained silent. Face burning with indignation as she glared at the unlit fire pit. Slivers of light filtering through the gaps in the walls from the lazy afternoon sun while a earthy enriched wind would occasionally rustle the leaves outside.

The flap had been tacked up today. Allowing the near summer warmth in comfortably.

Suddenly, Percy got to his feet. Rolling his neck while leisurely making his way to the exit. Wearing the same dark blue shirt and worn jeans he had on the day before.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Rising to her full height and brushing the scabs of dirt off her kilt. "I still have questions!"

"To find Bandit. Entertainment seems to be waning here."  
"Oh I'm sorry." Annabeth scoffed sarcastically. White wings buzzing angrily. "I wasn't aware that my presence was simply there to provide entertainment."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Percy shot her a look over his shoulder with his striking green eyes. Eyebrows furrowing. "It just seems a little hostile in here, alright? I'm not used to talking with… other people. I'm rusty at it."

Immediately Annabeth felt a pang of shame for the way she acted. Pestering and prodding for answers like a child asking why the sky was blue. Never taking into account how Percy felt about her barging in on him without an apology in mind. Never once putting two and two together to realize that he was only trying to protect himself from the outside world. Isolating himself in the middle of the woods with nobody to talk to. Probably leaving some family and friends behind.

Her white wings drooped quietly as she pursed her lips together. A sorry jostling around in her mind but never being uttered.

"Let me help you find her." she offered instead. "She is familiar with me after all."

Percy grunted what she assumed was a yes before tipping head first out of the crude exit. Wings unfurling as he left with an airy whoosh.

"Gee thanks." Annabeth grumbled to nobody with an unimpressed expression. "It's not like a needed a lift down or anything."

Painfully slow, she descended. Making absolutely sure of her footing and grip while testing each branch. Terrified that she'd make the same mistake as last time and go tumbling through the prickly branches.

But she got to the bottom alright. Her confidence in her tree climbing abilities rocketing with each step.

"Now to find the shameless sticky fingered bastard." she muttered. Straightening her blouse she set off. Nimbly she bouncing over the fallen trunks and jagged rocks. Disappearing into the deep folds of the chirpy jungle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, at least this is starting to go some where.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"His eyes are blue." Piper uttered dreamily as she floated along the sidewalk parallel to Annabeth. So lost in space thanks to Jason Grace that it left Annabeth feeling like she was tugging a helium balloon alongside herself instead of a best friend.

"Not like the steel kind of blue, or like the heavy ocean blue. Not too dark but not too light. Like a nice blue. Like a sky blue. It's delightful."

 _Percy's eyes are green._ The thought casually popped into her mind. _A wild kind of sparkling green. Maybe it's darker around the rims?_

"And his hair is like a warm sunlight! Not like your divine gold locks but like a lighter finer colour." Piper babbled on as they passed under the thick old oak. Stepping over the usual cracks and ignoring the heat basking off the unshielded sun. Taking subconscious moments to glance at the slowly passing houses with rich multicoloured flower beds and pristine decorated windows.

 _Percy's hair is like the night. Like ebony. Is it soft? I wonder._

"And his wings!" Piper gushed as Annabeth nodded along with her mind in the clouds. "He's got black tipped wings just like me! But none of that putrid brown clots of colour at the top."

 _Are Percy's wings really completely black? Perhaps there is some minor detail to him that I have missed._

"Soooo muscular." she sighed. Arms outstretched dramatically as if she were about to accept a hug from a bear.

 _He is I guess. But living in the middle of the woods is bound to be rough. One must have muscle to survive._

"And I simply adore the way he's clean shaven! It gives him such a clean look! Such a gentleman charm!"

 _How the devil does Percy shave?! What witchcraft is he presenting in which he can fly and live in the middle of the bloody forest without looking half bad?!_

"Don't you just think that it was fate that I bumped into him before my visit to his estate? Someone mighty powerful must be intertwining our stars!" Piper squealed with a little hop.

 _How on earth did I managed to meet Percy the world mystery? I mean, it's a frightfully big forest and what are the chances that he would drop into the exact same spot that I was in?!_

"Oh Annabeth! You _must_ come over tomorrow to help me pick out a suitable outfit!"

"Wait what?" Annabeth's thought bubble shattered as she twisted to stare at her friend in confusion. Skimming a lock of hair out of her face in the process.

Piper huffed in annoyance while her wings fluttered slightly. "Weren't you even listening to me?!"

"Dreamy eyes, toyable hair, enchanting wings, perfect body, clean shaven." Annabeth recited while emptying her mind of Percy. "I just didn't catch that last bit about an outfit. Or at least I'm somewhat confused. Since you are set to go riding, isn't a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans already cut out for the job?"

"I'd prefer to at least _look_ like a lady, none the less act like one." Piper rolled her eyes. The fork in their road fast approaching and Annabeth once more wishing for the street to go on and on.

"Than I'll see what I can do, alright?" she raised an eyebrow at her pretty friend. "But no promises on glamour or a drop dead look. Got it?"

"Got it." Piper flashed a brilliant white smile with her perfect teeth and held up a steady thumb.

"Alright now Soldier, you are free from duty. Go squeal into your pillow over a man you just met." Annabeth smirked playfully while giving Piper a hearty pat on the shoulder. The forking streets each ready to receive a walking pedestrian.

Piper threw her hand up in her normal, gawky yet theatrical worthy salute. "A week and four days General, and then we shall be free of this war!"

"And a scathingly brilliant idea for a final prank has awakened!" Annabeth remarked gleefully over her shoulder as she walked. "So be on your guard Miss Mclean! A storm is brewing for those pesky teachers!"

From behind her, Annabeth could hear Piper squealing delightfully and dancing around like a world class goofball.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" The giggle filled shriek echoed after her.

Annabeth smiled the rest of the way home. A light hop in her movements and a sky high feeling in her chest.

She felt like she could fly.

"Annabeth!" her name caught her attention as soon as she gingerly stepped onto the drive.

Her mother waved her over with a simple flick of a wrist.

"Annabeth, could you drive these things out to the thrift store?" she asked with a tone in her voice that said; _I'll be disappointed if you don't._

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she examined the boxes mounded in her mother's SUV. Crisp and obviously packed as they took up every seat with the word _Thrift_ scribbled neatly in marker. Curiosity fizzled behind her eyes as she looked to her mother for answers.

"Malcolm's old slacks and shirts and whatnot that he's long since grown out of. Plus a few trinkets that were lying uselessly in the basement. I thought the things might have a better shot of use in someone else's abode." Athena elegantly explained while gently placing the set of keys into Annabeth's hand. "Now no dilly dallying. Keep your wallet and phone on you. Crystal clear?"

"As clear as glass." Annabeth sighed as she slung her backpack off her shoulder and vaulted it into the passenger seat. Shutting the doors with the utmost care to try and prevent any complaints.

Athena groaned anyways. "Child, please, do not ever throw things so carelessly! A lady does not throw!"

"Sorry mother." Annabeth muttered as she walked around the car. Staring at the black asphalt so she would not see her mother's disappointing gaze. Her wings crumpling slightly in regret.

"Drive safely." Athena instructed through the open window. "And straighten your tie!"

Scowling, Annabeth took her hands off the wheel and yanked at the stubborn piece of fabric before smoothing down her blouse and tugging at her kilt in hopes of a substantial change.

"Better?" she asked with a winning smile.

"Better." Her mother affirmed. Chin high as always, and with a perfect board straight posture. Her hair bound up in a tight professionally updo.

"Bye!"

With that, Annabeth peeled out of the driveway and took off. Wind flying through her curls and feathers. Reminding her what it truly felt like to fly.

-{:oOo:}-

"Cripe!" Annabeth swore as she nosed through the last box. Every item of clothing being either too small, or unsuitable for forest living.

Malcolm was of a smaller build after all. Not that Percy was large, Malcolm was just small. Too small to steal any of his old belongings and graciously donate them to the boy in the treehouse. Nothing he owned or had owned would ever fit Percy. That was the bottom line.

If Malcolm was a size small, that made Percy a size medium.

So, with her leather wallet in hand and after dumping the pile of boxes at the drop off, Annabeth paraded into the store. Appreciating the chill of the air conditioner while recoiling at the smell of old shoes, dust, and molding plaster. Carefully she maneuvered herself around old ladies with saggy shirts over the shopping wheel streaked floor. Hobbling sideways down an aisle created by two rusty racks, Annabeth then dove head in to picking out a new wardrobe for Percy.

Both times she had seen him, he'd been in a simple black tee and a pair of worn jeans. The evidence of other clothes turned out to be moth eaten rags and indicated that he needed the whole deal.

Hoodies.

Sweaters.

Shorts.

Tees.

Long sleeves.

Jeans.

Pants.

Sweats.

Pajamas.

They were all going in the cart. Piling up while still being affordably cheap with fifty cent price tags.

Hangers clicked as she worked, and clothes flashed by. Sometimes she just threw things in the cart because she thought they'd look cute on him. Squealing internally slightly when she found a soft black and white hoodie with little panda ears on them. Already imagining Percy glowering at her as he wore it.

Satisfied, she wheeled her ladened cart to the checkout and dropped the entire haul onto the counter. Smiling cheekily at the gaping checkout clerk.

"And yes. I want a receipt." Annabeth gleamed proudly. Watching patiently as he started to dig through the pile to get at tags, and barcodes. The scanner beeping pleasantly with each red flash.

Paying, she left with two supersized bags that barely skimmed the ground. Knowing that she'd just blown a good chunk of money, but surprisingly happy that she did.

Disregarding what her mother said earlier, Annabeth threw the bags in the car and took off. Shades on, and an arm out the window like a real hick. She stopped once at her favorite diner to get two burgers, a batch of fries, some crispy onion rings and two shakes.

Before she knew it, Annabeth had hobbled her way through thick jagged forest with two heavy bags of clothes, and a two person meal.

Forlornly, she stared up at the old tree. The little shelter barely visible in its maze of leaves and twigs. Nestled cozily between two sturdy branches. The breeze caressing the limbs into a river of movements.

 _I can't climb all the way up there with all of this._ Annabeth deduced. Remembering sourly how hard it was to crawl up this dang tree with a tupper ware stuffed under the crook of her arm. Her knee high socks catching on the rough edges of bark and her kilt flying up every two seconds because of the perverted wind.

Gently, Annabeth lay her bags on the ground between two roots. Stepping back before she gracefully cupped her hands to her lips.

"KNOCK KNOCK PERCY!" she called out as loud as she could. Her voice reaching far out into the vast woods, making the critters pause in their day to day life. "I NEED YOU TO-"

And suddenly he was there. Crushing her against the trunk of the tree with his body. Eyes hard with a warning and muscles stiff against hers causing her wings to flutter rapidly out of fear. His majestic wings were folded as tightly as they could go behind his back.

His hand was slapped against her mouth as he kept them huddled against the tree as if to hide from something.

"Shut up." he hissed. Alarm woven in his voice. "Don't ever do that again!"

 _His eyes are darker on the rims._ Annabeth observed unfazed. Reaching delicately up to pull his hand away. Eyebrows knitted as Percy craned his neck to peer around the tree.

"What the-"

"Shhhh!"

She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her chest. Coursing through his tense arms placed on either side of her. The crease in Annabeth's brows grew deeper as she placed a placid palm against his heart to feel the wild beats.

A shiver ignited from her touch and Percy gasped with a startling flinch. Staring at her open mouthed like she had just violated a sacred code. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed breathily.

"Why are you so scared?" Annabeth returned the look while pushing his chest slightly to ease him off her.

Percy only grabbed her wrist. Fear written boldly in his body language. "Just keep quiet!" he muttered tensely. Leaning in to speak directly beside her ear. His breath ghosting across her skin.

"Stop that!" Annabeth snuffed as she rubbed her ear. "I'm ticklish."

"This isn't a game!"

"I am very well aware!" Annabeth snapped as quietly as possible. "Although I have no idea what the fudgity fit is the matter and why persay it is a problem in the first place!"

"There are people over there!" Percy growled quietly. "And I don't want them coming over here!"

Now Annabeth could see why Percy was so upset. Why he pounced on her when she started to make a noise. People could mean the end of his life.

Annabeth's wings started trembling. The feathers sticking to the bark like velcro. Cautiously she twisted around and peeked her head out from behind the thick tree. Straining her eyes into the endless forest before she spotted a figure wearing an obnoxiously yellow shirt quite a ways away. A few other morphing shapes confirmed that said person was not alone.

Annabeth huffed. "Those are just some teens probably getting high off their rocker. Nothing to worry about."

"And what if those 'high' teens come meandering over here? What if they see me?!" Percy's grip on her wrist intensified. A skittish look darting into his eyes.

"So? Just pretend to be the angel of death or something. That oughta scare the suckers right out of there drugs."

"Stop joking."

"I'm not." Annabeth deadpanned. Meeting his eyes intensely as she wrenched her wrist from his hand and placed them on his chest in a soothing manner. "Those guys mean nothing. You'll be fine. I promise."

"You can't promise that." Percy hissed. His eyes flickering back around the tree every few seconds. "Just shut up until it's clear, would you?"

Annabeth squirmed against him anyways. "Would you please refrain from squishing me?" she complained quietly. "My wings are squashed."

"Shh."

"Eyuck! When's the last time you bathed!" Annabeth recoiled when she took an untimely whiff. Revulsion mixed in with her words.

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed in somewhat defeat. "If I stop squishing you, will you absolutely promise to not make a sound or move into the line of sight of those guys?" Percy bartered with a pinch in his brow. His green eyes searching hers with a determined hardness.

Kinda looked cute that way, but not the point.

"What does it matter if they spy me? You're the one with the gargantuan wings here!" Annabeth protested. Feeling challenged and ready to walk straight up to the druggies to prove her point to Percy.

"Right, like some teenaged guys _wouldn't_ be lured to come running over here if they spotted a gorgeous girl alone in the woods." Percy retorted with a sarcastic ring.

Any witty reply was sucked from her mouth. A prickly sensation took over her cheeks as her face heated to the point of boiling. Her pulse jumping sporadically in her chest as she suddenly felt very aware of exactly how close they were. How their bodies were centimeters away. Annabeth sandwiched between Percy and a tree.

Percy's eyebrows suddenly dipped as he looked at her cluelessly. "Wait, why is your heartbeat so fast now?" he asked like he really didn't know the answer.

"You can't just call a girl gorgeous out of the blue and not expect at least the slightest reaction!" Annabeth wheezed. Her hands tightly folding over her chest. Cursing her hot cheeks and red face. How her blood pounded in her ears.

Sure, she'd been hit on before. Catcalled from across the street by disgusting men and sidled up to by cocky boys. She just never expected such an off the grid remark. It didn't sound like he was trying to hit on or flirt with her. He sounded totally indifferent. Like he was stating a fact rather than a compliment. And it made her heart go crazy for some strange reason.

Percy looked confused. "But you are…" he stated slowly. Still on guard against the people in the distance. Annabeth's breath jumped.

"Percy, when a guy calls a girl 'gorgeous' he is most often, usually trying to woo her, or gain her affection! It just startled me, okay? I wasn't expecting such a comment at a time like this."

Percy paled momentarily as he stared at her in shock. His wings quivering slightly as if he were ready to take flight.

Suddenly a blush burst onto his face, engulfing his cheeks as he hung his head in embarrassment.

"Cripe! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way." he murmured in a very apologetic tone. "I'm not used to standard social ways anymore. Heck, I grew up on a bloody farm so isolated that I only had one good friend. I don't know what's socially acceptable and what's not nowadays, I'm just so-"

"Percy." Annabeth interrupted his ramblings.

"Ya?"

"It's fine. Forget it ever occurred."

"O-okay."

"Are the people still lingering?" Annabeth poked him impatiently. Thankful that the colour in her face had dropped down considerably as she changed subjects. Leaving the faintest tingling sensation in her skin.

Percy craned his neck once more. The tension in his chest releasing when he looked back her. Eyes dancing slightly. "Their leaving. Heading towards the glade."

"Good." Annabeth pointedly pushed Percy off of her so she could scoop up all the bags she had dropped.

"Here, carry these up." she commanded as she plopped them into his hesitant hands. The plastic shushing as it moved. "I noticed you needed some new clothes, and I brought some food along."

Percy stared at the bags dumbfounded. Swallowing as if he were about to say something but never uttering a word.

"Go on." Annabeth urged. "Up ya go. I'll be there in two shakes."

Percy shot her an appreciative smile that stuck her breath to her throat. Dazzled at how this seemed to be the first time he actually genuinely smiled at her.

Than in a mighty flap he was gone.

And Annabeth was left to fight tooth and claw up the tree. Yanking at branches and ignoring the summer breeze. Pausing a few times to realigned her footing or to catch her breath.

By the time she had entered into the shoddy little tree house, Percy had already opened one bag of clothes and was frowning deeply at the panda hoodie.

"I do not approve." he muttered as he raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "Ears should not be on hoods."

"And giant wings shouldn't exist." Annabeth insisted as she straightened her blouse. Keeping her white wings elegantly tucked. "Yet here we are."

Percy rolled his eyes and folded up the hoodie. Laying it gently back inside the back as he packed the rest of the things away.

"Where's the food?" Annabeth inquired. "I'm famished, and I purchased two meals so you don't have to share."

"You don't have to do this you know." Percy mumbled lowly. Staring at the charred circle of the empty fire pit. The only light spilling from the measly opening with its garbage bag flap pinned up. "There are plenty of berries, and nuts in the woods. Plus I know how to catch fish and rabbits and pheasants. Roots are a little tricky at times, but they work too."

Annabeth clucked her tongue at him as she settled her hands on her hips. "Tough luck Flyboy. I graciously brought you delightful edible supplies and you better eat it. Furthermore I'm not going to stop bringing you food. That's a ridiculous notion. So grab those bags and get them over here. If I didn't say it loud enough the first time, I should repeat myself. I'm famished."

Gratefully, Percy nodded and turned to grab the diner plastic bags. Stooping over to pick them up.

To Annabeth's shock, she got a good look at his back for the first time that day. Gaping at the horrendous slash that stretched diagonally across his shoulder blades and was caked in crusty dry blood. The rusty brown colour bringing bile to her throat as her eyes raked across the cut. His black tee shirt spliced adjacently with the dry wound, signifying that it didn't happen oh so long ago.

"Dear Lord Percy." Annabeth gasped. Horror strickening her voice. "What happened to your back?"

Percy stiffened. The takeout bags falling to the ground again as he wheeled around at her as if to hide the wound.

"I've seen it you dolt." She cussed him. An anger throbbing in in her chest. "Just tell me what happened."

Percy's fists tightened. A defiant burning look invading his eyes. For a moment all he did was stare at the uneven wall of logs. Looking as if he were never going to say a word again.

"They found me." He muttered miserably. His wings drooping in response to his emotions. "It's why I was so on edge about those teens. Whoever wants me dead knows that I'm in these woods. They shot at me. They almost killed me."

Annabeth's head started to spin.

* * *

 **Please leave a review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So far so good. I kinda forced myself to sit down and write this, so if it feels weird than I guess that's why.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The woods suddenly felt hostile to Annabeth. No longer were they the safe haven they had offered her before. She felt as if behind every textured trunk stood a madman, and that every winding branch held a sniper.

The soft rabbit ear moss felt like the blood of the trees and the peaks of jutting rocks and logs littering the ground were just obstacles to keep her from running away. Everything was darker, everything was threatening, everything felt wrong.

She didn't feel safe anymore in those woods. The security of the tall trunks and ceiling of shivering leaves vanished and morphed into a sinking hunted feeling. A feeling like she couldn't escape, like she would be swallowed in seconds by men with guns.

Annabeth endured nonetheless. She marched through that forest like a boss, hopping over the rotting trunks and jagged rocks. Telling herself over and over that there was nothing for her to fear in the woods. The woods would protect her against any meandering hunters. The woods would hide her.

Trudging through the last layer of bramble and bracken, she was finally able to reach her car. The sleek side glinting her wobbly reflection as she threw the doors open, grabbed her target item and disappeared again into the forest. A light yet annoying plastic case now clunking against her side as she walked.

Blessed be that her mother had insisted they keep a fully functional first aid in the vehicle at all times. Seeing as how they lost their father, it was only natural for Athena to persist in insuring the safety of her children.

Hop, crunch, step, duck. Annabeth moved robotically. Only stopping once to exhale in tension before she started her rigorous climb.

"What's that?" Percy asked skeptically once she dragged the case into his little tree house. The plastic clattering against the uneven floor and getting stuck in a rut between two logs. Breathing heavily from all the exercise, Annabeth raised her eyebrow at Percy. Wondering how he didn't catch the prominent red cross against white plastered to the side of the case.

"It's a first aid kit." she wheezed while loosening the tie around her neck and leaning back against the wood wall. Exposing a bit of her collar bone to release the heat that had built up inside her blouse. "Complete with every necessity."

"Necessity?" Percy swallowed. A nervous hiccup in his voice. He tried to cover it up by taking the last bite of his burger. Intentionally avoiding her gaze as he sat stooped over on a stump of fraying wood.

"Everything one needs to keep a person alive." Annabeth explained with one more deliberate breath. Her sparkling grey eyes locking with Percy's. "Or at least until the person can gain access to professional medical attention."

"Why do you have it? I thought you were leaving." A defensive edge was biting in Percy's tone. Immediately his looks turned to wary, and a fight or flight aura seemed to incase him. That guarded hard glint returning to his emerald gaze.

"I'm going to clean you up." Annabeth stated dominantly. Her gaze hardening into a cool collected stare. No heat behind her crystal pools, only determination.

"I'm fine. It stopped bleeding hours ago." he grunted. Crumpling the flaxen fast food burger paper into a ball. His challenged eyes never leaving Annabeth. Sparkling dangerously like a lion stalking its prey.

"Do you want infection?" Annabeth asked tartly. Rising to her feet while gingerly stepping closer to Percy. Minding each step so she wouldn't trip as heat rose in her chest.

"I won't get an infection." Percy growled pointedly. "I'm fine."

"You may be fine now. But with that open wound it's just going to keep breaking open over and over."

"Seriously! I'm-"

"Dammit Percy! Just let me bloody take care of your wound! I'm offering you _help_! Just get your shit together and take my offer! You want to _live_ don't you?!" Annabeth snapped. Her face flushed an ungodly shade of red while her hands formed tightened fists. Each syllable was spat with a sense of her tried patience. She felt like an exhausted single mother trying to make her stubborn kid take the medicine already.

Percy was clearly shocked. For a delicious second he sat there with wide eyes and a wordless tongue. Then his face morphed as he set his jaw and glared downward in defeat.

"Fine." he grumbled deeply. Brows furrowed darkly at his loss. "Just let me get the fire started first. It'll be dark soon."

Annabeth sat back and waited patiently. Victory singing in her veins as she watched him grapple with dry grass and some fire starters.

"Sit on the stump, and take your shirt off once you're done." Annabeth instructed without a hint of emotion. Flicking open the plastic lid to the case and running her fingertips over the smooth edge. Anticipating the tools she would need to use.

With a burst of heat the fire roared to life. Setting everything aglow in a warm bath and clinging to the logs set on the stones.

Percy pursed his lips together and stared at the exit with a hint of contemplation. Looking as if he were wondering what his chances were on escape. Then, with a slight sigh and an aggravated grumble, he lumbered over to the sitting log and plopped down. Quickly unhooking the wing slots on his torn tee to lift it away from his body.

The wound was slashed diagonally on the space between each muscle knotted wing base. Tearing deep into his flesh and leaving crusty clots of rusty brown blood clinging to its edges and stretching across the gash.

"Where are these from?" Annabeth scowled at the minor scrapes defacing the rest of Percy's back. Stretching off in different directions and different lengths. Each one red and swollen.

Tentatively she poked one, making Percy flinch in alarm.

"Bloody hell." he cursed. "That fudgin hurt!"

"I thought you said they shot at you! Not put you through a sanding machine." Annabeth raised her eyebrow at him.

"They did shoot at me!" Percy defended. "I got hit, and they were tracing me by the trail of blood I was leaving. So I dove into the creek and accidentally scuffed the bottom a few times."

Annabeth retrieved a little bottle of antiseptic with a bubble in her throat. Delicately she poured a bit onto some cloth and held it up to the gash. Rubbing it lightly to gently remove the layers of scabs.

"Idiot." she hissed. Ignoring how his back tensed from the stinging sensation that was probably racing across his skin. "If I don't do this right, you're probably going to get an infection from that scummy stream water."

"I'm not going to get an infection." Percy grumbled stubbornly.

"Can't say that. You can't be sure." Annabeth shot back as she delicately picked up the first aid box again. A slight quiver in her hands and a turmoil in her gut.

What next? What did she have to do after sterilizing?

Did she go straight for the needle and silk? No no, that didn't feel right. Was there a numbing agent she was supposed to apply?

No numbing agent.

Collecting her scattered nerves, Annabeth took a deep breath through her nose. The tremble in her heart drifting away as she tried to clear her head.

 _That's right, I have to prep the cut._ Her mind grew focused in the nick of time. Gingerly selecting the surgical scissors, she washed them down with the hydrogen peroxide. Momentarily she held them up to the flickering fire light, watching them glint in hopes of catching a place she missed cleaning.

That's when she noticed Percy was watching her. His head subtly bent in her direction and staring intently at her from the corner of his eye. A sharp look embedded in his swirling green pools. His eyes gleaming with uncertainty and doubt as if he were still questioning if he should take flight.

"This is gonna hurt." Annabeth mumbled. Suddenly questioning if she could do this, if she could manage to make it through. "But you have to endure it till the end, okay?"

Percy grunted instead of answering. Dipping his head away from her as his majestic wings shivered momentarily. Defiantly trying to hide the fear that was written all over him.

Annabeth didn't hesitate. She carefully pulled at the layer of ragged skin and cut it away from his body in a straight line.

Immediately Percy's back arched in acute pain. His wings recoiled into a folded position as a long hiss emitted from his clenched jaw. Shudders arched down his spine that caused a moment of panic to flutter in Annabeth's gut.

"It's okay." She tried to sooth. "I have to do this, but once it's all done you'll be okay."

Percy didn't respond. His head was hunched down as if he was trying to hide the pain. The flickering of the firelight now depicted hellish shadows across his bare skin.

Delicately, Annabeth grazed her fingers over the thick base of his wings. Brushing the downy feathers with the tips of her fingers, trying to ease his wings away from his back.

"Spread your wings." she mumbled quietly. "You have to keep them open, you have to get through this."

At first Percy doesn't respond to her.

 _He'll tuck his wings in closer. He's not going to listen to me._

But Percy did listen. Slowly he unfurled his wings and let them droop to his sides. Exposing that tender gash to Annabeth's less than skillful hands again. His head tilted sideways slightly to watch her once again with that flightly look.

"Try to think of something else." she advises. Working her tracing hands closer to the gash. Feeling like she was working with a wild animal rather than a person.

"It's hard to think of anything else." Percy all but growls. "My back felt like it was on fire when you did that." he says. But there's no accusing tone in his voice. Just fed up. Fed up with the pain perhaps, or maybe just constantly living in fear and filth.

"I know." Annabeth purses her lips. Sighing at the fact that she must go through with this. That she had to make him better. "But you have to try okay? You have to."

"What do I think about?" it's a plain question, but it's a question Annabeth seizes immediately. Wings fluttering slightly in excitement.

"Do I perhaps have your trust?" She poises the question hesitantly. "Could you tell me about everything?"

 _What if I've crossed a line?_

"Everything, everything?" he sounds scared.

 _Does he think I'll butcher him if he doesn't?_

"Not if you don't want to share." Annabeth sighs. Staring at the surgical scissors in her hands as she feels his eye on her. Her heart feeling heavy as he stays silent.

"My mom's probably missing me." the words come from his mouth so quietly she almost missed them. "She's the most wonderful person in the world…"

"Tell me what makes her so." Annabeth holds her breath as she aligns the scissors again. Cringing as she brings the blades together.

"She's forgiving, and- and kind." Percy manages to grit out as his hands formed fists. Beads of sweat gathering around his neck and starting to coat his back.

"And?" Annabeth persists. Feeling tense and awful. Like she's screwing up every move in every possible way.

 _Snip._

"She's the best cook." Percy pants after a moment of wing fluttering pain. Unhunching his shoulders as the throbs die down.

"I'm moving on to stitching, okay?" Annabeth hurriedly grabs at the box and tosses the bloodied scissors in. Taking a piece of cloth to dab at the new flow of blood dribbling down his back. "Tell me what she cooks. What's your favorite food from her?"

"Cookies." Percy mutters before the curved needle is threaded. "Blue chocolate chip cookies. She makes the best. They have just enough chocolate that they're gooey, but enough dough to be chewy and soft."

In goes the needle as it hooks around the first wall of flesh. Percy hisses again, and lets loose a half winded groan. His back glistening from sweat and finding the curves of his muscles.

"Where does your mom live?" Annabeth keeps the questions coming. Threading the needle again and again without hesitancy.

"Livol C-County." he moans painfully. His head hung low again. His wings itching to retract and hide the gash from her. "S-she has a -a farm on Tellest road."

"Did she know you could fly?" Annabeth asks as she see's the end. Her line of somewhat sloppy stitches almost reaching the end of the gash.

"The day I learned to fly, I never saw h-her again." Percy grunts. His shoulders still tense as Annabeth ties off the stitches.

With a sigh of relief, Annabeth sits back and stares. Percy, still bent over on the log infront of her let's loose a long exhale.

"Does anyone besides myself know that you, Percy Jackson, can fly?" It's a loaded question and she knows it. She knows that he just might answer her questions now.

But should she take advantage of his weakness?

In the end, it doesn't matter because Percy doesn't respond. His red stitched back looks red and irritated, his wings look deflated and lifeless. A certain element of defeat is written in is stance like a wolf broken by a hunter.

Silently, Annabeth starts covering the stitches in bandages for extra protection. Layering some gauze in between to keep it all sealed nicely. Listening the the friendly crackle of the fire and smelling that deep pine smoke wood scent that reminded her of christmas.

"My best friend." Percy whispers when she's wrapping the bandages around his chest to hold them. His deep green eyes sad as they lock with Annabeth's grey ones. She's entranced by how vivid they are, how emotion filled.

"My best friend, Grover, figured out how to fly with me. We were so overjoyed and so freaking naive." Percy choked out. Tears gathering in his eyes as his lips turned down in a sour look. "We thought we were so clever, being the first ones to know that we could fly. We thought we'd be famous."

A silence followed and Percy looked away. Perhaps changing his mind on telling Annabeth, or letting her know a bit about who he was.

"And?" Annabeth asked. Timidly reaching up to touch his hand.

"We wanted to fly to town to show everyone. But before we even got there… they shot at us. People in jeeps and helicopters came out of nowhere. We tried to escape but…"

Percy let go of a shaky breath. The first tear broke the boundaries of his eyes and slipped silently to the ground. Shining ever so lightly in the warm fire glow.

"Grover couldn't keep up. I tried to help him but … they shot him out of the sky. He fell… and I ran like a coward. I… I hid like a coward."

"You are the farthest thing from a coward." Annabeth was surprised by the hardness in her voice. They way she sounded was defiant and rough, but in a caring way. Such a weird mingle of tones. "Anyone else would've given up by now with the living conditions you have, anyone else would've given themselves in."

Percy rubbed his eyes with a bit of embarrassment. "You think so?" he asked hopefully.

Annabeth nodded reassuringly. Confidence shining in her sparkling grey eyes. "I know so."

-{:oOo:}-

Surprisingly, Annabeth managed to _enjoy_ some conversation with Percy that night. Blatant small talk and nothing anything deeper but still. She left the treehouse when the stars were out and the moon was high, telling him that he couldn't fly for a few days and demanding that he rest like some nervous nurse.

And he joked about it as if they were friends.

Odd, how Annabeth had only met Percy three days prior and yet she could feel like he was just that.

A friend. A person she could wholeheartedly trust. And if she were honest with herself (which rarely happens) she would admit that she couldn't wait to go back to that ram sham treehouse and help him out.

 _He's not a bad person._ Annabeth finally admitted to herself as she pulled into the driveway of her dark home. Being sure to be extra quiet as she shut the door to her mom's car.

Cautiously she crept up the front steps and inserted her keys into the door before walking in as quietly as she could. Each noise sounding like thunder to her ears as she tried to sneak like a tiger. Her heart beat striking with adrenaline and coursing through her ears.

In a shock of brightness the lights to the front hall came on. Forcing Annabeth to squint as her chest sank. The light revealing Athena sitting pin straight and unamused on a kitchen chair. Her work clothes still on at this late hour and her eyes filled with pure and unmerciful disappointment.

"I send you on a simple errand and you take it as your key to goof off." her voice was hard and angry. Filled with venom at the idea that the girl before her was _her_ daughter.

"Mother I-"

"No excuses." Athena snapped. Her steely grey eyes as sharp as knifes and just as menacing. "I took it upon myself to find your whereabouts. I called the Mcleans, and do you know what they informed me of?"

Annabeth swallowed heavily. Her heart constricting and painful tears erupting out the corner of her eyes. Biting them down, she straightened her posture.

"What did they inform you of?"

"That you have not been a guest at their home for the entirety of the evening! Honestly Annabeth! Where have you been?"

"I… I…" Annabeth mumbled. Her eyes falling from her mother's in shame.

"Come! Out with it! Don't mutter and stutter like some wretched illiterate on the side of a scummy street!"

Biting her lip, Annabeth felt the defiance nipping in her heart die. The feeling of failure to being the perfect daughter soiling her heart.

"I was nowhere." Annabeth whispered. Her heart clenching as she held back the waterfall of tears.

 _Why can't I ever be good enough?_

"Oh never mind." Athena huffed in indignation. "Get out of my sight. I can't stand to even look at you!"

Somberly, Annabeth tried to get up the stairs with her back as straight as possible. Her perfect mask of serene calmness and quiet elegance hiding the ugly feelings of failure and self disappointment.

"Oh, and Annabeth!" Her mother called after her in one commanding call.  
Annabeth tried not to cringe as she turned to look at her.

"My dear friend Clarice Aresto called upon me this morning since she has just moved back to her old estate. We are to have afternoon tea at her place tomorrow. I shall pick you an hour early from school to prepare for it."

Annabeth couldn't hold back her surprise. "Miss school?" she gaped.

Athena's brows furrowed. "A lady doesn't question her mother, Annabeth."

"Apologies Mother." Annabeth stated robotically. Lacking feeling in her voice.

"If you must know, Clarice helped us out stupendously when your father passed away. She wishes to see how you've grown. Though I daresay you haven't grown very well if you are coming home this late."

Another stab, another moment when the mask hid it all.

"Understood Mother."

"Very well, go off to bed. We shall discuss your unruly behaviour and where you have been another day." Athena warned with one last look of distaste.

"Goodnight Mother." Annabeth offered no other words as she walked stiffly to her room. Shutting the door softly before she dared to let the silent tears free fall from her face. Watching the familiar sight as the droplets dripped to the floor.

 _Why can't I be good enough for her?_

* * *

 **Reviews REALLY do help my inspiration and right now, I'm pretty dry on that right now. You guys encourage me I guess... so if you wanna leave one that would honestly help alot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was relatively easy to write because I've been a waitress at an afternoon tea before. (And it is fancy shmancy!) So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Behave well, and I just might forget about your little incident last evening." Athena was checking her makeup in her pocket mirror. Dabbing at her face elegantly even though her makeup had been poked at to perfection. How she was able to make a positive difference as they road down the bumpy road as a wonder to Annabeth.

"Yes, mother." Annabeth replied obediently. "I'll try."

"I'm glad. I'd be very troubled indeed if you were to embarrass me infront of Clarice." Athena continued. This time prodding at her intricate deep purple chapeau. Trying to get it at that prime angle for afternoon tea apparently.

Annabeth sighed and felt the needless stabbing sensation of her own useless hat. It was a delicate and pretty thing with looping exotic blue bird feathers and satiny curled ribbons. The white fabric of the hat matched the birdcage veil that obscured half of her vision and yet the whole hat barely covered half her head and was painfully pinned on an angle.

 _Useless as wings_. Annabeth sighed to herself as she stared through the veil at her hands. Hating her entire outfit head to toe but not daring to breath a word of it to her mother.

 _I'll make her proud_. She decided quietly while stealing a glance at her mother. _She won't be disappointed of me any more_.

"You do look lovely." the soft spoken words shocked Annabeth to the bones. In utter surprise she looked up at her mother who had a pleasant smile on her ruby lips. "Blue really is your colour. It sets off the gold in your hair."

Warmth enveloped Annabeth's heart as she held her breath. "Thanks." was all she was able to choke out. Bursts of happiness pouring from her heart at the one compliment.

In one sweep, Annabeth looked over her outfit again. Remembering how critical she was of the white knee length dress with stretching blue flowers on it. Hating the short cropped sleeves and the general poofiness of the dress. Hating how she had to wear heels with it, and how her hands were enslaved in a elegant white gloves that buttoned on the wrist.

But now it seemed worth it. Even sitting through her mom's chastising as she applied the natural makeup to Annabeth's face seemed worth it. Even the tortuous hour it took to bind Annabeth's hair up in a braided woven bun was worth it. It was all worth it for that one simple compliment.

Athena hardly gave out compliments.

They were hard deserved.

"Would you ladies like for me to turn up the air conditioning?" the chauffeur's husky voice asked over the speakers.

"Oh yes." Athena replied in a heartbeat. Probably scared that the humidity would wreck all her hard work. "That would be marvelous. Thank you."

The limo driver gave a slight nod from the front cab, and soon they were enveloped in a gentle flow of cool air. Altering the temperature from a slightly uncomfortable warmth to the perfect in between.

"It was very generous for Mrs. Aresto to send a limo for us." Annabeth commented lightly. Hoping that she'd please her mother even more.

Athena nodded while putting away her pocket mirror into her clutch while simultaneously smoothing down her slimming purple dress. "Clarice is of the generous nature. I'm certainly not surprised."

And just like that the conversation died. Leaving Annabeth to stare at the long luxurious leather seats of the limo and wonder if she should've said anything at all. Soon the entire matter was forgotten however when her thoughts drifted over the country landscape they were crossing. Passing barren fields of dirt, or stubby shoots of the new crops. Old stone houses with red shingles and long gravel driveways loomed past every once and awhile looking antique but pretty. Plus the cloudless sky was promising a very beautiful evening.

An evening wasted. Annabeth stressed silently. Hope this doesn't take too long.

Percy was probably starving. With those stitches in he couldn't fly, and Annabeth had only left a box of cold onion rings thinking that she'd be back there the next night like normal.

 _If that idiot tries foraging for food while he's in that condition, I'll kill em._

Annabeth's attention was snapped when the driver suddenly slowed the car. Her eyes finding the magnificent mansion in a heartbeat.

The massive building was pure white and just creeping with Ivy. Each fancy curved window were elegantly framed, and the grand front entrance had a giant roman columns that just screamed _the homeowners are rich!_

Besides the grey stone u shaped driveway lined with well managed spiraled shrubberies, there was a giant marble fountain spewing sparkling droplets of water into the air that raced down its ornately carved tiers.

Annabeth couldn't hold back her low whistle. This place was the definition of class and wealth. Every detail of every area was taken care of to perfection.

"A lady does not whistle Annabeth." Athena's descending tone appeared. Her harsh look formed a sinking feeling in Annabeth's gut as she bowed her head shamefully.

"Sorry mother." she offered meekly. "I was only stunned at the beauty of this house."

"As you should be." Athena sighed. "But please refrain from showing your amazement in such an unprecedented manner."

"Yes Mother."

 _Did it again dumbass._

The limo pulled around to the front of the building smoothly. With a gentle stop, the door was opened by a gentleman waiting on the side and Annabeth followed her mother out of the limo, into the sunshine.

"Athena!"

"Clarice!"

A dark brunette woman with her hair piled high on her head came floating down the steps with a mesmerizingly flowy red dress that trembled lightly in the breeze. Her smile so wide, Annabeth was concerned her cheeks might break. Instantly the two ladies clasped each other in a joyful hug that left Annabeth standing awkwardly next to what she was 89% sure was the butler.

"It's been too long!" apparently Mrs. Aresto cried. "I'm sorry I didn't invite you out to Darbornise any time between these long years!"

"It's very well that you didn't." Annabeth's mother sighed with a ghost smile. "I've been dreadfully busy, and I'm afraid that even if you did invite me I shouldn't have been able to make the trip!"

"Well as a working single mother I'm not surprised." Mrs. Aresto moved away from the hug to clasp Athena's hands sympathetically. "I don't know how you do it!"

"I wouldn't have, if not for your kindness." Athena gratefully added.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat!" Clarice declared. Turning gracefully to link arms with Athena.

Annabeth supposed that's when her mother's dear old friend caught sight of her. The slim, bright eyed woman stopped in her tracks and put a surprised yet humble hand over her mouth.

"Athena!" she gasped while looking at her friend once more in utter surprise. "This can't be Annabeth, can it?"

Annabeth felt like nothing less than a bug under a microscope as the two ladies turned to look at her. Even the butler seemed to be staring at some extent.

 _What should I do?_ She panicked. Trying not to show it in any way. _What should I do? What would mom want me to do?_

With a tight chest, Annabeth bowed her head elegantly as she curtsied. Keeping her shoulders even and her movements light.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Aresto."

 _Head high!_

 _Shoulders down!_

 _Keep your gut in!_

 _Remember to smile!_

 _DON'T SMILE LIKE A CREEP! A SWEET SMILE! THINK OF SWEET THINGS!_

It was a struggle, but Annabeth managed to pull it off. Sighing enterally when Mrs. Aresto took her hand and shook it lightly as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Annabeth was just thankful that their hostess couldn't feel the sweat in her gloves.

"You've grown into such a beautiful young lady!" Mrs. Aresto beamed. "I remember when you were just a wee thing!"

"Thank you." Annabeth smiled as naturally as she could.

 _SHOULDERS DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU? THE HUNCH BACK OF NOTRE DAME?_

Her head screamed at every imperfection she thought she was doing. So caught up in her posture that she never noticed how impressive the fields surrounding them were. How green the grass was, and how wonderfully the birds sang.

"Shall we take this party inside? I'm sure, Athena, that you are more than eager to see how my son has grown." A bit of humor seemed to be lingering in her voice for a reason Annabeth couldn't determine.

"Quite Eager." Athena chuckled with a devious glint in her eye.

She chuckled.

It was terrifying. Athena never _chuckled_. She hardly ever laughed. Yet here she was, reduced to the behaviour of a smug school girl. For what reason, Annabeth couldn't figure out for the life of her.

"Come Annabeth." her mother called as they made their way up the marble stairway to the giant doors. Their heels clicking against the hard polished stone.

 _Follow two paces behind and one to the right._ Annabeth remembered her training with a bitter taste in her mouth. Sour memories of hours spent with books on her head and a pole against her back.

'Again!' Her teacher would bark. 'You are to make your family proud! Not to shame them with your clumsy ways!'

It was the reason Annabeth could talk, walk, and act like a gentle lady. Those brutal hours spent under her harsh teachers control. Never straight enough, never graceful enough, never smooth enough, never ever enough!

"I've decided that afternoon tea will be served in the garden today if that pleases you Athena. You see, I thought it was such a gorgeous day that it shan't be wasted!" Mrs. Aresto declared while they entered the mind boggling large entrance hall. A gold and crystal vining chandelier above two curved staircases opposite each other stunned Annabeth momentarily. The polished marble floor held her muted reflection and quiet awe.

"I agree full heartedly Clarice." Athena answered. "Besides your gardens, as I recall, are the loveliest in the country."

Mrs. Aresto let loose a hearty laugh that sounded as fake as a automated bird cry.

"Oh Athena! You flatter me so!"

What was this place? This way of living? It all seemed so surreal. So fake, and plastic. Every move was orchestrated, every detail of the house was managed and well cared for. It was as if this was the stage, and Annabeth was the puppet. Dancing on strings that didn't belong to her. Trying to think, trying to make sense of what she was doing but not being able to.

Annabeth felt like she was in a fog. Twirling between the lines of reality and a dream. How perfect her surroundings were. How perfect her Mother and Mrs. Aresto interacted. How perfect even the air felt on her lungs. It was a play, a movie, a performance. Not reality.

 _This is the environment my Mother grew up in._ Annabeth reminded herself. Drinking in the world she seemed to have fallen into. _Unless I'm able to duplicate myself into a perfect high class lady, I'll never be perfect in Mom's eyes._

As Annabeth's mother and Clarice continued chatting, they wove around a very well furnished house equipped with many servants until they came upon a pair of crystal glass double doors that Mrs. Aresto opened for them to show off the huge stone tiled Veranda overlooking the colourful garden.

While the veranda had a setting of modern garden lounges and a bar, it did not have any tea apparel on it which confused Annabeth for a second. But, the happy pair ahead of her just kept walking so she had nothing more to do but follow as elegantly as possible.

 _These people must be absolutely filthy rich._ Annabeth noted as she was led down a flight of stairs and into a large lawn. Not a weed amongst the perfectly pruned blades of grass.

They followed a stone walkway hemmed with perfect square hedges and sprouts of glorious lilies. Passing a odd marble statue with no head, and finally arriving at their apparent, and perfect afternoon tea location.

Annabeth wasn't surprised that it was perfect. Everything was. This just seemed to rise a level above perfect. A white trimmed peaked glass gazebo? What's more perfect than that?

How about putting that glass gazebo beside a perfect water lily filled pond that had a an intricate arching bridge framing the other side. How about adding rings of colourful tulips thickly around the base of the structure. How about adding a tall, and majestic weeping willow right beside your already perfect glass gazebo. How about inviting pure white swans to trumpet and dance through the water beside the gazebo.

That's how picture perfect it was. That's how elegant the whole thing was.

 _This was the world my mother grew up in_. Annabeth had to remind herself.

Guess what the table setting was? Perfect. That's right. It was all freaking perfect. Shining sterling silver stirring spoons, and curved forks and straight knives. Antique handpainted china teacups on matching saucers and dessert plates. Napkins folded into delicate cranes, and the white linen that flowed over the edge of the table beautifully. A three tiered silver cake plate stand lined with doilies and filled from bottom up with; uniquely shaped tea sandwiches, cakes and tarts, and finally scones, jams and clotted creams. Their names elegantly printed onto little place setting cards.

Mrs. Aresto, like a good hostess, went around and helped them into their chairs. Chatting the whole time about her days spent in the big city.

"I much prefer it out here." she revealed as she settled herself into her own comfortable chair. "So does my dear husband. But his work maintaining the hospitals often requires him to be in the city. Shall I ring for Wilson to bring us the tea?"

 _Shoulders back, legs crossed at the ankles, head high, keep your hands folded in your lap dumbass._

Annabeth only nodded politely as she lay her napkin on her lap. Hiding how her heels were killing her toes, and how her chapeau was making her head itch like mad. She wanted to rip that stupid bird cage veil away from her eye and was dying to remove her gloves to relief some of the heat but dared not to anything that would displease her mother.

"Good." Mrs. Aresto smiled as she brought her phone out of her clutch. Typing in a few things before returning her undivided attention at her guests. Or more specifically, Annabeth.

"If I remember correctly, you should be around seventeen." their host smiled sweetly at Annabeth. Her row of white teeth shining brilliantly.

"Yes."

"Oh, so you're about to graduate, isn't that right dear?" Mrs. Aresto's eyes were twinkling with excitement. As if anything that came out of Annabeth's mouth would be the most interesting thing ever.

"Yes."

"She's the top of her class." Athena interjected with some pride hidden in her voice, making Annabeth's heart swell.

"Is that so!" Mrs. Aresto exclaimed. Such a energized person. "My my, you have the brains of your mother! Now, I don't suppose you play any instruments?" she questioned. Peaking a perfect eyebrow up in curiosity.

"I play the piano." Annabeth said smoothly.

 _Tones even! Keep your voice smooth, calm, and always always sweet_. Her brain was chastising those last words.

"I also play the harp." she managed to add with that silky tone her teacher taught her to strive for.

"What an accomplished girl you have Athena." Clarice gushed.

Although she was always excited, always happy, Mrs. Aresto still had her spine straight and always moved in a graceful manner. She was poised, but was able to add her own personality to it so it worked.

"Ah, Here's Wilson." Mrs. Aresto smiled gratefully to her well coated butler as he set a rose painted china teapot down on a plate. Steam rising slowly from it curved stout

Mrs. Aresto got up to serve. Her red dress flowing with her as she moved in perfect fluid steps.

"Sugar and Cream Annabeth?" she offered as the piping hot tea was set in front of her.

"Cream please. Thank you Mrs. Aresto." Annabeth nodded to her in gratitude. Voice as smooth, and as soft as newly washed feathers.

Annabeth didn't like tea. For all the times she had tea, she hated it. She hated the way it tasted, and looked. She hated how it was glorified among the upper class. And yet she drank it every time she was offered it. She drank it, and kept her mouth shut and her mask on.

 _A lady does not drink because she is thirsty or eat because she is hungry. She accepts what her hosts gives her as acceptance to their hospitality._

For the majority of the time remaining, Annabeth ended up listening to her Mom talk to Mrs. Aresto. Their conversation moving from types of wines, to their childhood days, to what their old nannies were like, what types of dogs their families kept.

Annabeth was only glad to be able to take off her gloves and indulge in some of the expensively made delights laid out. Making sure to sip her tea with one finger hooked through the handle, and stirring forwards, backwards instead of around when she was poured a new cup.

"Well if this isn't a merry scene if I ever saw one." a voice interrupted the party from the entrance of the Gazebo.

Annabeth thanked her stars that she didn't jump with a start, and was able to turn gently towards the source of the voice.

"Three gorgeous ladies enjoying a pleasant afternoon." the voice wasn't high, but wasn't exactly low. In Annabeth's personal opinion, the voice sounded as if it would belong to a llama if llama's could talk.

The guy talking, in fact, could've been a talking llama.

He was very pale. His skin smooth but pasty in complexion. His hair was a washed out blonde, and was heavily greased and parted to one side. Even his eyes were a pale blue. It was almost as if all colour from this boy had been stolen away in the night. To make up for his lack of colour, he seemed to have chosen to wear a vivid blue polo shirt and a pair of brown slacks that made him look even whiter in comparison.

Height was on his side but very thin, giving him a stick like structure that made him seem as fragile as the teacups on the saucers. It didn't help that his wings were stocky gull shaped wings with patches of mottled brown thrown in here and there.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Chase." he exclaimed pleasantly while sliding his casual hand out of his pocket and offering it to Annabeth's mother. "I've heard many great things about you."

"Octavian!" Athena smiled broadly while shaking his hand. "Why you must've been only three when I last had the pleasure of seeing you."

"Well I have grown since then." Octavian chuckled warmly. "After all, I'm twenty now."

"And such a gentleman." Annabeth's mom complimented immediately, sending a jab of jealousy through Annabeth's heart.

Smiling, Octavian turned directly towards Annabeth with a sparkle lighting up his eyes. "Well if you'll excuse me, there's one person present whom I'm not acquainted with but should very much like to know." His movements were solid as he strolled around the tea table. Eyes never leaving Annabeth for an unnerving moment.

"Allow me to introduce myself." he started out with a very confident smile. "My names Octavian Aresto."

With a lump in her throat, Annabeth held off for a second. Knowing how this played out, knowing that he'd take her hand and kiss it. Well she wasn't so sure she wanted her hand to be kissed by this guy. But she knew she must get it over with to please her mother. She had to.

"Pleasure to meet you Octavian." she pronounced each word with grace. "My name's Annabeth Chase."

Then she offered her hand, hoping he'd do a simple handshake. But as any well educated higher class boy, he kissed her hand. Maybe for a little too long but that could be overlooked.

"Annabeth." he repeated. "What a lovely name for one of the loveliest girls I've ever seen."

Annabeth fought to keep her wings from fluttering nervously from their folded position. Caught off guard from his sudden compliment.

 _How do I answer to that? What do I say?_

"Why thank you." Annabeth started hating how fake her words sounded. How she would never say these things. "You're very kind."

"Annabeth." Mrs. Aresto gently stood and placed the napkin from her lap on the table. "Seeing as afternoon tea is practically over, and your mother and I would like to chat a bit longer, would you like Octavian to show you his trophy room? I'm sure he would be more than happy to give you a tour."

No, she didn't want to see a room full of dead animals. She didn't want to hear Octavian brag about how he killed each and everything in that room.

"I would be delighted." she answered sweetly. Allowing Octavian to pull the chair away from her as she stood and taking the arm he offered her.

"Oh grande." Mrs. Aresto beamed again. "I'll send Wilson to fetch you once you're mother wishes to leave."

-{:oOo:}-

The trophy room was exactly what you'd expect. Heads of animals stuffed and stuck on wooden plates. Some creatures being completely stuffed and standing in menacing positions.

The room itself was dark wood walled with high ceilings and giant paneled glass windows that were heavily draped. Thick persian carpets with loose tassels splayed across the deep oak wood floors along with a few assorted animal hides.

Octavian was paragraph deep talking about a Grizzly that was standing on its hind legs in the corner. It's teeth bared and paws aimed to strike.

"Took a full month to bring down this big boy." he explained while patting the arm of the dead thing. "Landed two bullets to his paw. It was only a matter of time until he bled out."

 _What a cruel thing to do. Injure the poor creature and then wait for it to die a painful death rather than putting it out of it's misery._

Annabeth was finding less and less to say and more and more reasons to dislike Octavian.

She'd already seen his different types of wolves, and game birds such as quails, ducks, and geese. Each animal they observed she'd ask a question out of formality on how it was taken down, when really she was repulsed by how inhumanely half these animals left this world.

"Now this little thing was one of my first kills." Octavian boasted as he led her over to a glass case with a Raccoon frozen mid growl inside.

T _he poor thing looks just like Bandit_. Annabeth cried silently.

"Wilson left the trash on the porch one night accidently. Sneaking into our rubbish was one of the last things he did." Octavian chuckled.

"Marvelous." Annabeth added with the fakest smile she'd ever put on. "And you were how old when this creature met his doom?" her unimpressed tone was slipping through, although Octavian didn't seem to notice at all.

"Ten." he declared proudly.

 _Who trusts their ten year old with a gun?_ Annabeth wondered.

"Is that a rhino?" Annabeth's eyes caught on something unnerving. The grey beast of a creature had its head bowed as if it were grazing with its proud horns arching towards the sky. It's armor was still majestic even though the poor thing had long since passed.

"Why yes, yes it is." Octavion looped an unwelcome arm around her waist as he guided her to the creature.

 _Why this filthy handed creep. Annabeth cursed_. Wishing she could slap him across his rich boy's face.

"Aren't Rhino's endangered?" Annabeth asked innocently with a hidden message in her silky tone.

"Why yes. It made the hunt twice as hard. But it was all worth it in the end."

 _WORTH IT!?_

"How fascinating." Annabeth opted on saying as she brushed her fingers over the carcass of the stuffed animal. Doubting she'd be able to hold out for much longer with this fake perfect voice.

"Isn't it! I do say it was one of the most exciting hunts I've been on. I've been contemplating on going back and getting a second Rhino for my dressing room. It would make a bloody good watch holder, that horn it has."

 _Why you dirty son of a half nut. I oughta kick you right where the sun don't shine, and then stuff ya and turn you into a thrift store mannequin!_

Octavian took her silence as artful contemplation and waved his hand down the length of the room to perhaps interest her in other specimens. "My big cat collection is this way. Or perhaps you want to see my horned beasts?"

 _Neither. I want to see neither of those. I want to leave. I need to make sure Percy is okay._

"Well, I'll leave you to decide." Annabeth smiled delicately. Turning towards him so his hand would slide a little off her waist. "What is the most unique thing you've ever taken down?"

Her own words tasted disgusting. Why was she putting up with this? Why didn't she just go?

 _For mom. Mom will be proud. She has to be._

"Most unique thing?" Octavian paused to stroke his chin. Then with a quick smile, his arm fell back onto her waist, and his hand dipped a bit too low for comfort. Annabeth bit back the urge to struggle out of his grip.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me." he said a little flirtatiously.

Annabeth had no choice but to follow as he led her to one of the heavy oak doors to the room. Stopping in front of a smaller pedestal with a rigid form on its top.

Annabeth couldn't hold in a gasp as she realized just what it was. A dog. A white and brown spotted pointer with its long nose extended and its curved tail held high.

"This was Hank." Octavian commented nonchalantly as if it were no big deal that he had a pet dog in his trophy room. "He got in the way one too many times while we were hunting quails, and that was it for the old boy."

"Oh the poor thing." Annabeth couldn't hold it back. Besides, she was certain that Octavian must've felt some grief at accidentally shooting his own dog.

She was wrong.

"Poor thing? How come?"

"Why, he was accidently shot. If that doesn't deem the animal some sympathy I don't know what does." Annabeth explained simply. Trying to find some sympathetic emotion in Octavian's eyes.

She found no such thing.

"Accidently?! Oh no. Hank got in the way one too many times. A dog that botches the hunt has no place on the team. Besides, I had plenty of better pointers than he. Thought it would be humorous to add him to the trophy room though. I bet not many gentlemen have one of their own pointers stuffed and proud!" Octavian shrugged. Then upon seeing her slipped look of horror smiled apologetically. "But, I suppose since you are a girl, you wouldn't understand. Girls hearts are far too sensitive to comprehend the need of good hunting dogs."

"Perhaps I don't." The words burned to say with that smooth tone. Her brain feeling like it would burst. "Do you still keep dogs?" Annabeth tried to change the subject. Hoping that he didn't.

"Of course! In fact, I've been planning another hunting trip out in Mimoiyu. There's a lovely stretch of mountains that's home to the snow leopard. I bargain if I can get one of those in my trophy room, I'd have the most diverse collection in the entire country! My dogs are being specially trained for the trip. This hunt may prove to be one of the most challenging yet! But, I haven't met a beast that I haven't been able to slay before-"

"Pardon for intruding Mr. Aresto." The stiff butler appeared by the door. His gloved hands laying straight beside him as he stooped into a low bow. "But I have been sent to fetch Miss Annabeth Chase. Her car is waiting."

Relief washed over Annabeth like a cold bucket of water. In one dainty movement, she fell out of Octavian grasp and curtsied to him formally. "It's been a pleasure Octavian." she stated gently. "I hope we-"

"Oh, the pleasure has been all mine." Octavian grinned at her as he interrupted. "In fact, if you do not mind Miss Annabeth, I'd like to escort you to your car."

 _No, I don't want you to escort me to my car. Not at all. I don't want to ever see you again._

"I'd be delighted." she was barely able to get out in a decent way while taking his arm he was already eagerly offering her.

"It eases my mind, knowing that you arrived in one of our cars and shall be leaving that way." Octavian small talked as he led her through the house. "I daresay that women do not belong behind the wheel of any car. Why, in case of an accident what should she do if there were not a man around?"

 _YOU UNHOLY SON OF A BASTARD. I SHOULD TRY AND MAKE YOU TRIP WHEN WE REACH THOSE BLOODY STAIRS._

"Why yes. Cars are dreadfully dangerous I suppose." Her mask on and her figure as graceful as ever. She was an actress playing a role. She wasn't Annabeth, she wasn't the fiery rebel. She was a lady.

She was also more than thankful when the limo pulled away from the house. Hating every detail of it now as it faded into the distance.

"You were wonderful Annabeth." Her mother offered her a decent half smile. "I was very impressed."

"Thank you Mother." Annabeth tried not to squeal as a flower of happiness surrounded her heart. So happy that everything she had to put up with was well worth it. That she had done something right for once. And twice as happy that this was over. That she never had to go there again.

 _If I want anything from her, I better ask while she's in a good mood!_ Annabeth thought slyly. Thinking about what she had to do that night.

"Mother?" she started simply. Hoping that her wish would be granted.

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright for me to spent the night at Pipers? I did miss the entire writer's craft class today and I hope to get today's lesson from her." Annabeth crossed her fingers as she spoke. Knowing that Piper wasn't even in writer's craft.

"I guess that would be alright." her mother allowed. "But you leave after you've had a good dinner and you better not be late for school in the morning."

Annabeth's heart leapt as she laid out the plans.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is unedited :P. Just procrastinating on writing more of Forgotten Paradise.**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Annabeth pulled her bike to the side of the street and dipped into a shady alley. Falling under the cloak of darkness as she whipped her phone out of her sweatpant pocket.

Quietly, she pressed the button to call Piper and waited patiently as the phone rang. The even tones telling her it was ringing murmuring in her ear for a brief second.

"Annabeth! How was it? Did you have fun?" Piper's chirpy voice almost instantly came over the line.

"Pipes, I have a favor." Annabeth whispered hoarsely. Not wanting to be heard by any potential passerby.

"Name your request." Piper's voice fell into a concerned quizzical mix. Not sure of what to make of Annabeth's unexpectedly serious demeanor.

"I told Mother that I'd be spending the night at your place. She thinks I'm heading to your house now. If she so happens to call, could you tell her I'm there? Okay?" Annabeth explained as she looked up to the crack of sky between two buildings. The black void with no stars staring back at her.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later okay?" Annabeth answered nervously. Trying to think up an answer. "I don't know how long this is gonna take, so can I count on you to cover for me?"

"Consider this mission a success." Piper barked in her best sergeant voice. Probably saluting like an idiot, alone in the middle of her room.

"Also, could I crash at your house once I'm done? I promise I'll crawl through your window as quick as a mouse." Annabeth breathed deeply. "You don't even have to wait up for me or anything."

A long silence followed before Piper hummed in a perplexed tone. "Okie doke. But you have to relay exactly what you're up to Miss."

"Thanks Pipes. This means the world." Annabeth sighed. Relief flooding her burdened shoulders.

And before Pipes could ask anymore questions, Annabeth hung up. Feeling a little guilty that she didn't have an explanation but knowing that Piper had her back no matter what.

Pushing off the pavement, she directed the bike down the hill. Passing under streetlights and zooming passed people walking in the darkness. Her heavy shoulder bag thumping against her side as she petaled, and her wings drinking in the wind. Each time she paused her pedals the chains would click as the bike coasted.

Curving off the road, she turned her bike out of the artificial light onto the lane that lead into the green strip. Darkness enfolding her as shadows guided where the tree line was. Whistling lightly to herself as she worked the bike around the bend. Each vigorous pedal propelling her faster towards Percy.

Suddenly, she came face to face with a shadow standing in the middle of the road. His head craned upwards towards the forest as he moved funny looking binoculars around. Annabeth hit the brakes and gave a shrill cry of a warning. Her wings flapping in alarm against her back.

"Watch it!" he jerked away from her as to avoid getting hit. Her bike screeching to a stop beside him.

"Sorry." she gasped. "But you really shouldn't be in the middle of the road."

She could barely see him through the darkness. The only thing she could note was that he was of bigger build, and was holding a peculiar something that she had mistaken for binoculars.

"James! Lights!" he barked as if commanding an order.

Instantly Annabeth was engulfed in blinding white lights streaming by the side of the road. Throwing up an arm she tried to squint through blazes of white pure light but failed epically.

"Whoa! What the bloody hell?" she growled angrily. "Shut those bloody things off, what in the daylights are you damned folks trying to do? Blind me?"

In a second the lights turned down and Annabeth peeked beneath her arm to stare at the idiots who caused the hassle in the first place.

"You've got quite the dirty mouth on ya for being so young." The man beside her bike huffed. Her eyes finally adjusting so she could see his hawk nose and pointed features. The way he was scowling with his lip turned down in an ugly manner.

"You'd have the mouth of a scallying pirate too if you were suddenly popped into blazes of obnoxious light after a casual ride in the dark. Is it not hard to believe that when a bloke stands in the middle of the bloody road and almost throws me off my damned bike then almost blinds me pisses the fricken daylights outta me?"

"One would question why a little girl was riding a bike towards the woods in the middle of the night in the first place." The man spat back.

Annabeth's eyebrows dipped as she looked him over once more.

How his shoulder was slightly hunched to one side, and the way his eyes followed her every movement as if he were preparing for her to attack.

Then there were the goggles in his hands. Not just any goggles, but state of the art night vision goggles. His fingers curled harshly around the edges with an unnatural amount of tension. Almost as if he were scared to lose them.

"I have a right to be here don't I?" Annabeth stuck her nose in the air stubbornly. Casually turning her attention over to the vehicle parked on the side of the road. The powerful lights strapped to its top.

She smelt something fishy when she saw the men piled in the back of the green jeep. One loose rifle carelessly left in her line of sight. She predicted they each had one with the way there backs were so straight. No one sat like a perfect english lady unless they had a pole like object pressed to there back.

' _People in jeeps and helicopters came out of nowhere. We tried to escape…'_ Annabeth's blood ran cold as she made the connections. Her head spinning as she realized exactly what they were looking for in the forest at this time of night.

But Annabeth was a master of the mask. She never let her fear show, and she'd be damned if she did it now.

"You boys really shouldn't be hunting this time of year." She glowered in her most menacing way. "Schools almost out and teens are throwing bush parties all over these parts."

It wasn't exactly a lie. Annabeth had overheard some girls at her school chattering and squealing over prime campfire areas.

"Is that where you're going?" The man raised an eyebrow at her mockingly. "A little bush party?"

"None of your beeswax." She growled. Anger throbbing through her veins.

"You've got spunk for such a little girl." The man sniffed. Shifted back onto the weight of his heels as he looked at her through gleaming eyes. Looking her over as if she were just a piece of meat. Shadows criss crossing across his face in an ugly tangle of lines.

"Dare you change the subject?" she huffed indignantly. "You're hunting in an area at night where teens are potentially partying. Do you know how dangerous that is? One foul bullet is all it takes before you're locked up for a lifetime."

The guys in the jeep shifted uncomfortably for a moment. None of them wearing anything notable. No logos, or symbols to announce they were from any agency. Just regular street clothes.

Chances were, they were operating without informing the local police if they were part of some government branch. Why the government would hunt a person who knew how to fly was beyond her.

 _Maybe they just like slaying people who learn how to fly…. But how has this secret been contained?_

"Just get lost." he spat as he turned back towards the jeep. Obviously done with the conversation.

"Fine." Annabeth gritted while her white wings buzzed irritably. Edging her bike forward before she pedaled away. Very aware of a few wary glances being thrown in her direction.

Miffed, she pedaled onward. Speeding around the curve and letting her curls fly. When she was a satisfactory distance away she wiggled her phone out of her pocket and dialed for the police.

 _Doesn't matter who they are._ She reminded herself. _Telling the police about them will definitely put their search for Percy on hold, for at least tonight._

After her brief phone call, she went on her merry way. Nothing of consequence breaking her path as she chained her bike and started lugging her bag through the bramble thick forest. Cursing horrendously whenever she got snagged on a branch or fell over a log in the darkness. Feeling her way past trunks of trees with only the slimmest trace of moonlight to guide her. Truth be told she had a flashlight in her backpack but she didn't dare turn it on in case she'd been followed by those awful people in the jeep. She couldn't risk it at least.

Either way Annabeth finally felt the familiar rugged bark of Percy's tree. Barely being able to see the outline of his raw little treehouse.

 _At this rate, I'll be as strong as an ox._ Annabeth thought begrudgingly as she hefted herself up the tree. Her forearms burning from all the extra weight.

Exhausted she rolled into the safety of the tree house breathing heavily as her thighs prickled in protest. The rough bark of the lumpy floor digging into her back as she huffed, and stared at the jumbled dark ceiling.

 _Strange how the fires not lit._ Annabeth noticed with a hint of perplexion. Tilting her head towards the pit, and the seemingly empty treehouse.

 _Where's Percy?!_ Annabeth jumped to her feet in alarm. Scanning the eerily dark room while the wind creaked against the wood. Her eyes following the beams of wood on the floor, until they settled on a lump where the sleeping bag usually was kept.

With a heavy sigh of relief, Annabeth let her shoulder bag drop to the floor. The contents clanging noisily as she stepped gingerly across the rugged log floor towards the makeshift 'bed'.

"Percy." Annabeth called, trying to wake him. "I brought food."

He didn't answer.

"Percy?" Annabeth unzipped the sleeping bag and peeled back the cover. A stab of dismay taking over her as she saw his wings wrapped tightly around his body and trembling. A thick sheen of sweat encasing his face as he twisted over to glower at her blearily. She pointedly ignored the bundle of fur beside Percy as it hissed in annoyance. Bandit giving her the dirtiest look she's gotten yet before tumbling out of the bag and marching towards the door to start her night time adventures.

"Is cold." he burbled while gripping at the covers again. Another tremble shuttering his wings.

"Percy, are you alright?" Annabeth gasped as she fell beside him. Noticing the shivers coursing through his body buried in the sleeping bag.

"Mmh fine." he mumbled while scrunching his face up as if he were concentrating really hard. His hood pulled over his head to retain heat. "Just cold."

Pushing his midnight locks off his forehead, Annabeth pressed her palm to his skin. Her heart plummeting at how it felt.

"You're burning up!" she hissed. Pulling her hand away as Percy cracked his eyes open to glare lightly at her. As if he wanted to pretend that she hadn't said a thing.

"Mmh fine." he uttered again while twisting away from her. Another spasm of shivers echoing through his figure. His body curling tighter into a fetal position.

Annabeth fell back on her heels and looked him over. Concern panging around her heart.

 _I might as well start the fire before I do anything._ She decided. Getting to her feet and gathering what she needed. In a few minutes, feeling satisfied at the lively flame she created.

 _Now back to business..._

"Come on Percy, get up." Annabeth urged gently. "Let me see your back."

Begrudgingly Percy sat up and cumbersomely turned his back to see her. Not having the energy to even argue as he slouched tiredly. With a flick of her hands to unbuttoned his hoodie wing straps. Tugging delicately at the sweater yank it off.

"Arms up." Annabeth instructed. Peeling the sweater away from his body when he obliged. She repeated the steps for his shirt until she could finally inspect his stitched up wound.

With quick and steady hands, Annabeth peeled the bandages away. Her gut knotting as a bad smell was released with each bind. The last layer revealed a mess of chili red inflamed skin that bulged around the stitches. The tense area was hotter than his face, and the skin tight and blood red.

"Bloody hell." Annabeth cursed as she looked it over again. "Perce? How does it feel?"

"My back burns…" Percy slurred. "But is weird because I'm… cold?"

Percy was in fact the opposite of cold. Annabeth could tell by just looking at him. Sweat was just glinting off his body as if he had just taken a shower. His hair spiked with moisture, and his shoulders beading with it. He didn't look good at all.

Annabeth swallowed her fear and stood bravely. Retrieving her bag and lugging it over to Percy with labored steps. The bottom of her bag scuffing against the raw wood floor.

"I'm going to clean your back again. Okay?" Annabeth warned as she brought out the alcohol wipes. Peeling the packaging off one before Percy had time to nod and pressing it against his throbbing wound.

Percy's wings shuddered and twitched, but he was able to not cover his wound like a dog hiding it's paw. His fisted hands fell loose when Annabeth finished wiping and he let out a guttural sound of relief. No words passing between them as Annabeth silently wrapped him in fresh bandages. The cotton plush on her fingers as she listened carefully to the lulling wind in the trees, and cracks in the fire. Subconsciously listening for any men in jeeps.

"Hold on." Annabeth held him back from putting his shirt back on. His eager hands thumbing the material. "You're covered in sweat."

"No Im not." Percy stated groggily while swinging his head towards her. His enchanting eyes squinting in the firelight. A lost haze glazing his eyes.

"Yes you are." Annabeth corrected. Digging her water bottle out of her bag and squirting a bit of water onto one of the wipes to dilute the alcohol.

Squeezing it out, she dumped a bit more water on it, then plopped it onto his back. Percy mumbled in protest like a sulking child but she persevered. Cleaning him up until he wasn't a sticky mess.

"Here." Annabeth muttered, as she took away his sweaty shirt and hoodie. Dropping them in a pile before digging through the bag of clothes she had only brought him the day before. Picking out another pair of clean clothes and passing them too him. Trying not to feel guilty that she had deliberately pulled out the panda hoodie.

 _It's the thickest one_ she convinced herself. _It's the best choice for him to wear now._

Percy ended up needing help with slipping the clothes on. His strength being so low he seemed to get tired by just trying to pull a shirt on.

"Have you eaten anything today Percy?" Annabeth asked quietly as she pulled the hoodie with the little ears over his head. Helping his arms slipped through the sleeves before buttoning up the wing holes.

"I ate…. I ate…." Percy mumbled blearily. "I ate… I… I wasn't hungry."

"Nevermind." Annabeth let it slide. "Here, just drink this. Okay? You need water." Annabeth pressed the water bottle into his hands. Making sure he drank at least half of it before letting him slip back under the warm covers of his sleeping bag.

Half an hour later she was back by his side, with half a pot of stew heated over the fire. Thankful that her family's leftovers were so protien packed.

"Perce." Annabeth shook him lightly with her free hand. "Percy I brought food."

"Not hungry." he mumbled into the sleeping bag. Dismay strangling Annabeth again when she saw the buildup of sweat on his forehead again.

"Please?" Annabeth choked.

 _He has to eat. He has to eat. If he doesn't eat, he can't get better._

"No."

"Percy Please? It's beef stew. It's still hot. It'll make you feel better. I promise." Annabeth tried to bait him. Her heart skittering in her chest. "Just sit up okay?"

"But Im not-"

"Percy." Annabeth begged this time. "Just a few bites. It'll help you. You haven't eaten all day."

"But-"

"Percy, please."

"...fine." Percy surrendered sleepily as he struggled out of his sleeping bag again. His wings limp and drooping out of his lack of energy. Carelessly taking the pot and the spoon and queasily bringing a drippy biteful to his mouth.

"You're getting it everywhere." Annabeth pointed out. Taking his wrist and guiding his hand. Determination firing in her gut that he would make it through this. That she wouldn't let him get any worse.

Dishearteningly, Percy pushed the pot back at her after a painful swallow. His eyes already slouching closed as his body seemed to be aching for sleep.

"Percy, you need at least a few more bites." Annabeth persisted. Trying to keep the concern in her under wraps.

 _I can't take him to a hospital. Either he gets better, or worse. I can't do anything else._

"Too tired." he grumbled. Shifting backwards as if to fall into his sleeping bag again. The measly moth holed material somehow looking appealing to Percy.

Annabeth set a hand on his slouched shoulders and kept him upright. Her eyes burning and her heart hammering. "Here." she breathed as she set the pot in her lap and took up the spoon in her free hand. "I can feed it to you."

Percy muttered a few inaudible words but nothing of worth noting. He didn't object as she helped him eat.

Packing as much as she could onto each spoonful and watching him as he chewed drearily slow. His eyes half lidded yet curious as he stared blankly at her. Each passing moment, each empty spoonful, he just watched with eyes that ate away at her fraying nerves. The flimsy light from the fire stretching and shrinking like an elastic band. The orange glow deepening the rooms rustic look.

"What?" she finally asked between spoonfuls.

"Why are you helping me?" Percy managed to say through a mouthful of stew. His head cocking slightly to the side as he spoke lazily slow. "You… you don't need to."

Annabeth snorted lightly and held out another spoonful to Percy patiently. "You're right. I don't need to. I want to. I'm not going to leave you sick and alone in the middle of the woods. Now eat up. The more you eat, the better."

Percy grunted a reply and took another sloppy mouthful. Slowly working his way through the pot until Annabeth was scraping the bottom. Her worries that were eating through her gut, slowly dissolving as she thought the situation through more clearly.

 _It could get worse._ She reminded herself. _But it could get better._

"Now you can sleep." Annabeth sighed. Feeling the stress of weariness bear down on her own bones. How her shoulders cramped and legs burned from sitting in the same position for so long.

Percy yawned heavily before shifting and scooting back into his sleeping bag. His wings curling around himself like another blanket. Mumbling a few more things before he started drifting away. An instant later he was snoring steadily with his mouth slightly ajar and his hood falling away from his face. The cute round panda ear on that side flopping backwards.

 _He's just like a little kid._ Annabeth chuckled inwardly as she set the pot down beside her. A ghost smile on her face. _He's cute._

Shifting into a more comfortable sitting position, Annabeth leaned back leisurely. Her thoughts shifting on what she should do next. To leave or to stay. Wondering if Percy would be alright for the rest of the night.

 _Better stay._ She determined. _Everything could get dreadfully worse if I haven't treated that infection correctly… Percy could die… then he'd never get home. But then again, he isn't returning home anytime soon. His mother is probably missing him terribly..._

 _I wonder what his mother's like. Perhaps she has a hand on how he discovered flying. And the whereabouts of Percy's father? Hopefully Percy's mother has someone to confide in while she's facing this loss. Hopefully Percy will get back to her!_

 _But how?_

 _How will Percy get out of this mess without being killed?_

Annabeth looked back at Percy's sleeping figure. His hair falling slightly over his eyebrows messily and a trail of drool sparkling in the warm firelight. How his deep worry lines were eased away in the peacefulness of sleep. Annabeth chuckled somewhat fondly and brushed the hair away from his face. A ball of warmth expanding in her chest.

 _I have to help him somehow….. But how?_

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth was wretched from sleep in a second. Her heart instantly hammering in her chest and her eyes wide and alert as someone scrambled over her. The smell of smoke invading her lungs with each heavily labored breath. When her eyes focused she was alarmed to see filaments of soot dancing fluidly through the air that made her wings buzz in fright. Heat pressing against her back like an unseen force as her own shadow loomed and danced in front of her eyes amongst waves of warm light.

When Annabeth stumbled around, her heart leapt wildly into her throat at the orange flames leaking from the fire. Catching and dancing on the log floor and taunting in foot high walls at Percy as he beat it with an old sweater. Flickering and bowing over and over in a unrequited performance as it spat heat and light and plumes of dark smoke.

Desperately, Annabeth grabbed at her water bottle. Tightening her grip on the metallic edges and fumbling with the fickle plastic knob. The miniscule amount of water inside of it sloshing and swishing against the sides, reminding her of how empty it was.

Shakily she emptied the water onto a shirt lying on the floor and attacked the flames. Slapping them down inch by inch until even the fire within the ring of rocks had been extinguished. Leaving a long black scar arching from the pit to the wall. Dying embers burning brightly in the sudden darkness as they faded into nothing. Then pitch black invaded, and took over, forcing Annabeth to grab at her bag again and feel around until she felt the cold metal of her flashlight. In a quick rubber button press, there was a bright white light that flooded them in heatless comfort. Chasing the shadows and easing the fear.

Annabeth's heart was still fluttering in unplanned beats. Her throat felt thick and her eyes were burning from smoke. Her wings were flapping uncontrollably with each tense second that passed. Her gut swelled with guilt as she looked at Percy with teary eyes.

"Bloody hell, I fell asleep." she gasped, gripping the flashlight in both hands. "I'm so sorry. I fell asleep and I didn't put the fire out and- and I almost killed both of us.. I- I just. Bloody idiot. That's what I am. I'm a-"

Percy's knees buckled and he plummeted forward. Annabeth catching him as fast as she could as she let the flashlight clatter to the floor. Her adrenaline heavy system reacting quicker than she ever would on a normal day.

"Mh sorry." he muttered against her shoulder. Struggling to stand as he flapped his wings lightly to gain some balance. "Lightheaded… I got up a bit fast."

"If you didn't we could've died." Annabeth trembled. Biting her lip to keep it from quivering. Her eyes filling fast with tears. "I'm so sorry. I drifted off. I'm- I'm sorry."

She was fighting the tears as hard she could but they just squeezed out. Dripping down her face as she helped Percy back to his sleeping bag.

"It's okay." he muttered. Hunching into a limp sit.

"No it's not." Annabeth choked. "No it's not, I almost killed us. I could've killed you. I-"

Unexpectedly, Percy gently grabbed her hand. His burning fingers tightening around hers as he locked eyes. Sincerity ringing deep within the depths of his deep forest green eyes.

"We're both alive." He reminded her softly. Eyes never wavering. "We're fine. It's okay."

In a wave of unwilling relief, Annabeth's shoulders fell. Her heart pumping in her chest as her cheeks started to burn.

"Okay." she whispered. Trying to shake the tremors of fear from her body. "Alright."

"You feeling better?" she changed the subject while drying her tears. Slipping her hand out of Percy's to feel his forehead with her palm again. Still feeling hot and clammy. Still looking like he could collapse in a second.

"A bit." he replied hoarsely while scratching the back of his neck. Staring at her unblinkingly. His eyes soft yet questioning. At least he seemed to have a bit more energy.

"Why are you still here? And what time is it?" Percy finally looked into his lap. Threading his fingers together somberly as Annabeth slipped her phone out of her sweatpants pocket.

"Its 3:34 in the morning." She answered quietly as she squinted at the screen light. "I decided to stay, incase you needed any other assistance…. But I suppose leaving would've been the wiser option…"

"Why was there even a choice?" Percy tilted his head at her in a perplexed way. His tone weary but determined. "You should've gone home. You should've gotten some sleep."

"I couldn't just leave you!" Annabeth argued.

"Why not?" Percy was still exhausted, that much was clear in his voice. And yet he persisted, and asked. Digging for answers she hadn't even thought of yet all while keeping his steady eyes locked on hers.

"Because I care about you." She muttered. Feeling the truthfulness of her own words hit her in the face. "You're not just some bonkers fellow in the woods I arbitrary visit out of sick curiosity. You're my friend in my books. I want to help you."

A grateful yet pursed smile tugged its way onto Percy's lips. His eyes falling to his hands. "I think you're a friend too." he uttered quietly. Almost as if he were afraid to say it.

"I would hope so." Annabeth chuckled delicately before a timid silence stated its place. Leaving room for them to listen to the hush of the trees outside and the eerie call of a faraway coyote. The flashlight casting long shadows from its place on the floor, and boldly defining the features on their faces.

"You should sleep." Annabeth suggested. "You've still got a raging fever."

"You should too." Percy mumbled as he starting slipping back under the covers. "Everyone needs sleep."

Annabeth was about to respond when Percy held up the sleeping bag flap apparently for her. His gaze locking onto hers again as he spoke his offer through his eyes.

"Sleep here?!" Annabeth exclaimed in shock.

It was tempting though. Just to let go and fall into the folds of sleep. Relieve her bagging eyes and stiff back.

Percy shrugged like it didn't matter. "It's really dark outside. I doubt you'd be able to find your way out of the forest. Plus it doesn't make sense for you to sleep on those logs."

 _What would mother think?! She'd be infuriated! I'd probably be kicked out!_ Annabeth groaned and rubbed the knot in her neck. Her inner battles breaking through.

 _But mother's not here. Plus I need sleep if I'm ever going to make the school day productive tomorrow..._ Finally breaking, Annabeth caved and crawled in beside Percy. Her arms sore and stiff from hitting the fire out and her back feeling like it was rusting to pieces. The dry leaves under the sleeping bag rustled and crunched beneath her until she settled right next to Percy on her side. Realizing just how uncomfortable it was with nothing by dry leaves between you and some logs. But Annabeth bit down on any complaint that would rise to her mouth.

 _Percy sleeps like this every night._ She reminded herself. _Don't you dare complain._

Suddenly Percy shifted and Annabeth felt a tickling sensation as he extended one midnight wing and wrapped it around her. His soft feathers acting as an extra layer of warmth that sent tingles down her spine.

 _No personal space._ Annabeth noted with a blush blooming on her face. _But he's been alone for a year. He's forgotten plenty of things. Besides, we're in a sleeping bag, how much personal space can I have anyways?_

"Percy?" Annabeth shifted over to face him. Her eyes wide as she came nose to nose with his face.

Percy didn't crack an eyelid open. "Yea?" he mumbled in a doze.

"Promise you'll tell me if you need anything. Okay?" She whispered. Tentatively brushing his locks away from his forehead to check his temperature one last time.

 _Still feels like he's on fire._

"Okay." Percy muttered with a slur. Drifting off faster than ever. Leaving Annabeth to just watch him float away into dreamworld.

Her own eyes growing heavy, and the warmth sinking into her body didn't help her alertness.

Soon, she too had drifted off.

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth woke up the moment light skimmed the farthest reaches of the horizon in dazzling pinks and purples. She woke up, not from the beautiful birds calling and singing amongst the fresh summer trees, but because a smelly cranky raccoon was crawling, and clawing over her face to get inside the sleeping bag. Hissing and spitting as she crawled under the flap of the sleeping bag. When she was awake enough to figure out her location she found that embarrassingly enough, she was smoshed right in beside Percy, both his wings around her now as they lay cuddled together.

Brushing aside the voice in her head screaming at how indecent it was, Annabeth checked Percy's temperature with the back of her hand. Sighing in relief when she realized that his fever had broken.

Getting out of the tangle of wings, arms, and fabric proved to be difficult. But once she was free, she realized just how badly she wanted to crawl back in and sleep. How she felt twice as tired as yesterday, and how her muscles ached from sleeping on such a hard surface.

However, the next hour was nothing but exhausting work for Annabeth by first getting dressed in her crumpled school uniform, then hiking through the woods to her bike, then biking to the nearest 24 hour superstore, then buying Percy a day's worth of food before lugging it back through the forest and up to the tree.

She had to make several trips up and down the prickly branches in order for it all to get in the little treehouse. The jug of water being the most challenging of them all.

In the end she looked a mess, and smelled like sweat and dirt. Percy on the other hand hadn't even woken up yet. His hair flying everywhere as he lay splayed out in the bag. Snoring peacefully away in his panda hoodie, in a way Annabeth didn't dare disturb him. He needed his sleep. Bandit in the meantime was hissing a growling up a storm at her for no apparently reason.

 _Stupid Raccoon._ Annabeth sniffed as she organised the food and hoped that the little monster didn't steal any of it.

By the time she looked at her clock again, her heart seemed to wither in her chest. It was time for school.

 _How marvelous._ She thought sourly while dragging her bike towards the school. Her curls a knotted mess and her wings unpreened and in disarray. If she looked down she would noticed that she hadn't tied her tie right, and that her blouse was untucked and flapping in the crisp breeze that hit her lungs.

 _But Percy's okay…_ Her mind sighed. A sense of warm gratitude in her chest besides all the pain and exhaustion she was facing. That one flicker of warmth seemingly worth it for all her troubles.

"ANNABETH!" a shrill cry came echoing over the street. Bouncing off the houses and making Annabeth cringe.

A second later Piper pounced onto her best friend and tackled her to the ground. The bike clattering to the pavement noisily as Annabeth cringe from all the noise. Her tired brain functioning so slowly.

"Where were you!" Piper nearly shrieked. Shaking Annabeth's shoulders roughly. "I was worried sick! You never showed last night! I was panicking this morning!"

"Pipes, chill." Annabeth groaned while pushing her away and climbing to her feet. No patience left in her voice, and no sympathy in her hands.

"Annabeth!?" Piper cried in shock as she lay on the sidewalk. "What's gotten into you?!"

Breathing deeply, Annabeth put out a hand to help Piper up. Apologies swirling around her baggy eyes as she helped the brunette to her feet.

"Nothin Pipes. Sorry, I just barely slept last night." Annabeth answered sluggishly as she made a move for her bike. Guilt written on her features.

Piper tilted it back upright before Annabeth had a chance to protest. "Golly, you're right. You look terrible! What were you even doing all night?"

 _An excuse… what can I tell her that she'd believe?_

Fumbling with her shoulder bag, Annabeth produced her gold compass and showed it to Piper. Flashing it in front of her eyes for a second before saying. "Lost this in the Green Strip, then got lost in the woods because it was so dark. Ended up falling asleep under a tree."

"You slept in the Green?" Piper gasped in horror. "Annabeth! Don't you realize how dangerous that was?"

"Not dangerous enough to kill me." Annabeth muttered groggily while rubbing her eyes. A yawn escaping her lips before she had a chance to cover it.

She could barely see two feet in front of her. The light seemed way too bright and all those obnoxious birds singing! Seriously, she just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for eons.

"I'll take the notes for you if you wish." Piper promised sweetly. "So you can catch a tad of shut eye then I suppose."

"Thanks Pipes. But I'd rather sleep at home. If my grades were to slip even by a pinch, my mother would lose her bloody mind." Annabeth waved her off as she sloppily tucked her blouse into the kilt. Hopping along loosely to pull up that one knee high sock that was slipping.

"Oh bloody hell, Annabeth. I forgot to tell you." Piper cursed. "You're not going to be home for most of the evening!"

Annabeth's heart dropped. "What?!"

"Your mother called last night. I told her that you were in the shower and thankfully she bought it. She declared a lady called Mrs. Aresteo or something had invited you to dinner and told me to tell you to cancel any previous engagements you had. So… please try to sleep during class."

"Oh I could just die!" Annabeth huffed. Octavian's broad smug smile and twitchy hands crossing her mind as she stomped her foot childishly. "This is going to be one of the worst days ever!"

* * *

 **Fact: Reviews help inspiration.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Octavian is a sexual harasser. Don't be like Octavian.**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

 _She works hours and hours a day, and can't spare me a minute. But when it comes down to buying a dress for me to impress Mrs. Aresto. She's got all the time in the world._ Annabeth sniffed miserably as she looked at herself in the mirror. Head to toe looking fabulous and having spent the last three hours in 'quality time' with her mom.

 _Quality time my ass._ She cursed dishearteningly. _Mom barely talked to me at all…_

And yet her mother found time to weave and spray and tease her hair into a braided chignon. Her mom found time to nip at her to sit still as she layered her face in makeup. Explaining how the dark brown eyeshadow, and black eyeliner and mascara brought out her eyes. How the rouge matte lipstick made her lips look fuller and more lovingly sculpted. How the contouring and foundation gave her face a flawless look.

Explaining it all but sighing at the way she slouched, they way she moved too much, they way she wasn't paying attention enough.

Now Annabeth was alone in her little green room. Standing quietly and patiently in front of her mirror, and hating the reflection that returned to her. Hating how she looked good, and elegant and _perfect._ She hated perfection.

Shifting her silver clutch to her left hand she ran her fingers over the smooth fabric of the dress. Disgusted how it hugged her body, yet left her knees bare. Hating how it clung to her boobs, and her butt as if she were wrapped in nothing more than a few layers of navy muslin cloth.

And yet it looked _good._ She looked good.

Her delicate dangling earrings sparkling like her silver clutch and her silver killer heels.

It pulled the entire look together in a classy way.

"Annabeth!" Her mother called from down the stairs. Her voice as starchy as ever. "We must leave! The chauffeur is waiting!"

"Coming!" she called as she attempted to make a graceful descent down the stairs. Her strappy heels making her stumble slightly on each step.

 _Grace dumbass._ Her mind chided. _Step with GRACE._

With a aggravated sigh, Athena shook her head at Annabeth. Eyes raking up and down her body as she found everything wrong with the daughter in front of her.

"Remember, heel to toe while walking in such high heels." Her mother chastised with a scowl. "What did I pay to give you lessons for child? I expected more than this!"

"Sorry mother." Annabeth stated robotically. Her heart sinking. _Can't I do it right?_

"And for heavens sakes, keep your gut in." her mother remarked stingily. "You've got a bit too much pudge around the midsection. A lady doesn't have _pudge._ "

"Yes mother." Annabeth looked to the floor to hide her tearing eyes. Gripping her clutch tightly and hating her perfectly manicured nails.

"And don't think I forgot what state you were in when you walked through the doors. Wings fruffled, hair a mess. Even your clothes were wrinkled and disgusting. Whatever activity you did at Pipers made you look like a god forsaken hobo." Annabeth hid her cringes behind her mask as her mother laid it upon her thickly.

"That's enough Mom, the girl looks fine." Malcolm suddenly appeared strolling down the stairs. His hair combed to the side, and wearing a neatly pressed pair of dress pants and a blue button up shirt.

"Malcolm! Are you coming?" Annabeth asked hopefully with excitement dazzling through her eyes. Leaning onto the railing as her brother shot her a sympathetic look.

"Annabeth! A lady does not speak unless spoken too. I will not have you acting so preposterously in front of the Aresto's! Especially Clarice's husband!"

Annabeth bit her tongue as another jab of pain entered her heart.

 _Screw up. Just do it right already._

"Apologies Mother." Annabeth offered meekly. Her tired bones feeling just about ready to crack. Her shoulders hurt, and her head nothing but foggy from the lack sleep she had that night. It didn't help that she was being pushed to her limit with impressing the Aresto's and her mother.

Athena raised a disappointed eyebrow at her that made Annabeth's heart squeeze.

"Well to answer your question, then yes. I am coming. Mom wanted me to meet Octavian I believe his name was?" Malcolm intervened trying to take Athena's attention off Annabeth for a second.

Annabeth only shuddered. Even the sound of his name on the air was bitter to hear. Never wanting to see that boy again, but not having much of a choice.

"Yes, and Mr. Aresto has come from the city so I will be very keen on introducing both of you to him. That is if you stay on your best behaviour."

"Yes mother." Annabeth offered obediently. Her spine straight and her figure poised.

 _Don't screw this up. Don't screw this up._

"Sure." Malcolm agreed offhandedly. Making Annabeth more than jealous at how easy he had it. How their mother never seemed to find a problem in the world with him.

"Come along then. We mustn't be late."

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth felt sick to her stomach as she was lead up the marble stairs all over again. This time the night air feeling refreshing on her tired body before they were enclosed into the building. Brilliant lights dazzled them as they walked into the grand front hall with the magnificent chandelier.

Mrs. Aresto babbling on and on about how pleased she was to finally meet the man of the house again. Cooing and complimenting Malcolm in every way, as Malcolm stood there handsomely and managed to seamlessly produce witty replies.

"You must meet my son." Mrs. Aresto declared. "He's just your age! Why you two played together as boys!"  
"I'm afraid I don't remember those times." Malcolm chuckled. "It's been many years."

"And I never expected you to have such a stupendous memory!" Mrs. Aresto waved at him teasingly as she lead them forward down tall spacious halls. Passing family portraits of stuffed up looking gentlemen and grisly old ladies. Beautiful sculptures hidden in alcoves of the hall, and a glass ceiling that displayed the millions of stars.

 _Heel to Toe._ Annabeth focused solely on her walking. _Fluid movements. Nothing gawky you screw up._

Mrs. Aresto led them on and on. Twisting through places of the house and giving comments about passing servants or maids.

Malcolm twisted his head to shoot Annabeth a dumb face which she couldn't help but smile at. Thankful that he was here with her this time to at least make it bearable.

"Here, we shall dine." Mrs. Aresto held the old oak door open for her guests. Beckoning them into a lavish and spacious dining room that made Annabeth sigh internally at how perfect it was.

She really really hated perfect.

It was victorian inspired, that much was evident. How the pale cream walls were encrusted with intricate molds and embellished corners. The marble fireplace was masterfully carved with flowers and angels, and fixed with a wrought iron pit that looked like it hadn't been used a day in their lives. The polished wooden floor had a pale persian woven rug on it where the antique wooden dining set was laid out with precisely six table settings. Two bright and winding chandeliers over each end of the table.

Framing the room, and setting the mood was the high paneled curved windows with flowing silk curtains that were tied to the sides in tasseled ropes to show off the moonlit lawns, and acres of garden.

Malcolm whistled lowly. His eyes moving around the room easily as he scanned it. Another twang of jealously enveloping Annabeth as Athena didn't bat an eyelash at Malcolm's whistle.

"You've got quite the beautiful place here." he complimented while sliding his hands casually into his pockets.

"I've always thought so. Thank you." Mrs. Aresto beamed as they formed a comfortable circle around her. Annabeth noting how she always seemed to dress so formally when guests arrived. Her black and white designer dress looking crisp and smooth. How her brown hair was always in ship shape, and not a hair out of line. Even her pale cream feathers were perfectly preened.

 _I wonder how she looks when she wakes up…._

"Athena!" A voice boomed as a new person entered the room. The sturdy man was undoubtedly Mr. Aresto. The same blonde hair, and pale blue eyes but with a dark tan to his skin and some muscle to his bones. His gull like wings tucked behind him formally as he grasped Annabeth's mother's hand in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Apollo." Athena smiled graciously.

"You as well." he beamed. Sliding his hands into his pockets as they returned a few other pleasantries. The usual 'how's the business going' and 'what's your success rate this year?'. Annabeth on the other hand had to fight down her reflexes. She almost belted Octavian in the gut when he slyly slipped up behind her and set his hand on her lower back. A bit too low, if you know what that means.

"I'm delighted to see you again gorgeous." he muttered with a creepy smirk. Acting as if he were the most charming man in the world.

For a panicked second, Annabeth felt cornered. Like any child would she looked to her mother for guidance but found all other adults enveloped in a very engaging conversation about business. She felt uncomfortable with him being this close and this outwardly bold, but what was she to do? Tell him to back off and have her mother 'embarrassed?'

No, she couldn't do that. All her life she dreamed of making her mother proud, and for the first time she had gotten somewhere in that field. That was her last resort.

Maybe she could tell him politely?

No, Octavian seemed to be the blunt type. He'd take offense to any word she said against him. How was she to get out of this?

Nervously, her wings shook slightly. Her cheeks growing hot as the anxiety starting eating away at her mask.

 _SAY SOMETHING YOU DUMBASS!_

"Hello Octavian." she managed smoothly. _Kindly remove your hand._ She was thinking. Thinking, and rolling the phrase over in her mind but never saying it.

Octavian seemed to take her tongue tied state, and shivering wings another way. His hand shifting on its position and sending waves of prickles down Annabeth's neck as she fought to keep it cool.

"You needn't be so flustered." He grinned. "It's only me, and I assure you have the all the reason to feel at home."

Annabeth's chest felt tight. She couldn't breath his awful cologne. She just wanted to be as far away from Octavian as possible.

"You must be Octavian." Malcolm suddenly interjected. Annabeth's tense shoulders falling in relief as her older brother naturally pried himself between her and Octavian.

His cool facade seeming friendly and neutral, but Annabeth could see the glint of anger flickering in his eyes. How he kept his body between the two of them like a barrier.

 _Thank you._ Annabeth cried internally. Liberated from his intrusive hands.

"Why yes." Octavian looked a little peeved, but welcomed Malcolm's attention nonetheless. "And you are?"

"I'm Annabeth's older brother, Malcolm." he introduced with a courteous offer of his hand for a formal handshake. He didn't say Athena's son. He didn't just say 'Malcolm Chase'. He said _Annabeth's older brother_. A threat hidden in those words as he continued his warm conversation.

"I've heard you hold an interesting trophy room." Malcolm continued. Keeping Octavian engaged as he started to somewhat dominantly lead him away by expecting him to follow. Octavian wandering away willingly while the subject of his pride and joy was being spoken of.

 _Thank you!_ Annabeth mouthed when Malcolm glanced back at her with concern in his eyes. Making sure she was alright.

For a moment Annabeth just stood there. Relieved from Octavian's pervertedness and uncomfortable presence. Allowing her exhaustion to show in one second with a dismal sigh before she set her mind back into making her mother proud.

Seamlessly, Annabeth shadowed the other conversation which had drifted to the discussion of lower class life and the repulsive state of slum living citizens. Annabeth watched curiously as Athena nodded enthusiastically to every big opinion Apollo had while sharing her own fears of her children falling into any lower class than they already were.

"Oh they won't dear. Trust me." Mrs. Aresto giggled. Fanning her hand ridiculously. Athena actually sharing a smile with the dame. Annabeth was too out of it to notice. Her head was throbbing with webs of pain. All she could do was stand quietly and watch as the people before her moved their lips and shifted on there feet.

Finally, as the minutes trickled away, a coat tailed butler entered stiffly and bowed in a stupendously low fashion. His face expressionless as he announced that dinner would be served.

"Oh splendid!" Mrs. Aresto smiled. "Shall we take our seats then?" she asked the rhetorical question as if she expected an answer. The guests moving towards the well equipped table.

 _Heel to toe._ Annabeth reminded herself. Gripping her clutch tightly instead of wincing at her cramped toes.

"Please, allow me." Octavian slithered up behind her again. Pulling her chair away from the table like an everyday gentleman. His very presence making her stomach feel like a pit of snakes.

"Thank you." She replied softly as he scooted the chair in. Not being able to shake the feeling that he was staring down her v-necked dress. Wishing more than ever now that she was in a turtleneck instead of this tight navy thing hugging her body.

Annabeth's heart sank dramatically when Octavian pulled back the chair next to her to sit down. Readying herself for a long unenjoyable dinner.

However, before Octavian could sit down, Malcolm appeared and took the seat. Thanking Octavian cordially as he scooted the chair in and began unfolding his napkin. Pretending as if he didn't notice at all that the seat wasn't for him. Gratitude bursting through her veins in warm bursts for her brother's presence. So thankful that he saw how uncomfortable Octavian made her and acted on it.

Octavian however looked as if he were about to protest, but instead made his way around the table to sit quietly next to Athena. Somewhat sulking as he shot Malcolm a hidden look of distaste.

 _I don't know what he wants from me._ Annabeth thought as she observed the pale guy. _But I know he wants it as fast as he can get it._

Annabeth stared at the table setting in front of her to avoid the obvious stare Octavian was giving her. His pale eyes never leaving her figure.

 _Formal Dinner Setting._ She observed as she tried to shake her nerves. Noting the elegant silver cutlery and the abundance of eating materials. The three shining forks to her left for salad, fish, and then dinner, the two knives and a spoon to her right for fish, dinner and soup. The spotless white china dinner plate with hand painted gold patterns and matching mini version above her forks for buttering bread on. Three crystal wine glasses for red wine, white wine, and water. Finally the extra spoon and fork for the dessert courses that were lain above her plate.

 _So many._ Annabeth thought groggily. Desperately trying to remember which one was used for which course depending on their size. _Think dumbass. Mom spent all that money on your lessons! You better remember this!_

In the end she was able to figure it out. Realizing that she had to move left to right with her cutlery. Her mind not failing her this time thankfully.

As the minutes ticked agonizing by, Annabeth tried to listen to the conversation as she was taught to. Her mind tiredly drifting then spiking with pain at random moments. Staying quiet, even on the snippets of infuriating conversations she was hearing. Knowing that a lady didn't have a voice of opinion until she reached a certain age. So she sat there quietly as Malcolm joined in on the chipper topics.

"And there was this scrawny filthy joe sitting by my limo! And you know I never have the heart to break their days, so you know what I did? I-" Mrs. Aresto blabbered on as Annabeth pretended that her head wasn't on fire. Accepting her stewed mushroom soup and stuffed rainbow trout even though her stomach was screaming in protest to the rich foods. By the time her coq au vin was placed in front of her with steam wafting to her nose, Annabeth felt like she was about to burst. Her sleep tired head throbbing in pain as she downed each mouthful without a hint of complaint.

 _Poised._ Her mind hissed. _Dumbass, it's not that hard._

"Well I think the company's doing rather fine. Stupendous in fact compared to our rather idiotic rivals. Just the other day I was talking to-" Apollo had the luxury of being to lean back in his seat. Making Annabeth's spine cramp in protest.

She felt like crying when an unknowing butler came gracefully to her side and offered her some red wine. Catching her mother's glance and knowing that she was being watched. She nodded to the butler elegantly and watched as the sparkling crystal glass was filled with a deep red liquid.

 _Spill it and you'll be twice the disappointment._ She reminded herself as she brought the glass to her painted lips to take delicate sips. The tangy flavor coating her tongue and making her mouth feel dry.

And then there were too many moments she caught Octavian's lecherous eyes raking over her figure. Ogling her shamelessly from across the table in a way that made Annabeth want to scream in hatred. She wanted to cover herself, or throw her piles of rich food in his face. By the way his lips curved into a small smug smile every time he realized he'd been caught told her that _he knew._ He knew that he made her uncomfortable and yet he made no effort to stop. Perhaps he enjoyed her discomfort in some sick manner.

"There are a certain group of individuals I feel who lack the basic IQ to vote for a stable leader. These people are obviously all amongst the lower class. Particularly bums and what not-" Octavian chattered.

A rich creamy dijon ice cream in a tall cone like glass and smothered in glossy chocolate syrup, hot swedish fudge, vibrant hand picked berries and crunchy wafer sticks was placed gingerly in front of Annabeth. Just the sight of it glistening and melting thickly in front of her was making her stomach roll dangerously. Forcing her to fight the urge to double over.

 _Eat it!_ Her mind growled. _Eat and be thankful!_

And she did. One bite at a time. Deliberately swallowing each painful mouthful as the conversation babbled and burbled noisily on. Each word felt like a knife to her skull. Each chink of spoons scraping glass and each loud opinion driving her past the edge. The overpoweringly sickly sweet flavours cramping her stomach even more.

"I just ADORE dancing. As does Octavian!"

"The idiot in office now has nothing against Sir Paurise Champiol. If you want a damn good prime minister, then there's your man."

"And this dame I saw on the street had the atrocity to feed her child candy as a snack! What a awful mother!"

"Malcolm has intentions of becoming a doctor. Isn't that right dear? Apollo should have good advice for you."

The words, the voices, just kept bearing down on her skull. The ice cream disappearing into her mouth as pain writhed its way around her gut like a glow worm digging through her flesh. Dizziness was overtaking her vision faster than she could fight back.

 _I can't…. I'm a failure…._ Her mind cried as she stood up suddenly. Breaking the conversation in a most unladylike manner when her chair screeched against the cold floor. An awkward silence startling everyone.

"Pardon me." she silkily started softly. Filling the sudden silence with her demanding presence. "But would you mind directing me to the powder room?"

Annabeth couldn't bear to look at her mother as she spoke. All knowing that she was getting the most venomous look of disappointed there ever was.

"Ah…" Mrs. Aresto paused before waving to one of the butlers. "Philips, please show Miss Chase to the powder room."

"Yes Madame." the butler stepped forward before bowing lowly. Briskly walking to the door with Annabeth following as properly as she could.

Her vision swimming in the pale creams of the room and the black figure of the formally dressed butler. Her head throbbing with every even step. Her gut feeling soiled and bubbly.

 _Heel to toe. Heel to toe._ She reminded herself. Feeling the blisters already starting to form on her pinched feet. The straps cutting into her ankles. Fighting every step so she wouldn't stumble like a drunk.

"Here you are Miss." the butler waved his hand to a door just as Annabeth's gut jerked painfully. Desperately keeping her mask of pure elegance and calm grace to her face as she suffered. Managing a most strained thank you before walking into the room. Barely being able to lock the door and make it to the toilet before her dinner rose from her stomach. Streaming chunky bile puddled vomit through her mouth and splashing into the toilet water below.

The soup, the fish, the gravy pooled meat, the wine, the bread, the sides of shrimp, and the pile of ice cream all wretched from her lips in spurts of rancid smelling muck. More, more more of it squirting from her tortured stomach every time her gut clenched in discomfort. Her snow white wings buzzing then hanging limp with each roll of sickness.

Finally the waves subsided, and Annabeth was left panting as she stared disgusted and sickly into the floating contents of the toilet bowl. The stench infecting her lungs and making her gag all over again as she lay splayed beside the porcelain bowl. A dribble of vomit clinging to her chin as she weakly reached up to flush the contents down the toilet. Watching the milky brown water swirl with bits and pieces of clumpy guck as her stomach toiled and knotted again.

Tiredly, Annabeth unclasped her shoes and sighed in sweet relief as she pried them off her feet. Stiffly climbing to her full height and stumbling over to the victorian vanity sink she settled on just tiredly staring at herself through the oval embellished edge mirror. Hating her image. Hating how she had to be the actress in a costume instead of Annabeth Chase.

Hating how she had to crawl away to show weakness, or unladylike behavior. How she was forced to hide how she was truly feeling for the sake of perfection. Perfect ladies didn't have bags under their eyes, perfect ladies didn't have pudge around their midsection or a tired look in their bones. Perfect ladies didn't get sick from too much rich foods at dinner parties.

Annabeth wasn't a perfect lady. Annabeth was exactly what she saw in the mirror at that moment.

A flawed human being how could only take so much.

 _Well at least vomiting made my waist look trimmer…._ She observed. Standing back to look over her appearance again. Pressing a hand to her forehead when another stroke of pain zapped through it. Clouding her thoughts momentarily as she cursed silently.

 _I have to get back._ She thought. _Stay in here too long and I'll look even worse._

So, achingly Annabeth wiped the vomit from her face and reapplied her lipstick that was thankfully in her clutch. Gently she added a few gobs of soap to the toilet and flushed it several times to help get rid of the stench of fishy vomit. Finally, she put her heels back on and stood in the mirror, practicing her mask face before she was ready. In even strides she left the bathroom a perfect lady. Her stomach knotting with every step but her face a painting of young elegance and calm serenity.

Practically floating back into the dining room elegantly she witnessed the rest of the party get out of their seats. Apollo and Malcolm passing her without so much as an acknowledging glance as they talked about doctoring. Although, Malcolm did turn regretfully to shoot her a worried look as he left. A desperate cry welling in Annabeth's throat as he was led away. Her one protection against the perverted Octavian gone, leaving Annabeth with her mother, Mrs. Aresto and Octavian. Her head was still throbbing with exhaustion, but at least the grogginess seemed to have past. If only something could help the aftertaste of vomit and the swaying nausea.

"Annabeth!" Mrs. Aresto greeted sweetly. A smile in her eyes that made Annabeth's heart sink. Almost knowing what was to come. "Your Mother and I would still like to chat for a while and Malcolm and dear Apollo are getting along devilishly well. I wonder if perhaps you would like to take a stroll with Octavian on the terrace? It is a lovely night after all."

Octavian shot her a toothy grin as prickles glided down her spine. Ending in a dreaded feeling in her heart.

"I'd be delighted." Annabeth answered graciously. Taking the arm Octavian offered as she was guided toward the door. Mrs. Arestos bubbly voice haunting her back as her fingers burned on his arm.

Oh how she loathed the way he lead her like a dog. Chill and at ease with the haughty footsteps of a smug brat. Their footsteps synchronized as they stepped out onto the splendid stone terrace. Moonbeams washing the gardens with a cold blue glaze. The crickets weaving their chirping songs into the night as the soft breeze carried the smell of freshly cut grass, and past spring flowers. Soft summer air filling her lungs and faintly reducing the pain in her head. The ancient stonework of the railings was carved into curved designs, and the stone tiled ground was mosaiced into grey stone flowers and twisting vines. Surprisingly smooth and perfect in its craftsmanship.

 _Is anything here not perfect?_ Annabeth huffed silently to herself. Her nerves steeling when Octavian made a move to slip his arm around her waist again.

 _Octavian is far from perfect._ She noted as she smoothly was able to evade his grasp by looking awed and walking over to an elevated koi pond. Pretending to be entranced by the lily laden pond and the twirling Kois. The underwater lights that illuminated the water in a fairy tale like way.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth tried for some light talking with her even tones. Walking as inconspicuously as possible to keep the pond between them.

"As are you." Octavian smiled. If it were a genuine smile, she couldn't tell. He had this crazy twinkle in his eye as if he were thinking of some great secret. A shudder worked its way down Annabeth's spine when his eyes grazed over her figure again.

"Thank-you." Annabeth spoke smoothly although she was burning with disgust. Not being able to help the flush of anger rising to her face at his ways. "There is more to a woman than beauty however." she found herself saying with an edge of protest to his advances.

"Of course there is." Octavian gave her a shock of surprise when he agreed to her. "And I do say you surpass in every way a women should be a women."

Curiosity nipped at, Annabeth slightly tilted her head in his direction. "How so?" she questioned while folding her hands in front of her. Fighting the sharp aches of her mind.

Octavian sat on the side of the pond. Eyes gleaming as he watched her with that unnerving gaze. "Well, I hear you are quite the academic achiever. That is very amiable trait. I believe a woman should be smart and well educated to help her future partner. Behind every successful man there is a woman. But that's not all, a woman should be poised, calm and little spoken as you are. Being a perfect host helps a household and calm women makes for a wonderful mother."

Annabeth held back a gag at the word _mother._

She? Be a good mother thanks to her calmness?

 _I daresay that's the falsest thing I've ever heard._ Annabeth swallowed the words. Her own mother's calm way of dealing with her flickering at the back of her mind like acid. How she could stay so wonderfully calm while putting Annabeth down.

 _Not to mention everything Octavian finds ideal in a woman is just an accessory to a man._

"Should a woman have a career?" Annabeth asked with fake dubiousness. Acting dumb so he wouldn't find the contempt in her.

"Only if they are unfortunate enough to not find a hardworking husband. Or if their husband perish's too early as is the condition your poor mother found herself in." Octavian's eyes weren't leaving her. Why wouldn't he just look away?

A shameless silence followed as Annabeth opted not to say a thing. Staring back at him as intensely as he was gazing at her. Trying to deter his eyes. Trying to keep him away.

It didn't work. In fact it had the opposite effect intended.

Octavian rose to his feet and made his way towards her. Gaze locked in a way that forced Annabeth to look at the ground as he approached. A suffocated feeling grabbing onto her throat with each step. Knowing that she couldn't step away without making it obvious that she despised his presence. If he was offended by her actions than there was no doubt her mother would find out. Most likely resulting in Annabeth being shunned by her own mother.

"You've got such beautiful eyes." he breathed hotly when he was a step away. His presence hard to ignore.

"Thank you." Annabeth murmured. Not daring to look up at him as she stared at her shoes. Her empty stomach rolling with bile all over again.

"I can't help but fall a little for you every time we meet."

Annabeth's heart dropped. A panicked sensation sweeping over skin as her chin was forced up to be face to face with Octavian. His creepy smile back on and in full creep mode. His eyes glinting like that of a proud cat.

So different from Percy's wily but warm looks. So different.

"You're alluring in many ways Annabeth Chase." he muttered with a tone in his voice that she didn't like. His eyes scanning over her face as if he were admiring himself in the reflection of a trophy. His humid breath making her internally recoil with every passing second.

"That says something considering we've only met twice." Annabeth blurted out suddenly when Octavian made a move to kiss her. Her heart leaping in fear at his closeness before he took a step back to raise an amused eyebrow at her.

"Well, I suppose you just have that effect on me."

"I see." Annabeth couldn't help but lightly sigh when he moved away. The pressure of his presence relieved once more. The obvious silence between them was buffered by the low whistle of wind in the trees. The light casting from the koi pond flickering as one of the playful fish disturbed the waters surface.

Annabeth shook her nerves and tried to be content with just staring out onto the acres and of gardens and lawn. Shadows from the moon's touch stretching across the ground in a ghostly way.

 _I wonder if Percy is alright… If he hasn't eaten something I might just kill him..._

"Does my family name remind you of anything?" Octavian suddenly asked with pride already in his voice. Strolling back over to her casually with a dimpled look of pleasure on his face.

Irritation rose to Annabeth's mouth as he proceeded to stand very close beside her. Leaving her with hardly any thinking space, or personal space.

Nevertheless, Annabeth persevered and wracked her groggy mind. Flicking through her memory at a sluggish pace.

"I believe there was a relatively recent Prime Minister who held the name Aresto." Annabeth answered. Not giving Octavian the slightest glance in fear that he would take it as an invitation to come closer.

"That's right." Octavian grinned devilishly proud. "He was my grandfather. Prime Minister Claudius Aresto. He bought this estate actually, and used it as his hunting lodge when most of the surrounding area was game wood instead of farm."

"This is quite a big hunting lodge." Annabeth commented lightly. Wishing that she could go home already. That she could flop into bed and sleep her worries away.

"It is." Octavian agreed. "I find I might be rather lonely here when my parents leave."

This bubbled a few questions to Annabeth's mind as she finally turned to look at him in perplexity.

"You are not returning to the city?" she inquired as ladylike as possible. A part of her withering with the prospect of Octavian constantly living a few miles away.

"No." Octavian answered simply. Smile broadening on his face. "As training to take over my father's position he's going to send me his paperwork. A horrendously taxing job, but a crucial one if I am to learn the ways of his business. As a gift, Dad passed me on this old house. My parents are only here to make sure my move goes smoothly, and to take care of a few remaining matters."

Annabeth bit back any remark she had on being a snobby rich kid. How he presented his move into a grand million dollar estate as if he were merely switching apartments infuriated her. His entire lack of graciousness towards the money he possessed showed a very flawed personality, and character.

"Well I hope you enjoy it here." Annabeth said instead. Keeping her mask on and her figure in a perfectly straight line. Her tones as even and as sweet as ever.

Octavian smiled broadly at her. His perfect white teeth flashing for a moment. "Well, I will be counting on visits from you if I may confess."

 _Please don't confess._

"I shall be heading off to University in the fall." Annabeth laid down an excuse seamlessly. "Any visits I make shall be limited to the summer I'm afraid."

"Well." Octavian smirked. "I very much hope that will change."

-{:oOo:}-

Octavian showed her around the gardens after that. Not a moment passed when Annabeth didn't have to find some way to fight off his hands and looks. He took her to the stables, and kennels and then proceeded to show her to the state of the art ballroom where he tried to persuade her to dance with him.

Annabeth was more than grateful to have left that awful place. Nearly falling asleep in the limo ride home as her tied bones cried in relief at being just seated. By the time they were walking back into the house, Annabeth was droopy and utterly exhausted. Ready to peel back the folds of her bed and sink into a deep sleep.

But before she could even make it up the stairway she was stopped by a stern voice and a cold glare. Malcolm nowhere in sight to save her from this.

"Annabeth." her mother nearly hissed. Shivers winding there way down Annabeth's spine as she turned around to face her mother. The comforting droopiness of sleep stripped from her bones as her heart started beating relentlessly in her chest.

"We should discuss the way you conducted yourself during dinner." Athena spoke lowly. Eyes as sharp as knives. Her figure looking threatening in the dimly lit front hall.

"Yes mother." Annabeth tried to keep her voice from quavering. Her gut skittering in fear and shame.

"You understand which situation I am referring to." Athena took a step towards her. Eyes slitted dangerously a voice sharp with a cool anger.

"When I left for the powder room." Annabeth whispered in shame. Recalling the moment she suddenly took to her feet. Her chair rudely squeaking against the floor and interrupting the rest of the merry conversation.

Annabeth fought back the tears, and pulled her mask on tight. Keeping her features calm and unemotional lest her mother chastise her for crying like a baby.

"A lady does not demand her presence to be known for such a trivial favor as asking to be guided to the powder room!" her mother's tone was filled with condescending disappointment. Her eyes frigid with disapproval and her figure tight in contempt. "I was most humiliated by your act of selfishness."

Annabeth's heart squeezed painfully as she clenched her fists behind her back. Trying desperately to keep her wings from drooping. "Apologies Mother." she muttered. "I was not feeling well at the time."

"And now you have the audacity to conjure excuses for yourself! Have you no shame?" Athena turned away in anger. Annabeth was left to look at her tense shoulders and straight back. Her neatly tucked grey tipped wings without a feather out of line. Sadness latching onto her like a coiling snake as she saw her mother's tenseness fall into a defeated state.

"Everything I do." Athena began somberly. "Is for the security of your future. I've never hesitated to spend money on your upbringing. I've sent you to the best schools, and hired only the best manner tutors who demanded money I was struggling to make. Yet still you shame me. I don't know what else to do with you Annabeth. Everyday you mortify me with your unchecked behavior. Can't you conduct yourself correctly for once in your life? If not for your own sake then for mine?"

Annabeth bit her lip to keep it from trembling. Her hands shaking terribly as her mask was melting away. She could only be thankful that her mother wasn't facing her to see her falling apart.

"I'll try mother." she managed to get out decently. Wanting more than anything for her Mother to just accept her. To celebrate who she is, and not to mellow in who she wasn't.

"You haven't tried very hard thus far." Athena muttered under her breath in a broken way. A heaviness in her voice as she turned to walk to her office. "You are dismissed."

Annabeth was left gaping. Burning tears ready to fly down her face as she stood there shattered.

 _I have tried!_ She wanted to cry. _I always try!_

Instead she crawled up the stairs steadily. Curling around the banister and barely making to her room before the mask broke. Crumbling, Annabeth sunk down behind the door in her room. Clasping a hand to her lips as her mother's words echoed and taunted her over and over again. Her failures dancing infront of her eyes in the darkness of her room. Muffling her sobs miserably against her vibrating fingers as shudders of breaths heaved past her lips as quietly as possible. The long held in tears burned tracks in her cheeks as the fell, cutting through her perfect makeup. Darkening her perfect dress in ugly blots. Ruining her perfect image.

She hated perfect.

She loathed it.

Because she could never be it. She could only pretend like a penniless actress pretended to be a wealthy duchess. How could you become something you're not?

Seconds twisted into minutes as Annabeth hiccuped and shuddered against the door. Sourly familiar with the taste of her own tears and the haunting emptiness of her own room. How her repressed sobs made her throat ache and nose runny was also not unknown.

She almost just straight up crawled into bed. Not ready to deal with her own stupid reflection in the mirror that told her how pathetic she looked. But she refrained. Recalling all those sleepless nights filled with disappointed words that would poke her awake. Each time she drifted off 'failure' was eerily whispered into her ear as if death was crouching on her bedside gleefully.

 _I'm such a cry baby._ Annabeth seethed at herself suddenly. Vigorously wiping her eyes dry as she became angry with herself. _Women up. Do something useful. Visit Percy or something._

Annabeth paused. Listening to the night cold of noise. Deciding on her next actions.

 _Ya, I better check on Percy._


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgotten Paradise Chappy is on its way soon! And this chapter totally spiraled out of control. I don't even know what's going on anymore lol.**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"What's the matter?" Annabeth cringed when Percy cocked his head at her that way. His eyes soft and questioning as he sat on his throne of leaves and a scraggly sleeping bag. Wings folded majestically behind him. "You look a little off."

She thought he wouldn't notice anything different about her. She'd cleaned up awfully well. She even took a shower after her breakdown. Scrubbing all the makeup off and ridding herself of the stiff hairspray layered into her curls. It was dark as well. The only light skimming their faces shone from the hearty fire.

"Nevermind me." She waved him off. "Are you feeling any better? How's your back? Did I wake you up?" Annabeth set down her bag of stuff as per usual and gingerly made her way over the logs. Ignoring the black splintering scar that marred the other side of the fire like a painted shadow. Hating how seeing it gave a bad taste to her mouth and accentuated her feeling of failure as a person.

"It feels a bit hot but it's going down!" Percy stated almost excitedly. Tugging his shirt up to reveal the clumps of gauze taped to his skin.

Carefully, Annabeth peeked under the bandage. Her eyes gliding over the criss cross of messy stitches as she angled Percy carefully so that the firelight reached where she was looking.

"It definitely looks better" she acknowledged. His skin not bulging and inflamed around the wound. Instead a deep red still discolored the area, but that too would hopefully disappear as Percy healed.

"And my fevers gone. See?" Percy twisted around to suddenly grab her hand and bring it to his forehead. Grinning at her like a maniac at how he'd recovered. "I still feel a little dizzy from time to time though. But at least I have my energy back because I slept all day!"

 _No personal space._ She chuckled to herself as she felt his forehead. Ignoring the soft locks of midnight hair tickling her fingers.

 _Octavian also has no personal space…_ Annabeth recalled with a jarring sensation. _But Percy's different somehow._

Percy grabbed her hand again and brought it away from his head, the smile on his face and in his eyes dying. An intrigued suspicious expression morphing in its place as he searched her soft grey eyes. A slight frown on his lips and a grip on her hand that made Annabeth's heart race.

"Something's wrong." Percy stated seriously. The childlike glee melting off his figure as Percy returned to his usual self. Eyebrows furrowing in a gut wrenching way. "You've been crying."

Annabeth rolled her eyes convincingly. "What a preposterous thing to assume-"

"Why are you hiding it?" Percy interrupted her. Taking a demanding step forward to add to the intensive moment. His gleaming green eyes boring into her as she sputtered for another excuse. His grip on her hand tightening around her fingers.

"I just… You're… I… I've been dealing with a few minor things in my life. Okay?" she broke. Peeling her eyes away from Percy's to sulkily stare into the dancing fire. The emotions stirring up more tears which she fought back with hate. Her vision swimming.

 _Pathetic. Failure_.

In a flurry of movement seconds later she was enveloped in a pair of strong arms and the feathery touch of wings. Shrouded from the light and buried in warmth and comfort as Percy crushed her in a hug. Overpowered with his deep salty smell and the soft tenderness of his grip. A hot blush creeping up her face and making her wings shudder with each hard fought for breath.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked breathless and timid against his shoulder. Wondering if he could feel how fast her heart was going. The beats thrumming through her veins at an unnatural pace.

"I… I don't know." Percy muttered dubiously. "It just felt right."

Annabeth chuckled nervously as she found her own arms winding their way around Percy's sturdy torso. Her chest feeling tight from nerves.

"I guess it does." she mumbled as she gave in. Soothed at how she could feel his own steady heartbeat under the fabric of his shirt.

Realizing only now how she had forgotten how good hugs felt. How they seemed to relieve her from her outside worries and problems and just wrap her up into a warm content little bundle. Feeling safe, and secure and how it made her feel _good enough._ She didn't have to be a perfect lady to get a hug.

She just had to be Annabeth.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Percy offered sweetly. "I hear it helps."

After a few seconds of soothing silence Annabeth sighed heavily. Her forehead resting on his shoulder in defeat. Trying her best to relax as her mind whirled with each and every problem that was weighing her down.

"It's just Mother." she sighed as she retracted from the hug. Percy's wings still coned around her like a black curtain of protection. "... or maybe it's just me." she changed her mind. Self doubt hitting her center and a stab of guilt for blaming her mother in the first place. The pressure of the day unrolling off her body as she relayed to Percy every detail of her troubles.

How perverted Octavian was. How she was so imperfect in her mother's eyes. The fact that she tried, and failed to be what she needed to be. The daily struggle of living up to her expectations.

It all just gushed out. One over the other while Percy nodded along. His facial expression morphing from serious to pissed to what-the-hec and then back to serious. Somewhere in the middle they meandered over to the pile of leaves and sleeping bag and sat down. Percy staying quiet nearly the whole rant.

"So ya." Annabeth finished off roughly. Pursing her lips to keep herself in check. "That's been my reality."

"Octavian sounds awful." Percy made a face. Twiddling with his hands and looking at her attentively. His mind working behind his eyes as he gazed at her. "But what I don't understand is why your Mom is trying to make you into something your not."

Annabeth cocked her head at him and brought her legs up to sit-cross legged. "She's not attempting to 'make me into something I'm not. She's just trying to make me a successful lady. She insists that I can, and there is no one wiser than my Mother. I'd be foolish not to at least try."

"Even if trying is breaking you to pieces?" Percy inquired as he raised an eyebrow. His enchanting eyes level with hers as he searched her intensely.

Annabeth's eyes fell to the space between them. Her tongue tied for an answer as she played with a loose string poking out of the navy sleeping bag.

"Oh hush, don't make it sound so dire. Mother's doing her best to raise me. If I'm not the person she longs for me to be then perhaps I am not trying my hardest." that hurt a touch to admit. Even if it wasn't necessarily true, Annabeth believed it.

 _I must not be trying my hardest…._

The fire crackled heartily as Annabeth evaded Percy's perched eyebrow look. The expression on his features explaining how preposterous he thought that sounded.

"So you're pretty much willing to break yourself for this woman?" Percy scoffed. His dark eyebrows furrowing with a look of perplexity. "Excuse me for saying this, but that's dumb."

"I believe you've never met my Mother." Annabeth dismissed with a huff. Crossing her arms in defiance. "She sacrificed a great deal for my life. All her efforts have been to benefit me. Do you want me to just let her down?"

"She's your mom." Percy pointed out. "That's her job. To raise you. You act as if you owe her your life."

Annabeth deflated. Falling backwards on the makeshift bed and shooting Percy a sour look. Her heart aching terribly at the thought of how much of a burden she was.

"Maybe I do." she muttered. "You really must understand my mom in order to truly have a grip on this situation. She was never meant to work. She was promised a life as a stay at home mom. It all fell to pieces when my father died."

Percy leaned back to look at her curiously. No sympathy written in his features. Just a serious curiosity that glinted in his eyes.

"Your dad?"

"Car wreck." She answered quickly, averting her gaze to stare at the garbage bag and twig scrambled ceiling. Used to how the dialogue rolled off her tongue emotionlessly when people asked about her father. "I don't remember him very well. I was only four after all. The only one truly affected by his death was Mother. Since Father was the sole income for the family, she was left floundering with two children and no job experience. My mother grew up very wealthy, and had brung her parents honour by marrying into another family of money. Unfortunately, her parents died quite a bit before hand, and all of her inheritance had gone into improving my Father's multimillionaire company. The company deemed my Mother unfit to offer the job as CEO so a new person was chosen and she was left to drown."

Percy tapped his fingers against his leg. His wings shuffling slightly underneath him out of general discomfort to the hard surface. Annabeth avoided looking at this face awashed in firelight. Wondering to herself how she had begun spilling her family background like this. How Percy had gained her trust in such a short time.

"Didn't your mother have money saved in the bank?" Percy asked a little skeptically. Tilting his head in her direction quietly. A downward tug on his lips as the subject was obviously being scrutinized in his mind.

"Oh she did." Annabeth confirmed. "Enough to get by on for a couple of years in fact. But that was quickly drained by my Fathers rather stingy side of the family. Without any more money to her name, my mother was useless to them. So they pressured her into throwing an elaborate funeral for my father knowing she was mentally weak with loss at the time, and that it would financially ruin her."

"Your family tree is rampant with squirrels." Percy offered with a sigh after moment of quiet thought.

 _That's all he has to say?!_ Annabeth humphed to herself. _I might as well of said nothing._

A dull silence creeped in shortly, and allowing them a moment to just watch dark shadows and drink in the moment. Annabeth was holding back a few pointed looks at Percy when he suddenly turned on his side to give her a puzzled expression. "So how did your mother get by?"

Annabeth smiled grimly and stared vacantly back up at the ceiling. Satisfied with his question in some odd way. Or perhaps, she was satisfied that Percy had more interest in her story than originally implied.

"That's apparently how the Aresto's got involved." Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know much about interaction myself, but I do know Clarice Aresto played a major part in my Mother getting back on her feet. Supposedly Mrs. Aresto gave my mother a large sum of money, and the Aresto family name as support to start her own business. My mother being the brilliant person she was soon was able to create a profitable business. Although things did get rough from time to time, she persevered through it all and overworked herself so that my brother and I could get a better education than most."

Annabeth subtly turned on her side to sneak a peek at Percy. Catching his thinking face as he looked up at the ceiling in quiet thought.

 _What is he thinking?_

Percy turned to look at her, and was apparently momentarily startled by her already eager eyes. A light blush dusted his cheeks while he instantly averted his gaze.

Something Annabeth had never witnessed in him before.

"So your mother's had a bit of a rocky past. It happens to everyone! That still doesn't mean you owe her as much as you think." Percy kept his eyes glued to the ceiling. His voice hard and strong even though Annabeth could sense the slight tremor in his wings.

"You're showing to be quite a stubborn one." Annabeth sighed in exasperation. "I've already explained to you why I _do_ greatly owe my mother. Why do you persist that I don't?"

"I guess I just don't think you owe her a thing." Percy shrugged. "And you shouldn't be ruining your happiness just for her sake."

Annabeth felt a twinge of distaste at this words. Anger starting to simmer at how he had so bluntly opposed her. She felt challenged at his words but decided to do the wise thing and suck it up.

"So I suppose we can agree to disagree?" Annabeth slanted an eyebrow at him. Wondering if he would pursue his side of the argument further. At this point though, it was obvious that neither of them would change their minds, so what was the point?

"Ya. Still think it's dumb tho."

"Still think you are unaware in what you share your opinion about." Annabeth nipped back playfully instead of icily.

Percy shot her an amused grin before he chuckled deeply. Annabeth's heart skipping at the sparkle in his eyes.

He didn't have that sparkle before. He'd only ever looked at her with a veil of hidden suspicion. A look of calculating flightiness like wolve determining whether to fight or flee.

"I've been meaning to ask you." Percy started seriously. Looking over to her with question heavy eyes. "Why is your compass so important to you?"

"In what circumstance did you assume that my compass had any value to me?" Annabeth asked in return. Evading his question subtly.

"Uh, maybe because you almost killed yourself falling out of a tree while trying to get it back." Percy pointed out with a _er duh_ ring in his voice. His eyes never leaving her face.

Annabeth sighed heavily. Realizing she had been caught in a place she couldn't avoid to answer.

"It was a present." she muttered a bit sadly. "Given to me by a dear friend who… vanished."

"Vanished?" Percy asked with a shocked tone. His eyebrows knotting into a curious expression.

"Luke." Annabeth named. "Was a very close friend of mine right up to high school. We were friends since we were toddlers. Best friends in fact. A few months before he disappeared he kept talking about a secret. Some special super secret in which not even I could know about. Then one day he was gone. Nobody could find him, nobody knew where he went. All he left was this compass addressed to me. And that was that." Annabeth felt a few tears rise to her eyes. The memories she repressed of the smiling blonde haired boy flashing across her mind. Their adventures in the green strip, how he protected her from the street bullies and picked her up when she felt down. How she always saw him as her superhero. Now nothing more by a few fading memories.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Percy pondered quietly. Looking at her with those intense green eyes. Soft, and soothing yet inquisitive all the same.

Annabeth chuckled sadly. Remembering the look on the police officer's face as she tormented him with question after question about the investigation. "The police said it was a far shot that they would find him."

"Oh." Percy muttered. "I can see why the compass means so much to you."

Annabeth hummed in reply. The ache in her chest squeezing as more memories of Luke seeped in. It hurt to remember them. They were so close, they went through awful puberty together for crying out loud!

 _Enough of this._ Annabeth sniffed to herself. _Let's change the spotlight here._

"Alright." Annabeth decided on something as she rolled over onto her belly. Looking at Percy seriously in the process. "Enough about me and my insignificant petty problems and background, let's talk about your troubles."

"Your problems aren't petty." Percy huffed protectively.

"Oh hush." Annabeth chided. "Compared to you my problems are fluffy clouds floating dreamily in the sky. You've got the thunderstorms."

"But-"

"Thunderstorms." Annabeth interrupted his protest. "I don't mean to pry, but as being the sole person you have outside contact with, I suggest you get a few things off your chest. It may help."

Percy scowled childishly. "I don't have any other problems besides some psychos trying to kill me."

"Really?" Annabeth asked earnestly. Stretching her white wings out lazily to pop the joints. Her eyes stuck on Percy as she searched his expression with cat lidded eyes.

"Really." Percy persisted whilst glowering at the roof.

"You liar!" Annabeth accused suddenly. Feeling comfortable enough to smack him in the gut lightheartedly.

Percy doubled forward, caught off guard and groaning as he held his gut. Grimacing he shot her an unimpressed look. "Uhhhh hello? Abuse?"

"I don't take well to liars." Annabeth sniffed in defense with a small smile as Percy toppled backwards onto the leaf bed again.

"Evidently!" Percy snorted.

"So you admit it." Annabeth grinned at him devilishly. "You were fibbing."

"I was not-"

"So the loss of your best friend wasn't painful in the least? You were A-Okay with it?" Annabeth spoke quietly with a baffling sudden twist of seriousness. Knowing how evil her words were. How they would draw him out and force him to confess any long held in feelings.

But she couldn't help it. She had to draw him out, she had to! When she met Percy, he was just so emotionless and cold. He was weathered from life in the woods, and he was out of touch with his feelings from the pain he had suffered. He was like an armadillo curled into a tight hard ball with a thorn in it's belly. The only way the thorn could be removed was if he opened up instead of hiding the pain by himself.

She didn't want him suffering alone anymore.

"Of course it hurt when Grover..." Percy answered a little roughly. A darkness in his eyes as he refused to look at Annabeth. Perhaps a little anger in his words at how she was forcing him to talk. "I just don't want to talk about it…"

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts to talk about!" Percy huffed. Giving her the sourest look she'd ever received. His voice growing loud and defiant. "I don't want to think about what happened that day. At all!"

Annabeth let a moment of silence slip between them as she collected her thoughts. Percy's sudden outburst at her rattled her intentions. Momentarily, she questioned herself and if she was doing the right thing.

 _My intentions and end goal is in the right place_. She determined thoughtfully. _I'm going about this all wrong however. Forcing words from one's mouth does not make one feel better._

"I'm sorry." Annabeth offered meekly. "It was a mistake to say that, and to pursue the topic."

Percy didn't respond. Instead he glared at the ceiling and seemingly ignored her. His ruffled dark locks looking so toyable as his eyes held bittersweet memories.

"Just don't do it again." Percy muttered as he stumbled to his feet. That cold suspicious look coming back into his eyes again as his memories knotted barbed wire around his heart. Annabeth's gut twisting at the way she had caused this reaction in him.

How she had caused him to coil tighter into a painful little ball.

Darkly, Percy made his way over to the exit. His eyes hollow as he gazed out into the night. His black wings unfurling majestically as the firelight flickered off his back.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked fearfully.

"Just going for a little flight." He answered emotionlessly. Not even bothering to look at her.

"No!" Annabeth jumped to her feet and latched onto his arm. Determination in her grip as she held him back with a fire in her eyes. A sense of panic throbbing in her chest as she tried to prevent anymore damage her words had caused. "No, no. I understand! You're upset. You want to fly off your feelings. I'm sorry! But you can't fly! Your wound will rip right open again!"

Percy's form was rigid. His muscles tense beneath her fingertips. Frustration, anger and hatred at his pain was pulsing through his body. Annabeth could feel it.

Soothingly she pressed a palm against his chest and gently tried to edge him away from the exit. Her eyes locking with his as she met his riled look with one of a calm serene demand.

It had the opposite effect intended. Instead Percy seemed to grow more agitated. His hands curling into fists as his eyebrows bowed to a scrunched look of a total unsure anger. A shiver passed through his body before he took one hurried step away from her. Out of her reach.

Annabeth stood there with her heart in her throat. Wondering why Percy was acting like this. Why was he so riled up?

He looked terrifying like that. His broad shoulders taut, and his eyes dark. Shadows and firelight fighting over his body while his massive tar black wings etched only a frightening silhouette in the darkness.

"Dammit Annabeth." he swore breathily. Looking to the floor as if he couldn't bear to bring his eyes to her. "You have no idea how much you've confused me tonight."

Annabeth blinked. Trying piece together his words in a light that would make sense. Failing, she shot him a dubious look.

"I confuse you? What does that-"

"One minute I'm just angry at you for stupid life choices, but I can't be because you're just being you and your trying to help, and I didn't mean to miss you the other day but I did and dammit I don't know. I don't even know you that well." he babbled with a growing red on his face.

Annabeth stood there. Utterly and completely lost to Percy's babbles. Her head spinning with words, but like an owl city song, they didn't make any sense.

"What are you trying to say?" Annabeth questioned with concern hemming her voice. Taking a timid step forward as she wondered if his fever was back. Or perhaps the sickness had gone to his head. Shooting him a worried look Annabeth pursed her lips and ran through diseases Percy might've contracted.

"I just- you just- Dammit Annabeth. You just confuse my so bloody much!" Percy growled as he took a sudden step forward.

Annabeth stumbled back in alarm before Percy caught her. His arms yanking her close in one smooth movement. Her hands pressed to his chest when their bodies collided.

Two seconds later he was kissing her. Angry kissing her. His arms tightly crushed against her back, his lips moving against hers. A dash of bizarre tenderness in his movements.

Annabeth felt her stomach jump and skitter. A surprised mewl grew and died in her mouth as her eyes fluttered closed on instinct and her throat constricted. Her heart went wild, hammering through her chest and onto Percys. Her fingers twisting and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as he kissed her harder. Her lungs feeling like they were going to explode.

She was shocked, and miffed and speechless and confused. Part of her was happy though. Part of her _wanted_ it, that's what confused her the most. Part of her was was kissing him back for a few heart squeezing seconds. She didn't know why she was feeling this, she didn't know why she hadn't pushed him off her yet.

And that's when she understood his confusion.

Because she was now confused too. It had spread to her like a disease.

As soon as it had started, it was over. Percy jumped away from her like he finally realized exactly what he was doing. Eyes wide as they both stood there open mouthed and panting with red faces. Annabeth's eyes streaming question after question as she stared at him. Back pressed against the wall to steady herself as her heart still roared in her ears,

An apologetic guilt fell onto Percy's face. His eyes hitting the floor in shame. Before Annabeth could even summon the thinking power to talk, Percy had walked to the exit, unfurled his wings and disappeared into the night.

Leaving her thoughtless, and wordless. Her mind officially short circuited.

Numbly she left. Not collecting her bag, or her things. She just left. Tripping through the forest with a blank mind.

She was halfway home on her bike before she could even form a word. Zipping past town on her bike in the dead of night. Not even thinking of directions or turns.

 _Why did he kiss me… why did I kiss him… Do I like him? Does he like me? Why?_

"Hey! Its that dame who called the cops on us!" A voice cried out as she passed a gas station. For a moment the voice snapped her out of the daze she was in.

"Screw off ya nasty ugly nose pickers!" she yelled over her shoulder before taking a turn.

 _Why did he kiss me… why did I kiss him… do I like him? Does he like me? Why? Why? Why?_

-{:oOo:}-

"So how was dining with the Arestos?"

"Uh. fine… it was great." Annabeth muttered without thinking. Her mind on the night before. Far away from what Piper was talking about as they walked to school.

"It was great?!" Piper exclaimed in surprise. "But Octavian was supposedly such a pig!"

"Huh?" Annabeth finally tore herself out of it. "I'm sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Your formal dinner with the Aresto's last evening?" Piper raised an eyebrow at her. "You said it was great?"

"What?! No! It was terrible! Octavian was such creep like always." Annabeth proclaimed absolutely. Shivering at the idea of actually enjoying herself in such an environment.

Piper crossed her arms with a bizarre look on her face. A look that made Annabeth's skin crawl.

"Alright, spill." Piper huffed. "You've been nothing but distracted for the past week. What on earth has captured your attention so well that you can't even talk to me?"

Annabeth stared at the concrete sidewalk as it passed beneath them. Gingerly stepping over the cracks with care as if it would help her situation.

"Nothing." She tried to brush her off. The vivid memory of Percy's lips moving against hers suddenly coming to mind again like a badly timed pun. A blush creeping up onto her face as a result.

"Annabeth Chase, you have precisely two seconds to tell me what is going on." Piper waved her finger at her in a mothering way. "It's a friday after all. You should be thrilled."

Annabeth pretended to cave. "I'm just concerned. What if I don't do well on exams and am then rejected from attending Prescillion University?"

With fake concern in her eyes, Annabeth looked to Piper.

"There there my naive friend." Piper patted her with fake sympathy and a exasperated smile. "When you grow up, you will learn just how impossible that scenario is."

"Piiiiipes." Annabeth whined.

Piper only laughed as she scooped up a stone. Tossing it between her fingers expertly as always before she shot her a cheeky smile. "Don't worry about it Beth. You're the smartest girl in the school!"

As if it helped her point, Piper made a perfect solid throw and knocked another chip in the grisly wooden sign. Her smile broadening. "You'll be fine!"

Annabeth stood at the base of the stone work stairs to collect her thoughts.

 _I'll be fine… I'll be fine… But what about that kiss? What am I supposed to make of it? Ouuhh I'm so conffuuused._

Annabeth stared up a minute longer at the ancient stone work building and admiring the butt ugly gargoyles before she decided to shove aside her plaguing thoughts. Somberly, she dragged herself into the school.

-{:oOo:}-

"Mr. Chiron? Sir?" Annabeth had waited until after class to approach him. When the sun was slanting through the aged speckled glass and the sporadic whirring fans were put at ease. The last student leaving signifying that it was her time to ask.

"Yes Annabeth?" the wheelchair bound teacher looked up at her expectantly from behind his desk. His spectacles perched lightly on his nose, while papers were stacked in neat piles on his desk. For a moment, Annabeth chickened out of her odd question and thought that she might compliment his blue tie or old tweed suit instead. But with a burst of persistence she carried through.

"Why is it dangerous to ponder or daydream about flight?"

For a second Mr. Chiron's face remained neutral, but it quickly melted into a dark look. His bushy eyebrows furrowing as he looked at her in a calculating way.

"Why do you remain on the subject when I've warned you against it?" Mr. Chiron asked with none of his usual warmth in his voice.

"Can you blame me for being curious?" Annabeth inquired innocently. Folding her hands behind her back delicately as she kept her wings neatly tucked.

Mr. Chiron sighed heavily as he set his ink pen down. With precise movements, he plucked the spectacles off his nose and set them to the side. His time worn eyes meeting hers tiredly.

"I suppose not." he gave in. Weaving his hands together on his desk as if he were in for a long disciplinary talk.

"Annabeth, there are things in this world that you could never even dream to experience." Chiron started slowly.

"What kind of things?" Annabeth asked quietly. Not particularly liking the way Chiron seemed to age when she asked him about flight.

"Good and Bad things." Mr. Chiron clarified. "Dreaming about the impossible will not further your future. It'll only bring bad."

"What kind of bad?"

"If you could handle that answer, I would tell you." Mr. Chiron mumbled. "But for now I can only warn you. If you trust me on anything child, trust me on this. Daydreams are fine when you are young, but once you grow up you must abandon them. Now please refrain from bringing the subject up again."

Annabeth was going to protest. She wanted to know more, she wanted answers and reasons. Not vague words pasted together to form a shadowy warning. But the look of worn tiredness and desperation in Chiron's eyes made her hesitate. She had never seen that look before and she prayed she never would.

"I understand." she mumbled quietly instead. "Thank you Mr. Chiron."

* * *

 **A bit choppy but oh well. Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Anyone know any really good Fanfictions? Finding fabulous pieces nowadays is really hard. The only one I really follow is TheWritingManiacs 'The Price of Freedom'. Speaking of which; TheWritingManiac I KNOW you follow this story. Pllleeeaaasseeee update. I know I don't review as often as I should buuut plleassse. Pretty please? (big fan btw)**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Annabeth had avoided returning to the treehouse in the green. She avoided going home in case her mother suddenly declared that they were going to the Aresto's. She avoided going to Pipers because Piper was still probably suspicious of her behaviour.

She didn't know where to go. Her mind was burdened with what had happened the night before. Thoughts after thoughts on the matter flowed through her mind like a rapid punctured river. She couldn't decide whether she liked Percy for who he was or liked the way she felt loved when he held her that close. After all, she felt so unloved at home. Malcolm offered her pockets of protection and appreciation but that was about it. Piper loved her, but was not the touchy type for the hugs she so craved.

It was confusing and frustrating and made her want to just disappear. She didn't want to have to face Percy again. She didn't want the unavoidable awkwardness that they would conjure between themselves.

So she avoided it. She made a decision that afternoon as she was meandering in the center of the small downtown. Deciding on the spot exactly what she needed to do.

With nimble fingers she looked up the location that was eating away at the back of her memory. Then a hop skip and a jump later she was on the monorail, seated neatly on one of the hard metal and plastic seats as it smoothly moved along.

Watching as the stations slowly became smaller and smaller. Mere structures of metal and glass that only protected a small patch of concrete from rain.

With fidgety eyes, Annabeth watched the rows of roofs with neat stone brick chimneys drift into random houses on plots of land far apart, to checkerboards of fields hemmed with fir trees. Clear drops of water leaking down the window as the train bumped around on its track. Drizzles of rain thinly splicing from the dull grey sky like simple needles skydiving straight and true to the ground.

Finally, Annabeth stepped off the monorail at a rusty old stop when the flat tone rung over the speakers. The last passenger aboard now gone.

Patiently, she watched the dark iron wheels jolt back to life and crank the old tin of a machine down the tracks with a symphony of clanks and clacks. Watching the last car fade away into the layers of rain. Holding the strap of her shoulder bag tightly as she stood under the only ledge offering her safety from the wetness.

'Welcome to Livol County' was carved into a very weathered cracked wooden sign hanging just across the tracks. Looking dismal and darkened in the persistent droplets fleeing the clouds. A hunk gnawed off the corner as if an army of mice had nibbled on it for a day. Long spindly grass dipped rythmetically from the drops of water below like undying fans of the sign.

Well, no going back now. Annabeth thought flippity as she looked at her phone once more. Memorizing her path to a certain street. No particular address in mind.

Slipping her phone back into her bag, Annabeth ventured out into the rain. Internally sighing at the cold sheen that seemed to immediately cling to her body.

The walk to the street was long and tiring making Annabeth question why she was there in the first place but she persevered nonetheless. Weaving around potholes filled with muddy water on the packed earth and gravel road.

Finally she found a crippled street sign puckered with dent marks. Tellest Rd. printed neatly on the old scrap of metal. White scraped paint on faded blue tin.

Holding her breath she counted the sometimes crooked mailboxes as far as she could see down the street being taken over by overgrowth. Noting how far apart each one was, and the varying degree of decomposure they seemed to be going through.

Five. She settled on the number. More pleased than anything at how her search became impeccably easy. Although keeping in mind that the drizzle could be hiding a few more addresses farther up the street around a small bend.

The first house she tried had a long gravel walkway and a lawn full of twisted pear trees in full bloom. Handfuls of petals were plastered to the ground, and some stuck to her shoes distastefully.

Bravely she opened up the screen door and used the worn brass knocker three times.

Unsurprisingly she was met with a weathered old lady who looked like she could bake a mean apple pie while trying to set you up with her grandson.

"Sally Jackson?" The woman repeated when Annabeth asked. "She lives three houses down pumpkin. The little grey cottage with the large garden. Ye can't miss it."

Thanking the lady Annabeth scurried back up the pebbled drive and walked as briskly as possible to her destination. Ignoring how her knee high socks squished with water in her shoes, and how her blouse and kilt were just soaking in more water with every passing second. The rain felt absolutely lovely as it trickled down her neck and soaked through her feathers. In fact, she couldn't wait for it to rain again… Not.

As she started jogging down the street a car caught her attention. Normally she wouldn't pay cars two cents of her attention while it was raining but this one seemed jus weird. The car itself persay wasn't weird. It was just a simple grey ford with dark windows and tidy straight hubcaps. What was off about it was that it wasn't neatly tucked onto a driveway. It was instead sitting peculiarly on the farthest side of the road it could reach where the patches of crabgrass was fighting its way through the gravel. The engine was silent, so the car wasn't idling. It was just parked on the side of the road stubbornly.

Everyone in this area had long driveways and plenty of land, no visitor or even delivery person would park their car on the side of such a road with so much space closer to the houses. Walking up the drive to the door would take more time, and through this rain it would be highly disliked.

Odd. She decided quickly. Not really too eager to dwell on the matter while she felt as if she could slip right out of her shoes.

As it turns out, Sally Jackson's home was right across from the parked car and if there was one thing the old lady got right, was that Annabeth couldn't miss it.

What hit her first was the outstanding smell of wildflowers and wet earth. Then came the actual bed of waterlogged wildflowers at the edge of their lawn. Roses, lilacs, tulips, daffodils, muscari, and daisy's followed in patches of colour and bowing from droplets of rainwater. In its own rusty wire fenced off area grew herbs of basil and parsley and a few others Annabeth just couldn't recognize. To the right of her looked like something that used to be a very fruitful vegetable garden but was plagued and knotted with dandelions and weeds.

In fact the whole garden lost most of its brilliancy thanks to thorns and thistles of unplanned plants leeching off the earth. A few flowers were even ragged and hole filled by aphids and beetles and other insects.

Maybe the garden was once more brilliant, but now it seemed neglected, and unloved.

Looking around her dubiously Annabeth stepped up onto the moaning grey porch and stared at the fraying screen door doubtfully. Every moment she tried picturing Percy here but couldn't.

With his big wings, he'd probably stick out anywhere like a sore thumb besides the forest.

On the other hand this place didn't seem like the nurturing home a boy grew up in. It was in disrepair and unkept. Annabeth could only imagine a frail widower living behind the walls.

All the windows were drawn and dark. Cobwebs and moth cocoons were nestled into the cranny of the wooden panels and snuggled into the edges of the eaves. A eerie brown oak porch swing hung motionlessly like that of a lynched soul who had stopped struggling.

The doorbell was broken. The button cracked in half as if someone had taken a chisel to it, so instead Annabeth pulled the screen door back with a drawn out creak and knocked firmly.

What if this is the wrong address? What if she's not home?

From inside something tumbled to the ground hollowly. Footsteps padded around in quick panicked motions for a moment before coming to the door in a rush.

Wait… why do I tell her I'm here?! Annabeth freaked out momentarily as she realized she didn't have an excuse. Her wings shuddering in nerves as she dug for an excuse in her mind.

With a sharp clunk the locks bolt was flicked back and the door swung backward with a fearful yank. Annabeth ended up staring dumbfounded at a woman with thick dark brown hair and wide bright eyes. Cloaked in a bathrobe and looking a little worse for wear with deep bags and pale skin. The woman on the other hand seemed very disappointed momentarily to see Annabeth. The searching look in her brown eyes falling.

"Yes?" she mumbled tiredly. A strained sound in her voice.

"Beg your pardon." Annabeth asked softly. Realizing only then that she must've looked ridiculous with her wet flattened curls and crumpled soggy clothes. "But I'm inquiring after a Miss Sally Jackson?"

She didn't even notice that she'd put her formal masquerade on until the woman smile lightly and shook her head.

"City girl huh? You're a very well spoken young woman." She paused only to moisten her lips. "I'm Sally Jackson. Can I help you with anything?"

Annabeth stalled. Trying to conjure words that would form some half decent excuse on why she was there.

"Your son went missing last year. Right?" she ended up blurting out instead. Crossing her fingers that she didn't come off as brash or too blunt while simultaneously cursing herself for not thinking this through beforehand.

"Yes… he did…" Sally answered vacantly. A weary look drawn into her face. "Please, come inside by all means. You're soaked and I can bet it doesn't feel that great." Sally held the door open a bit wider for Annabeth to step inside, which she did more than gladly. Shivering in relief at the burst of heat she was met with and the bizarrely comforting smell of old tea and dusty paper.

Just like the library. She connected in her mind with a warm fuzzy feeling in her heart.

Following Sally through the bungalow quietly, she tried to spy Percy in one of the picture frames set on the dark green walls of the hallway. Disappointingly she didn't get a well enough look, although she did see a few mops of black hair.

"Here." Sally gestured to a deep set brown reading chair. "I'll get you a towel to dry yourself a bit with and turn on the kettle for some tea. Then you can tell me why you've come."

With a slight hobble in her gait, Sally disappeared around the corner fast enough that Annabeth could only just realize how thin she was and how her plain brown sparrow like wings were unpreened and messy.

This is Percy's house. The thought ambushed her. I'm sitting where Percy might've sat just last year. How bizarre.

Oddly enough she could imagine Percy in here in fact although it did seem somewhat surreal. The way she was picturing him, it would be quite cramped with his large trailing wings, but she could imagine it nonetheless. There were traces of him everywhere if Annabeth just looked.

Like the Wii under the dust coated TV, or the boys high school swimming trophies lining the white painted wood mantel over the simple brick fireplace. The soda stain on the cream rug was probably him too. Knowing Percy he'd probably tried to hide it when it happened. Perhaps he even caused the scar like scratch on the coffee table or made a dent in one of the forest green walls. And lord knows what he could've done to the light grey draperies over the large age speckled windows.

Sally returned suddenly and passed her a fluffy light blue towel which Annabeth took gratefully. Wrapping herself in it tightly as the woman sunk into the sofa next to her while simultaneously flicking the small antique table lamp on next to her. The room illuminated gave Annabeth an even better look at her surroundings.

The paintings framed in gold on the walls, the peculiar wooden carved lanky cat sculpture beside the TV. What she thought was bundle of clothes or perhaps a bag of something was really a bean bag chair thrust into the corner and collecting dust.

"Tell me again dear, why you've come all the way out to see me? I don't really know." Sally's eyes were bold yet warm. They were questioning but in the softest manner possible. Annabeth could see why she would make the greatest mother in the world without even talking to her for five minutes straight.

"I'm doing a school assignment." Annabeth decided on saying. "It's the end of term project for my class writers craft. I wished to write about something realistic. My teacher suggested that I interview people in such situation to add reality to my writing. I hope you I'm not overstepping if I could perhaps ask a few questions about your son's disappearance?"

She wasn't lying. Well, at least not completely lying. The end of term project was writing a story, and Chiron did suggest that if you were to write about a real world case scenario to find someone who had experienced it and to learn their story.

She just hadn't done her story on any real case scenario. She wrote her end story weeks ago about a girl who didn't fear death, and died to save her sister. A rather light story considering the ending.

"It's not going to hurt me any so I guess it's alright." Sally shot her a half hearted smile. The weight of the world still in her eyes as her son had been brought up.

Annabeth smiled to herself.

Sally talked just like Percy. Or Percy talked just like Sally in this case. That relaxed casual voice and free worded sentence. She never felt the pressure to sound like a well bred lady. She lived a free life in that sense.

"How about you just tell me about your son and we'll go from there?" Annabeth felt a surge of giddyness as she tried to adopt the carefree talk. Dropping her usual 'perhaps' and 'progress' and any dignified sounding word that she might say to please her mother.

"Where do I start?" Sally choked out a sad chuckle while her eyes crinkled. "Percy was… Percy was my everything. He was like the sun. He was always joking, always laughing, always smiling. Always finding a way to make me laugh. Even when he was a baby he was always giggling."

A small pit formed in Annabeth's chest as her words came through.

For a start, Sally seemed to be describing a stranger. The Percy she knew rarely smiled or laughed. He had only just barely begun to do those things around her, and when he did they were short lived. Losing his best friend in such a traumatic way must've dried him up of all his sunshine.

And I tried to pressure him into talking about it… stupid ass.

"And my goodness was Percy a strong swimmer. He'd scare me to death by going under water and staying there for minutes at a time only to pop up at the opposite end of the pool." Sally's voice started growing distant. "Brought him to the ocean once. Took me almost two hours to convince him to get out of the water to go home. He was such a little…"

"Fish?" Annabeth supplied gently. A warm glow in her heart at how fondly Sally talked of Percy. Maybe a little jealous at the knowledge that if she ever went missing, her mother would never betray any emotion to people outside of Malcolm.

"Yes." Sally beamed nostalgically. "He was a fish."

And now he's a bird. The oddest butterfly transformation known to man.

"How did he disappear?" Annabeth mustered up the courage to ask in a soft apologetic manner. She'd already heard Percy's side of the story, but Sally's would be a whole other cup of tea.

"Like cotton candy in water." Sally murmured above a breath. Tears glassing over her eyes as she tightened her grip on the arm of her chair. "He just got home from school. He was happy as always but he seemed unusually so… He… he wanted to go out with his friend to the river… Of course I told him he could. He always went, he loved swimming. I… I didn't realize that… that he… " Sally's tears leaked down her face and found the hollows of her cheeks. She fought off the hiccups and sobs waving up to her throat to continue talking but her voice grew coarse with emotion and her eyes overwhelmed with tears. Annabeth sat there awkwardly as she tried to convince herself to comfort the woman in someway.

But how? How do you assure a mother that lost her son that everything was going to be okay? Her world has fallen apart and that was not okay. She couldn't tell her that things would be okay.

She wasn't that kind of liar.

Luckily a piercing whistle of a tea kettle cried from the other room, giving Sally a reason to leave and Annabeth a reason to just sit pretty. Annabeth sent her a pursed smile as Sally excused herself politely while wiping the tears away hurriedly. As soon as she left Annabeth deflated a little on the inside. Hoping that she wasn't harming Sally in any way with her questionings.

"I hope you like herbal tea." Sally came back in slowly as she cautiously held a dark oak tray burdened with cups and a steaming tin teapot. A plate was on the corner of it piled high with peculiar blue cookies.

Percy's Favorite.

Setting it lovingly on the coffee table, Sally opened a package containing the tea bag and releasing the smell of dried herbs and potent leaves.

A part of her recoiled in disgust. Her hatred of tea blooming to the surface all over again. Although she could practically hear her mother's disappointment if she refused.

"Thank you." she said softly as Sally started to pour the tinted liquid puffing out wisps of steam into a very plain white porcelain teacup.

Suddenly she stopped. A quizzical look coming over her face as she looked up to Annabeth with a sort of glint sparkling in her eyes.

Annabeth tried not to betray her confusion when Sally set down the tea pot and chuckled softly to herself while shaking her head at Annabeth.

"Dear, if you don't want tea then just say so." Sally smiled at her despite Annabeth's shock.

A piece inside Annabeth just seemed to quiver. Her mask, her ability to hide how she felt about things seemed to be useless around this woman.

"Would you like some hot chocolate instead?" Sally offered generously. That warm smile still on her face in a motherly way. "Something hot in your system will do you a world of good."

Annabeth felt her stomach flip and a slight relief that she didn't need to drink tea. A broad smile spread like a disease on her face.

"Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you." Annabeth beamed.

"Than I'll be right back." Sally left for the door one more time with a cup in hand. Returning in what felt like a few seconds later, and picking up the kettle before pouring hot water over the powder in the bottom of the cup.

Annabeth had hot chocolate instead of tea. Sally had seen right through her politeness, and mask. Percy and her seemed to have a knack for it.

"Thank you." Annabeth accepted again, but with this time a bit more genuine delight in her voice.

Sally sunk back into the sofa next to her. Her wings shivering as she tested her tea with a delicate sip.

"Ick, too hot." she muttered while setting the cup down. Taking a few precious moments to select a cookie and break a piece off with her thumb and forefinger.

"Now, where were we?" she asked with a somber sound in her voice. Popping a piece of cookie into her mouth and chewing it slowly.

"Percy went to the river." Annabeth supplied quietly. "He never came back after that."

"Yes." Sally remembered sadly. "No warnings. Just poof, gone."

"When did you think to call the police?" Annabeth asked.

"It was well after nine at night. It was dark. Percy always got home before dark, always. He knew I'd be worried if he didn't." Sally stared dismally into her cup. Her shoulders drooping as bad memories seemed to flood her.

Annabeth wondered when was the exact moment she realized she wasn't getting her son back.

"What did the police say?"

Sally took a deep breath as her eyes started glassing over again. Her lip disappeared under her teeth as she chewed on it for a second.

"They said that… that Percy and his friend… had… had probably drowned. They said people drowned in that river all the time" A tear, clear and round, dropped from Sallys cheek. Dispersing into a dark mark on the collar of her bathrobe.

"Did they ever find his body?" Annabeth asked the question she knew the answer to.

"No." Sally sniffed. "I know that there is no way in hell that Percy drowned. He was swimmer. A good strong swimmer."

Annabeth glanced at the gleaming trophies. Realizing just how flawed the police statement to Sally was. How they overlooked Percy's talents and strengths as they dug for a reasonable excuse on to why her son disappeared.

Definitely the government who are trying to kill Percy then. Annabeth figured quietly.

"They also said he could have run away. Boys his age 'usually do' they said."

"Would he have?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"He had no reason to." Sally shook her head. "He was happy. He had a future ahead of him, he was about to graduate highschool and go to college. He had a scholarship from swimming he-" Annabeth nodded along as Sally continued to tell her that no one had ever drowned in that river before, how the police hadn't seemed too interested to keep searching through the case even though no evidence of the main theory had been given, and how every time she went the police station people would just ignore her.

Annabeth drank this all in while sipping her hot chocolate slowly.

When it was time to go Annabeth gave a comforting hug to Sally which she took gratefully and in return Sally passed her a clear tubberware of blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Please take them. I make too many. Sometimes, all I do all day is make these." She insisted.

Annabeth thanked her for those too.

And just about when she was going to walk up the drive and probably never see Sally after this, she noticed that car all over again.

How peculiar it was to just sit there all day.

The rain had let up so she could see it a tad more clearly. With the little patches of sunshine starting to poke through she could finally see an outline of a person huddled inside the car.

Pointing it out to Sally she watched as the kind woman withered a tad.

"It's been sitting there for almost a full year. Sometimes it's there, sometimes its not. A lot of the neighbors have complained but nobody's done anything."

"Did it show up before or after Percy disappeared." Annabeth stated suspiciously.

Sally seemed to get her wind. "It… it showed up… after."

"Mrs. Jackson-"

"Call me Sally dear."

"Sally." Annabeth corrected. "This might be hard to believe but I think that there is something fishy behind Percy's disappearance."

"Fishy?" Sally asked fearfully.

"The authorities not doing their job right. A car sitting in front of your house. Being ignored in a police station for crying out loud."

"You… you mean-"

"I mean somebody is trying to cover up Percy's disappearance. Somebody powerful." Annabeth dead panned. "I don't know what's going on but I'm determined to figure it out. I promise that I'm going to help you find out what happened to your son."

Sally welled up again. She covered her mouth with a frail hand as thank-you's burst forth.

But Annabeth was on a roll now.

Seeing that car, she was angry. She knew that inside that little vehicle there was a person monitoring Sally's every move. Making sure she knew nothing about where, or what happened to Percy while making sure that Percy didn't go home.

How dare someone tear a family apart like that. How dare they keep a woman in the dark about what happened to her own son.

Just how dare they!

Furious Annabeth stormed up to the car and wrapped her knuckles harshly against the window.

No answer.

She tried once more.

No Answer.

This time she pounded on the silly darkened pane of glass while demanding they open the window. A fire in her heart as words ruptured to the surface of her tongue in loose curses.

A few seconds later the window descended slowly and Annabeth was left looking in shock at the hawk nosed buzz hairstyle from the woods. His scowl melting into shock as he recognized her.

"You!"

"You!"

"What the bloody hell of a halfwit are you doing here?!" He growled. Gripping the steering wheel harder as he glared up at her.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing." Annabeth spat. "Should've known a lowlife like you would stalk me!"

"I'm not stalking you!"

"Oh, sure that makes sense. Well you're stalking SOMEBODY aren't cha mister bignose." Annabeth's wings shook with infuriated energy.

"I am not!"

"Then pray tell why do you sit in this outdated car in front of this poor woman's house all the bloody time huh? You're a predator and you know it chum. They didn't lock ya away the first time I called them bloody cops on you, then they'll do it now."

"You know nothing girlie."

"I know you ain't worth shit. First hunting in a populated place at the wrong time and now stalking ladies? If scum could make up a person, it'd be you."

"Buzz off. It's none of your business." he gritted out.

"You're messing with the wrong teen flab face. I hear you still sit on this street by tomorrow and we're at war. Understood? You'll be behind bars before July hits."

The man paused. His ugly hawknose wrinkling for a second before he let loose a long rumbling laughter. Annabeth took the chance to peek into the car. Gaping at all the tech set up around it.  
"Nobody can lock me away tuts. That's not how things work round my life." Ugly finally said. A smug leer on his face.

"So you're in the government business huh?" Annabeth milked him for answers. "You're spying out here for something aren't you."

The humor vanished from his face. His beady deep set eyes glinted as he cocked his head at her. "What gave you an idea like that." he asked vaguely.

"Well I hear that a boy disappeared around these parts. I also heard that the police did practically nothing to help find the boy that disappeared. Perhaps because they were the ones responsible for his mysterious vanishing act."

The man remained silent. His eyes cold and hard.

Maybe he was thinking about arresting her, or perhaps making her vanish too. Whatever it was, Annabeth knew she was in hot water so decided to play her cards right.

"It's a very intriguing case of police neglectance don't you think? I'm quite determined to get to the bottom of it so; Don't. Get. In. My. Way."

He was really thinking about cuffing her now. She could see it, she could sense it.

But she loved it. Loved the thrill of playing with fire, and the danger she was evading by a strand. She knew that he couldn't arrest her on a suspicion or without a warrant. He'd have to go back to whatever level of government agency he was in and file a report before she could be arrested for knowing too much.

"Well, tootaloo flab face." She couldn't help but taunt. "I must get home. But please, by all means let's bump into each other again and you can tell me why you really sit in front of Sally Jackson's house."

With that, Annabeth left. A smile on her face and a skip in her step. The sinking sun casting long shadows and creating a pink sky with purple clouds.

If she didn't react well tonight, she could be arrested in the morning. But that was okay. She was a smart girl.

-{:oOo:}-

"You did what?!" Piper gaped at her as Annabeth flopped on her gorgeous fluffy bed.

"I uncovered a government conspiracy about a teens disappearance and I may or may not be arrested in the morning so don't freak out if I do." Annabeth explained. "I mean, I've done what I can to avoid it. It all lies in the traction of tomorrow morning's news."

Piper stared at her wide eyed. "ENGLISH WOMEN! What does that even mean? You may or may not be arrested based on the popularity of the newspaper tomorrow?"

"Precisely." Annabeth heaved herself up. Taking a well earned moment to just sit and look around Pipers pleasingly purple room.

"Okay… so why?" Piper asked. "Is this what's caught your attention for the last week?"

Annabeth nodded. "Look, long story short I visited a woman called Sally Jackson today. Her son disappeared around this time last year. The police have not tried at all to find this boy and Sally is in pieces about it."

"Okay? And?"

"What happened was that this boy said he was going to the river to swim and just never came home. The police said that he probably drowned, they also said that people drown in that river all the time."

"Annnd?" Piper asked impatiently.

"I took it upon myself and I visited the water rescue services and the county's library. Both had the same results. No one had drowned in the river since 1986 when a drunk hippie had the tragedy of driving his car into it. Plus the pushing fact that the water rescue service said the river was slow moving and rather shallow. If someone had drowned in there it would be easy peasy to find their body." Annabeth pointed out excitedly.

"Okay so the boy didn't drown. He could've easily been kidnapped or murdered or got lost and died." Piper shrugged. "This doesn't prove it to be a government conspiracy. It sounds like a guy went missing."

"And the police did diddly-squat about it." Annabeth said matter of factly. "In fact, they supplied a crummy explanation and called it a day. That's the conspiracy, don't you see? They're trying to cover up the fact that a boy went missing because they know what happened and they don't want anyone else to know. Not to mention a weird man has been watching Sally all year."

Piper became quiet. Shuffling her feet off the side of the bed before she flopped backward dramatically.

"I guess you're right. Just a little bit."

Annabeth laughed and poked her. "Either I'm right or I'm not ya twerp."

"Stooop." Piper whined when Annabeth continued to poke her. "Beth, you- you know I'm ticklish!"

"If you weren't then it'd be half as fun."

"Okay okay, but in all seriousness what does this have to do with the paper?" Piper asked.

Annabeth grinned devilishly. "I just happened to of told the newspaper my story. My suspicions and how this bizarre man just sits and sits and sits in front of Sally Jackson's house. I also told them that if I were arrested the next day or in the future that my suspicions would be true and that the government did have some major role in Percy Jackson's disappearance. They can't arrest me if I'm in the spotlight like this now can they. It would cause some major speculation on the seated senate."

Piper nibbled on her lip. "And what if you're wrong? What if this boy disappeared for another reason and the police were just lazy about it?"

"Then the case will be re-evaluated and Sally Jackson will be two steps closer to closure on what happened to her boy." Annabeth answered. "This is a win win situation, you must admit."

"Except for one downfall." Piper sighed. "Your mother will go absolutely psycho on you for this."

Annabeth's stomach twisted.

She'd already thought of that. She knew putting her own name in the paper on a suspicion so daring and bold would make heads turn at her. Her mother would be ashamed and infuriated and so disappointed. It made her mellow just thinking about it.

"I know." Annabeth muttered. "But a Mother is missing her son out there Pipes and nobody' done anything about it. I'm not just going to sit here and look the other way like everyone else. I want to help."

Piper shot her a pursed smile before slinging an arm around her and drawing her close into a hug.

"Oh Beth. You're so good sometimes it's bad."

* * *

 **Okay, so I have a bone to pick with you guys.**

 **Some of you guys write really really really long reviews and then have the audacity of _apologizing_ for it. Like what? Why are you apologizing? I freaking LOVE long reviews. Why are you saying sorry? **

**Trust me, I'm Canadian. I get the whole _'_ Apologizing when its not needed' thing (because yes, I am a Average Canadian). But guys, seriously. If you are writing a long review, then trust me NO APOLOGIES NEEDED! **

**(Not to say that I don't like shorter reviews either. Like for example I really don't wrote a short punchy review that legit almost made me cry because it just hit me in the right place. Bruh your review was gold to me.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**You all gave me such good suggestions! I found a really good PJO fanfiction. 'The Art of Rain' by is south. stars is so good. Seriously, you guys should go check it out.**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

It was going to rain again. She could tell by the way the leaves rustled with giant puffs of wind, and how the clouds, dark and heavy, covered the sky like a thick tarp. The cool breeze was thick with moisture and heavy with promise of rain. It was refreshing, and helped cleared Annabeth's mind by a tad.

The trunks of trees where only think columns of shadows in the black night. So unclear and limited that she could barely see them and their rough edges.

But somehow she had made it to Percy's tree. Hesitating momentarily as she stared at the warm flickering firelight cascading out the peeps and cracks in the pile of logs and twigs forming the hut. Aghast that Percy was awake even at this ungodly hour. She had been hoping she could've just dropped the food off while he was asleep but no.

A heavy stone felt like it settled in her butterfly ridden stomach, and her breath seemed hard to grasp. She was so focused on _not_ thinking about the kiss, that it was the only thing she _could_ think about.

Percy's arms around her, and lips lively pressed against hers, her back to the wall and her heart in her throat. Her confusion and longing and just gah! It was enough to keep her blushing for hours.

Gripping the flimsy paper bag of fast food as she tried a final time to wipe the blush off her face. Cursing her wings for shuddering with each roaring thud of her heart.

 _Screw up. Just get this over with._ She egged herself on. Mustering the courage to finally reach up and pathetically drag her windblown figure into the little hollow hut. Instantly being encased with the slightly uncomfortable heat from the fire.

Percy was sitting as usual on his little log by the licking flames. He didn't look surprised. He didn't even look embarrassed. All he gave her was a passing glance before returning his gaze to the fire. The serious expression engraved on his face was enough to make Annabeth reconsider coming up here.

"You're back." Was all he muttered quietly. His eyes never reaching up to meet hers.

"Of course I am." Annabeth retorted curtly. "I am not one to be hindered. Besides, how could I die with a guilty free conscious if I left a bum in the woods to die?"

Percy didn't say anything. He left a hollow space for that awkward silence Annabeth so dreaded to come creeping in and tickle her neck hairs. She hated it. She hated how the wind had more to say as it wove between the branches then they did. She hated how there was an underlying pressure for something to be said. She hated the stupid look on Percy's face as he refused to acknowledge her anymore then he already had.

Why was he the one who was ignoring her? He was the one who kissed her! He was the one who made this whole confusing mess in the first place!

Aggravated, and desperate for conversation, Annabeth chucked the paper bag of fast food at Percy with a little more swing in her arm then she meant. A bubble of frustration filling her chest in a tense manner as she released and watched it fly through the warm air.

Percy caught it in his arms only after it hit him in the head with a paper crumpling thud. His wings jolting from the surprise impact. His dark eyebrows turning down to look at her in confusion as he held the package of burger and onion rings in his arms.

"What the-"

"Consider it manna from heaven." Annabeth interrupted with a dead end expression and a voice to match.

"Thanks." he muttered as he unrolled the top and pulled out the food items one by one. Again, his eyes not going up to meet Annabeth. His tone only bordering friendly and thankful but more flippant than anything.

The next three minutes was Annabeth watching as Percy picked at a burger awkwardly. Not looking at her. Probably pretending that she wasn't there.

But for as much as she wanted to talk, and force him to talk, she could see his mounting discomfort. She was making him anxious and she knew it. The way he rubbed his neck every few seconds and how his eyes would flicker between his burger and the fire more and more frequently betrayed everything.

"Are you going to say anything? Or are you going to just sit there and watch me eat like a weirdo." Percy finally snapped. His eyes finally breaking away from his staring contest with a hunk of meat and bread to look at her with vexed undertone.

Surprisingly, Annabeth didn't blush and her wings didn't shiver. She thought she would, being face to face with this guy again but she wasn't.

"Excuse me if I'm too upfront, but I believe you are the one who has a bit of talking to do." Annabeth stated boldly. Her eyes set in a piercing stare. "You were the one to kiss me. Not the other way around."

That's what Percy was probably waiting for. He probably wanted her to bring up the topic first so he wouldn't force her into a conversation on it, because as soon as she said it his eyes fell and he wrapped up the burger again. His wings falling slightly.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words out of his mouth. "I- I don't know what came over me. I just… I…"

His voice faded. His hands turned the burger over and over in a nervous tick. Again he refused to look at her. Probably refused to accept that she was there in front of him asking for answers.

"Look." Annabeth sighed heavily. "I don't think, that kiss really truly meant anything at all."

Percy's eyes snapped up to hers. If he was upset or relieved, she couldn't tell. He had this knotted tenseness in his eyes that seemed to be drawing the light from them.

"I mean. I certainly don't harbor any romantic feelings towards you, and I'm quite positive that you don't to me either." Annabeth stated. Her fingers finding the rough edge of her spare book bag strap to fiddle with nervously.

Percy looked like he was going to protest for a second. His lips disappeared into a tight purse before he exhaled a little coarsely. "You don't know that." he mumbled.

"Know what?"

"That… That I don't… 'harbor feelings' for you." Percy looked away with a mellow gleam in his eyes. A blush deepening his cheeks as he adamantly stared at the wall.

A spasm of butterflies blossomed in Annabeth's stomach suddenly. Gritting her teeth she did everything possible to stab each little bugger out from making her feel like this.

"Yes I can." She persisted.

"Annabeth. I like you." It was hard and it was cold. His eyes swooping up to look at her defiantly with burning truth written in those green pools. With the firelight flickering against his figure and the tenseness in his body Annabeth had a hard time extinguishing the butterflies for a second time. Didn't help that her breath had left her.

"Not the friend kind of like you… I like like you."

"No." Was all that she was able to say. Her throat clenching up on itself as her mind rebelled against her.

"No?"

"No."

"...No."

The two stared at each other. Annabeth sending off heated vibes while Percy questioned her through those piercing yet searching eyes. She would never admit how much she actually adored those wild green eyes. Not even to herself.

"You do not 'like' me." Annabeth's hands curled into fists as she spoke. A slight quiver in her voice. "You admire the idea of me." She tried to explain.

"No." It was Percy's turn to defy. "I _like_ you. I can't emphasize the _like_ part of the enough."

"How is that even remotely possible." Annabeth questioned with an element of aggravation. "Percy. Listen to me. This, _this,_ right here isn't anything. I'm the only person you've seen in over a year. I'm the only person you can interact with safely. Of _course_ you're going to fabricate a romance with me. I'm the idea of what you could have if you were in normal day society. A romance with me, even a fake one would give you a sliver of normalcy, and you take comfort in that. So _no_ , you are not in any way, case, or form falling for me. _You_ are falling for the _idea_ of me. The _idea_ of normalcy."

Rant over Annabeth crossed her arms and looked at Percy carefully. Examining his now confused expression as his gaze shifted back over to the fire. Expecting some sort of response, expecting either total acceptance or clinging to denial.

"You really think that?" he asked instead. Perching his eyebrows up at her.

"Yes." Dammit she couldn't keep her heart steady when he looked at her like that. How was she supposed to have a civilized conversation?

 _I'm only feeling this way because he kissed me._ She told herself. _Nothing more._

"You're simply lying to yourself. You said it before that you were out of 'whack' since being out of civilization for so long."

Percy looked at his burger again. Slowly peeling off the wrapper thoughtfully. "Well, okay. I'll take your word for it." he spoke somberly. In Annabeth's opinion he didn't sound a smidget convinced but she wasn't about to continue arguing with him over it.

"Go on, eat up." she instructed like a last thought. "I didn't buy the blasted thing for you to just gaze at it adoringly all day."

Percy did. As he ate she delicately curved around him, remembering to mind the hazardous dips in the raw wood floor. Percy's head following her all the way around. That guarded uncertainty plaguing his eyes all over again like the first days she visited.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked warily with a mouthful of food. Angling his body towards her as if to protect his back. Acting as if she were about to penetrate a knife between his shoulder blades.

"You flew the other night. Might as well brought a blade to your own back by doing that bloody ridiculousness." Annabeth chastised as she stepped closer. "Now turn forward, I'm just going to have a look at your wound."

Percy tensed up as soon as her hand landed on his shoulder to push him slightly. She could see him swallow nervously as her fingers worked the fabric and buttons of his wing gaps. Ignoring how he seemed to pause eating just to focus solely on what she was doing.

 _How on earth did I lose his trust like this?_

Pushing back the bandages, Annabeth was surprised to see the row of sloppy stitches still in place. In fact, new pink skin was starting to take it's hold on the edges of the wound.

"Looks good." she commented lightly. "It's healing extraordinarily fast."

Percy grunted something she didn't quite catch. Probably just a noise of relief. That or a bitten back sarcastic comment.

When Annabeth stepped away from him, Percy went on eating his burger like nothing happened. He wouldn't even look at her, his sole attention on nourishing himself apparently.

Dumbly Annabeth watched him finish. Well _watched_ isn't the right term, it was more of her presence that made it seem awkward. Arms crossed tightly, and staring at her kilt and knee high socks in attempt to avoid catching his eyes.

When Percy was done, he balled up the trashed and mellowly brought his eyes up to hers. That wild unpredictable glint still shimmering in his green pools like the sharp reflection of a knife. That one piercing question still visible in his gaze.

 _Why are you still here?_

It was as if he expected her to bolt like a frightened hare from a diving eagle. She couldn't figure out for the life of her _why_ he was sending off this less than inviting vibe but it was seriously starting to peeve her off.

"Close your eyes. Open your mouth." Annabeth demanded suddenly. Remembering something that might help out with the mood of things.

"Wha?"

"Just do it."

"No."

"You think I have the indecency to shove some piece of rubbish in your open flapper then you're dead wrong. I have a surprise which I think you'll find quite pleasant so please by all means just do it." Annabeth dead panned. Shooting him what she hoped was the most withering look she could muster while pushing back the flap of her bag and reaching inside.

Percy just stared at her again. His eyes working like clockwork as if he were trying to perceive exactly what she was up to. The rugged look unnerving her surprisingly. Finally Percy sat back and closed his eyes with an exhale of irritation as he gave in.

When his mouth hesitantly opened she took the moment to wedge a soft chocolate chip blue cookie in it. A knot in her throat and a smile on her lips as she watched his eyes open in confusion. His fingers reaching up to grab at the cookie and pull it away. A chunk still left in his mouth as he bounced it around his tongue.

Finally realization seemed to dawn on his eyes, and his scrunched dark eyebrows shot skyward.

"These taste just like-"

"They are." Annabeth confirmed with a soft smile. "I saw her this afternoon."

Percy shot to his feet. His eyes searching hers almost desperately and his heavy wings springing up behind him causing the fire to flicker and hiss in dramatic movements.

"What?!"

"Keep your shirt on buckaroo." Annabeth barked while she held her hands up.

"How is she? Is she okay? Did she look sick? Did you tell her anything?" the questions poured out like water from a broken dam. Percy stepping closer, closer all the closer making Annabeth's heart pound and flip and do all sorts of circus tricks.

"She's fine." Annabeth soothed gently. "She misses you a great deal, but still well enough to make tea and carry on very decent conversation."

Percy's look of concern and intensity never left. His eyebrows still furrowed, his muscles still tense, and his eyes still burrowing into her.

"She's okay." Annabeth muttered again. Timidly reaching up a hand to place on his shoulder in a comforting manner. A shiver passed through Percy before his gaze fell and he stared quietly at the rest of the cookie in his hands. His black wings relaxing into a half folded position. Outside the first sheet of rain started beating against the hut like a thousand claps from a distant audience.

"What did you say? How did you even find her?" Percy persisted a little less aggressively. A almost lost tone in his voice.

"You gave me a street name and a general area. Took not but wit to find her." Annabeth shrugged. "And we talked about you. I told her I was researching missing people for a school assignment. She told me how you disappeared."

A second of silence ticked between them. The rain intensified. Waves of it rattling against the roof, and pit patting against trunks. Thunder growling lowly in the distance.

"That's it?" Percy muttered as he shifted to his other foot. His eyes flickering between the wood floor and her eyes every moment or so. The cookie now held between both hands as if it were too precious and delicate to lose.

"Well pretty much." Annabeth shrugged again, removing her hand gingerly to let it drop behind her back. "There may or may not be a government worker guy watching her every movement…."

"WHAT?!"

"Perce, calm dow-"

"You mean like a stalker? Someone is WATCHING her? You want me to be calm that someone is following my mother around?!" Percy paced back a few steps before swinging around to look at her again. His eyes holding that wild glint.

"Yes." Annabeth deadpanned. "I'm not done talking."

Percy cocked his head and crossed his arms as a bizarre 'I'm sorry, please continue' look. His eyes betraying exactly how fast his thoughts were moving. His patience at the world running desperately thin.

"Do you remember the night you were severely ill? I had to redress your bandages and it took eons to make you eat some damn stew?"

"What does this have to do with-"  
"The night of the fire." Annabeth interrupted with an on edge tone. Her eyes matching in dominance. "Remember?"

Percy nodded mutely.

"Well." Deep breath. "I sort of ran into the men trying to kill you that night."

"You what?"

"Men in jeeps with guns scouring the forest with these powerful white lights. I was quite shocked to see them but there they were."

"You-"

"Anyways, I stopped and chatted with the ugly brutes. Then I called the cops to throw them momentarily off your trail. The man in charge, so it would seem, was this military cut eagle nosed chump whom I more affectionately referred to as 'flab face'. He was the one in front of your mother's house."

"He was-"

"There's more." Annabeth chastised. "I confronted him on your disappearance. I practically told him that I knew your disappearance was fishy and that you weren't dead. I will most likely be arrested in the morning."

Annabeth waited but her ears remained open.

No outburst. No booming interruptions. Percy just stared at her with his mouth slightly slack and his eyes searching hers again over and over to make sure this wasn't some sort of sick joke. The blood slowly draining from his face and giving him the complexion of a ghost.

"You… you what?" he murmured dumbstruck. His eyes falling as he relayed the information before shooting back up to look at her.

"Depends on tomorrow's news." Annabeth revealed while crossing her arms. The excitement of it catching up to her wings as they let loose a tremble. "I might've confessed my _suspicions_ on you're fishy disappearance to a local newspaper company along with some hard driven evidence. Don't worry! Nothing linked to you still being alive or with big wings or anything to do with your current state or location."

Percy was still staring at her wide eyed and aghast. He looked shook as he brought a hand to his forehead as if to rub away some pain.

"Annabeth wha-? Do you realize they'll _hurt_ you if they arrest you? What are you going to do?"

"So you're _okay_ with me resparking you're closed disappearance case?" She asked curtly.

"Screw that." Percy cursed. "You could be _arrested._ If they're willing to kill me, they're willing to _hurt you_ dammit."

"But Perce, the paper-"

"Screw the paper. I don't care if you put ten thousand articles in. You can't be arrested, got it? You have to get away from here." His tone was quickly sinking into panic. Scanning the ceiling and the walls for answers again and again as if they held the secret to everything.

"I'll be fine."

"But you said-"  
"They can't arrest me if I'm in the spotlight. I told the paper about how the police claimed you 'drowned' and then quit the case. I told them about your impressive swimming record and how 'your death' could not be so. I told them everything that any outsider could see pertaining to how you disappeared. I also told them that my safety was linked to this article. Uncovering a conspiracy such as this would not put me on the good side of the government so now I'm my own insurance. If I am arrested or disappear, everyone will know your disappearance is trying to be covered up." Annabeth explained calmly but with a dash of unkempt pride at her work. Smiling slightly at the end at Percy with a devilish twist.

"But that doesn't stop you from being blackmailed, or followed, or threatened or investigated. You're not safe. They'll find you out, you'll be taken to heavens knows where because of me!" Percy ran a shaky hand through his hair. Worry scribbled on his face as he pursed his lips.

"I guess I'll just have to live through the danger." Annabeth defiantly jutted her chin out. A sensation of bubbles swirling through her stomach at her newfound bravery. The feeling of _belonging_ dancing around like a wind kissed kite. She was going to do this. She was going to get to the bottom of this. This is what she was _meant_ to do. No way in hell was Percy going to talk her out of it. Even the words she just spoke didn't taste as cheesy as they were.

"Why." Percy practically choked. Disbelief echoing in his eyes. The fire spasmodically popping from beside them, but Percy didn't flinch a muscle. His gaze never wavering.

"Because." Annabeth left simply.

"But why?"

"Why not?" She challenged. "If I have the chance to make things right then why shouldn't I take it?'

"Because you'll get hurt." Percy pleaded. "We could both get killed."

"Or I could put an end to your hiding. I could get to the bottom of this and get you home. You could go _home_ Perce."

"It's too big of a risk." Percy shook his head. Disbelief written in his every movement as if he were still trying to wrap his brain around it.

"I'm willing to take it." Annabeth huffed. "I've got this."

"You could die."

"I know."

"You're really going to risk your life just so I can get home?" Percy scoffed.

"Yes." Annabeth didn't miss a beat. Her heart beating strong in her chest as she stared Percy down. Knowing _she would_. She would outsmart these guys. She would get Percy home. _She had to._

Percy obviously wasn't expecting that answer. He looked taken aback. Shocked. For a brief moment he just stared at her astonished. Eyes following the curves of her face before his shoulders sank in defeat.

"Remind me again why I apparently 'don't like you'?" He murmured solemnly. His eyes locking with hers. A look of almost endearment behind his gaze.

"Fabricating a romance for mental security." Annabeth repeated in a breath. A little bewildered at how hard it was to rip her eyes away from him. The amount of magnetism she was experiencing shook her core.

"Bullshit." Percy whispered with a flat tone. Eyes still glued to her. Tension between them suffocating Annabeth in an odd way. Not exactly your run of the mill explosion of emotions.

"Perhaps." she mumbled without thinking. Getting swept up in the moment more than she even realized.

Percy's eyebrows met. "But before you said-"  
"I gotta go. It's roughly one in the morning. My mother is going to have me hanged drawn and quartered if she finds out." Annabeth babbled out an excuse. A wave of chills passing through her blood. Packing up her bag and stuff while Percy stood frozen in his spot. Watching her every move.

"But it's pouring buckets out there." he pointed out hesitantly. The constant pitter of the rain against the roof confirming his words.

"Well I need a shower anyways." Annabeth joked. Reaching into her bag and pulling out the tubberware of cookies in one movement.

"Here." she tossed them to him lightly. "Don't devour them all at once, you'll get a stomach ache. Bye now."

She didn't think. She just left. Cheeks burning brighter than any oil lamp had dared to.

-{:oOo:}-

"Annabeth Chase." the voice was demanding and harsh. Annabeth flinched at the severity of it and meekly raised her head to the source. Gripping her pencil sharply as her worst fears were confirmed.

Principal Ashton stood at the door of the class flanked by two intimidatingly tall men in crisp dark suits. Their eyes stabbing into her as she sat frozen at her desk. The rest of her classmates muttering things amongst themselves as the watched with quiet curiosity. It was only the first class of the day.

"Yes Ma'am?" Annabeth managed to find her voice as the principle raised one skeptical eyebrow at her.

"My office. Now." the command was given with the coolness of the ocean but with the undertone of a threat. Still looking regal yet stiff in her pantsuit with her hands clasped in front of her intensely.

"Yes Ma'am." Annabeth stood, her wings vibrating nervously against her back. She wished she had some string or ribbon to keep the darn things in place.

They waited for her.

When she left, the eyes of her classmates following her, the two men fell in on either side of her. Their eyes trained ahead and their shoulders stiff. The smell of fabric cleaner clinging to their suits gave Annabeth a mild headache. It was almost as if they were making sure she wouldn't bolt before they got to the Principal's office.

Principal's _office._ What a mystical place that seemed.

Annabeth had never even _been_ to the Principal's office before. She was extraordinarily careful to cover up her tracks when she did pull her pranks so she'd never been caught before. She'd always imagined the place as her prison.

The Principal's office meant being caught. Being caught meant a phone call to her mother and the end of life as she knew it. Being imaginative, she was expecting cold walls and gargoyle like sculptures. Perhaps just a barren room with no windows, a black plastic foldable chair and one dramatic light swinging above said chair.

She was pleasantly surprised to walk into a semi decent room flooded with light.

The floor was carpeted with a rich persian design instead of the cold marble the rest of the school had. The walls composed of thick large stones had heavy wooden framed awards, and pictures, and diplomas neatly organized over the surface. Surprisingly, Principal Ashton had the best windows in Geneth. Four large wide windows streamed in sunlight with divided panes and gold hemming. The view was of the courtyard filled with flowers and vegetables some students grew for projects and experiments. Light grey curtains reaching to the floor beside them. Then there was the more 'Principal' part of the room like the grey filing cabinets lining the wall, and the thick hand carved dark oak desk centered with two comfortable navy chairs across from it. The principles blood red wing backed chair looking more like a throne then anything especially as she took her seat all the while gesturing for Annabeth to sit across from her.

Annabeth complied. Already thinking of a million things this could be about. The time she set off a smoke bomb in ninth grade science class so she could sneak all the frogs out, or the stampede of geese she'd managed to herd into the gym, or the day in grade ten when she set fog horns all throughout the library. But perhaps this had to do with more recent upheavals, and one she'd painted her name on rather boldly. The one completely solid suspicion about the two men was confirmed when Principle Ashton brought out a copy of the daily newspaper and plopped it on her desk.

Annabeth's stomach fizzled. She'd already bought her own copy and torn through it early that morning. Her story was on the top page.

 _The first page._

It was a big deal. The editor she spoke to took it as a deal and pulled through tremendously. Anyone even passing a newstand could stop and read a bit about Percy's story. The writer was even dedicated enough to send out someone to gather official statements from the water rescue center, and Sally Jackson herself. It was a work of word masterpiece and pressing evidence that tied it into a very intriguing and thought provoking piece. Annabeth was thrilled when she read it. Her fears of being arrested diminishing because _everybody_ would be suspicious after this.

"It is my understanding that you were the reason this article was created?" Principal Ashton started sternly while pointing to the front page. Her finger landing on the picture of the river Percy _supposedly_ drowned in.

"Yep." Annabeth said with ease. Her nervousness dying down as she realized just how untouchable she was. They couldn't do anything to her if this paper was out.

"Well these gentlemen represent the branch of investigation. They don't seem as… humored as you do at this article."

"I had no intention of humoring anyone Mrs. Ashton. The subject of this article is one I felt compelled to share." Annabeth answered tersely.

"You are questioning the very reliability of our ability to investigate serious cases in this article." One of the men spoke up. His voice low and rough as if he'd been a smoker in early years. "Some people are actually _questioning_ the police force now too. We can't have this kind of mistrust in a community."

"So am I supposed to to accept the shoddy excuse of an answer you gave Sally Jackson on the disappearance of her son?" Annabeth huffed. Turning to the man to glare daggers at him. Hating him and his ugly butt chin.

"It was a cold case." The other man said with an indifferent shrug. "What it comes down to is that we can't have a little girl running around and stirring the pot like this. If people don't trust the people assigned to protect them then how will their community ever function?"

Annabeth tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well then." she snuffed. "Find me a suitable explanation on how Sally's boy went missing with some _real_ evidence backing the story and people just might start trusting their superiors again."

"Are you trying to get this case reopened?" The first man balked.

 _No_ she wasn't trying to get the first case reopened. She was trying to make the people suspicious. She was trying to uncover the secret of the wings. She was trying to get Percy home in one piece.

"Maybe." She answered slyly. A brisk yet almost smug smile creeping onto her face. Folding her hands neatly in her lap as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"If we reopen this case, will you retract your previous statements declaring that the government is not to be trusted?" The man raised an eyebrow at her while crossing his arms.

"The deed is done." Annabeth responded indifferently. "It's my opinion and I shan't take my word back on anything."

"But this paper, this _media_ against how the government and police force handles things has gained way too much popularity. I don't think you really know the impact of what you're doing. It has to be undone."

"Then prove to them that Percy Jackson's disappearance _isn't_ trying to be covered up by you guys. If it's all as simple as you claim, then that should be a piece of cake. The trust will obviously return when suspicions are cleared." She jibed.

"Miss Chase, these men ask of you a very simple task. You are causing _quite_ a stir in our little community and I _strongly_ suggest you take a hint and help guide things back to normal." Mrs. Ashton's eyes were like ice. The hard tone in her voice making Annabeth a little more irritated.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." She said louder. "I'm sorry Mrs. Ashton but I don't recall enrolling in a school for pushovers. This was promised to be one of the most prestigious secondary schools in the country, who's students would go on to change the world. As a _paying_ student I am _very_ disappointed in your choice of sides." Her hands were in fists befores she knew it. Red crescents biting into her palms from her nails as she fumed in a cold solid way.

"Am I not wise to encourage you to listen to the authorities?" Principal Ashton raised her eyebrow again. A very familiar action to those who were in trouble.

"You are naive to not encourage a student to question the unknown and challenge what seems impossible. I'm questioning the case of Percy Jackson and challenging the authorities to either do something about it or give us the truth. Now good day to you all." Annabeth took to her feet suddenly. Stockily walking to the door with a happy sense of satisfaction at the investigators faces.

"Annabeth Chase, you leave this office I shall have you suspended!" Mrs. Ashton came on on her heels. The calm cold collectiveness gone, her voice straining against the heat of her anger.

"As you might recall Mrs. Ashton, my fight is not with you but the way a disappearance was treated. One of the statements in the article is me explaining on how if something fishy _was_ going on then I would be at risk for anything. A suspension might even _deepen_ the suspicions of the people so if you are on the side of the authorities you perhaps would like to refrain from causing anymore… damage." Annabeth tried to to feel so bloody proud. Her heart was swelling like a sponge in water and her spine was just prickling with excitement. She felt so powerful, so in control. She felt like she had done something inexplicably useful. It was like she was on top of the world.

 _Plus_ now that these _investigators_ had given her the honour of a small visit she could definitely use it to her advantage. Her impromptu visitors indirectly said that someone higher up had _noticed_ the article and wasn't too happy about it.

If this were all nothing (which she knew for a fact it it was something) then nobody up there would have any reason to be concerned or upset. False accusations happened all the time, but hers got attention so that made it different.

"So, I'll bid you for a second time good day and be onto my next class." Annabeth smiled sweetly at Mrs. Ashtons shocked face. Leaving the room and out of the office area with six quick but graceful steps.

 _Untouchable_ ringing over and over in her ears like a million church bells chiming over a mountainside. Even as she joined the halls filled with students rushing to her next class she could hear it. Whispering in her ear as students calls and laughes and mutters lapped over into a general noise.

"Annabeth!" Piper yelled before tackling her into a hug. Practically squeezing the life out of her best friend while Annabeth choked and squirmed.

"Pipes… air…."

"When I heard you were brought to the Principal's office with two men I was absolutely sure that you'd been hauled off to the slammer!" Piper babbled with her eyes wild. Refusing to let go on her death grip. "But you're here. You're still here!"

"I'll be dead in less than a moment unless you unhand me." Annabeth wheezed.

"Oh, sorry." Pipes mumbled before letting her go. Her stained glass eyes still ever searching as she wrung her hands nervously. "So? What was all the commotion about?"

Annabeth leaned against a locker. A girlishly gleeful smile on her face as her wings shivered. "They wanted me to reclaim my statements. They were _intimidated_ by them _obviously._ "

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Point made." Piper grinned at her.

"I had no idea that _this_ would happen. Why is the article so popular?" Annabeth asked thinking Piper wouldn't have a clue along with her. Giving herself a moment to look over her shoulder as if those men dared to follow her.

It was just a dull hallway of students grabbing books. Some looking at her, a few with newspapers piled in there binders. Noisy footsteps knocking against marble floors, and voices echoing off the stone walls.

"Because of this!" Piper practically squealed as she ripped her phone out of the waistband of her kilt. A place frowned upon to keep it, but Piper was somewhat of a rebel.

In two seconds Annabeth was looking at the online release of the article. Her eyebrows pinching in confusion on how this related to anything.

"Uhhh Pipes, what?"

"The comments!" Piper snatched her phone back. Her eyes glued down as she scrolled and pressed a few buttons before shoving it back in Annabeth's general direction.

"It turns out that Percy Jackson's case isn't a unique one. Dozens, even hundreds of people have disappeared across the country and had the same level of uninterested police and investigators work on the cases leaving very unsatisfied loved ones behind. These loved ones of the missing have banded together thanks to _your article_. With so many people and so many fishy cases there is a _mountain_ of speculation going on. Some agree with you that the government is either hiding something or covering something up while others assume that it's all thanks to poor police and investigator training."

Piper was right. People were relating and sharing their stories in the comment sections. _Lots_ of people. Theories were there too. Some ridiculous ones like alien abduction and human sacrifices to ancient beings. But some were nipping at the truth. Some were suggesting that there was a secret going on that the government was trying to cover up.

 _Hundreds…_ Annabeth pondered. _Could all of them learned how to fly and been shot down? Exactly how many people figure out how to fly each year?_

"Hey, didn't you have a friend from elementary who disappeared?" Piper asked while cocking her head. "They also presented you with an idiotic explanation?"

 _Luke._

Annabeth's blood ran cold as it all seemed to click. The puzzle pieces forming the most simple of pictures. _Luke_ had a secret the days following up to his sudden vanishing act. Annabeth remembered the way he smiled at her when she asked him where he was going. How he just shook his head and told her maybe when she was older. Then the officers unwillingness to answer her burning questions. How she asked him _why,_ why couldn't he tell her the simple things and he said ' _I don't know'._

Luke had to have learned how to fly. If anyone could, he would've been the one. He was shot from the sky just like Grover. He was dead, he was gone.

"Bloody Hell." Annabeth uttered. Feeling like she'd just been smacked with a wet towel. "Bloody Hell, you're right."

* * *

 **theonewhoistheBEST; thank you so much for your review! Knowing that you've reread my story three times makes me so happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter got a bit out of hand so just bear with me alright?**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

She was waiting by the stairs when Annabeth came romping in. Her hair way too messy from the wind and her blouse untucked from her kilt. She'd thrown her book bag off before noticing her mother. Stiff and totally unemotional as a single eyebrow was raised.

Instantly a stream of cold blood shot through her system and sent a jolt of panic right down to her core. Her mother's steely gaze making her freeze in her spot as the breath left her lungs.

"My office. Now." were the only cold petulant words that left her lips. A lingering look of equal disapproval and full on fury before she turned heavily on her feet and stormed into her office taking the suffocating aura with her. The door being shut with a firm yet hostile click.

Annabeth still couldn't breath though. Her mother was _angry._ Not the disappointed kind of angry that came and went like a passing leave on a gurgling stream. She was venimently angry. The kind that Annabeth knew she were to pay for dearly, and would haunt her in her mother's eyes with every look she got.

Her wings fluttered nervously as she looked in between Athena's office door and the front door. Heart pounding and mind traveling in a million places at once.

For a moment Annabeth just couldn't _deal_ with this. She fearfully looked out the window as her heart thudded almost more violently in her chest. Knowing that someone was out there still probably trying to spy her through a pair of binoculars.

She'd seen the car follow her home. She knew they were there, waiting to pounce. That, and the fact that her mother was about to rip her piece from piece, Annabeth wanted nothing more then to melt into the floor and disappear from this world. She wanted this pressure off her chest.

But she couldn't. She was trapped. She had to take on one or the other.

 _The mother it is._ She decided while trying to cool her pulse. Shakily stuffing her blouse back into her kilt and taking a second to run her fingers through her hair as if it'd help.

Taking a last breath of unease, Annabeth stepped up and stared at the white door. Her hands quivering and her throat tight as she reached out for the handle.

 _But what's the punishment going to be._

Her hand fell away.

 _But if I'm any later then she'll be angrier._

She touched the cool knob of the door. Its metal seeming to bite her flesh to ward her off, but she stayed there frozen.

 _C'mon Annabeth, you got this._

She urged herself on. Squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath through her nose. Putting every second off until;

 _Creak._

The door let out a tiny complaint as she opened it. Her hand now gripping the handle fiercely as she hesitated again to enter the room. Her heart ascending to her throat and her mind in a fitz of total panic.

"Sit down Annabeth." Her mother's gaze was diamond sharp. Not leaving Annabeth for a second as she gestured to the seat in front of the desk. Every movement screaming disdain as she resumed her heated stare down.

 _Two offices in one day._ Annabeth thought dryly to herself. Her body moving on its own as if Athena's command could never be disobeyed. Trying to move with as much grace as she could muster despite the amount of fear echoing in her mind.

She wished for the Principal's office now, where she had control and a sense of childish glee at her own power. Here, her mother was the all powerful. No room for debates, no room for arguments.

The comfortable chairs, and thick carpets in the Principal's office made it more homey too. Less threatening and jail like.

Athena's office was barren and very minimalistic. The smallish room itself was a hard grey, no wall decor or sentimental photos. There was a single case stocked to its brim with architecture and math texts, all organized alphabetically. Athena had an office desk that resembled a sharp 'L' with only a computer sitting on it. No pens, or papers, or objects on her desk or nestled beside books. It was straight, and clean cut just like Athena. Everything had a purpose.

The stark white chair with shiny silver peg legs had the sole purpose of serving Annabeth. This was her dunce cap, her time out in the corner. Everytime she was in that chair she was brought to her knees for whatever obscenity she had the moxy to do this time.

At least this time she had a clue as to why she was sitting in the chair. She had been dreading this deep down all day in fact.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Athena delicately took out a rustling newspaper. The front lines bolded and the words following her condemning the rest of her life probably.

 _But for the public's reaction, it was worth it._

"Would you have the decency to explain this abomination?" Her mother's hand harshly pushed the paper across the clear what surface of the desk. Annabeth's eyes landing on the writers name as if she had to really think on what she was seeing.

"I-" Annabeth started. Desperately thinking a good reason as to _why_. No, the 'for the sake of a woman who lost her boy' wasn't a good enough reason. Athena hardly believed in helping others who did not deserve it. Annabeth's act of charity for a complete stranger who lived a simple life in the _country_ would only take her infuriated state to another level.

"And now you mock me with your lack of articulation. Haven't I provided you with the best education? Should you not have the know how to at least speak in a distinguished manner? Child how you agonize me with your selfishly belligerent ways. Now out with it. Why such a mockery to our family name? Why must you act upon the foolish ideas that spring into your mind?"

The silence that followed was almost as bad as the words Athena spat at her with daggers in her tone. It reminded Annabeth about how answerless she was. How incapable to come up with a reason. The silence is what drove the tears into her eyes, and a thorn into her heart.

 _Why? Why am I so stupid? Why don't I have a reason?_

"Explain!" Athena demanded again. Jumping to her feet and smacking a hand down on the paper in front of Annabeth's eyes with a loud bang. The threat was there.

Annabeth flinched and bowed her head. Her wings trembling with fear and panic. Holding back the unacceptable tears and insufferable sobs she gripped her hands so tightly together she could hear her knuckles crack on one hand.

"I saw an injustice." she managed in a quivering voice, weak with fear and self doubt. "I acted upon it. Would you rather I did nothing?"

"Precisely." Athena didn't miss a cold beat. Eyes still on fire as moved around the edge of the desk. Her own white wings folded perfectly behind her in a serene tight way. "A lady does not draw unnecessary attention Annabeth. She is humble and discreet. By inspiring that article you have humiliated me in the utmost fashion."

Annabeth bowed her head further. Her eyes burning hotly as she swallowed down the tears and bubbles of self distaste.

"I'm sorry Mother."

"You must write to the news station. Apologize profusely but humbly and reclaim your statements. You've already blemished the family, but fates be upon us we might be able salvage some of your dignity. Am I understood?"

 _Reclaim my statements…_

Sally jumped into mind first. Alone and desperate in her little home. Wasting away as she baked blue chocolate chip cookies all day for no one to taste. Percy was second. Burdened with the memory of his best friends untimely demise as he sat in the wilderness missing his mom. It was all just so wrong. Somebody had to do something. Something had to change. Percy needed to be saved from the same fate as Grover.

"No." Instead of strong and courageous, it was weak and broken. A whisper on her lips so timidly spoken she thought for a moment her mother hadn't even heard her at all. She wished as much anyways.

"What?!" Athena hissed. For a second her wings broke their perfect pose and spread outwards in a threatening manner.

"No." Annabeth repeated with just as much uncertainty. Try as she might, she couldn't lift her head to see her mothers eyes. She wouldn't be able to stand to see how much wrath she had caused. "I've seen Sally Jackson. I know there is wrong here. If I must sacrifice my image as a lady to help her find answers, then so be it."

As noble as her words were, they fell on deaf ears.

"Image." Athena sniffed and walked stiffly back to her chair. Delicately seating herself as the room seemed to drop a few degrees in temperature. "Image." she repeated darkly. The anger gone from her voice as it was replaced with a deeper sense of broiling thought.

Annabeth suddenly found it hard to breath.

"You are correct." Her mother exhaled. "You only hold the 'image' of a lady. For all my classes, for all my hard work, for all my pain to turn you into a 'lady' and you only retain the 'image' of one."

Annabeth felt a throb of curiosity and peeked up between her curtain of hair. Her eyes scanning the face of her mother. Her unreadable expression more terrifying than that of her angry face.

She couldn't breath.

"I will write to the news station myself." Athena sighed. "Explain your foolishness and lack of intelligence. You will no longer be permitted to see Miss Mclean. I have made the mistake of allowing you into the company of one not worthy. She has obviously had too much of an influence on your impressionable personality."

"Mother-" Annabeth gasped desperately.

One cold look. One more warning, and Annabeth fell silent. She couldn't breath. Her heart started to bleed at the thought of losing Piper.

"Furthermore you shall not be attending University in the fall. I'll see to it you will receive a private tutor so you may study from home. You shall also retake your classes on manners, poise, and social decency. Any protest will result in further correction. Am I understood?"

And there it was. The full punishment laid fresh and awful on the table as Annabeth was forced to look her future in the face. No Piper, no University, more lady classes. It was a future she knew would kill her.

But she couldn't breath. She couldn't protest. She had nothing in her left to lift her head and say otherwise. She was being taken down by this woman. By her own mother.

So she nodded numbly. Trying so hard not to cry that it made her chest ache. If she cried she'd just get into more trouble.

Ladies weren't supposed to cry.

"Now go to your room and get dressed. You are to attend the Aresto's garden party this evening. Heaven forbid the topic of your ghastly article surfaces."

She felt empty. She felt devoid. This wasn't her life. She'd tried to make it her own by rebelling in the tiniest ways, doing pranks and taking off into the green strip, but even that seemed so little now.

 _I'm sorry._ She wanted to cry. _I'm sorry I'm not who you want me to be. I'm sorry I'm a disappointment._

It was wrong. She was sorry for being herself and it was wrong. Somewhere deep down she felt it was wrong but she denied it any significance. She could only feel how much of a flaming failure she was. She could only see the faults she had done against her mother.

Before she knew it she was out in the hall. Staring lost at the floor as she finally let the swelling tears fall. She didn't dare let the sobs pass through her pursed lips though. If her mother heard her, she would probably have to do pots all week on top of everything else.

A lady doesn't make such pitiful noises after all.

"Annabeth?" Malcolm came cheerily around the corner before halting completely. His eyes grazing over her as if to look for injury before noticing her position.

How she was standing brokenly with her back facing the cursed office. Even if she wasn't standing tear streaked by the office door, Annabeth had a hunch he could probably tell by the crumpled look in her eyes. Malcolm could just sense these things.

"What did she do?" he choked out as he rushed to her side. Throwing an arm around her trembling shoulders as Annabeth whimpered into his shirt.

"I'm banned from visiting Piper." she sniffled. Her words muffled and soft. Her gut twisting at the sourness of how it tasted to say it. "And she's going to be withdrawing me from University."

"Why?!" Malcolm gaped at her. Landing both of her sturdy shoulders to pry her away and look her in the eyes. "Why is she doing this?"

"I inspired today's front page article." Annabeth muttered miserably. "I was trying to help a family."

Malcolms jaw tightened. That hardy calculating look came into his eyes as he sorted out his thoughts. His expression was one Annabeth couldn't help but feel relief to see.

He was going to do something.

He was always able to talk their mother out of things. He had this edge on her that others wished to posses. She'd listen to him.

"Go to your room." he directed sternly. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Annabeth breathed. Giving him another grateful hug before gently heading towards the stairs. Keeping her eyes on him as he gave her a last brave smile before he disappeared into the office.

She could hear Malcolm yelling from her room a few minutes later. She couldn't make out any words, only muffled noises of distress. Her mother raised her voice an equal share of times only when she was over ruling one of his statements. They weren't confined to Athena's small office either. By the sound of it, Malcolm was following her throughout the house. Hounding her in his own way as Athena's shoes clacked against the hardwood.

Annabeth stayed with her back pressed against the door of her room. Her eyes roaming over the bookshelves full of her favorite volumes, and her desk littered with school papers, the bare walls. Tears still hot and heavy as they rolled down her cheeks and splattered on the floor.

A dress was laid out on her tidy bed. White with scattered dark pink roses blooming in clusters and light purple flowers. The branching wispy green leaves added just the right amount of freshness, while the thin black belt added a focal point to the dress.

Annabeth couldn't care enough to hate it. Her heart was squeezed tightly at her 'punishment'. All the plans she had made with Piper to do over the summer and through out University flashed through her mind. The dreams dissolving as her hopes slowly crumbled.

 _Malcolm please pull through._ She gripped her hands together tightly in desperate hope. Looking to the ceiling as if somebody up there could help her losing battles.

From below, Malcolm voice hit a high and a door slammed, sending a violent shiver through the house. Silence swarmed the atmosphere acidicly as Annabeth's shoulders fell. Her brother had lost.

 _No hope._ She slipped down the wood of her door. Hugging her legs close to her chest as she tried not to deflate into sobs and cries again. Her heart beat pattering against her knees. Her throat feeling thick and dry.

Dismally she peeled her swollen eyes away from the hardwood floor and looked out the window. Thin wispy clouds framed an all too blue sky. Her wings twitched at the idea of flight.

Oh how she wished she could just fly away from this all. Hide in cloud banks and soaring through the crystal skies. The wind catching in her wings. The feeling of freedom being what she truly wanted the most.

Delicately, she rose to her feet and felt her kilt fall back into place. With tender steps she floated forward and dared to peek outside. A jump in her pulse as she spotted the black car parked right outside her house. The blackened windows revealing not even a silhouette to her.

Suddenly a burst of anger was injected into her veins with a hot burst of blood. She grit her teeth as her wings shuddered in hatred.

 _How dare they._ She seethed. _Following me around. Keeping me confined._

Briskly, she took her phone out of her pocket and took a discreet picture of the car. Disappointed that it was angled in such a way that she failed to catch the license number, but satisfied enough that she sent the photo off to the editor of the newspaper. A tart note following the photo as she explained exactly what it was. Her words biting and angry.

A soft knock startled the phone out of her hands followed by a timid; "Annabeth?"

Malcolm was at her door. Sympathy rang deep in his eyes and an apologetic smile curved up the corners of his lips lightly.

Annabeth turned her gaze down and stared at the corner of her dark brown bookshelf. Pursing her lips as she tried to hide the bubbling disappointment inside. Malcolm hated it when she was disappointed.

"I'm terribly sorry." He muttered. "I was only able to convince her to drop the University restriction punishment. I'm afraid you will be kept from visiting Piper this summer."

Annabeth's wings fluttered.

"What?"

"You're still going to University." Malcolms eyes grew bright and a broadening smile breached his lips.

"Malcolm-" Annabeth gasped as she raced towards him. Tackling him into a hug as a million thank-you's flew to her tongue. Happiness dancing in her stomach in tugs.

"Don't give me your gratitude yet." He said in a darker tone as he pushed her gently away from his torso. "She still has half a mind to keep you on a chain if you continue on such ways. Understood?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Good gal. Now get ready. All of my work will be undone of you're late for this spotless event you are to attend."

Annabeth's heart sunk slightly. "You're not joining me?"

Malcolm pursed his lips. Again the look of sympathy dawned in his eyes. "Neither I nor Mother was not included in the invite. This invite was sacredly for you alone coming directly from Octavian."

 _Alone._ Annabeth shuddered. _Alone with Octavian of all people._

"Lovely." Annabeth rolled her eyes. A sour look enveloping her face as if she had smelled some disgustingly pungent odour.

"I know." Malcolm agreed with the same look of distaste. "I have a feeling he's not too fond of me."

Annabeth snorted. "Please, you're making me utterly green with envy. Heaven knows what I would do just to be on that boys bad side."

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth arrived before any other guests. She was instantly greeted by Octavian who decided it was appropriate to kiss her cheek (ew). Upon her arrival, Octavian looped an arm around her and decided that it would be fit to show her the preparations and give her the inside on exactly what would be taking place that evening.

The large perfectly trimmed lawn bordered with flowers was now peppered with round white linened tables. Centerpieces of lilies, and tulips sitting in crystal vases let off a heavy fragrance that Annabeth fought not to choke on. Strings of warm lit lights were above them while an army of neatly tailored servants worked like ants on the remaining set up.

Octavian pointed out the platform being set up for a special live performance of some sorts and then promptly positioned her beside him at the party areas entrance as the first guests started to arrive.

 _Not even a hint of Mr. or Mrs. Aresto being home._ Annabeth sent a wondering glance up to the house. Letting her eyes fall upon the glinting windows that seemed pink in the dying sun. Curious as to why Mrs. Aresto, a.k.a the ultimate host, wasn't present to receive guests and make light conversation.

"Octavian! My good man!"

Annabeth restrained another eyeroll. Sick of greeting hoards of people as they filed into this event. All of them looked the same, all of them spoke the same, all of them acted the same. She could not recall a single face of whom she greeted because they all seemed to be clones of each other. Besides that, her neck and spine prickled with pain at being so straight, and her thighs burned at the amount of times she'd curtsied. Her heels would settle in the grass so every once in a while she would have to shift. The only thing she could imagine was her mother's disappointed glare.

"Johnson! What a pleasure! Thank you for coming," Octavian beamed at the pudgy guy as they clasped hands.

"Why thank you for having me. I was delighted upon receiving the invite," he replied with a broad grin. His thick black hair momentarily falling in front of his eyes before he slicked it back. A petite raven haired girl holding onto his arm delicately as she maintained an insanely plastic smile that even Annabeth could see directly through.

 _Shoulders back, gut in, pleasant smile. PLEASANT smile!_ That detail obsessed voice in her head whispered maliciously as the attention was suddenly shifted to her.

"And who is this exquisite crowning jewel?" Johnson asked in a way Annabeth couldn't help but find slightly lewd. His grazing eyes even made his date uncomfortable. Thank heavens not _all_ the guests were like this.

"Johnson, this is the very talented, very lovely Annabeth Chase," Octavian introduced with what sounded like pride.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Johnson," Annabeth stated silkily. Offering him her hand delicately as she had to the many before him.

He kissed her hand then proceeded to grin again as if his lips were perpetually stuck in a peeled back manner. "If you would allow me to say, Miss Chase, Octavian is one lucky man this evening."

Annabeth feigned bashfulness and looked to the ground as if embarrassed. "You flatter me."

 _I am not WITH him._ She wanted to scream. Throbs of anger heating her blood as Octavian bid them an enjoyable evening and the next guest stepped forward to be greeted.

Annabeth's breath almost left her throat as a vaguely familiar blonde reached out a hand to shake Octavians.

"Jason Grace, I'm glad you could make it. Couldn't secure a lady for this evening?" Octavian grinned a row of pearly white teeth. His eyes squinting to more shrew like as he greeted the classily dressed guy.

Jason shot him a pursed smile. "Thank you for inviting me. And no, I did not think to bring a friend." Yet his lightning blue eyes behind his bold framed glasses seemed lackluster at the occasion.

"Mhmm that's too bad." Octavian nodded along sympathetically.

Annabeth bit back the urge to jump away as she felt the snaking hand of Octavian as it softly landed on the small of her back. His eager tone following as he continued to _show her off_ as if she were one of his dumb stuffed taxidermy in his trophy room. It was obvious that Octavian thought of her as a _date._

"Jason, this elegant being is-"

"Annabeth Chase." Jason finished with a hint of surprise in his voice. His eyes lighting up as he took the hand she offered and kissed it swiftly out of formality.

"Hello Jason. It's wonderful to see you again." Annabeth couldn't help but deliver a genuine smile. A gush of relief hitting her at having _someone_ at this dang event who she vaguely knew. Even if they had only ever been in each others presence for a few minutes, Annabeth still felt as if she had a good idea of who 'Jason Grace' was. From that one time Piper accidently bumped into him, she had been non-stop talking about how great he was. That spoke for something.

"You… know each other." Octavian seemed to put his guard up. A hostile glance being sent Jason's way while Annabeth felt another strong urge to slap the pale boy with twitchy hands.

"Only just." Jason confessed, not taking his eyes off her. "We crossed paths only last week."

"At a soda shop no less." Annabeth suppressed a giggle. "Jason had the courtesy to nail my dear friend in the head with a door."

Jason's smile broadened. "But in my defense it put me in company with some very admirable ladies."

Annabeth felt a light blush dust against the peaks of her cheeks. Her smile only growing at his well put compliment.

"That it did." she agreed. Locking eyes with the guy as she remembered the incident that felt like a forever ago. His lightning blue eyes reeling her in.

 _But it was only last week._ She thought to herself. _Time is just dragging by._

"Well." Octavian's hand pressed harder into her back possessively and Annabeth bit back a protest. The eye contact breaking. A colder undertone taking over his voice as he boiled in his spot. "Enjoy the party Jason."

"With such company, how could I not?"

Okay, now he was only _provoking_ Octavian. Annabeth could tell by the dancing glint in his eyes as he spoke. The tempting message saying _fight me_ boldly.

 _Don't smile._ She cursed herself. _Shoulders back! Chest out! Wings straight and still!_

"Goodbye Jason." Octavian glowered. No hidden emotions in his eyes. His hand traveling a bit lower on her back making her wings tremble with a dash of hate.

"Goodbye." Jason waved as he walked away. Leaving her again with Octavian as one of the final guests stepped forward. His blonde hair sticking out in the crowd of people mingling in clumps. Servants working the party with silver trays of expensive drinks. The backdrop of the purple sky, and fiery red clouds making it quite the breathtaking scene.

The sunset would've been more breathtaking from the view of Percy's treehouse.

"Michael! It's been too long!"

"Naturally Octavian. The drive here was hellish. I still fail to grasp the reason as to why you moved so far away." A bored looking chap with the height of a giraffe surveyed the party without a twitch of his eyebrow. "And yet, in such a place you still manage to throw one hell of a get together."

"Thank you Michael. You are as kind as ever." Octavian's pressed smile appeared and his smug stance deepened. "Michael, allow me to introduce you to Annabeth Chase."

On que Annabeth stuck out her hand and watched curiously as this 'Michael' took it with an odd thoughtfulness in his eyes.

"Annabeth Chase," he repeated as if testing the name on his tongue. "Now where have I met you before? Your name is devilishly familiar."

 _The newspaper._ Annabeth did a mental facepalm. _Of course, my name holds some fame now._

Instead of revealing anything Annabeth smiled pleasantly and let a humored yet birdsong sound of a chuckle roll off her lips. "I can't imagine why," she let loose the really dazzling smile. "To my knowledge, we have only just met."

Michael shrugged it off. "I'm sure it will come to me." he muttered as he abruptly walked away. His eyes clouded with thoughts as he racked his brains.

 _What an odd duck._ Annabeth watched him leave. A small dose of relief in her heart that he didn't know where her name was from. That he didn't bring up the newspaper.

Oh how her mother would tear her to pieces if she made a bad impression tonight in front of all these people.

-{:oOo:}-

Well it was hellish. Surprised? Probably not.

Annabeth spent the majority of her night smiling and nodding to the up and coming heirs of big companies. She sat right beside Octavian during supper as he boasted about his most recent hunting adventure, pretending to be engaged by the conversations but was really thinking about Percy. Someone she _knew_ she shouldn't be thinking about. Someone who she didn't think she'd be thinking about ever but was. His confession just seemed to be on her mind as bizarre as it was.

His hard eyes when he told her how he felt, his strong stature when he repeated it. Just remembering the sureness in his voice was enough to make her wings shiver. She caught herself looking distantly into the glimmer of strung lights, or the dark void of the sky hanging right over her head several times. It was disgraceful.

By the time the main course was over, and the servants branched out to pass around fresh berries in thick creams, Annabeth had just about enough of being there.

She was always being looked at. Always being judged by every pair of eyes around her. Her dress, her makeup, her posture, her voice, her looks, her poise, her grace, her everything. She caught a couple of girls whispering her way and that was when she decided to give herself a much needed break. She couldn't hold the mask to her face for much longer without bursting.

So, elegantly, she excused herself from the table and stepped down the lawn to go to the powder room. Catching more eyes as they watched her go. Some curious looks, some snooty gazes, some adoring glances and some hateful glares all followed her likes ghosts. She could almost feel their eyes on her skin, sticking there like layers of cobwebs.

She was glad when she turned a corner and disappeared from the party. Sighing heavily as she brought a manicured hand up to rub her neck exhaustedly. Trying to ease the pain out of her joints by walking slowly and without a slightest pinch of forced grace. A knot of mental exhaustion throbbing in her brain.

Somehow she ended up on a balcony overlooking the party. She just saw a door and wandered out as if she owned this house. It was too pretty not to go out onto honestly. The thick clusters of piercing white stars scattered across the sky were visible and contrasted to the warm yellow lights of the party loudly going on below.

Carelessly, she pried the hot heels from her pinched feet and let them tumble to the ground. Moaning in sweet relief at the alleviation of her discomfort while the thick stone balcony was cool and soothing against her soles. Quietly she glanced around at the assortment of potted ivy plants and small palm trees with a feeling peace. Relishing her small moment alone while a humid heavy breeze rolled over her.

She sunk into the wrought iron victorian bench without a second thought. Grumbling to herself at how uncomfortable it was. The biting metal had designs hammered onto it that poked into her back and wings like pressuring fingers.

Then she just sat there feeling listless and aged. It was almost as if she were a china doll when she wore this mask. Her only purpose was to sit still, look pretty and appease children. So fragile, and delicate that they could smash her at any moment.

In this case, Octavian was the child. A bad impression on him meant a word to her mother which meant her life would quite literally be restricted. Annabeth's esophagus twisted at just the thought of not going to University, of never seeing Piper again.

Thank heavens for Malcolm though.

"So you and Octavian huh." the sentence was stated with the same lack of energy Annabeth was feeling.

Sitting up, Annabeth swiveled around and could only stare wide eyed at Jason as he leaned casually against the arched door frame of the balcony. His tie had been loosened clumsily and the first two buttons of his shirt undone, while a lazy bottle of alcohol was firmly clutched in his left hand.

"Octavian and I?" Annabeth perched an eyebrow as she stared at the boy.

"You're a couple." he nodded solemnly. "I never expected him to gain favor from any girl, let alone a girl such as yourself."

Annabeth couldn't contain it. For all her lady classes, and esteemed training, she couldn't hold in the snort.

"Octavian is a foul headed, sexist perv who'd I'd _love_ to bash over the head with the most expensive wine offered at this party." she spat. Her silky tone gone, and mask completely off. Angrily she glared at Jason with a fizz of contempt. "Him and I would and will _never_ be an item."

Jason looked taken aback. For a moment his eyes fell to the floor before he straightened up and gently walked up to her. Fumbling with something in his pocket with one hand.

"Then please explain this." he muttered with his brows pinched together.

A piece of bent cardstock was placed in front of Annabeth. A cream stationary with darker gold lettering printed in neat cursive. All in all it was a beautiful invite, complete with a winding flowered border. It was what the invite say that peeved Annabeth to no end.

'You are cordially invited to Octavian Aresto and Miss Annabeth Chase's garden party.'

"Octavian Aresto _and_ Miss Annabeth," she hissed. "He's practically selling me as his significant other."

"So he's not your beau?" Jason asked curiously. Timidly reaching out his hand to take back the forsaken piece of paper and slide it easily back into his suits pocket.

"Heaven forbid, no." Annabeth growled. Crossing her arms heatedly as she glared over the marble edge of the balcony to the unknowing party guests laughing and talking lightly.

"Then why are you here, beside him no less." Jason pushed his glasses back up his nose and casually fell in beside her to stare at the party with a hint of disgust. Wavering once or twice before he gestured to the bench and they both took a seat. The party slipping out of sight by the thick banister.

"My mother made me." she humphed. "I am to make a good impression on Aresto's because of a grand favor they gave my mother eons ago."

To her surprise, Jason laughed a little loudly. Showing his pearly white teeth as he let his head fall back and tip towards the sky.

"I know how that feels." he grinned at her with a bit of sympathy clinging to his sparkling eyes.

Annabeth paused. Her eyebrows furrowing before she cocked her head at the boy in a questioning manner.

"Are you drunk?" she asked quietly. As if her statement could possible be heard by someone else on this barren balcony.

Jason shrugged. His expression growing mundane as his gaze once again settled on the stars.

"A bit." he confessed. "Not drunk enough to make a blithering idiot out of myself, but just enough that this party seems bearable."

"Do you drink... often?" Annabeth posed the question delicately. She couldn't imagine Piper going out with a heavy drinker. She would never let Piper go out with a heavy drinker that is.

Jason scoffed instead. "Nah. I only ever touch the devil's drink when Octavian is present. I hate that guy."

"Makes sense." she sighed. Sinking slightly into the hard metal bench because dammit she didn't have to have a straight ass spine around Jason.

No sooner had she spoken then Jason generously offered her the bottle of alcohol he'd probably pinched from a passing waiter. The expensive brand still had a cork in the lips, and condensation glimmering on the sides making the neck slippery and cold. Through shine from the stars it had this tempting glow about it that Annabeth had to turn her head away from.

"I don't have a glass," she stammered. Grasping at any excuse that would bubble to her lips.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why would you require a glass? Just drink it from the bottle."

Annabeth chewed on her lower lip. A part of her really wanting to be just a little drunk. Just a little out of this whole horrible party.

"My mother would want me to have a glass."

"Oh please." Jason chuckled. "And since when have you always done what your mother wished behind closed doors? As I recall, Piper regaled me on your most adventurous of pranks."

 _Traitor_. Annabeth thought with a blush warming her cheeks. Thanking the darkness for probably hiding it.

"Alright." she broke in. Taking the bottle and popping off the cork in one smooth motion. The liquid fizzed over the nozzle and tickled her fingers before she could bring it to her lips and take a large gulp.

It was cold and sweet and went down smoother than a milkshake. The bubbles feathering the roof of her mouth before she could swallow. With another long draught, Annabeth set the bottle in her lap and shivered as the drink raced down her esophagus. Warmth webbing its way around her torso as she set her stare on the bottles label.

"Damn that's good," she hiccuped.

"Only the finest at the Aresto's." Jason smiled at her. Leisurely sliding his arms behind his head. Somehow looking comfortable on this 'purely picturesque' bench in his slouched down position.

Annabeth nodded lightly. Indulging in another long swig as the silence ate holes in their conversation. The thick breeze threatened to mess up Annabeth's tightly bound hair, but for the first time that evening, she didn't care.

"What was the meaning of 'I know how it feels'," she asked suddenly. Looking out onto the distant lawns and trimmed hedges. Her eyes falling onto the very distance dog kennels.

"I'm here simply because my father wants me here." Jason revealed. "My only use to him is to keep up with connections to families with business ties."

Annabeth snorted with a half smile on her face. "Let me guess. You had to take gentlemen classes," she said jokingly.

"Yup."

"Whoa, no shit?"

Okay hold up. Her mouth just got ten times looser. She startled herself so much she flinched. Her mood had changed on a dime just from a few simple sips of some strong stuff. She felt relaxed, and free and like she had the ability to do anything. For a moment she just sat there dumbfounded as she stared wide eyed at the bottle. Blaming it for everything she was feeling at the moment while Jason just laughed beside her. A humored tone deep in his voice that snapped her out of the bewildered stupor.

"Yes." he chuckled. "No shit."

"Uncanny," Annabeth grinned. "I had to participate in Ladylike classes myself."

"Classroom or home tutored?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Home tutored."

"Same."

"What about your parents?" Annabeth found herself asking. Brushing a topic she rarely would go near on account to how tender the subject was personally. Her voice going quiet and shy as if it were reflecting her own parental situation. "Are they stern?"

"My Father is," Jason shrugged. From the corner of her eye she could see that his gaze had hardened on the stars.

"Probably unemotional and seemingly cold right? Always disapproving and disappointed in everything you do." The words just came out of her mouth without her having to think about it. The world seemed too sharp and clear up here in that moment of silence that heavily descended upon them.

"How did you know?" Jason asked softly without looking at her. His chiseled jaw was set, and his wings fluttered once.

"My mother's the same way," she breathed. Remembering the office, the stare, the total anger and hatred pulsing in her eyes. The feeling of failure and unworthiness.

"What about your father?" he inquired. This time his electric blue eyes landed on her. Serious yet calm as they seemed to reach inside her and make her pulse jump. The bench suddenly seemed warm beneath her.

"Dead. You're mother?" She answered and asked simultaneously.

"Dead." Jason shot her a pursed smile and a 'hang in there' look.

"Car Wreck?" Annabeth tilted her head towards him. Searching his eyes before he shook his head solemnly.

"Suicide."

"Oh."

The breeze burst to life again. Rolling over the grounds and hushing in the few large ancient oaks peppering the property. From behind her Annabeth could hear the potted plants shift and hiss as the wind danced with their leaves. She took another swig from the bottle, her head already feeling thick.

From below the web of lights came a piercing cheer of someone who was enjoying themselves way too much. Their cry of joy was soon joined by many others as they cried for more drinks.

Annabeth brought her bare feet up to sit cross legged. Turning herself tartly to face Jason with a few questions bouncing around her eyes. Jason's loyal attention already on her.

"You don't think, that perhaps you should've told your father 'no'," Annabeth phrased slowly.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed. He quipped his lips back in a quick thoughtful purse before asking; "No to what that is?"

Annabeth waved her hands as if to clear the air from her first question. Her movements perhaps a bit sloppier then it would be on normal days. "Okay, so I have this friend."

"Piper?"

"Not Piper. Just a bloke, barely a friend. He's more of an... acquaintance," Annabeth explained with a sting of guilt at calling Percy 'barely a friend'. "And he believes that I shouldn't listen to my Mother most of the time. And I was just wondering, since you are in a scenario similar to mine, if you would say 'no' to your father on any occasion."

Jason thought on this for a moment. His eyes momentarily clouding before he slowly shook his head.

"He knows what's best," he decided in a final voice. "I shouldn't try and over rule his decisions. I may not like doing everything he asks, but he's right when he says all of these connections will benefit me."

Annabeth's white wings shivered in excitement as he _agreed_ with her. _Finally_ someone agreed. For a moment she just stared at the boy sitting in front of her. His neatly combed blonde hair, his loosened tie fluttering slightly in the breeze, his lightning blue eyes flicking over her face.

 _Lucky Pipes._

"I completely concur," she beamed at him. "You are the first person… I don't know, to completely understand me."

It was a cliche line, but it fit the moment. She was a bit too tipsy to care anyways, and judging by the flush on Jason's cheeks he didn't care either.

"Wanna know a secret?" Jason mumbled gently. The corner of his lips twitching up almost adoringly when Annabeth wavered slightly and then giggled.

"What," she whispered just as amused. Leaning in closer to hear his soft spoken words.

"I'm actually enjoying Octavian's party now," he breathed slightly slurred. A myriad of emotions floating through his eyes as his face suddenly grew serious. The _why_ he was enjoying it written in his body language.

"Me too," she realized while scrunching her eyebrows together. Trying to put together exactly what was happening. What she was feeling.

Then he kissed her.

At first she froze like a doe caught in the glaring headlights. Rigid and unsure as his hands found her shoulders.

But when he tried to break away she chased after him and fell into his chest. Kissing him softly as his hands found her waist and held her close. Throbs of warmth spinning through her gut and a strangled ache swimming in her heart. She could hear his wings flutter when she cradled his cheeks with her hands. Her lips burning with every move.

It was slow, and comfort seeking. Nothing like the kiss she had with Percy. It made her stomach dance with butterflies but her head spin with guilt and maybe it was the alcohol but Annabeth was pretty sure she was seeing stars.

All it took was a dull knock by the door to make them reel apart.

A neatly tailored butler was standing stiff and emotionless by the door. Looking like a grim reaper through the darkness with his eyes far away from them when he said; "Miss Annabeth, Master Octavian is inquiring of your whereabouts."

Reality zoomed back into focus again. Guilt pelting her in the face like a sharp right hook as she thought of Piper and of Percy.

 _Oh my goodness, what am I doing._

It took her three tries to speak.

"Uh… right… yes… I'll be right there."

* * *

 **Like I said, it got a bit out of hand.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I need more free time. I need more me time.**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

If you can believe it, Annabeth got drunker that night.

It wasn't hard with the amount of drinks floating around in sparkling crystal glasses and carried with love on silver platters. Every once in a while a waiter would silently and gracefully offer her another elegant glass brimmed with dark liquors.

What was hard was avoiding Jason and keeping a presentable appearance in front of Octavian. She wanted to be drunk, she didn't want to act like it though. One misstep, one screw up and her life would most likely plummet like a dying comet as it screamed to earth. Her life depended on how she conducted herself this evening. Her mother wasn't in a forgiving mood as of lately.

(Although, at the end of the night in a somewhat oxymoronic way, she thought she had done a pretty damn good job at keeping presentable l if she did say so herself.)

She did have a few minor slip ups that could of drastically changed the course of her life. Like when her hand moved on its own to slap Octavian whenever he began to get too touchy feely, or the fact that she almost broke down at least seven times when she thought of Piper, or how curses were more easily brought to her lips and harder to disway.

Thankfully, she was able to stifle the curses and steer her hand to fix her hair or rub her neck. Keeping the tears bottled appeared to be more of a challenge, but as always Annabeth overcame it.

Still, she couldn't stop thinking about Piper. How she would talk about Jason for hours, how she was so excited for that date, and how she was so convinced he was the purest thing in this world.

 _Piper's going to hate me._ Rung over and over in her head like the heavy toll of a bell. _She's going to be so upset when she finds out… if she finds out._

The whole silent ride home, she felt hollow and guilt ridden. It was this awful mix of alcohol and self loathing that meddled with her gut so much that she couldn't think straight. She just stared at the leather seats and hated the perfection of the limo.

When she finally stood in front of her house, the windows dark and deep shadows etching lines in the structure, she didn't feel relieved. She wasn't happy to be home. It was unsettling almost.

From behind her the limo pulled away as silent as death. The lights of the street glinting off its ebony polished surface before it disappeared into the night. A equally black car sitting at the end of the street, waiting for her still. Who knows how far he followed her this evening.

 _Or how much he saw._

Annabeth gripped the gift bag harder until her fingertips pinched. She could feel the contents of carefully wrapped delicacies shift as she slightly staggered forward. Giving herself a few biting pats on the cheek to try and sober up a bit. She was almost there, the breezy night helped in snapping her back into things.

She fumbled twice with the door but once she was inside, she left it unlocked and marched directly across the shadow creeping house to the back door and strolled into the backyard. Only stopping once to grab her worn down pair of converses. She was a bit clumsy in closing the backdoor, forgetting momentarily that her mother and Malcolm were asleep upstairs, so it let out a decent _bang_ before she could stop it.

Like a frightened deer she bounded over the yard, then fit the package of food in her teeth, hiked up her skirt and clambered over the fence and on to her neighbors property shedding her heels in the process.

Henceforth, she promptly stole her neighbors white and blue bike and somehow managed to get the converses onto her feet. Cursing so hard a sailor would blush Annabeth pumped the bicycle into action. Somewhere in the back of her mind reminding herself to at least and try to hide from prying traffic cameras that could betray her to the government.

Before she knew it she was in the woods, standing breathless and wild eyed in front of Percy's tree. The moonlight slanting between the bark rippled trunks and softly hitting the floor in loose patches.

 _I'll just leave this right here._ She thought timidly while placing the bag at the knotted base of the roots. Already backing up slowly to leave, making sure she didn't make a sound. A few dry leaves crunching lightly under her feet but she doubted it would alert him of her presence.

Suddenly a magnificent _whoosh_ sent gusts of air to her back and momentarily lifted the skirt of her dress. Startled, Annabeth wheeled around with her grey eyes wide fell backwards against the thick trunk of the tree. Her eyes locking onto Percy as he stood there with his wings unfolded and heaving silently from effort. In the moonlight he looked threatening, and almost wild. His vivid green eyes were piercing and demanding beneath his furrowed eyebrows and almost seemed to glow. It gave Annabeth shivers as a blush rose to her cheeks. The ungodly shame writhing around her gut again at kissing Jason.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." Percy growled darkly. His chiseled jaw clenched as he forced the words out through his teeth.

"Do what?" Annabeth breathed. Her lungs feeling tight as her wings fluttered lightly against the rough bark.

 _Did he see? Did he see me kiss Jason?_

"You said you could be arrested and then you didn't show up! I've been searching for hours, You-"

"Wait, you've been flying?" It was Annabeth's turn for her eyebrows to knit. A bubble of anger starting to grow in her chest as she took two miffed steps towards him. "Your back is far from healed! You're only slowing the process-"

Percy solidly marched towards her tensely and she stumbled back into the tree again. This time pinned by his overwhelming presence and sharp gaze. His wings still spread and so black they looked like torn pieces of the night sky.

She could feel the warmth of his hand hovering next to her arm as if he were scared to touch her. Or perhaps he didn't dare try to hold her still out of general respect. Either way, he didn't set a finger on her.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Percy was rigid and resembled a challenged wolf all over again while Annabeth was having a hard time keeping her heart from pumping out of her chest as she searched Percy's face. A million questions in her eyes as she looked up to him.

Then he seemed to snap away from his tight emotions in a single second. His eyes falling from their knots of anger as a gentle breath of relief past through his parted lips. The meaning in his gaze turning to something like solace and tender worry. Flicking over her face softly as his wound-up shoulders fell. His hovering hand moving up as if he were about to cup her cheek and then pausing when he caught himself.

She could tell he was thinking about their kiss when his gaze accidently slipped to her lips and his emerald pools turned a bit doleful.

The shame twisted another kink into her gut.

"Don't do that again," he repeated in an almost defeated way. An element of rawness emanating throughout his tone."You can't tell me you could be arrested and then disappear… you just… you just _can't._ "

His eyes roamed over face again in an almost painfully delicate way. So close that they shared a warmth that made Annabeth's wings tremble. She fisted her hands as she fought the butterflies.

"I thought they got you," he croaked as his eyes fell. "I couldn't bear the thought of you getting caught because you were trying to help me… if they got you… I… I…"

He didn't have to say it. It was written in his eyes, and in his stance. The way he just looked at her so ardently with the pain of his worried filled day spoke of sentiments Annabeth was only beginning to believe in. He wanted to come closer, he wanted to hold her but he kept his little stretch of distance. He knew she didn't feel the same way.

She thought she didn't at least. But now…

She stepped forward, into him, and let her forehead fall to his sturdy shoulder. Her arms winding around his neck gently as her heart throbbed. For the first time accepting his feelings, and admitting to herself that they were real. He was real.

He cared.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his shoulder. The warmth of his torso radiating throughout hers as she felt his arms hesitantly enclose around her back. His powerful heartbeat drummed by her chest in what seemed to be a quickened pace. "I promise that I will never do it again."

Percy sighed in relief, and for a moment his grip on her tightened as if he were scared she could be taken. He hummed however a moment later a semi-satisfied semi-sad; "Good."

A second later she felt his wings curl around them. The familiar way the seemed to block out the world and enclose them made her fizzle warmly a bit.

 _Protective._ Annabeth realized as she caught a glimpse of the glossy black feathers layering his wings from her peripheral vision. Remembering how he coned his wings around her when she first talked about her mother, and again when she fell asleep next to him.

 _He's being protective._ The thought made her burn slightly as a blush fired its way up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"I brought you food," Annabeth coughed while gently breaking away from the hug. Turning to retrieve the bag while she felt his gaze still locked to her figure. The glow on her cheeks stubbornly refusing to fade. "It's a few delicacies leftover from Octavian's awful party I had to attend. I suggest you eat them now lest they spoil."

"Sounds good," he replied simply. Gently passing her to start working his way up the tree while plucking the bag from her grasp.

Annabeth followed. Keeping her eyes firmly on the branches infront of her.

In the tree house, Percy didn't seem to feel like lighting the fire so they sat by the opening with the bag tacked back and watched the moonlit forest sway under subtle breezes as Percy ate.

Annabeth pulled her skirt over her knees as they stayed in a comfortable silence. Her thoughts rolling the night over and over.

Her mother's harsh words and disappointment, the punishments, the party, the stuck up guests and the pain of trying to retain a perfect appearance. The kiss. The stupid wonderful kiss that for a moment made her feel… well it made her feel like she wasn't alone. Jason was like her, Jason knew her pains, and he was nice and caring and so understanding. Just talking to him for a few minutes made her _happy._ Or maybe it was all just the booze? Maybe it was all just in her head?

 _But Piper._ That voice cried out. _Piper was so excited. She was so ready. I have to tell her._

 _(No shutup I don't have to tell her.)_

 _But she's my best friend-_

 _(Shutup, she won't be anymore if I tell her.)_

Annabeth stared into the trees and nibbled on her lip anxiously. A few tears pooling into her eyes as she imagined how Piper would take it, how she would react.

"You… you okay?" Percy craned his neck over to her as he tried to reach her eyes. An offer of comfort in his voice so tempting that she had to stare hard into her lap. Tracing each delicately printed flower on her dress with her eyes.

"Fine," she mumbled while her lower lip trembled. She bit it hard before tasting the sting of blood. Squeezing her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see Percy's face, so she wouldn't start crying because of his sympathetic tone.

His hand tentatively brushed hers as if he were thinking of grabbing it and holding it tight. But again he didn't touch her, he was leaving her space. It was as if he was so painfully aware about personal space now. Ever since they kissed…

Annabeth sighed shakily and laced her hands together. The shame and guilt rolling around her stomach again and again as if that was all that existed in her.

"You're lying," Percy muttered plainly. "Is it your mother?"

"No," she lied.

 _But a bit of it's about her._ Her mind sympathized.

 _(Shut Up)_

"Is it about Octavian?"

"No," she lied again.

 _He's awful, he's the one who makes me feel trapped. He's-_

 _(Shut Up)_

She was getting better at this. At stopping the thoughts that made her crumble.

 _All I'm doing is bottling them up. I need to talk, I need someone who-_

 _(Shut Up, shut up, shut up.)_

"Then what is it?" Percy sounded so concerned it made her heart bleed. "Was… was it something I did?"

Annabeth's eyes snapped open and she looked at him in shock. For a second she sat there open mouthed. "No!"

"Then what?" he seemed to plead. His eyes searching hers so earnestly she had to look away. Letting her eyes fall to the silver lined trees under the moons soft hued light. She may or may not have been glowering.

"I kissed someone."

It came out before she could put a cork into it. The words she loathed now out in the open and hanging over her head like the sharpened blade of a guillotine. The silence icing over almost as quickly as the phrase was spoken. Percy's eyes suddenly clinging to her as if he were looking for the joke in her words.

Her heart squeezed when his green pools fell quietly to the floor.

"Oh." was all he said.

It was desperately lacking in… well, in _anything._

She expected him to be upset, or sad, or angry. (She wished he was angry. She wished he would yell at her.) But no, he was silent and totally devoid. It was the worst possible thing he could be. It felt like she just hollowed him out with a spoon and now she was sitting there trying to make conversation with a shell.

"I… I didn't mean to," she whimpered in a breath. Subconsciously wringing her hands as all the shame and guilt that had been worming through her body seemed to intensify. Her heart cramping at how this night had gone. How _she_ made this night go.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "You… didn't want to kiss… whoever?"

Annabeth shook her head miserably before she froze. A million different emotions swarming her gut as she desperately tried to land on an answer. All she ended up doing was confusing herself, if possible, even more and bringing more frustrated tears into her already big watery eyes.

"Did… Do you like him?" Percy asked warily. That wildly flighty look in his eyes again. His dark locks spilling over his forehead in his constant messy bedhead look.

Annabeth rubbed the tears away with the back of her hand. Fighting off the thick hiccups that threatened to suffocate her while she stared heavily at the bound log floor.

"I don't know," she sniffled while drawing her knees up to her chest. Burying her face into the fabric of her dress as she tried not to cry.

It was timid, but she felt his massive wing slide behind her, and curl around ever her shoulders ever so delicately. The gentle brush of his feathers tickled her bare arms but set a warm ember in her gut.

"I'm not sure about anything anymore," she mumbled while staring glumly at her knees. "This guy… he's supposed to go on a date with Piper next Tuesday. That's the way I've come to know him is through Piper and… She's going to completely loathe me! I got drunk, and idiotic and just acted like a… like a moronically egotistical dictator."

She couldn't help the tears that spilled over when she finally seemed to crack. They burned like acid and lined her cheeks in glittering streams. Her vision morphed and swam until the world turned blurry while her shoulders shuddered brokenly with each heaving breath.

All the while she fought the breakdown. Crying wasn't something her mother would permit in front of anyone. Crying was a form of weakness in her mother's eyes.

 _And yet how many times have I cried this week alone? Pathetic. No wonder she's disappointed in me._

The first and only time she cried in front of Percy it was because they could've died in a fire _she_ was the main cause of. He was practically delirious and half asleep so it didn't really count. This counted. And it hurt that she couldn't keep it under wraps. That her hard worked for mask didn't seem to work around Percy. That she was disappointing her mother just by breaking down.

She couldn't even look at him as she cried. She just hugged her knees and let go.

A few times she could feel his wing press closer into her back, or hug closely to her own wings, but for the most part he just let her cry, and she thankful for that.

"I- I just wish I never kiss-kissed him. I… I'm so… so _naive,"_ She burbled when the sobs had settled down a tad.

"You're not," Percy scoffed. His lips tipping down slightly out of sympathy as he met her gaze. His eyes the most burning pair of earnest green. Hard truth echoing throughout them before they turned slightly sad. "If you like this guy… nothing should hold you back from that."

That only made Annabeth bubble over more with hatred for herself. How could she do this to Percy? Talk about how she kissed Jason and might have feelings for him when he's already shown how he felt towards her? How cruel could she get?

 _I'm awful…_

"Look at me. Talking about all… all of _this_ to you," she sobbed incoherently. "When you- you've already made your own feelings in regards to me quite clear. I just keep screwing up. Hurting everyone around me-"

"I thought you said 'my feelings' were all in my head," Percy chuckled softly at her in such a way that she felt a little less guilty.

"You- you should know that I-I always lie to myself in situations s-such as that." She waved off easily through the hiccups while trying to wipe away the tears again. The flow finally seeming to end as Piper's face flamed up behind her closed eyelids for a final time.

"You have a funny way of saying you were wrong." Percy deadpanned with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

That got her to crack at least smile as she exhaled. Sniffling a few odd times before rubbing her groggy head. Feeling nothing short of miserable. For a moment being tempted to fall into Percy again. Yearning for the comfort he gave in his hugs.

She'd only be hurting him, or leading him on, or both.

"Still…" Annabeth started lowly while shaking her head. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this… I'm… I'm sorry that-"

"Do you like him?" Percy persisted with the question. Turning dead serious in two seconds in a way that made Annabeth's heart plummet. His searching eyes not letting her look away for a second.

 _So green…_

The breeze picked up outside. Whistling over the treetops and pushing dark clouds though the moon filled night like sails through the sea. A sliver of air catching in Percy's hair and ruffling his dark locks in quick fluid movements.

Maybe it was the way he was looking at her, or how the light was falling, or maybe even the subject at hand but Annabeth found herself a little starstruck.

And then she immediately wondered if perhaps she was still a bit drunk.

"Perhaps." She still wavered on a solid answer. Finally lifting her head a bit "Jason is so similar to me. I could've been grabbing onto loose straws with just that but he has a demanding Father and I have a demanding Mother. We see situations in the same light… I don't know. I guess I just felt connected to him."

"His dad is like your mom?"

"Yes."

"And he's okay with that, like you are?"

"Yes."

Percy made a sour face. His eyes hitting the floor as if he just thought of something unspeakable.

"What?"

He shrugged and turned away, only tugging at Annabeth's natural curiousness while her heart skittered with growing dread.

"What?" She repeated as her eyebrows pinched down. That bubble of dread seeming to grow in her gut like a cancer.

"If I say anything, it'll just come off as jealous." Percy muttered while drumming a tune out onto his knee. His eyes still downcast.

"Just tell me," Annabeth shook her head defeatedly. "Honestly Percy, I'm the only person you can speak to so there's really no reason to hold anything back from me. You can say anything you want to me."

Percy's eyes lifted to her face again. He studied her features while seeming to digest her short yet sharp response. The moonlight making his skin look ghostly but his contemplative expression was alive with emotion.

"If this Jason is exactly like you, then you'd slowly destroy each other," Percy muttered seriously in one breath. His heart stopping eyes goring into her again as he laid out each word with care.

Annabeth's nose wrinkled as she was about to protest.

"You're not happy." Percy said so plainly, so bluntly but with such truth that it actually stung. "I'm guessing this Jason guy isn't either if his Dad is exactly like your Mom. Two wrongs don't always make a right. You two would constantly reassure each other that your parents know best even though it's obviously your parents who are the problem."

Annabeth felt a flare of defensive instinct fly up at her Mother being so obtusely attacked. Her _mother_ being the _problem?_ Sure, Athena was a bit overbearing and strict at times but that wasn't a problem. She'd done her best to raise Annabeth, she put all her work into Annabeth.

"She's not the problem," Annabeth defied a little coolly.

"Then what is?" Percy challenged while shaking his head almost sadly. "You're not happy. What's the problem?"

 _Octavian_. Was her first fiery thought.

 _But I was unhappy before Octavian. Plus I only have to see Octavian because of Mother-_

 _(Shut up, shut up, shut up.)_

 _Losing contact with Piper because of Mother-_

 _(Shut up, shut up, shutup)_

 _My University Education always being at stake because of-_

 _(Shut up)_

"I'm the problem." Annabeth breathed. No one else to blame. It had to be herself. "I'm the problem."

Percy hushed her. His wing pressing closer into her back. "Not true," he whispered.

"You have no idea."

"If you were the problem, couldn't you have fixed it?"

"I've _tried._ " Annabeth scowled. "I've tried _so_ hard but…"

"But you've never been good enough for your Mother." Percy finished without waiting for another heartbeat. The hard look in his eyes rang with an absoluteness Annabeth found a bit daunting. Her mind skipping around for answers or explanations. Anything that could argue against everything he's said.

"I have to go." Annabeth got to her feet and brushed off her skirt. "It's almost two a.m. I should get back."

He let her leave. His eyes never parting from her form. Although he looked like he wanted to protest.

But he let her go.

-{:oOo:}-

Percy's words haunted her. Especially the next morning when she was promptly ripped out of bed at five a.m. Her mother announcing she had ten minutes to get ready before her tutor would arrive. Didn't help that she had a pretty piercing hangover from last night's excursions and got to sleep at roughly 3 a.m.

Her mother _knew_ she got to bed late. Maybe not as late as Annabeth let it on to be, but still her mother knew. Now she was downstairs with the hateful woman she had to call 'Madame' as a child. The woman was a pursed face high nosed beady eyed creature, who walked with the stiffness of a giraffe and was adorned in only the most expensive blouses and pencil skirts.

Annabeth winced when she felt the thwack of the stick against her spine, the stack of books on her head wavering ever so slightly as she fluidly moved with the song.

"Sloppy." Madame spat. "No wonder I had to return and whip you into shape. It's a wonder you're put up with at the Aresto's at all."

Annabeth released a shaky breath. Her eyes prickling again as the sharp words seem to stick to her like knives. She swallowed it down nonetheless.

"Apologies Madame," she said as even toned as she could.

"Am I listening to a crow or a lady? Come child you're almost eighteen! This is a disgrace!"

It was Saturday. She was to do this _all_ day.

"Spine straight!"

"Yes Madam."

-{:oOo:}-

Piper called at one. Thank the heavens her phone was on silent or else her tutor would of snapped it in half. Her head hurt from exhaustion and her fingers were raw from practicing the harp and piano over and over and over again. She barely had time to excuse herself to go to the washroom before she could answer the phone. Jason wheeling through her mind like a thorn tumbling through her veins.

She didn't hesitate to answer though. She would never hesitate to answer Piper.

"Pipes," Annabeth gasped in relief.

"You were followed and you didn't think to tell me!?" Piper's high and panicked tone was like a breath of fresh air. Anything was better than the descending voice and hard eyes of 'Madame'.

"How did you know?" she whispered as she pressed her back to the bathroom door and sunk slowly to the floor. Her legs burned from proper dance movements and poise. Her knees were just about ready to pop off, but the cold tile of the floor felt refreshing.

"It was published on the daily news website. There's even an astounding picture-"

"I know Pipes, I'm the one who took the photo." Annabeth breathed. She could hear Madame sulking around the living room as she prepped for the next exercise.

 _If mother sees… what will she do to me?_

"People are going mad over this Beth. Some are claiming its all a hoax, but there are thousands of people out there claiming that the same thing happened to them when they went searching for answers!"

"Pipes-"

"You've started something revolutionary. There's even been a poorly orchestrated protest in front of a police station in Wembertin."

"Piper-"  
"What?"

"Is it only on the website?" Annabeth asked breathily. Fear hopping around her stomach as she warily let her eyes wander around the grey bathroom.

"Yes. But it's been shared at least a million times." Piper answered dubiously. "Why? And why are you whispering?"

"I've been forbidden to be associated with you." Annabeth's heart clenched. "Mother was so infuriated by the paper she almost executed me."

"Oh my." Piper's voice fell. "How… medieval of her."

"Precisely," Annabeth hissed seriously. "She has half a mind to pull me from University too."

Piper gasped over the line so loudly Annabeth had to momentarily hold the phone away from her ear.

"She can't," the girl growled. "How dare she try and butcher your education."

"I'm not in such horrendous trouble yet, but I may be if I'm caught on the phone with you," Annabeth whispered. Rubbing her head as more throbs of exhaustion weakened her muscles.

"Say no more," Piper reassured. "This is Private Mclean signing out. Good day to you General."

 _I kissed Jason._

The words were on her tongue, ready to emerge into the open. Ready to be delivered to the one they would hurt most. She had to tell her. She couldn't keep secrets such as these.

"Good day Private," Was all that came out in a dismal utter.

The phone buzzing out before her secret could be lifted from her shoulders. Annabeth was left staring at the screen with the guilt still worming its way through her veins.

 _I kissed Jason… I made a move on your crush… I might like him too… I'm… I'm sorry._

-{:oOo:}-

"Teach me how to fly."

Percy had been waiting for her to say something. He'd taken the food she'd given him and sat in total silence was she desperately tried to stay awake. Her deliriously groggy mind was replaying the day he caught her and whipped into the sky.

It was another somewhat muggy night, so a fire would've made the tree house unbearably hot. Instead, Percy had again opted to sit by the shabby opening and look over the forest while he ate which gave Annabeth the time to watch the dark sluggish clouds rimmed with silver.

"What?" Percy asked oh-so-elegantly.

"Fly," Annabeth replied somewhat dreamily. "It's the whole reason I came back in the first place. Was it not?"

"... I guess," Percy agreed a bit hesitantly.

Annabeth rose to her feet softly. She was unsteady and wobbly with weariness but she still barely managed to stay on her little ledge. The risk of falling seeming to mount as she looked down through the thick branches and got a good taste at how dizzyingly high she was. But the sky looked so tempting and full of freedom that it made her chest ache. She wanted to fly so badly in that moment. She wanted to fly away from all of her troubles.

The breeze caressing her wings, the gentle night air in her lungs; she might as well of been dreaming.

She felt his hesitant hands land on her waist a moment later and protectively draw her away from the dangerous drop. A kernel of fear in his body language has he released a tight breath.

"Not yet," he chuckled nervously. "You're not exactly flight ready yet."

"Teach me," it was a quiet demand now. Her yearn to fly pressing her to look at him with a decided determination.

Percy's lips disappeared in a purse. His green eyes meeting hers head on with the same strength. A melting lost look swimming in his green pools.

"You wouldn't believe me," he shook his head sadly. "It's so… far fetched. So… unlogical. You're a logical person. You wouldn't understand."

"How am I supposed to learn to fly if you won't help me?" Annabeth's lips twitched down. She wasn't accusing him, she was still asking him.

 _Please._

"I believe in you," he uttered after a long pause. A final tone in his voice and an odd glimmering light in his eyes.

Then he just smiled, as if he just gave away his biggest secret.


	16. Chapter 16

**Worked on this for two straight days. A bit choppy at the end cuz its one in the morning and i just finished. Made it extra long though because of the extra wait that was on.**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

"What's wrong?" Percy paused half way through his meal. A pang of guilt rising to Annabeth's throat again at how she was only able to scrounge for him her family's meager leftovers. All that was in his eyes were contentment however as he scanned her face again.

"Nothing," she lied while looking at him as if he were crazy. Hoping her masked expressions would be undetected this time. That he wouldn't pursue it.

But of course that's not how it played out. This was Percy, face reader extraordinaire.

 _How can he always tell?_

"You look… exhausted."

That day, (Sunday) in a nutshell: 5 a.m wake up, Lady lessons until one, lunch, studying until five, work out until nine. The meals were meager and the hours long.

Annabeth couldn't last like this and she knew it. Her mom's quest to force her into becoming the perfect lady was killing her. She had to put her foot down she had to say no to her mother-

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up._

"A tad tired, but I'm perfectly okay," She shrugged nonchalantly. The heaviness of the lie burdening her bones.

 _I'm breaking._

"You sure?"

She nodded. Keeping her stare directly on her sketch page as she flicked the pencil over it in a decently orchestrated way. Trying to look perky and awake even though she felt as if she could stumble into slumber at any moment.

"What are you doing?" the question followed with a foreign curiousness. The perplexion in his voice sounded a tad fake as if he were trying to make conversation to weed out why she was lying to him.

Annabeth avoided his burning green eyes.

"Completing a plan."

"For what?"

"Piper. I promised her a whopper prank and here's the result."

"Oh…"

She continued to scratch her pencil across the paper briskly. Writing out formulas on the sides and doodling images that might come together if executed well. The growing silence was only challenged by the occasional brisk breeze whistling through the trees outside. The treehouse ever so slightly swaying with each stream of air.

It was like being in a cradle again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Percy broke the silence again softly. That concern in his voice making her bristle a bit this time.

Annabeth scoffed and set her pencil down. Forcing herself to meet his worried eyes head on as she inwardly bubbled with contrasting emotions.

"I am _perfectly_ sound, both in mind and body. My _only_ seeming problem is the relentless male to my left assuming I am a damsel in distress of sorts."

"Really?"

"Perseus. _I'm fine."_

 _Liar, liar._

 _(Shutup, shutup, shutup.)_

Percy didn't look convinced. He pursed his lips and held up his hands as if to surrender. This sad concern returning to his eyes as he stared at her quietly.

"Okay. Whatever you say," He backed down. Turning away as if to give her space.

Annabeth returned to her work that was spread across her lap. Rolling her eyes at him even though she knew he was onto her. He knew she wasn't giving him the truth of the matter. That she was bottling it up.

It was barely a minute later when she felt his broad smooth wing slip behind her and hug to her back. Her own wings shivering at the timid contact.

He wasn't even acknowledging his own action. Just staring wistfully out over the forest. Pretending like he didn't notice her somewhat surprised expression and how it melted into a soft grateful smile. Or how she leaned slightly into the welcoming embrace.

It was his way of saying he'd be there for her, even when she wasn't ready to tell him what was bothering her.

And she adored him for that.

-{:oOo:}-

"Scathingly brilliant." Piper gleamed with mischief. "When you stated a doozy of a prank, well I didn't expect such masterful results!"

Annabeth took a bow whilst grinning. "Thank you kind lady. Your words hath set my heart a flutter."

"Anytime oh dashing prankster. I hath been told I am a heartless flirt." Piper winked. Her joyfully mocking tone taking on the same shakespearean words.

Annabeth couldn't help but chortle at her. For a moment, everything in her life was feeling right. The homey smell of coffee was drifting through the air deliciously, while the early songs of birds echoed over the streets just outside.

However, it was dreadfully early and Annabeth's weariness was seriously starting to take a toll on herself.

"Now, where do we start?" Piper smiled deviously while flopping into the cushions of her princess like bed. Her ruffled PJ's were mismatched and seemed to capture her essence in some strange way. The dawning sun sending beams of warm light slanting through her room from the balcony. The open glass doors allowing the air to come and go as it pleased.

 _I climb way to much just to visit friends._

"Well, what day is it?" Annabeth answered her question with another question. An unapologetic air of rascality surrounding her as she smirked.

"Monday." Piper replied with that ever wondering look on her face. Bunching the sleeves of her sleep top over her hands as if she were cold.

"And after school on Mondays…"

"... everyone goes home?"

"The custodians Pipes. The custodians come in to clean the drafty place. Which means, the doors are unlocked for a few measly minutes to let them-"

"We're breaking in?!"

"It's not breaking in if the doors are unlocked Pipes."

"... yes it is..."

"No, it is simply _trespassing._ To break in, one must break something."

"Are you warping logic for your own sake again?"

"Nevermind," Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Here." She tossed her the little sack. The soft contents containing nothing but clothes. Black masks and goggles and such that she dug out of the basement. A few trinkets from Malcolm's boyhood days, when his favourite halloween costumes were of villains and superheroes.

"I've got the rest of the supplies stashed at home. After school today, I'll sneak out and we'll get to work!"

Piper peeked in her bag. Her eyes lighting up as that ever mischievous smile lifted up the corners of her lips.

"And so the prank will go off at lunch tomorrow. Correct?"

Annabeth nodded eagerly. Grinning from ear to ear. The warmth from her paper coffee cup made her fingers prickle as she shifted the cup between her hands.

"How marvelous!" Piper's smile got impossibly wider. "Tuesday is going to be _perfect._ Just imagine, first our grande finale prank and then that positively dreamy date with Jason!"

Annabeth's heart instantly crumbled.

 _Shit._

"Oh… right," she mumbled. That one burning memory of the kiss bubbling through her brain as the regret rose from her gut once again. How Jason smiled at her, how they danced around each other verbally before somehow bending to their impulses. To their alcohol ridden systems that pushed them to dive deeper into the comfort they found in one another.

 _I have to tell her… I…_

"Give me a few minutes, and I can get ready in a jiffy. Heaven forbid we're late and shatter that angelic reputation we've so meticulously established with the teachers." Piper sounded happy. A little bounce in her step as she shuffled spritely to the bathroom while wiggling her arms from her Pajama top.

"Yes. We wouldn't want them to suspect a thing." Annabeth hummed in agreeance. A somber look on her face as Jason floated around her mind.

 _I have to tell her._

-{:oOo:}-

The execution of Annabeth's plan was practically immaculate. As prepared, they snuck into the school while the Janitors were busily attending to the ancient classrooms and made quick work of the cafeteria space.

Annabeth dressed as batman, and Piper dressed as the green arrow of course. Just in case they were spotted in the vicinity.

Overall, it took roughly three hours of work to accomplish. They both, however, went home tired but satisfied.

Naturally, Annabeth snuck out later to visit Percy and bring him food. Being extra careful that no one was following her before she slipped into the darkness of the woods.

To her somewhat annoyance, Percy noticed her general lack of energy. _Again._

"You need more sleep." He looked at her with his head slightly tilted. Trying to meet her eyes.

"Nonsense." Annabeth scoffed.

 _But I do…_

 _(Shut up, shut up, shut up.)_

"You look… frailer." Percy observed. That quiet worrisome tone in his voice always hovering over her.

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you," he deadpanned. His burning green eyes were hard and set as she finally looked back at him. Trying to meet his gaze with a strong defiant one but failing epically.

"Whatever," Annabeth bit back a tad grumpily while getting to her feet. "I need to get home regardless of your opinion."

Percy muttered something under his breath that Annabeth didn't quite catch. She didn't feel like figuring out what he was grumbling about anyways so she made her way to the flap and climbed out without so much as a goodbye. Feeling frustrated but not knowing why.

And he let her go.

Again.

-{:oOo:}-

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Piper whispered lowly while picking at her pasta lunch.

Their small but well positioned cafeteria table was right beside the main exit giving them the optimal view of their targeted area. The tall wide windows across the room had the only emergency door to the field and gave them a terrific view of a few far reaching mountains. They had claimed this table from day one and had been the birthplace for their best prank schemes. It was only natural that their last prank was carried out from this spot.

"It's elementary Pipes." Annabeth grinned devilishly. Taking a hasty bite into her sandwich knowing any moment it could be spoiled. "All I'm doing is releasing the inner mayhem that resides in all teenage girls."

"You realize how terribly wrong this could all turn out, right?" Piper muttered again. Her flighty eyes flying to the ceiling to scan the panels hiding every little piece of their plot. Her little brown wings fluttering once or twice in nerves.

"I'm well aware." Annabeth assured. Conscious of how her own wings felt twitchy. "I may have gone a _little_ over the top, but trust me Pipes. If this does go off without a hitch it won't be something that's easily forgotten."

A tense silence followed. The type of silence that just leached into your bones and forced you to feel the nerves and jitters that were ever present. The mounting moments seeming to bear down on your chest as you waited for the release, the scare, the sudden turn.

Annabeth wished she had matched the timers to her own watch. She wished she knew the exact second the first stage would go off.

But that would take from the thrill of it all. It would steal some of the excitement.

"Lunch is almost half over," Piper pointed out. Her eyes still to the ceiling as she swirled her plastic fork between her fingers. A drop of pasta sauce reddening the corners of her lips.

"I know." Annabeth was having a hard time keeping her wings in check.

"Did we set something wrong?"

"I… don't know. Perhaps?"

The usual clatter and noise of the student voices went unnoticed by the two as they waited patiently. Occasionally shooting each other worried looks as the seconds rolled into minutes.

"Look!" Annabeth gasped as a triangle of shivers triapsed down her spine. Her wings shuddering with a whisper of hiss'.

The panels started to move. Only every other of the foamy white panels were slowly, quietly slipping away in a checkerboard pattern. The intricate system of hooks and yarn hiding in the pipes of the ceiling were working. The motor powered reeling system had lived up to Annabeth's design.

"Powder." Annabeth breathed in anticipation. Her heart jumping excitedly in her chest as the heavy sacks hidden in the paneling tipped. The students finally looking up and noticing. Pointing and gabbering as some jumped to their feet.

Clouds of multi coloured powder floating, sinking, swirling to the floor and coating everyone in bright colours. Reds, pinks, blues, yellows, greens, purples, oranges, navys. They were all there.

Screams of confusion and delight broke into the room as the world around them became nothing but vivid colour. Just breathing air tasted salty and hard as the filaments started settling in every nook and cranny of the cafeteria. Annabeth withheld the urge to cough as her own body was covered in the stuff.

Wasted lunches and contaminated drinks were then forgotten as some of the girls started laughing while others whined. Either trying to brush it out of their hair or giggling as they blew it into their friends faces. The lunch room looking like a field of ground up corals.

While the mayhem started, Piper and Annabeth grinned at each other.

"Water."

The red yarn attached to the ancient sprinkler system whipped back and grew taut. The little mickey mouse lighter Annabeth picked up at the gas station lit a flame, and the sensor went off.

Streams of water went sprinkling in wide circles with a angry hissing noise. The cold droplets raining down in quick heavy sparkles that chilled Annabeth's skin and ran down her neck. The squeals from the girls growing louder as the water was mixed and churned with the power of their movements.

It was invigorating.

On a side note: Annabeth was lucky to hit that dye sale. She was positive the place would look all the better because of it. The girls uniforms would be quite improved as well.

 _Click._ The sharpness of the noise at first rattled Annabeth slightly but then she realized what came next. How that lovely reeling machine finally pulled away the piece of paper blocking the connection between the old ipod, and the intercom wire. Her heart skipped a pump. Her wings flapped against her back soggily.

"Music!" Piper and Annabeth screamed together over the noise. Their smiles as wide as oceans as Annabeth grabbed Pipers hand and went skipping through the muddle of wet and colorful bodies staggering around. The rain seeming to intensify as the lights flicked off and intercoms started booming.

The bouncing beat reverberating throughout the caf in thick sweet melodies.

"Care to dance?" Annabeth bowed in a severely proper way. "It is our song after all."

Beaming regardless of how guilty they looked as Piper feigned bashfulness. Her crisp white blouse now mostly a dripping blue and yellow.

"Why Annabeth, I'd thought you'd never ask!" She cried over the quick strum from guitars and pounding drums.

And they danced.

Hair flat and wet, blouses soaked in colours and youthful rebellion, and eyes sparkling like a million diamonds. More students joined as they jumped and twirled in the mess of the cafeteria. Hoots of laughter sporadically hitting the air as students starting singing along.

The first dance to ever take place at Geneth All Girls Secondary School.

At some point the dollar store glow sticks came spinning down from the ceiling and pelted them against their heads and wings. Illuminating the dim room with more splashes of colour, and enticing more shouts of glee.

Annabeth let out the most unladylike whistle as she danced and twirled. Weaving between the tables and urging some other students to be more lively. Join the fun!

Droplets of water went flying off their flapping wings and waving arms as still the sprinklers persisted. The cold numbing their fingers, but the fire of adrenaline coursing hotly through their veins.

"What in the name of hell is all this?!" Mrs. Dodds came shrieking in through the door. A snitchy pig tailed girl tightly following her heels with a smug expression.

 _Great._ Annabeth mentally deflated. Readying herself for the group tongue lashing.

However, the old batty teacher was drenched in a matter of seconds. Her cries of attention falling on deaf ears as the girls sang louder and danced harder. It only took a bold student to reach out and tug her into the mess before she was lost in the swarm of dancing bodies. Slipping to the dye puddled floor and picking up all kinds of wacky colours on her own starch white blouse.

"And the Dodds has joined." Piper gave her a giddy high five. Their excitement cut in half when a limp sandwich smacked her in the side of the head. Shock striking the both of them coldly in the heart before they turned in unison to a very impish looking girl. Her small hand armed with another sandwich as she took aim.

"Oh it's on." Annabeth smirked.

"I await your commands General." Piper shared the look with a brisk salute.

"Well then! Collect some ammo Private! We have a war to win!"

Quickly she snatched a tupperware of pitas off a table and launched them almost blindly through the sprinkling water. A glorious welp following as food met flesh.

If it wasn't mayhemic before, it was now that food was starting to become airborne. The general cry of delights growing in shrieks and yelps. Mrs. Dodds still commanding things as she went staggering through the crowd like a drenched ferret getting pelted right and left with sandwiches, burgers, and salads. Screams igniting more excitement. The chaos growing faster than fueled fire. Food flying farther, hitting harder, making a bigger mess than before.

And for a moment, it felt like this was how the day would end for Annabeth. With Mayonnaise in her hair and something like macaroni plastered to the front of her shirt. Like nothing else could make her day complete.

"Ladies!"

And there was Principal Ashton. Her eyes burning, her fists tightly clenched. Flanked by an amused Mr. Chiron and a bewildered Miss Prestin. Her very glare stopping students in their tracks. The mood turning to ice in a second.

Mrs. Dodds shoved her way out stumbling like a drunk with flattened popcorn kernels in her wrecked dripping hair, half a sandwich clinging to her face and a whole grocery store of lunches as a new outfit. (Everything on her a different colour, if I may remind you)

"How DARE you little-"

"OUT THE BACK!" Piper crouched down in the crowd before she screamed with that smile set in stone on her face and ringing in her voice. Effectively hiding her identity as the idea was sprung into the teenage driven moment.

They listened to her.

Of course they did. Teenagers that have been fed a taste of freedom will do anything as a group.

The emergency door was thrown open. Students pouring out onto the field as the emergency siren ripped over the caf and drowned out the still blasting music. Leaving behind the soaking, food coated, colour land that used to be called a cafeteria. The hundreds of footsteps pounding against the ground in waves and making enough of a tremor that your heart could just fly right through your chest.

"Alright!" Annabeth cried in Pipers direction as they linked arms. Allowing themselves to be caught up through the flow and forced towards the doors. "Nice transition!"

"Why thank you!"

There was a red yarn pulled tight from the edge of the glass back door all the way up and over the edge of the roof. Annabeth's throat twisted in excitement when she spotted it. The shiver of exhilaration rocketing throughout her system as she gave Piper another look of total enjoyment.

"Any second." She shrieked as they passed through the doors. The sunshine truly displaying how colour soaked all the students had become. The grass peppered with dye footprints and clumps of food.

 _Shreeeeeee_

A fountain of sparks and golden light spiked into the blue cloudless sky screaming the entire way. The magnificent pop that followed unleashed a pom pom of light that glittered and fizzled before dying away.

The fireworks had begun.

 _Bang, Pop._ The lights dazzled the crowd in hard blues and vivid oranges. Each one that fired, only triggered the next down the line. The raging light in them stimulating more cheers. The wailing teachers and huffing principle being nothing more but the icing on top.

Annabeth threw an arm over Piper's shoulders. Satisfaction glimmering in her chest.

"It's almost sad," she chuckled softly. Eyes following the rise and fall of each entrancing explosion of light. "That next year we won't be here creating beautiful wrecks such as these. That this school will once again know what peace feels like."

She felt Pipers arm casually land around her shoulders a moment later and pinning her tie dyed wings. The cracking snaps from the fireworks had occasionally interrupted, but Piper got the gist of it and smiled all the same.

"You said it yourself," the tangy haired brunette simpered softly. "The war is over. Peace is inevitable. But if you ask me, I'd say we won."

The sirens were still calling out from inside the school. Trumpeting across the field like a demand for order and organization. But beneath the noise of it all, Annabeth could still make out the precious sounds of thumping boisterous music singing defiantly on.

The colour patched students were watching their firework show in awe. Some still high on the energy of it all chased each other in circles while pelting glow sticks at one another. A few were even dangling by their legs from the low crabapple trees that lined the drive. Their kilts flying up as Miss Prestin begged them to come down.

Mrs. Ashton was at the door of the gym, leaning heavily upon the frame. Listlessly staring out onto all of Annabeth and Pipers hard work. Not an expression to be held on her face as she just stood there. Wild students looking the exact opposite of prim and proper, the siren, the un-authorized fireworks.

"Mmh," Annabeth observed with a slight tilt to her head. "You don't suppose we broke her. Do you?"

Piper shook her own head whilst wrinkling her nose. "Naw, if anything, I'd say we made quite an improvement on her character. I mean, look how calm she is in such a time of peril!"

"How delightful. She must be very grateful for us," Annabeth giggled in return.

Before Piper had time to reply a new urgent cry of a siren grew stronger. Dominating the field as heads craned to the drive.

"Oh look. Firefighters!"

-{:oOo:}-

"And now for the grand finale of my day; my date with Jason!" Piper squealed while shooting a fist in the air as if it added to the spectacularness of it all. (It kind of did.)

"I'm thinking of wearing my cute white top with the sweetheart neckline and my dark skinny jeans. Or maybe I'll-"

Piper rambled on as they leisurely walked down the wide marble floored hallway of the school. The victorian styled peak in the ceiling, and the well set greyish tiles in the floor didn't match the lines of sturdy sandy lockers drilled to the walls.

The school day was officially over.

After the fire fighters came, half of the girls fled just for the fun of it and the other half went parading back inside. Tracks of dye following their movements like tracers and marking up the expensive floors in such a permanent way that Mrs. Ashton came close to fainting.

The rest of the daily classes were dismissed so the student body could all pitch in to clean up the glorious mess.

Annabeth didn't mind, although she was a touch disappointed that writers craft class was off for the day. Who was she to complain though.

With so many hands, and so many workers, the mess was mopped up in no time. However, the tables, chairs, floors and splashes of walls were forever dyed in different hues. No matter how vigorously they were scrubbed, sprayed or wiped the colour stuck. It was a mark Annabeth and Piper had forever imprinted onto the school.

The same effect seemed to be on the students clothes and skin.

Girls left that day looking like the colour palettes from sesame streets.

"You're coming over right?" Pipers seemingly random babbles of clothes broke into a sudden question. Her eagerly bright eyes landing on Annabeth in a hopeful look.

"I already plan on being punished for my unearthly appearance." Annabeth gestured to her figure containing a kaleidoscope of colours. "If I'm caught hanging around the forbidden, I just might be put up for adoption."

"But Annabetthhh," Piper whined. "You said you could!"

"That was before I incited a world changing article." Annabeth poked her playfully. "And besides, we have all of Uni to hang out. I just have to make it there."

The brunettes wings drooped. "Fiiiinee."

"Miss Chase?"

Annabeth instantly got prickles that raced down her spine like wheels of spikes.

Mrs. Ashton's hard glare and cold eyes were holding something like a triumphant aire in them. The way she stood so coolly next to their lockers spoke of unmeasurable trouble as her fingers tightened in there clasp. She seemed to be biting back a cruel smile.

(Not to mention it was never good to be singled out after a prank.)

"Yes?"

"After a thorough check we found _this_ in your locker. Care to embellish?" The haughty Principal produced the yellow and orange packaging of the fire works. The slightly crumpled cardboard was stiff in her fingertips and was pointed in an almost threatening manner at Annabeth's neck.

Her heart plummeted all the way down to her toes before catapulting back up. A shot of cold blood blossoming in her chest and flying throughout her veins in one quick pound.

 _But how! I threw that out! I didn't even store anything in my locker when we-_

The article. The way she blew off Mrs. Ashton when she was asked to retract her statements. Mrs. Ashton hadn't found her out. Mrs. Ashton was under the burning pressure of those agents to make her look like nothing more than a prankster. Framing her to look like a trouble maker. Effectively discrediting her statements in the article.

If people thought she was nothing but a mischievous teen, no one would take her statements seriously. She would be back to square one with getting Percy home safely and no one would care if she disappeared herself. Her mother would find out, her mother would pull her from University. This was it.

 _I can't admit it._ Annabeth slightly panicked. _Because then the whole gig is up._

She swallowed dryly and tried to catch her breath. Tried to keep her wings from fluttering.

 _But I can't deny it. I can't prove my innocence. I'm NOT innocent and that's exactly the problem._

And she was stuck.

Mrs. Ashton had no idea she had actually pegged the real pranking queen. She'd nailed her villian to the wall without even realizing it was her with the mask off.

She was just trying to appease the government.

"I… I…"

"What were you doing in _my_ locker?" Piper demanded suddenly. Her acting face on and a bright indignant anger igniting her face. "I don't pay tuition for the _Principal_ to scrounge around in _my_ personal belongings like a distempered raccoon!"

Mrs. Ashton's face fell. Knowing just as well as Piper that this was all a charade. "Your locker?"

"Of course _my_ locker. Annabeth and I switched lockers at the very beginning of the school year! We _informed_ the office. But that pile of unorganization and mess hardly gave us a word of confirmation."

Annabeth's heart flittered as she watched her best friend. Eyes wide as Piper took that fall for her.

Mrs. Ashton's eyebrows furrowed darkly. "And pray tell Miss Mclean why you had the fireworks wrappers in your locker?"

"Because _I_ pranked the caf! I pranked it and I'm proud!" Piper cried loudly. Defiantly settling her hands on her hips as girls by their lockers turned to stare. Pipers little show turning into quite a spectacle.

"This school needed fun! It needed freedom! It needed colour! And I provided all of it! So do your worst Mrs. Ashton. It's the end of my high school life! I'm going out in STYLE!"

From the back someone whistled and another cheered. The bright faces of their fellow schoolmates circling around them as Mrs. Ashton's frustration grew.

"And how was Annabeth Chase a part of this?" She demanded harshly. The red from her face starting to migrate to the tips of her knobby ears. Her voice going raspy as always when she was beyond immeasurably mad.

She needed dirt on Annabeth to quench the demands of the government. She needed Annabeth to be seen as a bad student.

"Annabeth? My faithful sweet best friend Annabeth?" Piper turned to the blonde dramatically. Not even caring to give a performance that seemed real. She was just playing with the principle head. Knowing that the principle didn't have real evidence. That she was just shooting blanks. "Why Annabeth is as innocent as a newborn lamb, as blameless as a soft free dove and as honest as an angel."

Theatrically, Piper took Annabeth's hands in her own. Her eyes locking onto her grey ones as the blonde bit down a confession. She didn't want Piper to take the sole punishment. But this was the only way.

And they both knew it.

"Annabeth my darling," she fell to one knee in a histrionic fashion. "I have done a great sin. How can you _ever_ forgive me?"

"A crumpet will serve for justice. Bring me a single unblemished crumpet." Annabeth joined into the act naturally. And although they were a sight to behold, Annabeth had a pit in her stomach.

"A crumpet!" Piper jumped to her feet. Still clasping Annabeth's hands as she spun her around joyously. Smiling broadly with every twinkle in her eyes. "Nay! A whole platter of crumpets! Only the best for my-"

"Oh enough of this!" Mrs. Ashton barked. Teeth practically bared as she yanked Piper away in one fluid motion. "Miss Mclean. My office. _Now._ "

"But how does one reach the underworld?" Piper didn't miss a beat.

"By following the cries of condemned souls of course." Annabeth hummed sweetly whilst waving her tie almost flirtily.

"LADIES!"

"Ah, Hades beckons. Well I'm off my darling. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye!" Piper started skipping off happily with a fleeting flutter of her fingers. The show of dramatics now over as the tie dyed brunette when flouncing around the corner with Mrs. Ashton hotly on her heels.

And she did it. She riled up Mrs. Ashton enough to chase her. To give Annabeth a window to escape.

Her best friend. Her chum. The girl who just took the bill for her.

 _And I kissed Jason…_

Annabeth never felt more horrible in her whole life.

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth sat on the hard marble step of the school for an hour. Knotting and unknotting her fingers as she anxiously awaited for the result. The punishment. What Piper would have to do in retribution to the crime she claimed to have done alone.

Mr. Mclean came screeching in his fancy dancy car at some point. Looking flustered and rushed as he took the stairs two at a time. Barely offering Annabeth a simple hello before disappearing behind the dark wood of the thick old carved doors.

As time trinkled by, she grew impatient. She wanted to know what was happening. She wanted to know how Piper was going to pay for this.

She just wanted to know.

So ditching her shoulder bag on the steps, Annabeth went tip toeing around the side of the school. Pressing her back against the cold stone of the walls as she angled herself carefully around the windows and behind shrubs. The branches catching at her clothes and hair as she cursed them over and over under her breath.

She took extra care when passing the Principal's off east facing window. Ensuring she wasn't seen as she sat crouched with her ears wide open.

To her sinking disappointment, she couldn't hear a thing.

Instead she trekked on. Passing the second window before coming to the middle one on that face of the building. Sneakily, she slipped up and took a peek inside. The hallway with wrought iron light fixtures were the same as always. Barren floors, drab walls, and lights that challenged the sunshine pouring in from other windows.

And there was Piper.

Sitting on the worn smooth wooden bench right outside the principal's office. Her head tilted back against the rugged surface of the wall and her eyes wandering the ceiling as she twiddled her fingers. Not exactly the picture perfect photo of a condemned criminal.

Quietly, Annabeth tried the window and let out a delighted chuckle when it gave. Swinging the large fixture outwards and grinning at Piper as the brunette snapped to attention, surprised.

"Damage control?" Annabeth asked. Resting her forearms against the window frame as she whispered.

"They're contemplating on pulling me from walking the stage at grad."

Annabeth winced. A needle like stab entering her heart at the thought of it all.

"Do you suppose they will?"

"Dad's arguing it out with Mrs. Ashton right now." Piper sighed dismally. "Either way I've missed my date with Jason. I hope he doesn't think ill of me."

Annabeth scoffed. "Who could? He'll understand. I know he will."

 _I kissed him. I kissed him. I KISSED HIM._

"Well, you better make yourself scarce General. If Principal Ashton catches you meandering around here, you'll be in hot water again." Piper urged softly. A half smile curving up her lips as she encouraged her to leave. Almost as if she were sayings _it's okay. Go._

"You're gold Pipes." Annabeth shot her a pursed smile. "Completely gold. Call you tonight?"

"After six. That is if the wicked witch of the west will make up her mind on a punishment by that time."

"Okay."  
With a last apologetic look, Annabeth sunk back into the shrubs. Chicken hopping her way to the front of the school while cursing even the descendants of the branches that dared to snag at her. A hook tugging at her heart at how everything was unfolding. How everything she screwed up seemed to get worst.

 _I need to fix this._ She resolved. _First chance I get, I'll tell her._

She was just scooping up her bag when she felt a firm tap on her shoulder.

Screaming in alarm, Annabeth twisted and wrenched her bag around in an act of un-metitated self defense. The heavy book bag flying around with an impressive amount of thrust.

 _Thud._

Her book bag collided into the shoulder of a very surprised looking Jason Grace. His balance being lost the instant it collided and sending him flailing to the ground like a flag with no wind.

… _. Crud._

"Aahhhh…." Annabeth stood there awkwardly for a full moment. Staring, staring, staring, with nothing to say other then an unsure noise.

"Grason Jace- Aceon Face- uhh I meaaan…." She stuttered. Fluttering between helping him up and panicking in front of him like a live show. Her wings shuddering so hard against her back she wanted to tear them from her shoulders and see if they would just fly off on their own.

"Jason Grace." She finally found the words. Her entire face a burning red as her heart pounded bells into her ears. "You startled me."

"You did a number on my sense of fear as well." He grimaced in an amused way while rubbing his shoulder.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose in guilt. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine…"

"Oh… kay.. Great…" Annabeth shuffled her feet. That suffocated feeling crawling up her throat all over again. The feeling of his lips on hers was swimming around her brain no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

"Piper's in a knot of trouble at the moment. She… might not make it tonight…"

"I suppose it has something to do with the rainbow theme in your wardrobe?" Jason gestured to her shirt while looking her up and down.

For a moment she felt so exposed that she could've crawled into a hole and called it home. But Jason was right. Was was as big of a collage of colours as everyone else had been. Green had primarily stuck to her shirt and neck, but there was a decent amounts of yellows, purples, and reds to call her a rainbow.

She looked like she was on the ad campaign for Skittles.

And let's not even talk about the amount of food she was currently modeling.

"Prank." Annabeth explained loosely. "She got caught for my sake. It's not her fault."

"Oh."

"Yeah… well. It was nice seeing you." Annabeth looped her bag over her shoulders. Her wings trembling as she turned to leave.

One step away, two steps almost three as Annabeth held her breath before-

"We should talk."

It was low, and shy and said with the most seeping shame Annabeth had ever heard. And although it was spoken to the ground, Annabeth got it crystal clear.

For a moment, her mind just said _no._ No she didn't want to talk. She didn't want to feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to remember that night.

"We should," she replied softly. Her back still facing the golden boy. Feeling the truth weighted in her statement made her wings limper.

They did need to talk. She needed to sort whatever _this_ was out. She needed to make sure Jason knew everything she was feeling and how that kiss _meant nothing._ Even though she wasn't entirely sure of it for herself.

"Would you like to take a drive?" Jason offered before clearing his throat. His nervousness somehow soothing her own jitters.

"..okay."

And that's how Annabeth learned that Jason owned a really nice convertible sports car. Soon she was seated in the way-too-comfortable luxury leather passenger seat as he maneuvered them through the streets. Feeling guilty at how she was messing up his car with whatever she had tracked in from the food fight (Macaroni? Nacho's? Maybe parts of a Sandwich?) The open top was sending warm summer breezes to comb through Annabeth's hair.

But she hardly felt the joy of being in it. She was far too tense. Too coiled up. Sitting next to Jason made her feel like a compressed spring.

"I'm sorry." Jason started the conversation off sheepishly. His staggeringly blue eyes were glued to the road and refused to even glance in Annabeth's direction. (To be fair, she did look like a clown.) "I should never of… kissed you so upfrontedly and then to stubbornly ignore you? I'm a jerk. Usually I… well I _thought_ I was good with dealing with so much… magnetism."

At the word _magnetism_ , Annabeth felt her world go a bit fuzzy. Remembering that night with so much excruciating clarity that it felt like a flame in her skull.

She too had given in to the magnetism.

"We were drunk," she waved off easily. "Aren't there entire movies based of stupid teenagers doing regrettable things while they're under the influence?"

Jason's lip disappeared under a row of teeth for heavy second. Wetting his lips, his eyes skirted to her as if looking for an expression that wasn't there before flicking them back to the road.

"Was that all it was to you? Something regrettable?"

Annabeth's eyes fell. "No," she whispered. That bone deep ache growing sharper in her chest.

She could be wrong, but Jason might've gasped lightly. His eyes more frequently shifting to her form now.

"Listen, I'm going to be terribly blunt with you. That night, I never felt more connected to anyone in my entire life. There's… there's just not a whole lot of people like you and I out there."

Annabeth's throat twisted. "I know."

The car was directed to the side of the road and pulled to a stop suddenly making the beautiful shush of the waving trees noticeable. The dark clouds gathering on the horizon seemes to be pushing in the powerful gusts. Annabeth's wings trembling against the seat as she tried to pretend like he wasn't looking at her. Like all of his attention wasn't currently on her shambled appearance. One of his arms resting over the steering wheel as he shifted in his seat to face her.

"How do you feel about this," he asked in a very straight forward way. His soft eyes being tilted to try and meet hers. The gentleman like qualities that he possessed was enough to make her face pinker every second.

"I… I feel confused." Annabeth confessed. Finally being able to peel her eyes away from the dashboard and meet his gaze. "We make sense. You and I make sense. But… we're so similar. I can't help thinking that would be a terrible downfall. Not to mention you're supposed to be on a date with my _best friend._ Amongst the many other reasons, I'm currently a very very busy person-"

She was cut off when Jason's hand landed on hers. His soft eyes were ever comforting as he gave her fingers a squeeze that sent her whole arm in tingles.

"I didn't ask you what you thought." Jason reminded seriously. "I asked you how you _felt. If_ you indeed felt anything at all."

Annabeth's tongue felt thick. For a moment she was cornered. Her mind swirling with defiant statements on how she just _told_ him how she felt.

But he was right.

She'd been confusing her thoughts with her feelings. All the little technical difficulties had easily wrapped her up like a burrito and swallowed her full like a python. She had to stop. She had to take a step back and sort things out through her mind.

And she did.

Stealing a few car passing moments to just organize things mentally. And those measly few moments gave her the first patch of tranquility and understanding that she had been striving for. Finally she had a piece of peace of her own.

"I did feel a connection," she hummed quietly. "I think I'm only confused because I feel like that connection could either grow into a risky relationship… or a strong friendship."

"And which do you prefer."

"That's the confusing part."

"Oh I see."

"Speaking with my thoughts alongside my feelings however." Annabeth started carefully. "I think we could make very good friends if we play our cards wisely. That is, if you don't hurt Piper."

"I don't think I could take Piper out anymore." Jason said the words Annabeth dreaded. Her eyes snapping to him as her fingers tightened on the corner of her blouse. The open world outside being drowned in her own throbs of fear.

 _She'll be so disappointed._

"Why not?" Annabeth dared to ask. A keen intentness in her eyes as she searched the golden boy over and over.

"Well, I hardly know her and yet I already feel like I've cheated on her. I hardly know you for that matter as well." Jason turned forward again. His eyes knitted with concerns as he delicately chewed the corner of his lip. The wind slightly ruffling his blonde hair.

"Just go on one date with her." Annabeth tilted her head back in a challenging manner. "I guarantee you'll fall madly in love with her after one date."

"Why does that sound like the beginning of a story containing witches and potions?" Jason raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, we're strikingly similar in character. Are we not?"

The golden boy nodded.

"Then, if you are in fact anything like me you _will_ adore Piper. It's a matter of principle."

"... you have a point."

"Trust me. There's no way you _can't_ adore Piper."

Jason seemed to think on this for a few moments. His eyes falling off in the distance before he nodded firmly.

"Alright." he gave. "I'll take your word for it."

-{:oOo:}-

The official decision was made. Annabeth and Jason were to be friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Throughout the rest of their little drive, Annabeth caught sight of that horrendous black car tailing her again. At first she was going to inform Jason, but thought the better of it when she realized she didn't truly have a reason to tell him.

In no time, he was dropping her off. Walking her to the door like a true gentleman and saying his goodbyes in a very pleasant manner.

Needless to say that Annabeth approved. Jason would suit Piper nicely and she, him. Even though he still made her heart fizzle from time to time she knew that things weren't meant to be for them.

Briskly, Annabeth entered the house. Dreaming of a shower and to feel _clean_ again. The globs of food still clinging to her hair were starting to stink and part of her blouse was utterly crusty in dried sauce. She was just about to throw off her bag and go racing up the stairs like a crazy person when her mother's office door opened in a forceful bang. Her heart dropping from her chest like ice over a cliff.

"Who was that?!" she demanded harshly. Her usual calmness gone as she stomped heavily over to Annabeth wild eyed. "Who was that?!" she practically screeched again.

"Just Jason," Annabeth near stuttered. Tumbling backwards into the door as her Mother loomed over her like a rabid bear. Fear pattering in her torso. Hairs standing on end.

"Jason who!?"

"Jason Grace!"

"How long have you been seeing him?!"

"I- I-"

"OUT WITH IT! How long have you been seeing him?!"

"We met a week and a bit ago. He was at Octavian's party, we only went for a drive."

Her Mother's face drained from all colour. Her venomous anger seemed to slide right out of her body as she stood there motionless. Horror encaptured in every element of her expression.

"Mother." Annabeth whimpered quietly. Trying to tie down her pulse, trying to keep the roaring anxiousness from eating her up from the inside out. "Mother what's wrong…"

But Athena just stood there. Mouth slightly open, eyes wide and unblinking, hands clasped tightly together and pressed to her chest as if to find her own heart beat.

"Were you together at the party?"

"I-"

"Come child this is NO time to hesitate! Were you or were you not with Jason Grace at the Aresto's garden party?!" Her voice was hoarse and strained. Usually so honey sweet and filled with an unmovable calmness but now her ladylike tone was forgotten. Annabeth could hardly recognize her mother as she deliriously grabbed Annabeth's arms in her talon like fingers.

"Did he see you together? Did he? Did Octavian see you two together?" The desperation in her voice. The way her eyes skittered from eye to eye as if looking for an answer. How her hair became more undone with every rapid jerk of her crazed movements.

Was this even her mother?

"No- Yes… I don't know!" Annabeth sobbed. The knots of terror yanked against her gut as the tears spilled over her eyes. Her mother's fingers digging into her arms and a painful burning sensation tore through her biceps.

"WHICH IS IT?! DAMN YOU FOOLISH CHILD WHICH IS IT?!"

A hollow pocket of shock forced its way through Annabeth's mind.

 _Mother cursed. Mother CURSED. Mother never curses._

Before Annabeth could even grasp the words to answer her mother was shaking her. Hitting her against the door in such a deranged rage that a hot flash of agony shot through Annabeth's skull from the forceful contact.

"WHICH IS IT?!"

"Octavian didn't see us." Annabeth bawled. Her arms thrown up protectively around her head as the tears raced down her face. Dense hiccups breaking through her mouth as her diaphragm jerked with each stuttered breath. Those knots of terror turning to lead as her Mother's grasp tightened yet again. "But the butler did. He saw us."

"What did he see?" It was a hiss. A threat. An embodiment of all her rage and demented actions. Annabeth could feel the hot breath of her Mother scrape her cheek and she whimpered. Trying to escape it all in her mind. Trying to find that safe place everyone was supposed to have.

For a moment only being able to picture Percy. When he listened, how he held her, the way his wings coned around her in that lovingly protective way. His eyes, his deep sympathetic yet expressive eyes. She wanted to be there, encased by his wings, his arms. She wanted to be somewhere she felt safe. Not where she was being watched or followed or judged. She wanted to be with Percy.

 _Percy…_

"WHAT DID HE SEE?!" Her mother drew her back and slammed her into the door this time. Firecrackers of pain stung her wings, her shoulders, her head. Everything felt so vivid, so sharp, so awful. It was as if the adrenaline cartwheeling through her system was there to make her suffer more.

"He saw Jason and I kiss," she sniveled. Hanging her head low so that her messy colour streaked hair would hide her face. Cradling her bruised head tenderly as the fat hot tears splashed the ground. She tried to keep the sobs to a minimum. She tried to hide her grief.

 _Ladies don't cry._

"YOU FOOL!" Her mother exploded. Throwing her against the door one last time before releasing. Annabeth's two seconds of relief of being let go were cut into by a searing pain that flared up on the side of her face.

Her mother had slapped her.

"You've ruined everything!" Athena snarled. Teeth clenched and eyes ablazed as she looked down at her crumpled weeping daughter. "Everything I've ever done!"

"Why?" Annabeth cried. The tracks of tears scorching her flaming cheek. "Why?"

Athena ignored her. By the look in the stiff woman's eyes, she was thinking. She was thinking deeply.

"By the grace of fate, all might not be lost," she mumbled loosely to herself. "Be it that the butler has a tight lip."

Then she was thinking again. Eyes lost to the distance. Stance still threatening as she stood over Annabeth.

Annabeth held her breath. Her skyrocketing heart beat filling her ears as she looked up to the woman she called mother.

"Annabeth." It was calm again. But it was fresh with hate. "You are to never see Jason Grace again. Am I clear?"

"Why?" Annabeth breathed brokenly again. Her own question startling herself at how she just subconsciously avoided agreeing with her mother.

Her mother on the other hand, surprisingly didn't seem to care.

"Because you are betrothed to Octavian Aresto."

Her heart stopped.

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth didn't even know how she ended up in front of Percy's tree. She remembered the fight that ensued after her mother's announcement. She remembered fleeing through the back yard. Running, running, always running. The prickling rain starting in first a soft drizzle. Then a shower. Finally it poured buckets. Flashes of lightning ripped up the sky, followed by cracking booms that echoed for what felt like forever. Shivers chilled the blonde to her bones from the wet but she didn't even notice.

She was running.

And then she was just there.

Tears drowned out on her face with all the other rain, her eyes puffy from crying and her lungs huffing and coughing as she lay curled over wheezing. Wracks of trembles spazzing through her limbs as she climbed.

She tried to stifle the tears. She tried to pretend like everything was okay. By the time she dragged herself into the treehouse, she looked no different from when she was running.

Breathless, pathetic, and still covered head to toe in damn colours. To make matters worse she was still in her uniform. She was still in her blouse.

(Used to be) white blouses and rain don't mix, every girl worth her style knows that.

Then she just stood there quivering. Her arms wrapped around herself in a desperate half attempt for either comfort or warm. Hair plastered to her skull, wings drooped with despair and eyes itchy with tears. Loose ended sobs still burbling through her mouth as her swollen eyes met Percy's.

"Annabeth-" he hardly breathed. Jumping to his feet with a worried expression twisting up his face. A far growl of thunder adding to the moment.

"Wha- My gods, you're freezing!" He exclaimed. Instantly grabbing her hand and tugging her over to the dancing fire. His deep green eyes filled with that heavy concern.

"What happened?"

She tried to speak but her voice cracked. All she ended up doing was shaking her head as she sat on the stump near the flames. Letting her face drop down to hide the fresh flow of tears.

She couldn't hide the shudder in her shoulders though.

Percy yanked the sleeping bag from the floor with one determined tug and a flurry of leaves before wrapping it around Annabeth's slender shoulders. Her fractured thank you was lost in the deep crackle of the fire and the howling rain outside as Percy knelt beside her. Just the warmth of his presence seemed to needle its way into Annabeth's heart like an ember of contentment.

"Oh Annabeth," he whispered lost again. His calloused hand reaching down to catch her chin. Gently making her look at him. His deep green eyes probing for answers, her foggy grey ones fleeting and sorrowful.

When he tried to cup her cheeks Annabeth shied away. Hissing in pain as his palm brushed the bruising print of her mother's hand. His look of confusion was met with a mournful expression.

Then he saw it. The purpling bruise on her right cheek. Hidden slightly by the heavy shadows and yellow flickering firelight.

His eyes growing wide and fierce. Rage, distress, and pain floating to the surface of his beautiful green eyes as his jaw was set.

"Who did this to you?" He simmered lowly. Delicately running his knuckles over the burning area as Annabeth winced. His eyes flicking over her face with a tender gaze.

The bubbling tears spilled over again.

Sniffling quietly, Annabeth reached up and grabbed Percy's hand. His fingers slightly trembling in anger as her gaze dropped down again. Unable to handle his intense eyes.

"My mother," she croaked. Feeling him stiffen beside her. Feeling his breath being let go in one tightened exhaled.

"Your mother." he repeated with a strain. As if he were refraining from saying it in a vulgar way.

Annabeth was just about ready to start sobbing again when Percy's wing came around her. His blanket like black wing hugging to her sleeping bag swaddled figure as Percy scooted in a little closer.

Instead she buried her head in her hands. The fresh agony of the whole situation set more flaming tears down her cheeks.

"You were right," she whimpered. "She doesn't know what's best for me. She only thinks of me as a bargaining chip. As an item to be sold."  
"Beth-"  
"I'm betrothed to Octavian." She sobbed hollowly. Shaking her head as the snaking pain grew fiercer.

"What?!" Percy balked. Disbelief illuminating his face.

"Mrs. Aresto didn't just give my mom tons of money to start her own business. Mrs. Aresto bought me! She bought me! All- all those years of lady classes- of beauty creams and harp lessons. Everything, everything as been to groom me into becoming the perfect wife for Octavian!" Annabeth bawled. Curling forward and back as she tried to sooth her own tears.

But how could she?

She just learned her own mother _sold_ her. The mother she had convinced herself into believing that loved her. But no...

"I don't believe it." Percy exhaled numbly. Looking nowhere and empty of feeling. "I… I.."

Then he snapped back to reality. His wing tightening against her back protectively, his arm finding her waist before he tugged her sopping wet form into his warm lap. Holding her to his chest as he rearranged the moth bitten sleeping bag around them. The heat finally starting to seep in her icy body from his torso.

"You're not going through it with it. Are you?" he asked fearfully somber. His voice rumbling deeply throughout his chest. His strong heartbeat thudding in her ear as she curled against him.

"I have to," she mewled softly. "If I don't then Mother has to return the money owed plus interest. Her business will collapse. Plus the aresto's own every single hospital in this country. If I don't marry Octavian then- then Malcolm will never get to be a doctor. He's always- always wanted to be one!"

Percy squeezed her closer. His muscular arms offering that security she so craved. His wings following in that cone shape she loved.

This was her safe place.

"Who cares about them," he shushed soothingly. "You deserve happiness too. You don't need to marry this jerk. You don't have to. Just say no!"

Annabeth shook her head. That dark sadness embedded inside of her growing like mold.

"If I don't marry Octavian, Mother will kick me out. I… I won't be able to afford University tuition, living expenses and food for you. I- I wouldn't be able to help you."

"I don't care!" Percy snuffed a little harshly. "I'll go back to foraging and hunting. I'll do what it takes."

"Until you're hurt again." Annabeth rubbed her tears into his shirt miserably. Her ragged voice cracking every so one in awhile. "Until you need medication again. Then where would I get the resources?"

"Don't worry about me." Percy uttered breathily before pressing a kiss to her temple. "I can take care of myself."

"Not with those horrible men after you! Not with the danger of being killed every day!" Annabeth fisted his shirt in her hands. The hopelessness of the whole situation striking her hard.

"No," Percy's voice was growing weaker, more desperate. "No, I won't let you."

"I have to," she whimpered again. Pulling away so she could look into his eyes. Catching the grave look in his own pools as he saw the truth in it all. Yet still he shook his head as if he were in a daze.

"No," he muttered. "You can't."

The thunder cackled outside. The pattering rain seemed to intensify as the minutes rolled by. Annabeth still bundled tightly in Percy's arms.

"I want Malcolm to be a doctor," Annabeth confessed almost timidly. Her hands twisting and snaking around Percy. "I want to get you home to your mom. I can only do these things if I comply with my mother for now."

"But-"  
"Maybe I won't have to stay married to him long." Annabeth mused. "Maybe I'll uncover the secrets of the wings. Then you could get home, and I'd divorce him. Then I'd sell a book or something on the subject of wings and save up to buy my own hospital. Then Malcolm could work there."

She was dreaming and she knew it. But it felt good to dream. It was giving her hope around the subject.

"No." Percy persisted. Rising to his feet and pacing around the room. His massive black wings fluttering in agitation. "No, there has to be another way. Without you ever going near that creep."

"There's not," she muttered so bluntly, so despairingly that Percy stopped to stare at her. "I've turned this over a thousand times in my head. There's no way around this without affecting you or Malcolm."

"There has to be."

"There's not."

 _Crack._ The thunder rammed and clashed in the sky. The sound seeming to darken Percy's face as he looked at her. His chiseled features set off by the jumping firelight.

"I… I need to think for a moment."

"So do I." Annabeth shot him a pursed look. Cheeks still wet as her eyebrows pinched up. He dipped out a second later. Hardly a sending a look over his shoulder before he took off into the soggy night.

 _Octavian._ His name even made her feel helpless. How was she going to escape this? How could she get around this?

Before Annabeth even had time to warm her hands over the fire, a flash of brilliantly pure white light came scorching from beside her. A crash following with such magnificent reverberancy that her ears rung in anguish.

With the sound of splintering wood and brushing leaves her world broke apart and spun. The treehouse cracking and snapping to pieces around her, falling, breaking tumbling.

And suddenly she was screaming towards earth.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I think it's mostly a filler, idk.**

 **Anyways, it's only been roughly two weeks since my last update so that's an improvement! Plus, for anyone waiting on the Seriously epilogue, I've just written 20 more pages to that and finished the climax. All down hill from here baby!**

 **Anyways, hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

She remembered falling the most.

The weightless panic as she went back first through the wind. The way her world seemed to slow to a crawl. How the drops of sparkling rain fell alongside her with the splinters of wood and fractured trunk. Chunks of Percy's life sailing past her as the entire tree house tilted and sunk away. The wooden beams, the knotted garbage bags, the meticulously placed twigs all thrown loose and shoved by gravity.

Her wings beating uselessly against the angry wind as the fear scampered wildly through her veins like caffeine high rodents. As the sky of crying clouds fell farther away from her, Annabeth couldn't tell if she was screaming or not.

And then everything was black.

An ominous empty black where she felt… nothing. She could hardly register the nothing.

But then there were dreams. Or snippets, or visions, or hallucinations. Something was there.

A fuzzy reality where Percy was screaming her name over and over like a cry for help. Bent over her brokenly as tears raced down his face in ragged criss crosses.

Tears, not rain.

But how could she tell?

Her body felt cold and yet there was this burning sensation spiderwebbed into her skull. Almost as if the devil himself had set up a temporary hell in her mind. Everything beyond Percy was blurry. Everything besides him looked as if it didn't exist, or at least shouldn't exist.

He looked like he was in so much pain. So much grief.

Annabeth tried to lift her hand to him but it wouldn't budge.

When she looked to her hand, all she saw was black. When she looked back to Percy, the image was gone. All was black again. Empty, nothingness black that brought her nothing but calm.

And then she opened her eyes again. Feeling as if all she had done was blinked. Her world drastically different from the last time she took a peek.

Staring in confusion at a white roof. The glaring fluorescent lights stinging her sensitive eyes as she squinted. Her other senses feeling numb and dead as her eyes scoped the ceiling again and again.

Her thoughts turmoiling and growing in clarity and panic as her mind started to notice the IV, the hospital bed, the large heavily draped window, the bandages, and the pain.

Just an ache now at the back of her head, but prominent enough that shifting felt a little torturous. Her sense of touch starting to spread as the sensation of a scratchy hospital gown against her bare skin was registered, then the sheets, then the cold IV tube.

Her nose and mouth seemed to clear at the exact same moment. The staunchy smell of cheap disinfectant and old blood combined with the bitter taste of sharp medicine, and stale toothpaste made her empty stomach roll with nausea. Her mouth tweaking down as the urge to vomit rose and died in her esophagus.

Finally her ears popped. The mumbles of underwater sounds were broken into a shrilling reality. Almost as if she had been in an egg this entire time and had finally hatched out. Her brain still disoriented and foggy, but her surroundings were finally being taken in.

The piercing beep from a heart machine, the shush from the easy going breeze outside the window, the coughs and groans from patients in other rooms, the sound of footsteps trodded casually against the tiled floors.

The emotion laced shouts from an argument right outside her door. Perhaps the very thing that woke her in the first place. The racket making her wince at how the noise seemed to drill into her tender head. Her first coherent thoughts were just wishing them to shut the hec up.

"You can't keep me away forever!"

"You are mistaken. I am her mother. I decide these things."

"Well you SUCK at deciding these things! You should've NEVER been a mother!"

Through the haze, through the cloudiness of her mind Annabeth's brain identified the voice.

"Piper," she croaked.

It was weak and warbled, but somehow it was audible.

"Wait- did you hear that?"

"Piper," Annabeth called again.

The next face she saw was the pinched up one of her mother's. Her eyebrows screwed upwards, and her lips pursed in an undeniable look of concern. A nurse following at her heels before peeling off to check on some of the machines, and levels.

Annabeth didn't care. Her mother was worried about her. Her eyes betrayed that much.

For a moment it made her feel lighter than a cloud. Her ever shifting world turning helium as she locked eyes with the woman who bore her. The first undeniable look that was _motherly_.

"Annabeth," Athena gasped. "Annabeth, you're awake!"

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

The argument, the slap, the way her mother practically traded her off for money. Her betrothal to the one she loathed most.

She couldn't care.

She couldn't sell her off when she was just a baby if she loved her. She just couldn't.

Annabeth's lower lip quivered as she ripped her gaze away. Her heart withering in her chest as she fixated her eyes on the door.

"Piper," she whimpered.

"Annabeth-" her mother reached out and grabbed her arm. Her full eyes probing her, trying to get her to give her a response. "Annabeth?"

Gritting her teeth, Annabeth shook her off. Her eyes starting to burn with hateful tears as she blatantly refused to look at the woman. Twisting her mouth down as she tried desperately not to cry.

"No! Let me in! She's awake! I know it!" Piper's protests continued to plague her ears.

She sounded farther. She sounded strained. Almost as if she were being dragged away.

"Pipes!" Annabeth managed a half decent call this time. Imagining her voice breaking through the walls and grabbing her best friend. Guiding her back to her bedside.

Piper came barreling in a few seconds later. Her choppy hair falling out of her messy ponytail and her eyes ringed with bags. Gruffly, she shoved Athena out of the way and fell beside Annabeth as if she belonged there.

Actually, she did belong there. At least more than Athena.

"I'm here," she sputtered. Her kaleidoscope eyes searching her grey ones as if to make sure she was alright. As if the one look could clear everything up. "Are you alright?"

"Piper Mclean," Athena lips were pursed. A devilish kind of flame erupting in her eyes. "May I remind you of your place, and where I distinctly told you to stay away from."

"Oh put a cork in it Nancy," Piper huffed over her shoulder. "You may be her mother, but I'm her best friend. She chose one of us and only tolerates the other. If you can guess who I'll give you a cookie."

"That's Mrs. Chase to you young lady," Annabeth's esophagus twisted as her mother's voice dipped into the danger zone. The usual flutter of panic that welled in her chest was suddenly followed by a burst of colourful anger.

"I'll call you what I want, Getrude." Piper snorted while glaring heavily at the stiff woman.

"You insufferable child. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you be guarding the pits of hell?"

"Where is the staff in this abominable place? You need to step _away_ from my daughter-"

"If you make Piper leave, I'm never talking to you ever again." Annabeth snapped. Her voice so low and full of dead set seriousness that it seemed to ice over the room. Her blazing grey eyes locked on her mother's form as her new sense of power arose from her gut. The flames of rage sending shivers down her arms.

"Kid's got spunk." Annabeth heard the nurse awkwardly mutter from a corner as Athena stood there aghast and stuttering. Her face draining of colour in a slow fading way.

"This is exactly why she needs to be removed from your presence. You keep mimicking her ruffian behavior-"

"And as if my last encounter with you wasn't at all caveman like?" Annabeth tried to keep her voice from cracking as a hand went up to her cheek. The bruise was now gone but the memory was still stingingly bright. With her gaze growing pointed, her mother caught on pretty quick to _exactly_ what she was referring to.

And for a moment Athena looked ashamed.

 _Ashamed._

As if she was truly sorry for what she did. As if she actually felt _guilt_ for her actions. The actions she always carried out with an air of unapologetic confidence. That she never looked back twice on.

Was she ashamed, maybe even regretful of that past action? Of hitting Annabeth?

Was she sorry?

 _But she could never be… could she?_

"Get out." The demand came out of nowhere. Annabeth even surprised herself with how she said it. So powerfully yet so demanding for respect. Almost as if _she_ were Athena now.

She had finally reached her limit. Every wrecking ball she had ever held back in her mind was being released in unison.

She was officially at war with her mother.

"Yeah, make like Christopher Columbus and get lost," Piper added with a victorious grin on her face. Her smugness seeming to add to Athena's growing anger twisted expression.

But her mother let it go. She still looked… guilty.

She left without a fight.

Her head bowed low for once in her life and her steps almost timid. It was as if she were broken.

And all the nurse needed was a glare from Annabeth to take her invitation to leave. Muttering a few apologies as she went as if _she_ was the instigator for that tense face down.

After the door was firmly shut and the atmosphere grew quiet, Annabeth didn't know whether to feel triumphant, angry or scared. All she could imagine was her mother coming back in full force and making her feel like pond scum. Breaking her new found spirit in half like a twig.

Who knows how well she could hold her own if her Mother came back for another attack.

Her strength seemed to leave her, and in one wave of weakness she was sinking back into the pillows of her bed. A heavy feeling of lightheadedness brushing through her skull as she let out an aching groan. The room suddenly feeling humid and stuffy.

"Piper, update me. What exactly happened? How did I get here? How many hours have I been out?"

Piper gave her a pursed smile, and offered her some water from a bedside table which Annabeth refused with a flicker of her hand. Her soft grey eyes locked on her best friend as she probed her for answers.

"You were asleep for three days." Piper grimaced as she spoke. Tossing the bottled water between her hands nervously. "You received a pretty powerful blow to the head."

"Three days?!" she gaped.

Annabeth could still feel the weightless panic if she tried hard enough. The sky that seemed to move out of her grasp as limbs of the tree scraped against her back. Her useless wings flapping like mad as if she actually had a chance at flight.

But what happened?

She was sure she was in Percy's tree house. But then she just wasn't?

She couldn't of possibly tripped out the flap, could she? But then there were pieces of Percy's tree house falling around her. Joining her in her scare of death.

Or maybe that was a dream? And how did she end up in a hospital?

"Annabeth?" Piper caught her attention quietly. Her eyes wide and fearful as she searched the blondes face. A nagging question in the depths of her eyes.

"Yes?"

"We have a great deal to talk about."

"Like?"

"Like how you can't marry Octavian," she spoke in one breath. Desperation clinging to her voice like dew on a spiderweb. "I know it means Malcolm can't be a doctor, and your mom will go bankrupt but you have to stop doing things for other people. Especially marriage to a jerk-"

"Who told you?!" Annabeth hissed. Her heart dropping as she turned to look at Piper anxiously. Knowing that her mother wouldn't betray even a sliver of her great scheme to Piper. Or would she? Was she parading around in a proud voice proclaiming Annabeth and Octavian's engagement already?

Piper twiddled her thumbs. Her eyes dropping to her lap.

"Percy told me," she whispered. Her tone so soft and hesitant. Almost as if she were reluctant to say it at all.

Annabeth's pulse stopped cold. Her mind shattering.

"Percy?"

Instantly she was hit with an overwhelming rush of emotions and thoughts. Fear sliding through her heart chillingly as her mind scrambled with confusion. Her hairs standing erect against her neck as she just blankly stared at Piper. _How? How? How? How?!_

Was he okay? Did he get caught in attempting to get her medical assistance?

Was she being recorded? Were their microphones in her room? If someone was willing to follow her so closely, then they knew she was injured in the woods, they knew she slipped away, and would probably try and figure out what the hay she was doing in the green strip in the first place.

 _Oh lord._ She thought with a withering sensation creeping up her gut. _What if someone's listening in. What if someone heard Piper? What if they already have him?_

"Who the devil is Percy?" she played it cool. Her eyes giving Piper a pointed look before glancing around the hospital room. Hoping that she got the not-so-subtle-message. That she didn't just look like a bat shit crazy person who hit their noggin too hard.

"It's fine," Piper brushed it off lightly. Shaking her head slightly wearily as she gestured around the room. "The Aresto's made sure you were situated in the best hospital room this side of the country. That included 100% privacy if needed. You even have security guards outside your door. Took an arm and a leg to get past the bloody buggars."

The armchair Piper was currently sitting in. The large windows framing one side of the room, the paintings on the wall and drapes on the curtain rod. The unmistakable wide screen TV mounted right across from her and the homely side table with a bowl of fruit and water bottles. The extra cushions she was lying on that were hemmed with lace and the tassel shaded lamp just left of her bed.

The decor just screamed Mrs. Aresto.

Piper was right, as Piper often was. The Aresto's were providing for their future daughter in law.

With gritted teeth, Annabeth let her worries of microphones and prying eyes fall aside. Her floodgates of concerns opening up as she turned to Piper with a troubled expression twisting up her face. Her bright eyes searching that of Pipers as she leaned forward with the eagerness of someone holding fear in their heart.

"Where's Percy?" she whispered urgently. "Is he okay? Did he get caught? Is he hurt?!"

Piper smiled soothingly and gently pushed her back into the bed. Her eyes tender with adoration as she shook her head at Annabeth for her intense questions.

"He's fine," she assured. "He's been pestering me nonstop about you-"

"What happened?" Annabeth interrupted. That quiveringly tight part of her holding onto the intense emotions as she let the questions roll out. "How did I end up here?"

Piper pushed her back into the cushions again.

"The tree behind the treehouse was struck by lightning. It toppled onto the treehouse and completely destroyed it. Since you were inside you went careening towards earth and struck your head on a thick branch. Thank the heavens Percy caught you. You would've surely died otherwise," she explained patiently.

"But how did I get-"

"Percy found my contact on your phone and called me. I went to the green strip and called an ambulance. The rest is pretty much history."

Annabeth's head felt fuzzy. Her gaze was stuck on Piper as the thought just kept repeating itself in her head.

 _She knows about Percy. She knows about Percy._

What was more was that Percy risked his own safety, his own security to get her help. He could've been killed and yet he still took the risk and called Piper, he saved her.

It was enough to start the fluttering sensation that warmed her insides go haywire.

"I told you I saw what I saw," Annabeth grumbled. Finally letting her head fall back into the cushions as she looked towards the ceiling. "I told you he existed."

"You did," Piper admitted. A breathless sound in her voice as she looked into the distance with disbelief still ringing in her gaze. "I would've never believed it unless I saw it with my own two eyes."

"How is he?" Annabeth asked timidly. Not daring to look at Piper as she remembered the fractured dream off Percy bent over her in pain and anguish.

"Hysterical." Piper answered simply. "That boy cares an awful lot about you."

Annabeth let a thoughtful silence pass between them before she shifted on her bed. The rustle of sheets hissing in her ears as she closed her eyes peacefully.

"I know."

The butterflies intensified.

"He's incredible. Learning how to fly? Living in solitude in the woods? That boy has a strength few possess."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile slightly at Pipers praise to Percy. How suiting they were, and how much he deserved to be recognized as incredible. Percy was the very definition of incredible.

"I know."

"I can see why you went to the paper now. This isn't just about getting closure. This is about freeing Percy. Exposing the capabilities of wings."

"Yep."

Another silence leaked into their conversation. Another moment of peace for Annabeth as she lay there, tired but satisfied. A piece of her wondering what Percy was doing at that moment. What he might be thinking. She didn't dare let her pride assume that he was thinking of her, although the thought of it gave her heart an extra bounce.

"You're not going to tell anyone else. Are you?" Annabeth turned to Piper somberly. Staring deep into her eyes with an abundance of seriousness.

"Heavens forbid!" Piper cried. "Cross my heart and hope to die! I will _never_ betray Percy to any other soul other than you."

"Good." Annabeth bunched the sheets closer to her chest. Fully assured now that Piper was pure in her word. She never would lie to Annabeth anyways.

"Are you two… romantically involved?"

Annabeth's head snapped to Pipers direction. Her wide eyes were accompanied by her raging blush that rose from nowhere and blossomed into a very becoming pink. Her tongue momentarily felt glued to the roof of her mouth.

"Uhhh… wella…. He's…." She stuttered intelligently. The difficulty she found in trying to piece together her words only doubled her embarrassment.

"I can't believe you!" Piper laughed delightedly. "Necking in the woods with some homeless flyboy!"

"We're not!" Annabeth insisted. Her heart shuddering in her chest as she tried in vain to pat the crimson tone down on her face.

"But you looooooove each other," Piper teased. A string of kissy noises erupting from her as she childishly poked fun at Annabeth.

"Cut it out ya dolt." Annabeth weakly shoved her best friend in a playful manner. Not being able to help the contagious smile that passed to her lips easily.

"But in all seriousness," Piper sombered up a bit. "Are you two…?" she trailed off with the implied question. Her eyes sparkling like mad as she looked at Annabeth in an inquisitive way.

"Officially, no." Annabeth revealed quietly. Folding and unfolding her hands as she fought the tingling nerves down. Hiding from Pipers teasing expression.

"But?" Piper prodded. Feeling the implied tone that there was more to the story.

"But," Annabeth continued slowly. Letting this draw out as long as possible. "Percy may or may not of kissed me…."

For a moment, Piper was blank. "He what?"

"Kissed me."

"On the lips?"

"Why naturally."

"He _kissed_ you?" She cried in surprise. Leaning forward as if to find out more while her eyes were saucer like. "When? Why? What did you do?"

"I don't even know how long ago," Annabeth mumbled while placing a hand to her forehead. The heavy ache at the back of her skull was starting to climb the pain scale as the meds started wearing off. "He just kissed me out of the blue. It was insane. At first I was nothing but confused but later I became partially pissed off at him."

"And now?" Piper waggled her eyebrows at Annabeth suggestively. A gleaming smile spread tight across her face with the intent of sending Annabeth's cheeks aflame again.

She succeeded.

"You know me well enough to deduce what I feel now," Annabeth pouted while wiggling farther into the bed. Trying to hide her face in the sheets. The heat radiating off her cheeks was enough to tell her just how tomato like she'd become.

"But I wanna hear you say it," Piper cooed evilly. Poking Annabeth in the side to make her squirm while trying to move the sheets out of her face with her other hand.

"Okay, okay…." Annabeth submitted with a sulking tone. "I… I kind of want him to… kiss me again…"

"Because you LOOOOOOOVEEEEE him!" Piper crowed. "You love him, you love him, you love him!"

"He's a unsocialized dork who gets on edge way too easy and has a possessive issue with _my_ knife," Annabeth scoffed. Growing slightly irritated with the teases as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"But you still looooooooovvveeee him," she beamed. "You can't deny it. It's true love. Truuuuuuuueee LOoooooovve."

 _Dammit Piper._ Annabeth mentally cursed. Knowing that Piper was right again. That she _couldn't_ deny it, try as she might.

She wouldn't call it love but… it was there. That something special romance movies are sparked from. The fact that Percy was closer to her heart then anyone had ever been before might as well of made it love.

Still, she didn't want to call it that.

Love was so fickle. It's not there when you think you see it, and what you might be feeling could be indigestion rather than butterflies. She thought she was loved by her mother her whole life but it wasn't true. She couldn't believe in that word after it so coldly deceived her.

"Doesn't make a difference I suppose," Annabeth realized sadly. "If I do indeed like Percy or not."

"Huh?" Piper said elegantly. Broken from her fun, her eyebrows went skyward. "What do you mean?"

"I am to marry Octavian Aresto. I have been my entire life. At this point, my own romances mean nothing. They could lead me nowhere," she said softly. A tinge of sadness grow like a weed in her throat. Making her feel suffocated and helpless.

"Your not marrying him," Piper suddenly growled. Her eyes sharpening as she grabbed Annabeth's shoulder fiercely. "Get it out of your blonde head that you must provide for your ridiculous mother and brother. Malcolm's a big boy. He can find a job elsewhere."

"If I refuse, my mother will kick me out."

"Then live with me! My father already adores you."

"And who would take care of Percy?"

"I will! Annabeth please! Let me help you! You can't live the rest of your life picking up after the people around you."

 _Could I?_

It was tempting, really. And it created a flicker of hope that warmed her chest. For a moment she didn't see why she couldn't agree. Live with Piper, go to university, never even think of Octavian again.

Only bearing the guilt of her brother's lost career.

But then she remembered the principal. Mrs. Ashton's smug face as she held out the fireworks box. The way she tried to soil Annabeth's name so the claims would be lessened and more believable as a teenager seeking drama.

If she were to be kicked out of her home, what would people think? Her little spotlight of fame would roll down a cliff as her reputation died. Her suspicions and claim would go flying off into the sunset. Never to be spoken again. And she would finally be vulnerable, arrested and questioned for the whereabouts of Percy Jackson.

She couldn't let that happen.

"I can't," she whimpered as disappointment flooded her eyes. "The article Pipes. My reputation relies on what people believe. If I were to be kicked out… I'd be seen as a no good teen. My claims would go down the toilet and the blokes looking for Percy would nab me before I could utter two shakes of a lamb's tail."

Piper deflated. Her body sinking against the side of the hospital bed. "Ah pooh."

"And what's even more twisted," Annabeth continued with a croak in her fragile voice. "Is that if I _do_ marry Octavian I'll be in higher class. Ergo, more people will probably be interested in the suspicion I've cooked up."

"pooh again," Piper hissed. "You've really snared yourself in a doozy this time."

Something in Annabeth just seemed to plummet. Her head felt heavy as she tried to shake the grogginess that was collecting behind her eyes. All she accomplished was arch of pain down her spine that made her wince.

"Speaking of the media, you were in the news again by the way," Piper added offhandedly, almost as if she didn't understand the gravity of her own words. "When you were brought to hospital. Some photographer managed to snap your photo, so now people have a face for the great name 'Annabeth Chase'."

"And you didn't feel like mentioning this before, because?" Annabeth just about bugged her own eyes out. Her tone sarcastic yet demanding as she looked at Piper with a fiery gaze. Hoping she wouldn't come off as hostile.

"There's just so much to talk of," Piper shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't my first priority to inform you of this. Although if it makes you feel any better, your fellow rebels were outraged at the accident and claimed it was proof of the governments handy work."

"Fudge-nuggets," Annabeth scowled. "This is getting out of hand."

"Obviously. Why did you think the Aresto's procured security guards to stand watch outside your room? Reporters and photographers have been trying to sneak in for as long as you've been here. I even heard a rumor that the first room you were put it in was bugged, and the Aresto's had you change to this room which they had thoroughly examined before."

A chill raced down Annabeth's spine like a million little spider legs. "Really?"

"Truly."

"Yikes."

"Precisely."

"My mother's going to kill me," Annabeth sighed dismally.

"I'm going to kill your mother, granted the opportunity," Piper simmered. Her fists suddenly clenching as her eyes hit the floor.

 _Why bother._ Annabeth thought. _I shouldn't be tied to her anymore then I am._

"Well, as long as I'm doing as she pleases, and agreeing to a marriage with a bonehead I think I can disregard any other of her measly orders." Annabeth decided with a heavy finality. The decision oddly making her feel light and happy.

"Atta girl." Piper coached her on. "No more curfew for you eh? No more being kept away from me either."

"You got that right." Annabeth grinned.

-{:oOo:}-

The Aresto's couldn't be bothered to visit Annabeth in her present state. She was hardly something to be looked at and admired with her tangled curls, bag rimmed eyes and adorned in the latest hospital gown fashion.

They did, however, have the courtesy to send their love along with a truck load of flowers and balloons. The stuffy get well soon cards were curt and had an air of unpleased formality as if they were mortified their future daughter in law had gotten herself injured in the green strip.

Octavian's cards were full of silly poems and phrases that likened her to a swan, or a carefully pruned rose. She had the most fun shredding those cards. She could almost _feel_ his hands invading her space as she read them and shivered at the thought of being a permanent resident of his.

But it was a future she had to face.

She was supposed to stay in the hospital 'until she got her strength back' but felt perfectly fine and insisted she could go. Her mother had very different ideas and fed the Doctors white lies on how she was feeling. Claiming that she was lightheaded and weak when she tried to get up. Annabeth was sure it was just so that Athena could keep her in a place were she could be watched 24/7. It pissed her off, but no matter how much she protested, the Doctors turned blind ears to her. They wouldn't dare defy a good friend of their hospitals owner. So, in reality she was then a prisoner in her own hospital room. Even her phone had been confiscated on the fear that she would 'scheme' with Piper.

Her resolution was to completely ignore her mother in a somewhat childish manner. For the first time, refusing to answer any of her questions and glaring heatedly when her mother's tone dipped into a warning.

But all it _ever_ did was dip into a warning. She never chastised Annabeth for her 'unruly' behavior. She knew that she was getting her way, and that was enough to satisfy her.

Her mother's mannerisms seemed to grow even _skittish_ around Annabeth. As if her shame were growing with every passing day. Annabeth took a little joy in reminding her of the slap. How Athena had lost all ladylike coolness and struck out in an extremely and also illegal manner. This always prompted Athena into excusing herself to go to the washroom, or fetch a nurse for some 'paperwork'. Leaving so quickly, Annabeth could imagine that if she had a tail it would be firmly placed between her legs.

Malcolm ended up coming for a visit later that evening. As far as Annabeth could tell he had no idea about her impending engagement, and no clue as to her imprisonment in the hospital. She didn't have the heart to tell him his future was on the line of her marrying so she said nothing.

When he left she felt like crying her eyes out, but wouldn't let Athena have the satisfaction of seeing her in such a state. Her pride would definitely not permit it.

It was the next morning before anything _exciting_ happened. The first murmur of light was just making its appearance on the horizon when Annabeth was shaken from her sleep. Piper's smiling face being the first blurry thing she saw.

"Pipes?" she grumbled groggily. "What time is it?"

"Five in the morning," Piper answered with an edge of glee. "C'mon, we don't have too much time to work with here."

"What?"

"I said c'mon!" Piper urged happily while yanking the warm covers back. The cold air instantly hitting her hard as she mumbled in protest. Blindly making grabs at her legs to try and find the covers and her submerse herself in the warmth and comfort of sleep.

Piper had no plan of letting her go. Briskly, she grabbed Annabeth's arms and yanked her heavily over the side of the bed. Her body tumbling to the brutally hard and icy floor with a few painful knocks of her elbows.

"Watch your damage Heather," Annabeth cursed while glaring grumpily up at her best friend.

Despite the sour look, Piper was still smiling her head off. Her brimming excitement sparking a hint of curiosity in Annabeth as she scrambled to her feet and smoothed down her hospital attire.

"What?" She asked again with more energy and meaning. Her eyes searching Pipers joyful face as the brunette practically pranced over to the window.

"C'mon," she repeated before throwing back the curtains and slamming the window open. A gust of surprisingly brisk air tumulting in and making Annabeth shiver.

Before Annabeth had time to question the what again, the Brunette jumped out and grinned from the other side at her eagerly. Then with tender movements, she shimmied her way around the ledge and latched herself onto the metal fire escape.

In wonder, Annabeth watched. Her mouth pressed into a tight purse as Piper waved her forward.

And she complied. From all her climbing in the green strip, getting from one edge to another was a piece of cake. When she was finally holding the dew dampened edge of the fire escape and a drafty breeze was shivering under her hospital gown, Piper started to climb and together they ascended. The exercise being a welcome change to Annabeth's stewing in a single room.

When they finally reached the flat roof, Annabeth was royally confused. Piper's happy energy seemed to have doubled and yet there was nothing up here.

The hospital was one of the tallest buildings in their small sleepy town. The perfectly flat, cement roof had no guardrails or even rimmed edges. It was obviously _not_ supposed to used as a place people could stand and look out. Annabeth doubted that anyone had actually ever _been_ on the roof until today.

"Why are we up here?" Annabeth seemed to be asking in vain. Pipers attention was obviously focused elsewhere as the brunette shifted and bounced on the balls of her feet. A quirk she did whenever she was particularly happy.

Annabeth didn't exactly feel obliged to sit and wait. It was _cold_ this morning. The moisture heavy air seemed to just stick to her skin and wrack her bodies with shivers as she held herself uselessly. Rubbing her arms every few seconds.

She was just about to call it quits and go scampering back to her warm bed when she noted how _invisible_ everything was. A thick white fog had descended on the town. Houses and street lamps were almost fully shrouded, while only the medium sized buildings had the peaks of their roofs showing through. The cloud layer above was closer than usual. The sluggish greyish puffs seemed almost an arm length away. All in all they were surrounded in a very misty twilight zone esque world. A view that held such peculiar beauty that Annabeth took a moment to just absorb the sight.

"Annnnny moment," Piper whispered in anticipation.

"What?" Annabeth asked for a final time. Exasperation lacing her voice as she felt the need to grab Piper by the shoulders and shake her. Make her answer her simple simple question.

Before she had even the chance to wring Piper like a chinese gong, a heart stopping beat came thumping through the clouds. A drumming noise of air being used by a pair of strong hefty wings.

Annabeth felt her throat catch when Percy came spiralling out of the curtain of clouds and came running to a stop. His large majestic wings still beating the air to aid in his landing before he turned delicately to look at her. His jet black hair as ruffled as normal, and his plain blue t-shirt complimented his muscular build. The only new thing about his was the thin outline of stubble on his normally clean shaven face. It gave him a charmingly rugged look, and Annabeth had to pat down that girly swoony side of her.

"Holy shit," she felt as if her insides were on fire. Alarm bells were going off in her head as she tried to eliminate the rising panic. Percy's chances of being caught suddenly skyrocketing now that he was _in town._

"You can't be here. You shouldn't be here. They'll catch you, what the actual fudge do you think you're doing?"

Percy scowled at her. A dark twisting look that made her voice die and her knees feel weak. In nothing but defiance she stared back. A vivid blush finding its way to her face as she slowly withered in embarrassment at her appearance. Her messy hair, her sleep blotchy face and worst of all; her hospital gown that couldn't be made attractive even if it were worked on by the most talented of designers.

She felt like crawling back into her room and locking herself in this time.

 _I've never felt like this around Percy before…_

Percy, on the other hand, didn't seem to take notice of her sudden outfit consciousness. He leapt forward with a powerful jump and collided into her. His arms snatching her up around her waist and back and crushing her in a desperately gripping hug. Her feet leaving the ground with an impertinent squeak from herself as he lifted her up and buried his face in her shoulder.

Annabeth's wings fluttered like a hummingbirds. Her hot crimson face was fed by the throbbing pounds of her own heart. As Percy's grasp shifted and impossibly tightened, she realized exactly _how_ thin her hospital gown was and the revelation seemed to make her whole body erupt in a static of heat. Her heartbeat drowning out her own ears.

"I never want to see you like that again," he murmured against her neck. The closeness of his lips to her skin made a flurry of electric sparkles that arched down her back.

Trying desperately to swallow down the lump in her throat, Annabeth tentatively let her trembling arms find their way around his neck. Fighting for her composure as she kept her breathing to a minimum.

"I'm sorry," she managed at least half decently. "I can assure you I wasn't _planning_ to get batted out of the tree."  
"I know," Percy relented. His grip slightly waning as she was allowed to slide to the ground again. The cement roof feeling rough against her bare feet. His hands still on her back, but enough distance came between them to be able to look into eachothers searching faces.

"You shouldn't be here," Annabeth reminded sternly. Glowering slightly to try and hide the way her voice was quivering and face still glowing. "You could get caught!"

"I know," he said again with a smidget of bashfulness. "But in my defense it was Piper's idea in the first place. I just… gave into it because I _had_ to see you."

Annabeth's head snapped around to a very guilty looking girl.

"Piper!" she cried. "You should know better!"

"Well he was the one who _constantly_ annoyed me about your condition nonstop! I _had_ to bring him here to make the bloody buggar shutup!" The brunette accused with an impishly hidden smile.  
"She's the one who encouraged me to come," Percy grumbled quietly.

"Well _he's_ the one who-"

"Alright, enough." Annabeth snapped. Shaking her head as if she were mothering two immature toddlers. "You fed him the idea Pipes," Annabeth accused with a stiff tone. "And _you,_ " she poked Percy in the chest. "Listened to her! You're both equally at fault here."

They seemed to agree on that with a shared sense of amusement. (Incredibly)

"Now you-" she poked him again. Still unable to look him in his intensely attentive eyes. "Have to go. You could be caught at _any_ second."

"But I just got here-"

"And now you're going." Annabeth prodded him away gently. Eager to get out of his sight in such attire. "I can visit you later."

"Can you at least give me a kiss?"

Instantly her fading blush came back in full force. Her wide potent grey eyes were filled with a weird mix of shock and venom as her jaw set decidedly.

He was _teasing_ her.

He saw how she was barely able to get through her words. How her face had been a consistent shade of pink as soon as he popped up. He probably noticed her hammering heart when he was holding her that close. How could he not of?

Now he was smirking at her. He was _cocky_ and _arrogant_ and smirking his frickin frackin face off.

 _Smirking._ She felt like she could slap the expression into the next dimension. Her pride momentarily wounded at such an obtuse attack on her 'nonexistent feelings'.

But she also felt like she could kiss him senseless. It sent her head spinning her her gut tingling with the flutter of butterflies.

"Goodbye Percy," she mumbled coldly while clenching her fists. The warmth triapsing down her spine when he let loose a hearty boyish laugh.

"I'm glad you're okay," he spoke with an undeniable adoration. His gaze burning holes in the back of her head. "Visit soon okay? I like it when you visit."

And with a stroke of his wings, and a gust of wind he was gone. Sailing, and disappearing into the folds of the clouds while leaving Annabeth smoldering.

"Who does he think he is?!" Annabeth fumed. Gritting her teeth as she glared at the clouds angrily. "Dancing around me like that. Figures out I'm feeling a little soft towards him and BOOM, Mr. Smug guy! So smug he might as well run in the election. I could just strangle him!"

"Uh-" Piper rubbed her arm a little shamefully.

"He's TOYING with me. He _knows_ how embarrassed I am about falling for him after I so bluntly rejected him! He's just playing with me like puddy now!"

"Uh, Beth?"

"I will be nothing less than a Saint if I don't kill him the next time I see him! I mean, how did that oblivious neanderthal figure out my complex emotions in the first place?!"

Piper laughed nervously, effectively gaining Annabeth's attention.

"I may or may not of taken the liberty in saying a thing or two to push you two together." The brunette chuckled quietly with a painful _oopsie_ tone. Obviously feeling remorse for her actions _now_ but in the moment she definitely convinced herself it was a good idea.

"Like what?" Annabeth simmered.

"Like how you may or may not want him to kiss you again?"

Annabeth's hot blood burst into flames as it rolled through her body. Her bright face twisting in shock.

"PIPER!"

"Oopsie?"

* * *

 **Eck, definitely not my best work.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I floofed the fluff out of this chapter. Get ready from some serious ship time!**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"They're stating that you're an actress," Piper scowled as she flicked through the contents of her phone. Splayed belly down on Annabeth's bed as her features continued to twist into knots. "And a troublemaker- They've even gone so far as to claim that you're a gold digger in announcing your engagement to Octavian."

Annabeth pursed her lips, her eyes trailing up and down the length of the mirror. A dismal weight in her heart as she turned her gaze to Piper.

"Well they aren't wrong, are they?"

Piper shook her head defiantly. "No siree. You, Annabeth Chase, are the farthest thing from a golddigger. You're crushing on a homeless boy for crying out loud."

"Which, speaking of, I'm still rather _pissed_ that you felt the need to _inform him of my current emotions._ " Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at Piper pointedly through the mirror. Watching her best friends face crumble into a wince before she smiled guiltily.

"Yeaaah," she had the audacity to chuckle. "Sorry bout that. I was just… _excited."_

"Excited for me to lose my mind I suppose?"

"No, excited that you actually had a _crush_ for the first time in your doggone life you emotionless carrot." Piper chucked a pillow at her whilst grinning. Swinging her legs back and forth over her back like a child as she watched Annabeth dodge the attack. "I over-reacted. Honest to heaven, it just kind of slipped out."

"I know, I know," Annabeth groaned. Pressing another glittery gown to her chest to see how it would look. The stringy fabric was really not to her taste. "You've told me this at least a million times."

"And yet you still don't believe me."

"Oh _I_ believe you. My pride just refuses to acknowledge your villainous behavior as that of a gleeful schoolgirl."

"Oh stop, you dramatize _waay_ too much." Piper waved her off. Her eyes wandering down to her phone again as she scrolled through more and more media about Annabeth Chase. The girl the government was assaulting with bad propaganda and false accusations. The girl that was being defended by her supporters with a fierce loyalty.

"I'm still having trouble getting over the fact your mother held you back from Graduation," Piper grumbled with the blue light illuminating her features. Her tone and mood turning sour in a heartbeat. "And that you _let her._ Honestly Annabeth, what happened to that courageous effort in 'disregarding anything she says'?"

"I had no say in that," Annabeth sighed heavily as she threw the gown onto the pile by her desk. Not caring if it wrinkled in the slightest. "She informed the teachers without my knowing. They pulled my cap and gown from the rack before I had a chance to protest."

"Bitch," Piper muttered under her breath.

Annabeth yanked the final gown out of the protective plastic casing. A sigh on her lips as she examined it. A mundane purple, how boring. "I don't care much for my mother's other 'doings' in my life at the moment. If I can get the secret of the wings uncovered, and Percy home before the day I am to be married, then I can get away from this all."

"Which is why my idea is absolutely brilliant-"

"It's a terrible idea really. I forbid you with going through with it," Annabeth responded tersely as she held the purple thing to her bosom. That coil of depression spazzing out in her chest at the sight of it.

"It's spectacular!" Piper protested with a 'humph'. Her eyes flickering to the gown with distaste. "Not that sack of rags, my idea is spectacular," she clarified.

She sat up to plead with her eyes at Annabeth through the long glassy mirror. "If Percy were just to make a few sightings, spark a few rumors this boiling pot of suspicion would explode!"

"I'd explode," Annabeth mumbled mirthlessly. "There's no way I'm letting you two risk his life for the sake of a potential outcome."

"You're letting your feelings trump your good judgement." Piper pouted with a whine.

Annabeth's face immediately peaked crimson as she let the dress fall away from her figure. Keeping her eyes downcast as she tossed the gown onto the others, hiding behind a curtain of hair.

"I don't particularly wish for him to be killed. Is that such a sin?"

"No, I suppose not." Piper relented. "However, in order to save him from the world, and you from this marriage; we're going to _have_ to take risks. We must resolve this quickly in order to keep the damage to a minimum."

"I'm not afraid to marry Octavian," she tried, but her voice shook. "If it needed be, I'll marry him. As long as we can get Percy out of this death trap safely."

Piper swung her feet over the side of the bed and joined her beside the mirror. Her eyes full of concern as she looked at her best friend through the glassy surface.

"But Beth… you know what marriage entails. You know what Octavian will expect from you." There was just as much grief in her voice as there was worry.

"I know." Annabeth let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. "But I figure that if I am to marry him, he will be as trapped with me as I with him. He wouldn't dare risk soiling his family name, that is something I may hold over him."

It was such a lovely mirror. Gold trimmed, delicately sculpted with giggling cherubs and full petaled cherry blossoms. The glass itself was extraordinarily clear and seemed to depict Annabeth in the best light.

She hated its perfection.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Piper whispered. Casting an arm around Annabeth before settling her head on her shoulder. "For your own and Percy's sake."

"I don't," Annabeth breathed hopelessly. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I seem to be stumbling through this entire shebang without a solid plan, or an inkling of an idea of what to do."

"But you're smart." Piper defended. "If anyone could topple a government secret, you can."

"I… I don't know that I can."

"Percy believes you can." Piper pointed out with a gentle glance tossed in Annabeth's direction. "Percy seems to believe in you more than you do yourself," she added timidly.

Annabeth scowled and jutted an elbow in Pipers direction for a gentle protest.

 _But she's right._ The inside of her said. _So is he._

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth squinted down at the piece of pink notepad paper Piper had shoddily tossed to her. The pen had smudged, and the directions were loosely given so Annabeth was ninety nine percent sure that she was lost. That, and the forest looked weird this afternoon.

It was a generally overcast day. A thin layer of light grey clouds sheeted the sky in an unpatterned boringly blank way and the sun was only blocked out enough to prohibit the existence of shadows. Plus, she couldn't locate the sun which drove her nuts. It was disorienting and annoying because the sun told her everything she needed to know _._ The time, the direction she was going, the amount of hours until darkness descended. Why did it have to be so bloody blank today?

 _Well, I guess I must rely on ye ole faithful._ She flicked her gold compass out of her pocket with ease. Looking again to Pipers ill written directions with an exasperated sigh on her lips.

Everything else in the green strip seemed to be normal despite the lack of defining light.

The thick trunks of the trees were hosting deep green mosses nestled in the rustic ruts of their armor. Slender yet elegant saplings were occasionally fighting for space amongst the ancient giants with their delicate lime green leaves angled hopefully up to the sky like begging palms. Jagged rocks sprouted from the ground with a sense of solid defiance, and fallen trees could be seen amongst the underbrush of rusty thorns and dark brustle rotting in silence in their final resting spot.

The birds weren't singing in this part of the forest. It was a relatively quiet day to begin with but without the birds it seemed almost eerie. Once in a while the shush of the breeze was broken by the sporadic chattering of red squirrels bounding between trees and over the tangled knots of the roots, or by the impatient cry of a blue jay but no songbirds.

Annabeth figured they'd prefer to nest near a clearing, or field. Somewhere they could reach the sky with ease (like Percy did). As she trampled a cluster of snapping twigs, and wove around the shy hats of small white mushrooms she figured, again, that she was lost.

"Stupid ink pens." she cursed with a bite in her words. Squinting down at the pink page one more time as if it could help.

' _26 pasos to the big shoulder turn best'_

Annabeth huffed silently to herself in frustration. _What the devil is that supposed to mean?_

Originally she figured it was 'twenty six paces to the big boulder then turn west' but she hadn't come across a big boulder since her last direction. It was simply infuriating!

 _Water?_

There was a picture at the bottom of the page. Piper was notoriously awful when it came down to art but these particular squiggle lines seemed to be imitating a stream of some kind. _Yes,_ the lines were also slightly smudged but it was so simple there was no other thing it could be.

 _Water._ She decided with a sense of finality. Closing her eyes and opening her ears as she paused beside a red oak. Her hand pressed against its textured side for balance.

It was distant, but it was there. The lullaby sound of gentle running water scraping against a bank.

 _I'm on the right track._

It was dead ahead and hemmed with a thick layer of spindly pokey bushes. The waving brown bulbous cattails growing just on the outskirts of the pebbled shoreline didn't reach the center of the stream which indicated it was deep enough to hold decently sized fish. Not to mention the diameter of the stream was roughly a quarter of a football field, so it was no trickle. The dark waters hinted at tugged seaweed, but there wasn't enough sunlight to make it out through the murk.

Annabeth artfully picked a direction and took her chances. Thoroughly through with glancing at that abominably pink paper, as she watched the rippling water silently as it flowed in a soothing manner. The bank left mud clinging to her sneakers, and splotchy green frogs would occasionally leap out of her way desperately but she paid neither any mind.

She had to get to Percy and slap some sense into him. Or at least, make sure he knew how she felt about Pipers plan. Knowing him, he'd be willing to do anything to help and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

 _Damn Mosquitoes._ She swatted infront of her face as the pitching whine of the nasty bloodsuckers met her ear. An army of the little demons was actively following her in a swooping vampire cloud but all she could do was grit her teeth and trek on.

She wasn't actually keeping track of how long she was walking before she heard a splash. Not the quiet plops she'd grown accustomed to from the frogs fleeing her stomping feet, but a full heavy splash. Like someone dove into the water.

She broke from the mental haze she'd somehow fallen into and froze midstep. Her stormy grey eyes jumping and and racing across the surface of the water where she'd heard the disruption. A flash of cold blood had set her hair standing on end and her heart hammered on the brink of a heart attack.

Someone was looking back at her with a devilish expression.

"You know, a simple hello would suffice." Annabeth deadpanned at Percy's grin. "You don't need to scare me half to hell."

"But it's fun."

Annabeth's scowled deepened. "Procure a new hobby."

Percy didn't stop beaming. His hair was soaked and flattened against his head and his eyes were sparkling in a breath stopping green. He was neck deep in the stream and appeared to be swimming. His deep black wings were pressed against his back as he moved.

A twang of curiosity embedded itself in Annabeth's gut as she watched. Slightly tilting her head to the side in an open confusion as her eyebrows dipped down.

"You can swim?"

"Of course I can swim! I was swim Captain back in highschool when-"

"No no," she corrected with a wave of her hand. Maneuvering herself closer to get a better look. "Swimming with the physical size of your wings and added weight that comes from wet feathers should be theoretically impossible." She explained. A million questions bubbling to her mind as she paused to think on it.

"Flying was said to be theoretically impossible but I _shattered_ that." Percy's cockiness was surfacing again.

"Okay, yes." Annabeth gave in with a roll of her eyes and a light scoff. "But swimming is different. You haven't physically altered yourself to complete the impossible. _Because_ of your unsual attribute it should _prohibit_ the act of you swimming."

"Are you using especially big words today just to confuse me?" Percy cocked his head at her. Moving in closer with long graceful strokes.

Annabeth did an inelegant unladylike face palm with an exaggerated groan.

"How can you swim?" she laid out in a simple yet demanding question. She swatting a few mosquitoes away with a few colourful curses before turning her attention back to the boy.

"It was hard at first." Percy shrugged like it was no sweat. "But then I realized I could use my wings to propel myself forward in the water if I angled them right."

"But wet feathers must have an affect-"

"Slows me down but can't stop me." Percy grinned. A confident troublemaker grin that sent chills wheeling down Annabeth's spine.

 _Stupid emotions._ She cursed while she decidedly set her gaze down to the muddy bank peppered in loose clumps of grass. Glaring at nothing in particular and sporadically smacking and swatting little devil bugs.

"Wanna see where I live now?" The question came out of the blue and Annabeth's eyes snapped up in surprise. Nervously she tugged on the side of her t-shirt.

 _Alone in what is most likely a small space?_

She didn't know what to think about that. Half of her was screaming 'hell to the no' while the other side was just a mental blush. The result of this split mental clash was her turning her head in an odd awkward half circle rather then a nod or shake. It just made her even more embarrassed.

 _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

Percy, on the other hand, was oblivious to her inner emotions and seemed to interpret it as a yes.

"It's just in the woods! It's so well hidden I'll never be found!" There was a childish tone of glee in his voice that he only showed when his fever had broken. Right before he had kissed her.

"Honestly I can't believe I hadn't found it before. I've passed over the area a million times-"

Percy kept talking about the tree cover, and the protective ring of boulders, and the well placed natural herbs that would throw off a dog's scent.

Annabeth was listening, she swore she was listening. She suddenly had something else to focus on. Or in this case, something else to look away from.

Percy casually just came wandering out of the water shirtless. And yeah, sure, Annabeth had seen Percy shirtless before but this was different. She had _acknowledged_ feelings for this guy and her brain and heart were likely to skitter all over the charts at the drop of a dime.

Not to mention wood life had forced a good diet and exercise onto Percy, so he was far from flab and dough. He was _chiseled_.

And yeah, she _did_ divert her eyes. Several times in fact, but they somehow just kept rolling back.

"My eyes are up here." He was smirking. She HATED that fricken fracken smirk!

Instantly her mellow barely noticeable blush exploded into a full face of red. Her heart started doing what felt like wheelies and her pulse hammered in shame against her ears.

"It's erm…. Swim… swim trunks."

"Yeah, I know. But my eyes are-"

"No, I mean you have swim trunks." Annabeth found a saving grace as she pretended to be unimpressed. "I didn't purchase those for you and I'm positive they don't grow on trees."

"Oh." Percy looked sheepishly down at his green and blue swimsuit. An apologetic look on his face as he actually fell for her explanation. Nervously he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, Piper brought me these when I moved down by the water."

"Why move by the stream. The population of mosquitoes is _triple_ compared to that in the forest." Annabeth was grasping at conversation as they started to walk side by side back into the thickness of the woods.

 _Any conversation as long as I don't make a fool of myself._

"Why not the stream?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, it's perfect! It's like a toilet, shower, pool, water bottle and dinner all in one."

Annabeth half laughed half snorted. "You realize that combination of things sounds disgusting, right?"

"Not when its a stream where the water supply is constantly moving. It's a toilet when I need it to be a toilet, and drinkable water when I need it to be drinkable water." By the tone in his voice, Percy was thrilled. It was hard not to be happy with him, he had that contagious smile on. "I don't know why I didn't move down here sooner! Honestly, my treehouse being destroyed was one of the best things to happen to me this year! Y'know… besides you coming into my life…" He smiled at her happily in the end. His eyes soft yet full of this ardent adoration that made her chest feel tight.

Not to mention her stomach was livid with butterflies.

"Ah…" she cleared her throat awkwardly. Patting down the feelings as she focused her gaze ahead. "Where did you say you moved to?"

Percy seemed to deflate a little, and Annabeth felt a sting of guilt. Here he was putting his heart out there and she was ignoring it.

 _I'm the worst._

"See those two rocks?" Percy nodded in a loose direction. Annabeth had a hard time centering in on what exactly he was talking about. It was a forest, there were literally rocks everywhere. She was about to give him a sarcasm laced question when she noticed the two torso sized oval boulders leaning up against each other in a misshapen triangle. The small marker was atop a little incline that was peppered with bushes. Not unnatural looking persay, it was just slightly odd.

"Yeah?"

"I live there." Percy shrugged anticlimactically. His majestic wings shuddering as he shook off a layer of water without a second thought to it. The ruffling sound of his wings hissed in her ears for a moment as she raked her eyes over the small structure skeptically.

Annabeth felt lied to. She scanned the area one more time as if she could've missed something. Maybe there was a camo tent? Maybe it was up in the trees? Maybe he literally lived under a rock?

"Huh?" she grunted without a care about her ladylike impression.

"Yeah. I live there." Percy grinned at her confusion. The more he grinned the redder she got the more he grinned again. It was a vicious cycle she had to break.

Rolling her eyes she shoved him playfully while scoffing once more. "Show me where you've _actually_ taken up residence you dork."

Percy sighed as if she were a child and waved her forward. "C'mon. I'll prove it."

She was ready to retort something witty when Percy stopped just before the earth slipped upwards. He easily dislodged a clot what she had thought was a tangled bush and tossed it to the side revealing a tall yet narrow opening in the ground. It's pathway diverting to a sharp right so it looked as if it were only an indent in the hill rather than a tunnel.

"You literally live in a hole in the ground…" It was all she could think to say. Between his teasings and flirts, and cockiness and just _him,_ her mind was short circuiting in more places then one.

"Hot, right?" Percy waggled his eyebrows at her and smirked again.

 _You unholy son of a bastard. I should knock more than a few senses into you._ Annabeth simmered.

"Not in the slightest," she huffed.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Percy's grin broadened and Annabeth had to hold her hand in place. Bubbles and butterflies overwhelmed her scorching system as she tried to find something not hurtful to say.

 _How did I ever come even close to liking this guy?_

"Oh yeah! Well…you're… Thank you!" Annabeth was practically blustering with indignation. She could feel the heat radiating off her face and hated every second of it. Her heart was racing so fast it came dangerously close to just stopping altogether. Her wings drummed air into her locks as she stood there mortified.

 _Seriously?! Thank you?! What's wrong with me!?_

Percy looked a bit weirded out as well. He seemed taken aback and seemed to be choking on a reply.

"Well, ladies first I suppose!"

"Annabeth! No! Wait-"

But it was too late. She dipped in head first and scurried into the hole. Only when the ground beneath her started to dip at a frightening incline did she realize her mistake. Gravity jumped into action and soon she was sliding uncontrollably down the pitch black tunnel. Smacking her head against the rough rock sides and scraping her wings with every sudden turn this ride took her. Fear gripping her neck in its cold hands as she struck a few painful bumps.

Suddenly she was catapulted on to a relatively flat but unforgivably cold ground. The wind being knocked out of her as rock met her flailing wings and back. A spasm of pain passing through her in one wave as her cry of surprise echoed back to her in taunting triple voices before it died in a vaporous exhale. Her own breath of relief following only when she realized that she had stopped moving.

 _Shhhh Thud._

What she assumed (hoped) was Percy came tumbling out of the exit hole and flopping right on top of her. His body was still dripping with stream water, but he was warm and practically crushed her as she wheezed in surprise. She could hear his massive black wings unfurl for balance and twirl up the air. Drawing in a considerable breeze that danced across her face and played with the hairs on her arm.

"Annabeth."

Chills raced down her spine as she felt his breath whisper over her lips. She was as blind as a bat down here, but she knew exactly how they were positioned, right down to how her t-shirt was sitting on her chest.

"Annabeth?"

Percy scrambled to sit up. To support his own weight with his forearms, alleviating the pressure on her chest as she sat their frozen.

"Yeah?"

That's when Percy realized the closeness of their faces, he grew rigid in a second. His breathing turning tight and his voice seemed to die in his throat. If Annabeth didn't know any better, she swore he let out a small gasp.

"Here," she tried starting awkwardly. Melting into puddles on the inside as she tried to sort this out in her fritzed mind. "If you could just move to the-"

Trying to guide him, she wiggled her hands up and pressed them against his chest forgetting that Percy was missing a shirt. When her palms met feverish skin, her heart just about erupted.

Her inner dialogue was reduced to unsayable incoherent noises as she silently freaked out. Still sitting there like a creep with her hands pressed against his chest and as silent as the grave.

Percy seemed equally flipped. For all his big talk and flirty behavior, she could feel how tense he was, and his apparent unwillingness to breath. It was a moment where their minds were everywhere but their bodies stayed motionless.

"So…" Annabeth squeaked. "Does this place have any fire pits, or a source of light or…."

"Yep… Yep yep yep yep." Percy babbled. "Yep. I uh, over…."

Silence. A deep thronging silence that rattle Annabeth as she sat their unable to move.

"So could you get the lights…. Or…. yeah… just…"

"Yep…. yep yep yep.. Got it.. Yep."

And just like that he rolled off her. His presence fleeting, and giving her a quiet dark moment to just sit and freak out in the pitch black of the cave. Desperately trying to soothe her pounding heart into submission as she held a hand over her mouth to stifle the heavy breaths of relief. Listening quietly as Percy's footsteps scuffed against the ground and praying that he never found a source of light so he could never see the unearthly shade she had become.

Apparently no one up there was listening because a light flickered on two seconds later. It was dim and warm coloured, but bright enough to reach each end of this small cave.

Percy was in one corner holding a large camping lantern. His eyes were focused on the floor as he turned his face away, but Annabeth still caught the crimson colour of his cheeks and had to smile to herself.

"My mistake, your face is glowing enough. We don't need the light." Annabeth gleamed.

 _Payback._

Percy's face doubled in colour and he turned away. Running a hand through his black locks as he seemed to be struggling with his words. The way the dim camp light fell over his bare skin defined his back in grooves and crevices where the muscles met. Annabeth caught herself tracing each line with her eyes and was reduced to more embarrassment and flustered feelings. She had to look away herself. Focusing on the cave as she stifled her blush with another hand over her mouth as if it would help.

The cave itself was a little smaller than the inside of the treehouse. The walls were oddly smooth and a light sandy hue (probably limestone). It took Annabeth two seconds to theorize that this used to be the site of an underground river before an earthquake, or general decay made it collapse in on itself and creat this pocket in the ground. It smelled of earth and salt, and damp mildew. The air was cool but but not cold and was thicker with the moisture that seemed to cling to everything. It was definitely not a place Percy could stay in the winter, but for these upcoming summer months, it would do.

It was a good find, and probably the safest place for Percy to stay. He had made good use of it too.

There was a light blue camping cot shoved against the side wall with a pillow and a brand new sleeping bag neatly placed on top. At the beds base, a rich brown foldable side table had somehow appeared and held a deck of cards, and a few shoddily stacked books of different sizes. Behind her there were two laundry hampers. One for folded clean things and one for the dirty obviously. There was a classic blue cooler in the other corner of the cave and three blue plastic tubs neatly lined up. Adorning the floor was even a splotchy blue and grey ikea rug.

"Where'd you get all of this?" Annabeth wrinkled her nose in surprise as she scrambled to her feet. Running her fingers of the edges of the cot to make sure it was real while wondering how it all got down here.

Still facing the wall, Percy shrugged. "Piper brought it."

"When?" Annabeth meandered over to the three tubs. One holding; toothpaste, razors, toothbrush, soaps, detergents, and shampoos, the next one was filled with; assorted knives, snares, small traps, and fishing supplies, and the last one had a pot, a pan, and dishes including a water bottle with filter attachment.

"Whenever." Percy answered casually while hanging up the light on a jut distending from the wall. "She would show up with something new everyday."

It was absolutely everything he needed to live. Percy would no longer be skimping on things, or scraping to get by. Piper had given him every mean of survival.

It also kind of made Annabeth conscious on how much she _hadn't_ given Percy. She could've made his life so much easier instead of running around like a chicken with its head cut off at stresses like Octavian and her mother.

She pursed her lips and scratched her scalp uncertain as to what to say. Piper was obviously the better friend to Percy. If should like anyone romantically then it should be her. She deserved it much more.

"Wow," was all she could say with a decent bob of her head. Showing that she was impressed with Pipers efforts but not expressing the sudden pit of emotions she had. Letting her eyes wander around the cave again as she began to grow familiar with it. Wondering how many late nights would she spend sitting there just talking to Percy. It sure as hell wasn't the tree house but it could become as sentimental, given some time.

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy tone suddenly slipped upward as the question was asked with a considerable amount of buildup. He'd obviously been psyching himself up to say it.

Annabeth timidly looked at him with a cautious feeling stirring in her gut. "What do you mean?"

With a shrug and a pursed look, Percy crossed the cave in a few anxious steps and started shuffling through a hamper. His back to her again as he pulled on a shirt in the most casual way he could considering the circumstances and reached to button the wing straps.

"I mean… y'know the last time we could really talk… you just found out you're engaged to that… to that _turd seagull_ and you were kind of…"

"In pieces." Annabeth finished quietly while sweeping her hair over her shoulder to fiddle with the curls anxiously. Although it did take some effort not to laugh at _turd seagull_. "If you want the truth then; no…. no I'm really not okay. Octavian is everything I despise wrapped up into one human. I… I really really don't want to marry him."

She could feel those dark feelings start to rise as she stirred up the emotions she buried everyday. Talking about her looming nuptials with Octavian made her throat instantly clench over like a repulse instinct. It was hard to talk about him.

"You won't have to." Percy whispered sincerely with a slight shake of his head. His black eyebrows perched up, his midnight wings half unfurled.

He said the things she wanted to hear, but could she really believe him? Was there time? The Arestos were so eager to get this marriage underway, she doubted everything that told her she could escape it.

"Won't I?" she asked with her concerns painted against the softness of her voice. The panic and unease and anxiety from it all continued to rise. She hated talking about it, she hated saying things about it. "If I don't get married, they'll catch me. They'll crack me and then you'll be in danger."

"We'll fix this before then." Percy murmured. "It'll be okay. Everything will work out."

 _It won't_. Her mind was screaming. Her lower lips trembled so she pushed it into a purse. Tears flooded her eyes and drew her vision into a blurry world. Every rotten possibility and probability for her future and Percy's drowned her mind in something akin to despair. _It won't work_ was written like a death proclamation over and over.

"But what if it doesn't." She whispered brokenly. "What if they get you?"

As soon as Percy made a move towards her, Annabeth fell right into his arms without a hesitation. This was her safe spot, this was her comfort bubble. When she was feeling her worst, this is where she wanted to be. And damn did it feel good to be back in it.

She sniffled in gratitude when she felt his wings cone around them. His strong arms pressed against her back protectively, with the side of his head pressed to hers.

He didn't have to say anything. His hugs were enough. They were always enough.

Croaking a thanks, Annabeth slipped her arms around his back. Sliding them softly up the smooth fabric of his shirt mindlessly as she was encased by the calmness and warmth that took over every time. Maybe it was the way she could feel his heartbeat or how he smelled that made her so calm. Could be the smell. He smelled like the fresh stream, but also like a cheap soap and shaving cream this time. It was different and new but still completely Percy.

The warmth beneath her fingers expanded as she brushed the base of his wings delicately. Percy shivered in response, his heart skipping a heavy beat before returning to normal.

Curiously, Annabeth drew her fingers in another slow circle by base of his wings and felt another shudder tingle through his body as his grip on her momentarily tightened.

Percy lowered his head to her ear gradually, his breath pressed again her skin.

"What are you doing?" he breathed.

Annabeth tentatively traced a circle on the base of each wing for an answer and Percy's breath caught. She could feel his pulse slowly start to pick up strength as she let her hands fall into place around the base of each wing. Somehow, a natural place for her hands to sit and yet it invoked such a powerful reaction out of Percy.

His head dipped lower as another tremble raced up and down his back like sparks of electricity through a wire. So close to her that the tip of his nose drew a line down from her jaw to her neck and left a trail of goosebumps. She was just about to ask him why when she felt his knuckles draw her hair out of the way and his soft lips placed a chaste kiss against her neck.

It was sweet and tender, and made her entire body light up in snapping zaps of butterflies and trembles. With a light gasp she pulled him closer and tightened her grip. His lips finding other places of bare skin on her neck to pepper gently. Moving with a slow hesitancy that made him drag his lips in a feathery way over her soft skin. The tickling sensation made her heart pound and throb as she stood there airless in his grasp. His arms were holding her against his body closer then they had ever been. It made Annabeth flushed and breathless.

"What are we doing?" she hummed almost dreamily as Percy pressed one more gentle kiss closer to her collar bone. It was such a raw affectionate moment Annabeth's head was fuzzy.

He pulled away, but he didn't answer. He just looked at her in an asking way with clear love in his eyes. Softly searching her deep grey ones with his piercing green.

He wanted her to acknowledge her feelings to him. That much was clear. He wanted her to stop skirting around them, and avoiding his obvious cocky flirts. He wanted her to make a move. He wanted her to confirm her emotions.

Annabeth's eyes dipped down to his lips before switching back up. The spots on her neck were still tingling. Everything was muddled yet clear and felt so alive that her esophagus was in knots.

 _He needs to know. I can't play oblivious._

With her heart in her throat, and her pulse beating drums in her ears, Annabeth inched her face towards him. Her eyes fluttering closed and her gut storming with butterflies as they brushed lips. Tendrils of fire racing through her body from the contact. A heavy breath passing in between them before-

 _Shhhhh THUMP._

They were at opposite ends of the cave before they even knew what happened. Hearts pounding and senses awash with panic and shock.

"Man, I shall absolutely buy you a throw pillow for that landing. Entering here is like its own stunt performance." Piper pushed herself off the cave floor, none the wiser. Brushing off dust and dirt from her leggings with something dark crammed under one arm and an easy smile on her lips.

Annabeth was blushing so dark she was sure Piper would say something about it but the brunette didn't notice her at first. Annabeth pressed a hand against her neck, and blushed even darker at how her skin scorched. The memory of Percy's touch dancing in her mind as she took a chance to glance at the raven haired boy.

He was somehow _relaxed_. A blush still peaking his tan cheekbones but looking almost as normal as ever. When their eyes caught, Percy smiled softly at her and sent her heart pattering in all sort of different directions. She looked away again.

"Grade A bullet proof vest! You'll be ten times safer with this baby on." Piper chirped happily. "How about slippin her on and testing it out?"

Annabeth's stomach plummeted. A bad taste emerged in her mouth as she peeled the vest out of Piper's hands. Questions bubbling up to her lips and concerns firing off in her brain like distress flares. Maybe she was overreacting from the adrenaline shot she just received, but Annabeth read all kinds of bad coming from this vest.

"What's this for?!" She demanded while looking over the surprisingly heavy object. Reeling mentally from the order of things that had taken place that day as she turned it over and over in her hands. The rough fabric scraping against her palm in an sandpapery way.

Piper snatched the thing back without a second glance. "It's for the sightings Percy's going to make. People are going to go _berserk_ over this."

"I said no!" Annabeth growled with a quip down of her lips. "No! You absolutely cannot go through with this! It's too dangerous!"

"So is marrying monsieur stuck up butt." Piper pointed out while settling a hand on her hip.

"Not as dangerous as being tracked, shot at and killed!" Annabeth pointed out. Her eyebrows twisting down as she saw where this was going. How Percy could be killed.

"Beth, trust me. It'll go faster this way. We need to stir up rumors or people will never get to that conclusion themselves."

"No."

"Come on Annabeth." Piper scoffed. "Look at this from another angle, can you? This way speculation will go through the roof."

"Or Percy will get shot mid flight and will actually go through a roof." Annabeth pointed out. A hard ball of defiance was stuck in her chest. Everything was telling her _no._ This was a terrible idea. She couldn't let it happen.

"We're just trying to save you from marrying Octavian." Piper's eyebrows turned down. "We're trying to help."

"Thank you for attempting." Annabeth muttered. "But I'd rather proceed knowing that Percy was as safe as he is now."

"Annabeth, no! We're going through with this. It's a solid plan and will only benefit the end goal."

"Pipes-"

"We're doing it whether you like it or not." Piper declared with fire in her eyes. Her tone stiff and unyielding as she stood defiantly with the vest gripped tightly in her hands. The dramatic dimness from the light made her hardened features look bold and almost scary.

"Percy, tell her you're not partaking in such a dangerous stunt!" Annabeth urged. Her gaze flickering to the boy as he stood off to the side silently. Her heart thudding in her chest at the prospect of Percy flying around town.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but Piper's right. This will help."

Betrayal swelled in Annabeth's gut. Upset, she stared at Percy in hope that he would change his answer. That he'd suddenly wake up and understand the danger he was throwing himself into but he stayed firm. His eyebrows slightly knit as he stepped up beside Piper.

"This is for the best." He tried to reassure her.

"No it's not!" She growled. "It's ridiculous. You both need to be thoroughly examined by a psychiatrist. This level of stupidity is not normal."

"Annabeth, c'mon, this isn't-"

"I don't need to hear anymore of your thrill seeking excuses." She quipped tartly. "I hope this isn't the last time we see eachother Perseus."

And she left.

Awkwardly, seeing as she had to grunt and shuffle and pull herself up through the hole for the next three minutes but she left.

-{:oOo:}-

The day of the engagement party arrived.

Annabeth woke up sweating with a chunk of her pillow clenched in her mouth and a million anxieties stirring up the nausea in her stomach.

Her mother tried to be cheerful that morning, which royally freaked her out and Malcolm still wasn't talking to her for reasons she didn't understand. It may have to do with the fact that she was marrying someone they had both decided was awful.

Anyways, Annabeth was thrust into a day of preparation. All starting out on the marble lobby of the Aresto's house. Immediately being whisked away by a professional beauty crew as they tore her apart to piece her back together.

She went through scrubs, face masks, waxes, steam baths, lotions, creams, powders, massages, and hair grooming until her skin was baby soft and flawless, her teeth were sparkling white and shining, and her hair was luscious, thick and smooth.

Then came the hot irons, bobby pins, manicures, fake lashes, artful makeups and shimmery eye drops to make her eyes look constantly glassy and doll like.

 _Percy please be alright._

The hovering faces and cooing beauticians started slipping on diamonds left right and center. Dangling diamond earrings, a victorian diamond choker, diamond bracelet, diamond ring, diamond wings clasps, diamond wing caps, and a vine like glittering diamond hair piece.

Then came the corset. Curse the the corset. White satin with lace frill. The beauticians were _brutal_. By the time they were content, Annabeth could scarcely breath.

It was a group effort to get her into the off shoulder dark navy mermaid gown. But once she was in it, once she was ready, she had a hard time processing who she was looking at.

She was perfect. Everything, up from her golden hair locked in a braided chignon, to her strikingly perfect makeup, to her stunning silhouette was perfect. The dark navy offset her hair and eyes in a gorgeous way.

And she hated it.

When her mother saw her, she almost started crying. To sum up the exchange between them;

"Oh Annabeth! Oh darling you look absolutely-"

"Quit the chit, lets get this over with."

 _Percy, don't get caught._

Lets not bore you with the next three hours of Annabeth walking gracefully like a dancing willow through the crowds of people. The sparkling ballroom, illuminated by a million warm lights. The dark star coated sky visible through the dome glass ceiling. The fine wines, and expensive alcohols broken open for the night.

 _Percy._

The shrill laughter that echoed and intertwined with the strings from the soft violins and notes from the pianos. The sweet hum from the harpist and the smells of fresh grapes, cheeses and the chefs brewing meals. Heels on marble floors, crystal glasses meeting in humble chimes as toasts were made, flashes from the photographer, and a million congratulations from faces going unmemorized.

And Octavian.

Brooding, pride, boasting Octavian. His arm never leaving her waist, his eyes never trailing far from some perverted area. His hands were bolder then they had ever been before.

He thought she was his. With the ring on the finger, he thought he could get away with anything.

It was torture, simple and awful. Every moment beside him was un edge and uncomfortable.

His buddies congratulating him on what a fine catch. Almost as if Annabeth was nothing more but another stuffed trophy.

She couldn't take it.

She had to leave.

So she did.

Not permanently, but just for a break. Taking her leave as quickly as she could walk in these atrociously high heels. Seeking peace in the garden as she lost herself amongst the flowers, and the glaze from the moonlight. Stifling her frustrated tears because she knew there would be now way to save her make up if she started the water works.

Her concern knotted mind flickering back to Percy again. Wondering if a bullet had found his weakness yet. If his body was being hauled away as she sat thought invoked in a garden. The glass gazebo in eyeshot with a memory that felt so long ago.

"Don't be dead." She whispered longingly.

"You're going to have to say please," he was cocky again, with an undeniable smirk in his voice.

Annabeth wheeled around, coming face to face with a grinning Percy. His arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes filled with a playfulness Annabeth didn't exactly feel like returning.

"You-" she gasped as anger boiled in her gut. Shoving him with all her might. Watching hatefully as the guy when stumbling backwards and his wings fluttered powerfully for balance. His midnight locks were twice as ruffled and she could see the outline of his vest through the darkness sparking a kernel of rage to fire up her blood.

Percy looked surprised.

"You imbecile!" Shove. "You numbskull!" Shove. "You." shove. "No good." Shove. "Son of a." shove. "Half wit!" Shove.

Percy fell back for a final time against a tree. Confusion circling his eyes like vultures as he looked at her questioningly. That wolf like intentness back in his gaze as he locked his eyes on her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Annabeth hissed. "If somebody sees you-"

"Lots of people have seen me tonight." he had the audacity to smirk. "You look breathtaking by the way."

"Perseus Jackson, if you don't leave this exact moment then I swear on all things-"

"I didn't come just to annoy you." Percy broke through her command. A serious yet apologetic look in his eyes and resonating through his voice. His shoulders falling softly as the mood turned weighty.

She stopped. Taken by his look and slightly intrigued. Her heart pattering again when he tenderly grabbed her hand and placed something rough and hard in it.

"Here," he said. "A kind of peace offering?"

Annabeth enclosed her fingers around it before peeling them back again. Peering down at an open palm under the moonlight with a curious heart.

It was a crudely carved wing, made of some sort of wood with a cord pulled through a hole at its base. Altogether it looked like something a caveman would create, but not _ugly_. Annabeth kinda starting melting inside because she found it kind of sweet.

Percy obviously made the little trinket himself.

"Piper said you were a sucker for gifts." He looked down bashfully. "And I kind of didn't have anything to give you so..."

Tingles, he always gave her tingles. It made her shiver, and feel warm all at the same time.

"Thank you…" she wheezed. Not knowing what else to say as she let her fingers close over the precious item again. Her pride telling her she shouldn't be softened by gifts, but she couldn't help it.

"I also wanted to talk…" Percy confessed. Locking eyes again with those intense green pools. "About what happened yesterday. All of it. The fight, us being so damn awkward, that… weird moment we had."

Butterflies nervously starting shifting around her gut. Anxiously, she tugged at the skirt of her gown to rearrange it with her chest feeling tight.

Or maybe it was the corset.

"I'm sorry about scaring you with going out into the open like this." He started seriously. "But I completely believe that this will help… and if it means fixing this before you have to marry that jerk I'm a hundred percent down to trying it."

"I'm just-"

Percy reached a hand out and covered her lips. Stepping closer, as his eyes remained comitted and sincere. His torso close enough to hers that a mutual warmth grew between them.

"I also want to restate how I feel about you. I know you shot me down the first time, but you have to believe me when I say that I _like_ you Annabeth Chase. And nothing is changing that." He uttered gently yet solemnly. His eyes sucking her soul out as she stood there with weak knees. Grasping at breathes that wouldn't come.

Lighty, she reached up and pulled his hand away from her mouth. Holding onto it earnestly as she finally found some words through the pounding blood sending colour to her cheeks.

"I like you too," she whispered almost fearfully. "I should have told you sooner, I shouldn't of told you off like that before. I was just-"

"Shhhhh," he hushed. Their foreheads touched in a burning connection. "If I kiss you now, do you promise not to flip out like before?"

Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle as she let her hands slide up around his neck. "Just find out." she beckoned.

"Annabeth?"

She deflated as soon as she heard her name. A scoffing sigh from Percy told her he was just as miffed to hear the sticky blonde so close. She couldn't held the disappointment that flared in her chest.

"Annabeth?" 'her fiance' called again in a pitchy tone. He was probably drunk.

"I have to go," Annabeth groaned. Looking at the raven haired guy longingly before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Wish me luck."

Before Percy could protest, Annabeth bunched up her skirt and made her way out from behind the tree. Setting herself back on the garden path as she scanned the glorious surrounding for the guy she could potentially call 'husband' one day.

"Where've you been?" Octavian grinned at her. Suddenly vaporizing by her side in a startling manner.

"Oh! I was, well I was just clearing my head. I had a terrible migraine inside." She lied smoothly. Smiling in a docile way up at the man with the gull shaped wings as her nerves started to settle. Her mask formulating itself on her in a sweet expression, and perfectly straight spine. Her voice was smooth and melodious once more.

"What a wonderful excuse to get me alone." Octavian grinned. His hand finding the curve of her butt before delivering a generous squeeze. Too close, so that she could smell his awful cologne. Too close so that she could feel his humid hungry breath, too close too close too close!

Annabeth retained the shocked gasp. Although, her horror and discomfort went flying loose in her system, giving way to a pursed wince before she could reel in her face control again. Like a cry for comfort she glanced helplessly back at the tree Percy was perched behind and caught the look of his very murderous eyes. His visible shoulder was wound back and ready to spring at any second. If he saw anymore of Octavian's treatment to her, she knew he'd reveal himself.

Despite how she was feeling, she shook her head at him dolefully.

 _Don't do anything. Please don't._

Octavian yanked Annabeth into him and Percy visibly tightened more. The flirtatious chortle Octavian released at the way she was stiff and unmoving, made her blood boil but she kept it down. Percy however seemed to be ready to make a move.

"The party will be missing us." She informed robotically. "Come. Let's return."

The sap was drunk enough to follow her like a puppy dog. She was thankful for that much. His wandering hands were harder to sway but she did her best.

 _Don't do anything. How twisted is this situation?_

-{:oOo:}-

In the end, Percy did get to quench his anger. Fifteen minutes after returning to the party, the glass roof erupted. Shards sparkling like diamonds came cascading to the ground in a tinkling array of light and beauty. A dark figure hunched high above with a heavy rotting log was seen knocking out each pane with enough force to stop a hurricane. Rage in his movements before he disappeared without a trace.

The party ended early on account of all the glass. Everyone thought it was a great shame.

Except Annabeth.

Annabeth could do nothing but smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**So school has literally overtaken my life. Fun stuff there. Sorry.**

 **To all the readers who are still reading; cheers! Merry christmas and a happy new year! I hope you still have faith in me, and this story. I understand I'm a horrible updater, and yeah, but heres to hoping that i will finally finish this!**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

"Anything the matter Darling?"

Although the question was structured in a way to bring to light some sort of concern, the tones were smug and haughty, and the word _darling_ had an undeniable ownership to it. He owned her, that's what was in his mind, that's how he looked at her with everything hungry glance he had to offer her.

Just the way he spoke told her about how her life would be when the rings were exchanged. Freedom, happiness, a _future_ ; these were the things she was fighting for now, and these were the things that weighed down on her chest with every battle she raged.

At night she found herself, more often than not, staring up at the blankness of the ceiling with a thousand concerns slowly sinking like a heavy weight into her torso. Everytime she prayed for sleep she got more worries and stresses. She couldn't do this. She couldn't make it. She couldn't save him. She couldn't fly.

It hurt.

Not the concerns, or the stresses but the fact that she couldn't bring herself to believe that everything was going to be okay. _Nothing_ had ever been okay. How could Percy be so certain that things would align for her?

If luck was symbolized by your form then Annabeth would be a black cat. She was told that much by her mother most of her life.

Who was to say that she was wrong anyways? What was the purpose of all this?

 _I'm not even trying to sleep, and yet still my head is so full._

She'd grown so accustomed to wearing her mask. There was hardly a time she took it off. She could now daze off into space and still have the posture and melodious tone of a lady. Perhaps that's what all true ladies were.

She was alone with Octavian, a person who rarely saw her small and insignificant slip ups. Unlike his mother, he lacked the sharp eye for class and never bothered to throw her a disapproving glance. His eyes were filled with nothing but vain and greed.

"Nothing dear." Annabeth repeated the line like she had a million times before. Elegantly setting her hands on the delicate curve of the teacup handle before drawing it to her lips. Using the nasty concoction of leaf juice as an excuse to talk any further.

Her eyes wandering out onto the open landscape with a weary sigh locked in her mind. Wishing herself to be in the distant field of budding wheat shoots breaching the confines of the rich black soil rather than on the spotless terrace having afternoon tea with her 'beloved'.

"This afternoon, if it pleases you, you should go over the list of staff and choose your own personal attendants. I'm positive many maids would be delighted to have the promotion." Octavian simpered proudly. Between his words was the strong implication ' _I can provide so well for you.'_

Annabeth restrained her shudder and sent a thoughtful look back up to the thick stone and ivy covered house. A pit of hot despair swirling like a thick stew in her gut at its intimidating outline.

 _Much like a castle,_ she concluded silently. _Or a medieval prison?_

It was hard not to remember that this was to be her home in a matter of weeks. The wedding day was set, and the designer had already been to see Annabeth to take her dimensions for the dress. All she had to do was sit still and look pretty. Mrs. Aresto was handling the rest. It was sure to be a spectacular show with Annabeth as the centerpiece. She was as involved as the cake topper was.

"I'm afraid that I am not quite accustomed to each of the maids as of yet." Annabeth hummed with an apologetic smile. "Let me learn each of their particular working patterns, and then I shall make my decision."

Octavian sat back in his chair and grinned at her coquettishly. His eyes slipping down to her low cut dress with an eyebrow twitching in interest. "How lucky am I to be marrying such a wise woman?"

 _Girl._ Annabeth wanted to correct. _I'm only seventeen…_

"I suppose you have the same fortune I have in marrying you my dear." Annabeth replied wittingly but with a docile smile. The disguised insult flying over his head as his smile only broadened. He reached across the table to grab her hand firmly and sloppily tried to lace them. Annabeth stuffed down the repulsion.

"I think the tea is quite finished." Octavian's eyes were scaring her.

"I was hate for anything so delightful to go to waste-"

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" He persisted. A fiery determination in his eyes.

"Yes dear." She fought the tremor that threatened to take over her voice. She fought the fear, and the anxiousness, and the hate for this man. With a deep breath, she gathered her wits and stood gently. Allowing herself to be led by him to the gardens. The sweet smells of full bloom flowers, and warm summer breezes went unnoticed by her. The sound of chirping sparrows nesting in the topiary's, humming honey bees making their rounds and rustling leaves in the warm full air was accompanied by the ever even sound of their feet knocking against the well stoned walkway.

It was only a matter of time until Octavian's hand wandered from her hand to her waist. Then her hip. Then he was close beside her.

"Have I ever shown you the garden cove?" His voice was sly. She couldn't tell if he could sense her unease or not, but either way he wasn't backing down.

"Is it-"

"Here, this way."

And she followed, or should it be put- she was lead.

-{:oOo:}-

She found herself crying again in the same bathroom as the night of the dinner party. Like a statue, she stood there blankly and stared at her reflection, wondering who she was becoming and what she could do about it. If she had any control left on her life, or if she was just sitting in a paddleless kayak watching the rapids approach.

This time, the reflection staring back was hollow and vacant. Streams of inky mascara lay goth like in the tracks of her tears. Her eyes were bloodshot and swirling and empty all at the same time. Her hair, so beautifully pinned up into a classic french chignon was loose and frazzled.

She kept the sobs in even though every roll of hiccups sent pain rattling down her spine. All she could do was stare into the beautifully embellished oval mirror with her hands on either side of the victorian sink and stare. Her legs felt weak, her lungs burned for no reason and her head was splitting with an acute sharp pain.

She felt dirty. She felt sticky and grimy and slick with oil. She felt as if she needed to dive into a thick soapy bubble bath and scrub her skin raw.

She smelled like him.

That was the hardest piece to deal with, she smelled like him. It was evidence that he was there. She couldn't deny his ever lingering presence and it made her stomach surge with nausea at every whiff.

Her neck was speckled with intimate bruises, carefully placed there by his unyielding mouth. Her dress was rumpled in skittish areas because of his ridiculous need for dominance. Her wings hung limp from her back in quiet sorrow. She felt totally enslaved because of his demanding outlook. His casual yet possessive hold on her was like icy bars of a cage against her heart.

 _You are my fiance. You owe me this._

It was never spoken, but it was there. He saw her try and disway him, and he only became more sure in the way he moved. He might've even smiled.

And she had to take it.

What could she do? Smack him off? Kick in his skull? Run away screaming?

No. Octavian was the tantrum type. One mess up from her and the wedding would be off. With the wedding off, she'd be kicked out, her reputation would plummet, rumors would arise and the government would swoop in and either kill or torture her. Maybe even both.

 _Maybe I should just die…._ Annabeth shuddered again and wrapped her arms around herself. Trying to find some sort of comfort as the tears doubled over her lids again. Remembering with a mournful gasp at how he finally pried away from her, eyes glinting and lips bruised. A grin and a promise splitting through his lips in one moist hot breath against her cheek.

" _We can finish this up on our wedding night." He crooned, pleased. "Can't wait, darling. Can you?"_

She stayed still that time. She was burning with anger and hate, and grief and hurt but she stayed still. Then, as if her head were rusty, she shook her head.

With trembling hands, Annabeth tried to wipe the tracks of lost mascara away, but they only smudged. Her ball of emotions spiking darkly as she knew she couldn't leave the bathroom like this.

 _It was just kissing._ She tried to soothe herself with a muffled sob. _It was just touching and kissing. He could've done worse. I'm lucky. I'm lucky, I could've been experiencing something much worse. It's okay._

It wasn't okay. She _knew_ it wasn't okay. Octavian had always shown a disregard to the personal space line. He edged over it from now and again, and never was it _okay._ Had her situation been different she would've kicked him until he sang opera, not sit there and internally recoil.

 _It's okay._ She tried telling herself again. _I'll clean myself up, I'll make an excuse to go home. I'll get out of here._

But even as she took strips of toilet tissue and wiped at her eyes, her dark whispering corners loomed.

 _This was your fault._ Something whispered. _Your dress is too low and too tight. You were asking for it. You should've worn something else._

 _(Shut up, shut up, shut up!)_

She wiped harder. Twisting and scrubbing the cloth under her eyes as she grit her teeth. Trying to block it all out. Trying to bury everything in one heavy grave.

 _Your mother made you wear that dress but you could've fought her. You could've-_

 _(Shut up! Octavian is just a sexual harasser. He's a criminal. He's the problem)_

Her teeth started to ache from the pressure smashing them together. Her shoulders were wound back and her other hand was gripping the cold edge of the marble sink as if she were trying to strangle it. Suddenly a burst of hot anger sent every other emotion crackling and burning and spinning away. Her usual flare of defiance breaking from her chest as her gaze on her reflection sharpened.

 _Screw it._

She stormed out of the bathroom with her clutch in hand. Upon stepping into the richly decorated hall, she was met with Octavian's ice blue eyes.

"Darling." The word felt like acid on her tongue but she still spoke it with the fire of determination. "I'm afraid Piper's having a bit of an emergency. Could you be so kind as to have Gerard bring up the car?"

She didn't let him butt into her talking. She didn't let him get the first word in. She was firm. She was demanding. She was fighting back in her own way. If she was going to be his wife, then dammit she was going to wear the pants in this relationship.

"Oh well if-"

"It's a very time sensitive and personal problem and I'm _certain_ you would do the same for _your_ best friend. Should I just wait out front?"

Her eyes leveled with his. She smoothed the urge to punch him as his mouth opened.

"Well… yes… That would seem most efficient." Octavian looked taken aback, and yet this almost _approving_ sort of grin came up on his face. His gull like wings seemed to perk up. "I'll have the car ready and waiting for you my dear."

Annabeth held on her mask, but let him see the fury behind her grey eyes. The spinning knives she sharpened behind her gaze.

"Thank you… darling."

"Of course."

-{:oOo:}-

" _The return of Mothman?" "Demon terrorizes small suburban town!" "Why are Authorities failing to take action against the Winged Watcher?"_

The headlines were promising. They gave her a simple scrap of hope at her situation that she held onto closely. Plus the media was overflowing with the new sightings. Her inbox was flooded with questions from journalists, skeptics, talk hosts and theorists begging to know if she thought the sightings were connected to the strange disappearances the authorities didn't seem to care about.

Wisely, she kept her trapper shut about the issue. The media was stirring itself up just fine. That and the peculiar way politicians and members of the government refused to answer the questions directly had people in an uproar.

All the chaos was warming Annabeth's heart. She was closer than ever before to her goal. Percy might make it home by christmas. The thought of his and Sally's reunion had her all starry eyed and excited for what she could achieve.

But, simultaneously she was furious with the pickle brained nut head. Percy had only mentioned making himself seen _once_ yet there were multiple shady photos of him sprawled across the media from distinctly different towns.

He'd been keeping himself busy, that was for sure.

The moment she realized his busy bee behaviour, she turned right around and stormed out of the house. Slipping into her mom's car without even a breath of warning and pulling away from the driveway in a manner that forced the now usual cluster of journalists huddled in front of her house to part in a jolt. After a few mandatory evasive turns, she was parked in front of the looming trees of the green strip and started stomping her way through the brush.

 _One of these days that Seaweed Brain is going to get caught._ She seethed. _Then all of my hard work will be for nought. He'll be dead and I'll have to marry Mr. Touchy ass, and I'll slowly be cut off from Piper and the world will obviously explode because it's a crisis and a tragedy._

She flattened a few meek green leaved plants mercilessly as she moved. Her eyes were trained on the ground for once and her fists tight and burning against her sides. The summer warmth seemed to cling to the brambled forest floor but she stamped her way through anyways. Hopping over gnarled roots and snapping twigs beneath her sneakers. The mottled shadows from the whispering leaves above cast dancing patches of sunlight all around her.

 _Jeopardize everything I've done for him? Fine, I'll wring his stupid little neck._

She kicked a rock moodily. A huff passing unconsciously through her lips as she robotically moved through the woods on the familiar path.

 _Bone head._

When she finally looked up, she startled herself six paces back. Unconsciously, she'd marched directly to the site where Percy's tree house once stood. The elegant tall oak had charred limbs and a hefty trunk of a neighbor tree now slumped against it.

At its base was the remains of Percy's life. Shattered beams and fluttering wisps of shredded garbage bags pinned under piles of twigs and splinters. A few unsalvageable clothes lay woven in the wreck and a pan was jutting out awkwardly, bent beyond repair.

 _Holy…._

The sight sent chills rattling throughout her stomach. A swirl of nausea swept up her esophagus as her wide eyes traced over each jagged piece in awe.

She could've been a corpse under that. That pile could've been her grave.

 _But I'm not._

Tentatively, Annabeth stepped up onto one of the thin logs. Her mind full of empty thoughts as she peered between the cracks in the pile. Each forlorn layer seemed to hold a piece of the familiar treehouse. A fire pit rock, a wrapper, a rag from Percy's old sleeping bag. Annabeth even spotted Percy's panda hoodie buried two logs down and torn in three places. She didn't know whether to be thankful or to cry. The cute face of the hoodie now seemed so eerie and hopeless. It was almost like it was crying for help. Her wings shivered.

Silently she let her hand find the fold of her pocket and reached inside. The smooth cool compass met her hand and seemed to calm the unease growing there.

 _Things are okay. Things are still okay._

"HEY!" A surly voice ripped across the forest and sent a racing shock over Annabeth's mind.

In a panic she swung around. Her footing slipping and her body tipping as the world turned sideways. With a cry she went tumbling down the pile and landed on her face on the forest floor. Tingling pain burned in a mottled fashion over her skin as she groaned and yanked herself to her feet.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't girly." A haughty voice continued. "It's about time we ran into each other again. Well, I say ' _ran'_ when the right would be 'followed'."

She couldn't see him at first. Her eyes were still dancing with spots and her head was a bit fuzzy from dizziness, but he finally stepped out of the bracken and smiled chillingling at her.

"Oh, it's just you flab face," Annabeth sniffed in recognition before stiffly crossing her arms. "I thought it was something I should be worried about."

The man wrinkled his ugly hawk nose and sneered at her. "If you ain't worried about me, then you need to screw on yer head a bit more."

"You brag a smidget too much to be in such a secretive job." Annabeth observed with a nonchalant huff. Her eyes narrowing and her pulse rose. An acidic bitterness grew in her gut at the hatred for this guy.

"Team," Flab face directed his attention to his left without giving Annabeth the satisfaction of a comeback. His eyes centering on the grisly pile of crumbled rotting logs and their entanglement of clothes and bags. Instantly a troupe of agents gingerly stepped out of the cover of the trees. An odd collection of men and women of different heights and builds, but each with the common rifle slung over their shoulders and a distinct uniform that declared their authority.

"I think we may have found our living site." Flab face grinned as he stepped forward to examine a shred of cloth. "Or at least what _was_ the living site."

"Living site?" Annabeth scoffed, yet her heart began a climbing and urgent beat. "What do you _mean_ living site?"

"You know exactly what I mean girlie," Flab face simpered. "You were the hint that tipped us off after all."

"Tip? Hint?"

"Ahh, it doesn't matter anymore. Felix, arrest her."

"Arrest me?!" Annabeth was starting to feel sick of echoing. A wave of prickles was sabotaging her nerves as she tried to come to terms with his words. "You can't _arrest_ me. The public will go insane."

"What does the public have anything to do with this?" the man leant against a thick birch tree with a relaxed smile Annabeth didn't like. She didn't feel in control anymore. "They can't see you arrested out here."

"But when they realize I'm missing-"

"It only takes like two hours to roll information out of a person." Flab face shrugged. "You'll be home for dinner. And if we're nice, you won't even remember the ordeal."

"That's- that's just… you're sick!" The feeling of entrapment climbed up her neck slowly. Winding around her windpipe was she felt the circle of agents close in. No sympathy on their faces.

"You could just confess now." The man continued with a tone that masked his intentions in mercy. "We know you know where he is. You can't hide him forever."

"Him?" playing dumb was her last resort, but it wasn't working. She was locked into this, and there was no visible escape.

"You know who. We've been informed that you spend a suspicious amount of time in these woods."

"Informed?!"

"Yeah, like told, instructed, _tipped off_. That kinda thing. Now hands behind your back. No sudden movements."

"Well screw that." Annabeth growled lowly as an agent came forward with a pair of glinting cuffs. His eyes mundane and frankly careless as if this were just another extremely ordinary day.

 _If they shoot me, I just have more tinder to feed the media's fire._

Annabeth crouched with a scowl and acted as if she were surrendering. Keeping her head tilted to the ground to mask any flaming defiance that was scribbled across her face.

She felt the warmth of the agent and the cold brush of metal feather across her skin before she wrenched forward and scooped up a hefty splintered branch. Barely registering the rough bark of its wood bite into her palms as she darted forward with a bellowing scream. Adrenaline singing through her veins as her heart burst against her chest in a final throb of fear before she was three fourths the way to the only escape-able gap.

Just for good measure she swung her hunk of wood as hard as she could into flab faces face, and almost giggled jubiantly at the startled yelp and satisfying crack that followed. Crazy thoughts of leading this gang into town and exposing there work swarmed her mind as she staggered slightly in the confines of the woods before everything seemed to piece itself back together and her mind sharpened.

Then she was off. Leaping and springing through the woods with a flurry of cries following her heels. Using the edges of rocks and fat stumps as foot holds as she wove between the large majestic trunks in an effortless way. Her hair skipping in her movements and her lungs heaving as her stamina started to wear. But the forest was her element, Luke taught her how to navigate it, they couldn't catch her. Not with all the gear they were wearing at least.

She was blundering through bracken and thorn bushes, barely feeling the devilish planten hooks graze her skin and leave paper cut like marks against her thighs. Bounding like a deer over a little creek before taking a hard left to try and throw them off her trail.

It wasn't until the baying howl of hounds being released onto her tracks did her confidence waver. Panic swelled heavily in her chest as she threw a flighty glance over her shoulder, expecting to see the open maws of chunky dogs already snapping for her legs.

They were far, but they were getting closer by the second.

 _I can't outrun dogs._ The truth was seizing and made with a maniacal flicker of her eyes, but it was real. She suddenly couldn't see herself succeeding. _I can't get away like this._

If she climbed a tree, she'd be stuck like a coon but if she kept running she'd be holed like a fox. There was no ultimate move to make.

Just when Annabeth was convinced that she should simply climb a tree and hope for the best, a familiar shushing noise grew like fire behind her.

"No, NO!" She screamed in warning. Whipping her head around to glare at Percy for the one second she was earthbound before he whipped her up and went careening into the sky. His midnight wings were beating against the wind, and Annabeth's head was cradled against his chest. Pressed tightly enough there that she could hear the shuddering pattern of his heart.

"You IDIOT!" she thrashed in his grip without any conscious thought to the climbing height. "You imbecile! They were _chasing_ me. You just EXPOSED yourself!"

Percy's grip tightened and he grimaced with the strain of flying two people, but he still had the energy to scowl at her.

"Me?!" He huffed as the spinning ground below grew smaller and smaller. The cool wind grabbed and yanked and shoved them in a chaotic manner the more they rose. "I just SAVED you!"

"And led those buffoons directly to you!"

"They were about to catch you! You should be thanking me!" Percy argued above the sound of air crashing against his wings. A breathless wisp was embedded in his voice as they toiled upwards. A distant sputtering nagged at Annabeth's mind but she was too angry to care.

"All I'm attempting to do is keep you unharmed you moron!" Annabeth seethed, glaring up into his startling green eyes. "Can't I do that without having you trying to thwart every effort I make?"

Percy made a face at this, and turned his black brows down in dislike. "I'm just trying to keep _you_ safe!"

"Well cut it out!" Annabeth demanded. "I can kindly be the knight in this relationship THANK YOU very much. It wouldn't hurt if you just sat still, looked pretty and played Damsel for like five seconds."

"If I can't refresh your memory." Percy scoffed. "I. just. saved. you."

"I was doing fine on my own!"

"Liar."

"Even if I was caught they couldn't of killed me, or held me for any suspicious amounts of time. I would've been _fine._ "

A wall of cold hit them suddenly as they broke a cloud layer. Droplets of water condensed on Annabeth's skin, and yet still they were headed up. It felt like they were submerged into the deepest thickest fog known to man. Percy's breaths broke through his lungs in ragged gasps before they breached into the open skies and out into the warm sunlight again.

"What are you doing?!" Annabeth hissed as she clung to his shirt. For once, it registered just how high she was.

"Es-escaping." Percy wheezed. "They h-have choppers. They'd f-find us down there."

The sputtering noise was closer. He was right- choppers.

"Well we can't hover forever." Annabeth added helpfully with a sarcastic spritz. A kernel of guilt rattling in her mind at how she was still scolding and sassing Percy even though he was going through all this trouble to save her.

"F-fly south for a bit. Keep under the cloud cover. Then.. then drop. Mkay?"

"You sound like you need to drop now."

"Nah." Percy brushed off with a winning smile, but still wheezing like an asthmatic. "I'm- I'm good."

"You _sound_ like a cartoon airplane about to crash land into toonsville." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"This planes not used to passengers." Percy managed to snort.

"YOU picked me up. Moron."

"I s-saved you!" He defied.

"Or you just killed us both."

"Don't say that."

"Well, don't pick up unsuspecting runaways when you know you can barely fly a yard before running out of steam like a wind up helicopter over the grand canyon!" Annabeth ranted. "Just get me back to the ground and I can resume running for my life in a dignified fashion!"

"NO!"

"Why not?!" Annabeth grabbed his face and shook it lightly in frustration. "You're obviously forcing yourself into rags to fly me somewhere else. At this point, we'll both be caught and killed. If I can direct them away from you, at least one of us survives."  
"NO!" Percy's jaw clenched. His eyes fell to her with a fire licking around his pupils. "I'm NOT letting you risk your life for me."

"Why not?!" Annabeth felt like screaming. The sputtering was closer and louder and more intense. "Just _let me do this!"_

"Because I love you, you crazy one minded psychopath!" Percy growled over the noise. "I'm not letting my favorite person, _my_ person, go off and potentially die so I can live. That's just plain _stupid!"_

It was a firecracker of a confession, but it sent Annabeth reeling for two short seconds. The menacing sputtering faded and before she could rip out the reins to control herself she had grabbed Percy's face again and smashed their lips together.

For two heart beats Percy's wings faltered and they went spinning towards earth. The world seemed liquid and weightless and Percy's arms tightened around her in surprise. It was a mash of butterflies and helpless zaps of electricity that set her mind loose. Then the sparks set in and they were yanked back into reality, kissing in a surprisingly tender way for the amount of heat that was just in their argument. A thrush of heartbeats echoed between them before the kiss broke.

When Annabeth pulled back Percy was looking at her with a shy sort of awe. His ruffled raven locks and parted lips made her smile fondly at his cute reaction. She loved how his eyes slowly filled with ardent love he only expressed a few times. How this moment seemed to melt there old married couple arguments, and made the silent agreement that this was a worth a team try.

"Land before you start to cramp." Annabeth instructed with a hand still placed encouragingly against his cheek. "We can hide."

Percy found the breath to sigh, and regripped her a little protectively.

"Okay." he finally relented.

-{:oOo:}-

"Maybe you should head to the mountains." Annabeth murmured quietly. Her head nestled against his shoulder and his wing already curved around her body.

"What?"

They had landed hours ago, and found a little dry creek bed to duck into for a while. It felt like minutes to Annabeth, but it was already dark. The moonlight was casting its unearthly blue glow against the forest as crickets chirruped and cricked in the distance. Toads singing their lullabies also joined the night time melodies along with the breeze entwining with the trees. It was peaceful, and beautiful but it made Annabeth think. Was there somewhere out there more peaceful? Was there somewhere people weren't looking to hunt Percy?

 _Would Percy be better off somewhere else?_

"Barely anyone lives in the Mulsnoe mountain range, it's not impossible to fly there in one day and it would provide you with the cover you need."

"Annabeth-" Percy breathed as he sat up to look at her in an aghast way. "Are you trying to send me away?"

"You're not safe here." she whispered a little achingly. "I'm doing a horrible job in protecting you, and they are closer than ever to finding you. It's only a matter of time until all of this goes up in smoke."

"But I can't leave." He uttered with his brows turned down. Something akin to betrayal written in his eyes. "Not now."

"I just need to clear this all up. I need to make you known." Annabeth sighed. "If only it were as simple as bringing you into town."

"If only."

"But it's not. You've almost been caught one too many times. I'm scared… I'm scared if we don't stay one step ahead of them, they'll catch you."

"They won't." Percy decided with a deep seriousness. "I won't let them."

"You have no say in that."

"Apparently I didn't have a say in whether I could fly or not, but I changed that." Percy smiled softly with a teasingly smug tone.

Annabeth smacked him upside the head playfully. "You dork. You just have to rub it in, don't you."

"I can fly Annabeth, I'm going to brag that I can fly." Percy grinned at her. The warmth from his body and they way they were cuddled together made all sorts of happy flutters bounce throughout her body.

"You still have to teach me," she sighed as she let her head fall to his shoulder again. "You said you would."

"I've been trying, but you're just so stubborn." Percy rolled his eyes. "You just won't budge."

"You have?" Confusion ran freely through her eyes as she searched his deeper green ones. "When?"

"Literally, all the time." Percy snorted.

"What?!"

"Yeah, don't bother asking how. You wouldn't believe me." He added briskly.

"Come on." Annabeth groaned. "I wanna know how to fly too!"

"Maybe if you didn't think so scientifically it wouldn't be a problem. But alas, my dear, it isn't meant to be."

"Perseus Jackson, are you keeping the secret of flight from me?" Annabeth crossed her arms as a growl of suspicion clawed at her heart.

Percy just laughed and shook his head while pressing his wing closer against her side. "I wouldn't dare keep a thing from you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Percy chuckled while pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Ew, don't say that. We've already been too close to death." Annabeth wrinkled her nose and looked up at him in distaste. "Just say you promise."

Percy's eyes locked onto hers and his gaze filled with a full sort of contentment as his grin only grew softer. Still chuckling to himself as he pulled her closer.

"Promise." he whispered against her lips, creating a whirlpool of bubbles to swirl up in her chest. Her eyes fluttering closed as she was lost to the time standing world of a kiss. Her absent minded hand were drawing shapes into his arm. A steady incline of breathless happiness boiled over in her gut.

"Footsteps." Percy suddenly breathed against her lips. The urgency of his hushed tone sent goosebumps scattering across her skin. His eyes were already open and fearful as they remained glued in their position.

She could hear them. Distant, but firm. The very sound made her blood turn to ice in her veins. But where were they coming from? It sounded as if all directions were hiding walking attackers.

"We should run," Percy hissed. Fear was prominent in his gaze.

"No," Annabeth hushed with her heart in her throat. "We should stay hidden. It's dark. They'll have a harder time finding us if we just stay still."

They weren't. They were headed right towards them. Not missing a beat in each simple, yet heart stopping step.

"We should run." Percy repeated with a little more panic. "We should go."

"No, we don't know which way they're coming." Annabeth pulled Percy into her as if to stop him from doing anything rash. "We could bump right into them."

"But-"

 _Click_.

The noise was right behind him, in the creek bed a few measly meters away.

A gun, a man, and burning recognition that made Annabeth's heart stop.

"Octavian?!"

Octavian smiled in a distinctly amused way.

"Hello darling." He raised the gun smugly. "And Perseus Jackson I assume?"


	20. Chapter 20

**So this chapter was inspired by the review 11saphira11 left me yesterday. Literally, I read your review 11saphira11 and went into a writing frenzy. I stayed up until one in the morning doing this, so yeah, errors are plentiful.**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing. I've been doubting my own writing abilities recently, and it just really helped me make the next chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

"Surprised?" Octavian leered in a sickeningly proud manner. She could see his delighted expression despite the darkness. "You look it."

 _I'm not._ Annabeth wanted to declared in full confidence. She wanted to have some secret trap set up, or a moment of pure genius that would let her flee with Percy as she stared back at his crumpled face and laugh mockingly. She wanted to be a step ahead of her stupid grinning fiance and his ridiculously brain numbing gun.

But that wasn't the reality of the situation. The reality was; they were caught, stuck, and there was nothing that would fly into Annabeth's brain to save them. Not even an inkling of an idea was dripping into her mind as she stood there frozen in fear. Panic etching cold criss crosses down her spine as she gripped Percy's arm until her knuckles were white. Her white wings were fanning drafts of air over her skin.

"Oooh, magnificent," a chuckle rolled from his pale lips. His eyes drinking in Percy's massive wings with an almost hungry energy. "I've only ever heard of fliers. I've never actually seen one…. Perseus, if things go awry your wings are going to be the centerpiece to my trophy room. The magnum opus of my hunting career."

He was grinning so widely that his cheeks looked ready to crack. His finger tested itself against the trigger as if he were eager to bring the fatal shot forward and to strip Percy of his trademark wings.

Percy murderous expression matched his tense stance.

"Think of the mystery and awe they will spark from my guests when they ask me what I caught, and how I just smile mischievously at them. What a hoot." Octavian seemed to be living the fantasy in his mind's eye as he spoke. Even his gull like wings were quivering in excitement and anticipation. The shadows of the night against his face made him truly looking haunting.

" _How_..." she could scarcely croak. Her wide grey eyes staring gormlessly at him as her hitched breath seemed to finally reinflate her lungs in a desperately slow manner. The image he just painted for her made her heart yank in her chest. "Did you find…."

"Tracking bots, obviously." Octavian smirked, very ready to show off. "I almost hoped that you would've figured it out seeing as the the first time I had them slipped into your food you reacted rather badly. Vomited something fierce in the toilet as I remember."

The blood drained from Annabeth's face. The memory of that night peeling shame into her mind as she recalled how she waved off the sickness to rich foods.

 _Idiot! IDIOT!_

"Don't try it Jackson. I'm a damn good shot. Annabeth can tell you, she's seen my trophy room." Octavian snarled as Percy started to make a move for Annabeth.

Either to grab her by the waist and take off or to shove her behind him, she was sure of it. Percy snorted contemptuously with his jaw tightening. His wild green eyes never wavering from Octavian's like a challenge of dominance.

"You _tracked_ me?" Annabeth finally babbled, feeling revolted and violated at the same time. A swirl of queasiness passing through her gut as if she were going to vomit again. Her head was swimming with all the times she'd ever consumed anything under the roof of the Aresto's. At this point she wasn't even acknowledging the long barreled gun Octavian had trained on them. It seemed like the lesser offence of the two.

"Of course!" Octavian said loftily, like it was too plain for her not to see. "We are to be married Annabeth. I needed to know exactly what you were up to, who you were and the like before I accepted."

"So you followed me?!" Annabeth said incredulously. Her anger was slowly rising with every haughty sparkle that came from his pale blue eyes.

"Digitally, yes."

"But-"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." He raised the gun and took another threatening step towards the pair. A splinter of impatience in his tone. "With the way you're taking this, you would think you thought of me as a simple fool."

" _Well…_ "

 _I really did._

"Oh please Annabeth." Octavian huffed. "Did you not think I didn't notice your little tidbits scattered throughout today's turmoil? How you were always in the tips of conversations when it came to all those ridiculous disappearances? I noted the amount of time you spent in the woods and connected two and two."

"But how did you know about…." Annabeth trailed off. Gesturing to Percy in his rigid fuming state.

"I told you that my grandfather was once Prime Minister." Octavian was clearly getting exasperated. "He spit out a few too many secrets in his old age that no one but myself ever took seriously. I thought at least you would know that."

"I'm sorry, I guess I was too busy to notice your master plan." Annabeth said tonelessly.

"Sass me again." Octavian's voice lowered icily. "And your boyfriend gets a chunk blown out of his side."

"Boyfriend?" Annabeth sputtered even though her insides felt thoroughly weak and soupy.

 _How did he know that!?_

"I assume so." Octavian growled. "You got bored of Jason rather quickly-"

"Are you going to keep blabbering, or are you just going to shoot me already." Percy said viciously. A definite challenge in his voice as he took a step forward.

"Well if you really want me to-"

"NO!" Annabeth jumped between them. A dead set fire racing through her blood as she stared Octavian down. Her heart pounding against her rib cage and sending flutters through her throat. "Don't kill him!"

"Annabeth-"

"What will you give me if I don't kill him?" Octavian spoke as if rehearsed. Breaking through Percy's protest with a cold calmness. His in-control smile returning to his face in a slow creepy manner.

She knew the answer. This was what was building up to. This is what he came for. He knew that if he threatened Percy, she would give him what she wanted. What she'd promised, and what she was planning on not carrying through.

"I'll marry you," she played the part. She said the words he came to hear. "If you don't tell anyone where he is, if you help me keep him safe, I'll marry you."

Her mouth felt like sand as she spoke. Her heart gave a mighty tug before she couldn't feel it at all. The defeat clamoring around her gut oddly made her raging thoughts quiet down. Her anger was at an all time high however. Pure, black, uninterrupted rage for his fowl little pale face and the twisted mind that lay behind it.

"No! You-"

"Perfect." Octavian cut Percy off again in a smooth devilish manner. "I was hoping that would happen."

Octavian took a hand off the gun to fumble for something in his bag hanging by his waist. For a millisecond Annabeth thought about jumping for the gun while he seemed more or less distracted, but Octavian turned back again a moment later and tossed her a sort of glue gun looking device.

Snatching it out of the air, Annabeth examined it curiously with a pit in her gut. Its cold metal was smooth against her touch and seemed to have the same evil glint Octavian held.

"That's a tracker implanter." Octavian explained. He raised the gun again as if he were expecting more resistance. "I use it on my hounds, but you're going to use it on Perseus Annabeth. Right now. Just press it against his neck and pull the trigger."

It was suddenly hard to swallow. Annabeth just stared at the horrid device with unease madly driving knots into her throat. She couldn't settle with the idea of Octavian knowing Percy's exact location at all times.

 _I can't, I won't! I…._

Octavian seemed to sense her sudden unwillingness and tightened his grip on the gun in a casual manner.

"Or I could just kill him. Hang his wings above the fireplace," he suggested.

She was trembling with fury now. Staring blanking at the tracker implanter with a million urges rushing through her mind to smash the thing against one of the sovereign trees surrounding them.

 _If I had a gun…. If I had a gun…._ She mused darkly. Surprised at how willing she would be to align a barrel between Octavian's brows and pull the trigger.

 _I wouldn't hesitate._

"We haven't got all night." Octavian motioned for her to move on. Haughtiness ringing in every word.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone where he is, or hurt him, or kill him." Annabeth set her grey eyes on Octavian intensely. "The moment he's hurt this marriage deal is off."

"...fair," he muttered after a moments thought. "I promise."

For now, this had to satisfy her. She had nothing else to bargain.

She turned to Percy with her jaw locked and pressed the device into his flesh. But not his neck, his shoulder. An easier place to remove something.

There was a sharp click, and Percy winced.

"There," she spat, throwing the implanter back at him harshly. "Happy?"

"Very."

"Now put your stupid gun away."

"Tsk tsk, Annabeth. That's not the way a lady talks-"

"Why are you doing this?" Percy, for once, intervened with a note of disgust in his voice. "You don't love her."

He was trembling from head to toe while his fisted hands stood rigid at his sides. Scorn riddled in his eyes as he twisted his head at Octavian in a demanding way. "Are you just twisted?"

Octavian had the audacity to look amused. "Twisted? No. Clever? Yes."

"Clever my-"

"I'm not looking to fall in love, if that's what you're wondering." Octavian answered simply. "I need a woman who can uphold the Aresto family name with dignity, raise children, and host parties. That's all. I think it's just good business that Annabeth was betrothed to me. I get a wife who will be all these things, and her family was saved from bankruptcy."

"So I'm a token." Annabeth simmered while clenching her fists. "A marionette for the upscale social."

"I suppose you could put it that way." Octavian shrugged. "Now, I'm taking you home Annabeth. This forest is much too disagreeable for me."

Annabeth bit back an insult.

"I think i'd rather stay here for awhile longer-"

 _Bang._ The ear shattering shot fired passed them with a breath of whisper uttering death. The bullet being swallowed instantaneously by the darkness as Octavian glowered at them.

"I'm not in the mood to quarrel," he sniffed.

So Annabeth said a miserable goodbye to Percy and fell in beside Octavian. His hand instantly landing too far down her back as he shot a unsequestered smirk back at Percy.

 _Bastard. Evil. Tyrannical._ Annabeth seethed with tears burning the corners of her eyes.

But she did nothing.

-{:oOo:}-

As soon as the limo spat her out onto the sidewalk and the wheels hard started and Annabeth was sure it had slunk away into the darkness she made her way up the street. When she hit the usual fork in the road, she strode directly up the opposite street and mechanically found the house that had played sanctuary for her on many nights.

Piper answered the door looking slightly bewildered. Her expression turning to urgent inquisitiveness when she saw the emotional look on her face and the pooling tears.

"Octavian found Percy." She explained shortly when she found herself lying starfished on Pipers bed.

"WHAT!?"

It didn't take long to explain. It was hard not to use several swears when referring to Octavian but in the end it didn't matter because Piper was swearing his name up and down her room.

"That dimwitted, snaggle toothed, damned onion breathed, ogre meat head." She raged. "If I ever get my hands on him-"

"He'd retaliate by betraying Percy." Annabeth groaned quietly.

It seemed like such a lost cause. Annabeth took out her compass just to center her emotions, and have something to fiddle with.

"Still!" Piper seethed as she paced the room in a blind attempt to release her frustration. "If I ever get the chance to pluck his eyeballs out and feed them to a crocodile, I will!"

"Crocodile would become sick from eating something so putrid." Annabeth looked up at Piper with a dark look. "Better to just shove his eyeballs so far back into his rickety skull that he can taste his tears."

"Maybe I could apply to be a maid in his house and just slowly drive him mad with pranks. Y'know, like replace his hair gel with hair remover. Or sneak down to the boiler and turn the heat up on the water so the next time he showers, he scalds himself to death. Or slip hallucinogenic drugs into his coffee and watch him run around in panic over things that aren't there." She pondered.

"Brilliant," Annabeth moaned. "But there are no openings for maids at the moment."

"Phooey."

"Yeah," she whined miserably.

"What are you going to do?"

"I guess there is only one thing I can do."

"And that is?"

"Cut the tracker out of Percy and run away." She said without looking at Piper. Dread in her chest at the prospect of leaving her best friend.

 _But if I have to…_

"You mean like live on the lam?" Piper uttered. "Live off the land, that kind of thing?"

"Yeah. But nowhere near any town or village. Probably in the mountains."

There was a brief pause as what Annabeth was saying really sunk in. Even Annabeth was surprised at how willing she was to go through with this patchworked plan.

"Wait. You're going to do this?" Piper marched over to the bed and looked down on Annabeth seriously. "You're going to run away?"

"Well…. Yeah… I guess I am." she looked to the ceiling with a knot in her chest.

(Also, a hint of excitement.)

"Well you have to prepare for it right?" Piper sounded a little strained. "You're not leaving right away."

"Of course."

"And I can help you prepare." She was starting to tear up now. A glassy looking glazing over her colourful eyes. "And I can continue stoking on the public, and find a way to break the secret so it won't be like I'll never see you again..."

"I'm not leaving yet."

"But you're going to! You're going to miss going to university! And being roommates! And playing pranks on fellow dorm people." Piper squeaked, bringing a hand to her face to wipe a few fleeing tears before Annabeth got to her feet and tugged her into a gripping hug.

"I'm sorry." Piper whispered hoarsely. "Look at me falling to pieces while you're the one about to embark on a dangerous journey, and in such a tight pickle that even I don't know what to do."

"I know."

"I'm just so-"

Her phone lit up across the room and chimed in a dancing melody.

"Oh who's calling at such a time!" Piper barked with a sob and ran over to her phone to apparently hit end.

"Oh." she muttered quietly upon seeing the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked while craning her neck to see if she could catch a glimpse of the mysterious caller.

"Jason." Piper sniffled away her last tear and stared at the phone hollowly.

"Jason?!" Annabeth's eyebrows met as she stared at Piper in surprise. "How! When?"

"I'll just call him back later." Piper set the phone down again. Rubbing her red eyes, and dragging her feet back to the bed. "Now's not the time."

"You're right! Now's the time to talk about how _Jason Grace_ is talking to you!"

Piper turned crimson. "Well we've only had four dates."

"FOUR?!" Annabeth grabbed the daft girls shoulders and shook them. "And seldom a word spoken to your BEST FRIEND!"

"Well you were so worried about Percy and stressed with Octavian that I didn't feel like I need to impede with my own lifes dramas."

"IMPEDE!" Annabeth repeated indignantly. "Your recounts and stories about this would've been a breath of fresh air to me compared to my own grisly existence!"

"Well I just thought-"

"Shut up. Don't think. Just talk." Annabeth ordered seriously.

A smile crept onto Piper's face. "Well…."

The rest of the night Piper recounted each and every date with little details to flourish her tale. Annabeth was right. It was a breath of fresh air to listen to considering the circumstances.

-{:oOo:}-

Piper went down to tell Percy of Annabeth's plan the moment she got a chance. Told him to pack, to be ready. The next few days was filled with plotting and prepping. Checking what the weather looked like later that week, and finding the best people free route to the nearest range of mountains. Piper went out and bought her camping supplies in installations to keep suspicions down.

Saying goodbye to Piper was one of the hardest parts, nevermind ditching the usual person following Annabeth while she was loaded with a heavy camping sack.

With a mellow tune whistling from her lips, she wandered over to Percy's little den. Casting glances over her shoulder every other second to see if she was being followed. Her worst fear was that she was going to come across Octavian smirking and leaning against his gun, but she didn't. She slid into Percy's little den without complication. The dim camping light was still on, but it was laying sideways on the floor.

"Percy?" she called, getting to her feet while rubbing her rump from the rough landing. "Perce?"

It definitely looked like he had been packing. Things were in all sorts of dishevel. Even the cot was crooked and he accidently shattered a camping plate, the oaf.  
"Perce?" Annabeth swiveled around. Her body instantly freezing over as she read the message scrawled sloppily across the face the rock wall in a thick ruddy red liquid. She restrained a curdling scream as the words burned a place in her mind.

 _Octavian Lied._


	21. Chapter 21

**Sooo tired.**

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

She slammed the trophy room doors open with such raging passion that the knob smashed through the wall and was stuck fast. Rearing animals and bared teeth stared back at her as she scoped the room in a tempered fury. Everything was burning, tingling, racing with hatred and loss. Her cheeks were soaked with tears she couldn't feel, and the air felt like static on her skin. Nothing could top this knotting, jerking feeling possessing her.

"Something the matter Darling?" Octavian was smirking. Standing by with the window with a calm understanding as why she was there. His cold blue eyes held an obscure form of amusement as he placed his phone down on a nearby side table. "Lose something?"

Annabeth didn't even stop as she fell into the fluid motion of bounding forward and punching Octavian clean across his face with a satisfying crack. She saw his eyes widen for a hot second as he stumbled backwards, and her wings buzzed in excitement. She didn't even feel the punch in her hand.

"Where. Is. He." she uttered murderously as she stood over his crumpled form. Fisting her hands in preparation. She was expecting him to push off her demand, or worse; start a fight.

Instead, Octavian tested his jaw and then smiled, looking up at her with an impressed glint. "He's exactly where you think he is. A Government summer camp so to speak."

She couldn't resist. She kicked him as hard as she could in the gut, effectively ripping the arrogant look from his face. The sweet moan of agony that peeled through his lips was better than sliced bread.

"Good luck finding a wife," she managed to get through her clenched teeth. Ignoring the burning in her palms from the red crescents that were now evidently embedded in them as she started to turn to go.

Octavian chuckled into the persian carpet.

His confidence was making her uneasy. It would be so simple to just kick him in the head, give him something really amusing to chuckle at when he looked in the mirror every morning.

But she had to reign it in, she had to keep what was left of her senses. Percy was relying on it.

She turned on her heels and stormed out of the room and down the halls. Glaring at every server that dared to stare at her rumpled appearance with even a hint of judgement. She shoved a victorian potted plant off the veranda and watched it tumble down the hill for good measure before making her way around the house. Ideas, plans, thoughts, were scalding her mind as she desperately tried to come up with a way to get Percy back.

Piper would know. Piper could at least calm her down, help her think, help her form a plan. They were partners in crime after all. There had to be a way to locate Percy, and break him out.

There had to be.

However, she barely stepped out of the large wrought iron gates and onto the spreading country lane when a black car pulled up alongside her and the window slipped down.

It was flab face, looking smug and completely in control as he leant out the window with sinister intention.

"Annabeth Chase?" he questioned.

"No, freaking Queen Esmeralda of Yannerth." she said as she held back her fist that was eager to fly. His face was already so flat she doubted she could do any more damage.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, but you can't leave here." Flab face grinned.

"What?"

"I said; You. Can't. Leave. Here."

"As if hell I can't." Annabeth snarled as she twisted around and stomped down the road.

She heard the car door pop open, and his footsteps following behind her in a quick light pace. By the time she swiveled to look he was on her, wrenching her arms behind her back and pushing her forcefully in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go.

"Stop!" She squirmed. "This is against the law!"

"I am the law."

"Stop it you monkey faced beetle intestined blood sucking-!"

She fought and wormed but flab face had a firm hold on her wrists. Forcefully, he dragged her back up the drive and into the house. Muttering warnings at her whenever she thrashed too violently. For a split second she broke free and slammed into a marble bust, it's ear popping shatter seized her mind for two seconds before his hands snatched her back again.

"First escape attempt." Flab face bellowed as he tossed her back into the trophy room nonchalantly. "I don't think it will be her last."

Octavian was situated cooly by the window again. Still rubbing his jaw, but looking more pleased with himself then ever.

"Thank you Ewin, that will be all."

"THIS IS ILLEGAL!" Annabeth shrieked in a hysteria as 'Ewin' closed the door behind him. She didn't even know what to think as she marched up to Octavian. Wings flapping in every direction with panic and hate. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!"

"Oh?" Octavian raised an eyebrow. "But my dear, we are to be wed. You live here."

"You… you think I'm going to _marry_ you after this? You think I'm going to just go through with it all?"

"Well of course." Octavian shrugged like there was no issue. "You have the ring, haven't you? You agreed to it, didn't you?"

Her hammering heart was raging against her ribcage. Every fiber of her being was telling her to throw him out the window, but she stayed planted where she was. She had to win against him, not overpower him. She had to break free of this and get to Piper, to find Percy.

 _To find Percy._

It made her sick thinking about where he could be, what state he could be in. She couldn't fill her head with that now, she couldn't fall into a mess when there was a fight to rage.

"You're insane." Annabeth said as she swooped down and scooped his phone off from the side table. She bolted from the room before he could even make a move. Pounding down the hall, and randomly selecting a lavish sitting room she jumped inside and quickly slammed the doors shut. Desperately, Annabeth threw a sofa against the wood of the doors before sinking into a corner and dialing the emergency number everyone had memorized at some point in their life. .

"Police, what's your emergency?" The calm voice asked soothingly over the phone.

Annabeth almost felt relieved to hear the lady. She almost let go of the knot in her chest.

"I'm being held captive!" She gasped. "I'm in the country and there are two men keeping me locked up against my will! One's named Ewin I think and the other-"

"Ma'am? Ma'am I need you to calm down and tell me what the address is."

"The address?" Annabeth's throat clenched as she looked around the victorian sitting room, hoping to find a scrap of mail to tell her exactly where her prison was.

 _Stupid, stupid stupid. Why didn't I ever find out? Why did I not bother to?_

"I don't know it. Can't you track my call?"

"Yes, we can do that." The lady answered quickly, with a determined air. Her eager helpfulness helped calm that freaked side worming around in Annabeth. "Now I need you to tell me if they're armed. Okay?"

"There are guns here." Annabeth answered truthfully as her eyes flickered to the doors. "They don't have them on their person right now but…"

She could hear him coming. Walking down the hall with faint clicks of his heels against the floor. A calm, leisurely pace that drove scorching holes of panic through her mind. It was as if she were being stalked or hunted. She could just imagine herself as another stuffed trophy in that awful room.

Annabeth's wings shuttered.

"Alright hun, please tell me your name and age okay?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm seventeen years old." She whispered into the phone, hoping Octavian wouldn't find her. "Please. _Please_ hurry."

The line was silent for a heart stopping moment.

 _Click, click. Click._

He was getting closer. He knew where she was.

"I'm sorry, did you say Annabeth Chase?" The lady repeated with a toneless voice.

"Yes!" Annabeth hissed. Her heart jumping into her throat as the door was tried, and met the sofa with a thump. Octavian's amused chuckle made a wash of cold hit her.

The line went dead.

The empty beeps that murmured over the phone filled her ears as everything went still inside of her save for a swollen bubble of confusion and shock that rose in Annabeth's throat as she stared at the call ended screen. Disbelief coursed through her body as she tried to fathom what just happened. Why it just happened.

 _She… she hung up._

She was being abandoned.

"I traded Perseus." Octavian gloated. Being a skinny switch, he had slipped through the crack in the door and was now standing behind her. "I gave the government a wanted man, and in return they gave me you. No court can divorce us without my say so, no police can take you away from me, and nobody will help you."

She turned, numb with shock. For a moment she saw his light smile before the side of her face erupted in pain. Octavian's fist had smashed into her temple and sent her sprawling to the ground.

She struggled to sit up, her head still spinning and her blood running icily cold in her veins. She felt like a robot, a machine. She felt like this couldn't be a reality, but senseless feelingless nightmare.

Octavian grabbed her chin and forced her face up to look into his malicious smiling one.

"Run away, they bring you back. Act out, and I get to discipline you as I please."

He was so proud of this. He was so self satisfied with the fact that he had entrapped her so completely.

"And if I kill myself?" she seethed hoarsely. It was the only escape she had left.

Octavian's grin grew as he gazed into her simmering eyes thoughtfully. "Then Piper Mclean might be my next project," he mused softly.

Everything inside Annabeth collapsed. Everything was cold and lost and so far away suddenly. She couldn't feel. She just couldn't.

She couldn't even feel when he smirked and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

-{:oOo:}-

Her mother sent over her things the next day. Of course none of them would be of any use when she was Mrs. Aresto, but it showed just how eager and delighted Athena was with the arrangement. Annabeth could just imagine her proudly telling all her friends and colleagues how her _daughter_ was moved out at just the age of seventeen, and with such a _suitable match._

She didn't know Annabeth was being held hostage, but Annabeth despised her all the same for the readiness of moving her only daughter out. Well despised her _more_ then she already did.

She had come to the conclusion long ago that she would never speak to her mother again. Athena may of forced her into this life, but she was sure as hell not going to have any opportunity to enjoy it. Annabeth was intent on making sure she got the cold shoulder at her wedding.

Especially at her wedding.

The only people Annabeth wanted to see were Piper or Malcolm, preferably both and with schemes and ideas on how to get her out of this. Or even just a few comforting words would do, but that wasn't going to happen.

Octavian was firm in his resolution in Annabeth never seeing Piper again. Piper probably had no idea Annabeth was locked up in this hell hole either. She was under the impression that Annabeth had made a break for the mountains with Percy. She probably believed that Annabeth was safe and okay somewhere far away.

As for Malcolm, Octavian had his father keep him busy at a hospital as the newest resident. She would see him at her wedding, but not unchaperoned, and she definitely wouldn't get a moment alone with him. He would be confused and most certainly furious at her 'decision' to marry Octavian, but she'd never be able to tell him the truth.

She left her phone in the woods, along with her bag of packed clothes she had intended to use in the mountains. She had nothing to communicate with the outside world, and was being monitored and watched every moment.

All Annabeth could do was sit in the room she had been given and stare at her compass. Twirling in slow circles as she watched the needle move gracefully from under the glass. Her empty eyes drinking every aspect of its beautiful handiwork over and over again. It was a blessing to find it in her pocket, and felt like she'd been given a sliver of her identity back. She'd hold it tightly in one hand as she was forced to dine with Octavian every morning and every evening. Reminding herself that she wasn't completely lost. Not yet.

However, every other part of her reality felt numb.

That ladylike mask she had held to her face for so long was suddenly who she was. Octavian made sure of it. Any form of disrespect, or dispute and he would 'discipline' her. She'd fall farther into the mask to get away from it.

She couldn't even cry at night anymore because ladies don't cry. Instead she'd imagine she was back in the treehouse on that warm spring night. The soft lullaby of hundreds of happy crickets, and the tender rocking of the tree house as it swayed to the rhythm of the wind filling her chest and making her feel safe. Pretending Percy's wings were around her as they had slept soundly in that ragged old sleeping bag that night when he was still burning from a fever. When she thought things were so complicated oh so long ago.

 _And you believed it would be okay._ Annabeth thought emptily as she clutched the compass to her chest. _You said everything would be fine._

-{:oOo:}-

"Oh Annabeth, you look like a goddess!" Athena clasped her hands together and stepped back in admiration. Tears were twinkling in her grey eyes.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes too, but not for the same reason. She felt as if she was going to be sick, in fact she might've been if her stomach wasn't empty.

 _Like a goddess._ The words echoed in her mind.

 _Sure._ She decided mellowly. _I look like a goddess maybe, but I feel like a worm stuck on asphalt._

Mrs. Aresto's beauty tribe had outdown themselves for a second time. They found a way to make the corset impossibly tighter, and to add even more product into Annabeth's hair woven up hair. Not to mention she had been painted with liquid gold on her snowy wings, shoulders and collar and that her greek styled wedding dress was just glowing with some kind of fine glitter that wasn't there in her fitting. When she saw herself in the mirror, she looked exactly as she was; Octavian's bride. Glowing, perfect, stunning, poised and totally miserable.

"Yes dear, you truly are the most beautiful bride. My boy is very lucky indeed!" Mrs. Aresto smoothed down her veil one more time before stepping back to admire next to Athena.

Mutely, Annabeth nodded. That's all they ever needed, a signal to let them know that Annabeth was listening to them jabber.

"Five minutes to aisle, are you ready dear?" Mrs. Aresto was practically exploding with excitement. Annabeth could barely take in her outrageously feathered hat and hot pink dress, no less her bubbly attitude. She was too tired for this, but she nodded again regardless.

"Line up the bridesmaids Isla, the bridesmaids!" Mrs Aresto waved her hands frantically at the already frazzled wedding planner who promptly scurried off snapping her fingers and tapping her clipboard.

The stone archway hall right outside the basilicas interior was already echoing with the bridesmaids silly headed giggles and girlish squeals as they grabbed their groomsmen. Sixteen in total, too much of a wedding party if you asked Annabeth but nobody had. All these vapid faces and stupid grins belonged to people Octavian knew.

"Well dear," Mrs. Aresto's smile grew fond. "We need to get seated now. See you after the celebration my soon-to-be daughter in law." she squeezed Annabeth's arm with total glee.

Annabeth's empty stomach rolled. She twisted the waterfall bouquet of peonies and lilies in her hands as if to relieve the tremendous stress she felt pressing into her heart.

"Annabeth…" Her mother looked on the verge of tears. She was looking at Annabeth so lovingly, so filled with content satisfiction that Annabeth felt like spitting in her face.

"I'm so proud of you." she said as she grabbed Annabeth's shoulder. Ready to pull her into a hug.

Annabeth's grip on her bouquet tightened. Something shattered inside of her as the sentence replayed itself over and over itself in her mind.

 _Proud_. Annabeth thought bitterly. _Proud._

Wasn't it ironic that only a few months ago that would've been the highest form of a compliment she could've gotten from her mother? Now, now it just felt empty and rotten and so sour that the tears doubled in Annabeth's eyes, and her vision swam.

"I. Hate. You." Annabeth said with pure rage. Her hurt, seething eyes bore into Athena as she glared every emotion she was feeling into her mother. Trying to completely and genuinely show her how she felt in as little spoken word as possible.

Athena's happy expression instantly fell into confusion, and a touch of perturbed offence.

"One minute to walk everyone!" Isla hissed from the side. "One minute!"

Annabeth stormed to her place in line and left her baffled mother to the side of the hall. She didn't care how she reacted to her little release of anger. She didn't care about anything anymore.

The music started, the bridesmaids started their walks. Their heels were clicking sharply against the rustic marble floor, and somehow that's all Annabeth could register.

Not the pews packed full of guests, or the white marble walls arching stories high, or the glittering stained glass windows streaming with light and life. Not the long stretching aisle that led her to her prison, or the way the clump of guests was plagued by frequent and obnoxious feathered hats.

 _Click, click, click._

She wished the noise wasn't so sharp, she was getting a headache. She wished this was all over and she was stuck in her room again so she could look at her compass and just sit. She could feel her compass now, between the fabric of her bra and her chest. Her last piece of identity.

The wedding march played and Annabeth started her way down the aisle. Eyes dead ahead and heart empty as she counted out the beats the way she was supposed to. As she walked with her head held high and her shoulders back the way she was supposed to.

Suddenly, a faint electric whir caught her attention. She slightly shifted her head to the left and felt her throat clench tightly.

Mr. Chiron was repositioning his wheelchair to get a better look at the bride. He caught her gaze and smiled sadly at her in an understanding way. The softness of his look almost made her stumble. The one familiar face there for her started the tears up again, but Annabeth patted them down.

 _Ladies don't cry._

She bit the inside of her cheek and tried to keep her hands steady as she braved forward. She wouldn't want Mr. Chiron to worry.

But then, out of the blue, her eyes latched onto another familiar face, and Annabeth nearly crumbled into sobs right there, in the middle of the aisle.

Piper.

Standing dutifully next to Jason as his plus one, with tears glistening down her cheeks, and her eyes already red and puffy from crying. Looking pretty in her purple dress with her hair spun up in a chignon but almost as miserable as Annabeth felt.

' _I've always got your back.'_ she mouthed. Her hand reaching out as if to grab Annabeth and pluck her off the aisle before she gripped her trembling hands together. She was trying to keep it together enough to not cause a scene. Trying.

' _Love you Beth.'_

A wave of grief and pain swept over Annabeth for a paralyzing moment. A few tears broke the barricades and cut down her cheeks in jagged lines as she lost sight of Piper and kept moving forward. Forward, forward, always forward. It now felt like someone was pressing a knife to her back, forcing her forward.

 _Piper… pipes…_

She plastered a fake smile on, but inside she was dying and she was sure Octavian could see it. His eyes were gleaming with power and triumph.

"Dearly beloved-"

Everything drowned out in a matter of seconds. The ceremony was drifting, and gone. All Annabeth could think about was Piper and Percy. Where was Percy? How could she get to him? How could she get to Piper? Could she talk to her? Could she escape with Piper beside her?

 _If I grab Piper, if I can escape with her…_ Then Octavian's last piece of blackmail he was hanging over her head would be gone. She could run away with her, find Percy and take the both of them somewhere far away. So far away from Octavian that the name Aresto would be unknown to anyone.

Annabeth tried to glance behind her at Piper, but there was a sea of people in her way. She wished she could just see her best friend. It would give her the comfort she'd been lacking for the past few weeks.

It would make everything better.

"Annabeth?" The servicer was giving her an odd look.

"Hmm?" Annabeth snapped back to attention. Octavian's scowl deepening at her obvious dismissive behavior. She was going to feel that later.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"...Oh." Annabeth whispered softly. Her heart was hammering against her compass. "I do."

"Well I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Octavian's scowl did a three sixty, and he tugged Annabeth into him as the crowd howled and cheered.

"Well." he growled with a dark grin. "Kiss me Mrs. Aresto."

* * *

 **Someone commented awhile back saying 'please don't make Annabeth marry Octavian!'. Well that thought never occurred to me before the reviewer struck. So moral of the story is don't tell me what to do, I suck at following orders.**


End file.
